Order to Disorder
by nunouno1
Summary: 5 Years after the end of the war a new age of peace has risen. However after being framed for a hideous crime Aang becomes the most wanted man in the world. Working with friends old and new a new team avatar must work together to uncover the truth of this mysterious "Order" and resolve their own insecurities at the risk of losing everything.
1. A Prophecy Realized

Hello I'm back again with a new story on Avatar the last air bender, before you ask I will never update my Naruto because it's a horrible story with lame characters, massive plot holes, and an undeveloped setting so who cares.

Anyway with the legend of Korra now out I decided to make this story to show what I hoped is what the creators would have gone with next. Not that I hate Korra, the thing that bothered me was Katara and Aang ending up together. Now before you panic I was a Kataang shipper, but only the reason I was a Kataang shipper was because of painfully obvious it was that they were going to end up together. I mean you literally knew they were going to be together from the cave of two lovers.

Anyway my story is actually going to be a fusion of plot elements from both series (you'll see how) but will take place 5 years after the end of the 100 years war. So it begins.

Oh yeah Avatar the last airbender is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko under Nickelodeon animation.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prophecy Realized

"Your future is not written in Stone."

* * *

An eerie and quiet night covers the city of Ba sing se five years since the war's end. The inhabitants live in peace, silence, and near boredom. While a new city and nation is under construction from the remains of the former fire nations colonies. A new elemental council from each nation has formed to maintain peace in the world. Meanwhile Aang serves as the Avatar the world needed for the past 100 years finally creating a period of unprecedented peace and harmony. But like all good things it comes to an end.

Two fire nation guards watch the city from atop a tower separating the middle and upper districts of Ba sing se. "So did you think you would have survive to see this place again." "No. To be honest I didn't think I would be lucky to ever see the Earth Kingdom again." " Yeah I served in the western campaigns and fought in the 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se." The guard responds in a sarcastic tone. "Can you believe that fire nation commander runs a tea shop two blocks from here." " Heh. Well things change I guess I'm just glad it's all finally..."

All of a sudden the alarm sounds off drawing the attention of everybody. "What the hell!" Moments later an explosion occurs shaking the foundation of the ground, the guards turn to run to discover what has occurred along with other guards also positioned along the wall. Several blasts of fire fly in the sky joined by several Rock circles (those stone circles with a small square in the middle that earth benders pull from the ground).

A voice fills the air from a loudspeaker. " All guards and sen... are ordered to t... northern inner walls to stop the ... bef... h... esca..." " Sounds like that new sound system aren't up to specks, what do you think is happening." "Who knows but there's no way this guy can stop all of us." By now several dozen guards from every nation are running to investigate the incident.

" There it is!" the forces arrive at a broken segment of the inner wall as they pause to analyze the situation. An officer speaks out " Okay we need to sort through this rubble and search the area for what caused this, Earth benders clear the rubble, Fire benders make some light and look around, and water benders uum... just do something."

The water benders quickly show a sign of annoyance as they decide to join the search for the cause with the guards. the Earth benders begin clearing the rubble and repair the wall as the other benders and guards search the area as fire benders illuminate the area.

Two of them discuss the situation. " This better not be another radical bender or stupid national seeking a good time." "Who knows what it could be, maybe just a drill with the elemental council..."

All of a sudden a hooded figure runs into the ruins after jumping off from a higher wall, and sprints at an unnatural speed past the guards taking them all by surprise. "Whoa who was that guy?!" Another officer moves to intercept the figure. " Stop now in the name of the fire nation intruder!" The figure ignores the man, who in turn fires several blasts of fire at the man.

The figure merely jumps over the man and falls into the middle district of Ba sing se. The man is joined by several other benders who throw more bursts of fire, stones, and shards of Ice; but in the end all missed. " Great now who was that?" Several figures runs past them at faster speeds and quickly jump in the middle district as well. " Now who were they? "

Another man looks upon the situation from the palace and walks away to an newly installed intercom system and changes the setting so the whole city will hear the message. " People of Ba Sing Se a Fugitive is on the run into the middle district in order to escape, All forces who can hear my voice are ordered by me, General Fu of joint elemental forces to intercept and capture the fugitive, any civilian bender who joins in the pursuit will rewarded. He must be stopped before he reaches the Outer Wall and escapes. So Happy hunting."

The guards merely look on in surprise. " So much for a quiet evening." " You can say that again."

* * *

The hooded figure continues to run and jump across the roofs of the middle district in a rampant frenzy, as several other figures follow in quick pursuit behind the figure. _" How could it have gone so wrong? Why didn't they believe me? And why did he have to die?" _

The hooded figure is suddenly tripped as a small piece of the roof is risen to hit his foot. As the man rolls across the roof nine other figures land on the same roof. " This is your last chance give yourself up peacefully or we will force you into submission." The figure stands up and responds. " Dai li agents, I can't believe that **K**uei let you guys keep these jobs after what you guys have done."

The same officer responds annoyed.

"Long Feng and the fire nation princess may had corrupted our purpose, but we will always be here to protect the city of Ba Sing Se from threats such as yourself." "Well good for you, but I don't have time for this." The man throws a object at the ground covering the roof in gas, the agents respond by sending several stone hands into the gas in hopes of capturing the individual.

As the smoke clears the figure is seen jumping again across the roofs. " After him!" the Dai li agents continue the pursuit. "_Great now the whole city is after me." _The figure quickly jumps down onto the streets as he jumps back into a shop and closes the door, as the agents arrive and surround the shop.

" You have no way to escape! Surrender now!" The man merely responds. "Come and get me!" The Dai li agents send a combinations of boulders and stone fragments into the shop, while one places his hand on the ground creating a fissure that collapses the wooden structure. The agents stop their barrage as they seep through the ruins and are shocked to find no body. " Agh! search the area he must have double backed somehow." The agents moved in a circle and go off in each direction.

Underneath the shop in a sewer lies the figure as he recollects and catches his breath. "_How do you escape from an impregnable city...ok. ok. maybe if I cut through the war memorial park that can get me to the middle wall so I can reach the lower district." _

The figure stands up and walks through the sewer as the pungent odor fills the air. " Damn the smell is horrible, how much farther is it."

**30 agonizing minutes later**

A series of troops walk across the street as they continue to search for the fugitive, as another officer come up. " All forces we've been redeployed to the lower district we will trap the fugitive there. He won't be able to escape." The troops along with the officer run off. After they leave a manhole is carefully lifted up as the figure walks out.

" I will never do that ever again." He quickly runs off though the streets of the city. The fugitive carefully walks through streets and alleys one by one taking care to avoid patrolling squads of guards that remain to look around.

He eventually arrives at the city's memorial park, A massive memorial grave site and park build to honor the people who fell in the 100 years war. Littered with trees from the Earth Kingdom vast forests, small ponds with water from the north and south poles, and flames lit in the heart of the Fire nation. It was carved as a joint effort from all nations to honor a greater sense of unity between them. It even held a small Air nomad shrine to remember the unfortunate genocide that startled the conflict.

_" Okay If I can reach the other side I can reach the Middle wall and fall into the lower district, after that it's just the agrarian zone. _The figure jumps over the gate and runs across the park to reach the other side before he is found again. As he runs through the park he eventually stops taking in the beauty of the park, and silently pays respect to the rows upon rows of tombstones from every nation.

_" It least it wasn't for nothing. I'll make sure it would be for nothing"_

**10 minutes later**

"_ Who makes a city the size of a country this is ridiculous!" _Finally after so much running and struggles the man sees the mid wall separating the lower and middle classes of Ba Sing Se. " Finally!" All of sudden several blast of fire are shot at him, with just a moment he is just able to evade them.

" What is it now?!" He looks on in shock as several fire nation and Earth kingdom tanks block his path. They charge toward him shooting more bursts of fire and boulders at him. The figure is just barely to avoid them as he moves and manvouers around the blasts. The fire nation tanks stop as the tops open and the firebenders work together and create a massive wall of fire that splits the field in two.

The earthbender tanks continue through and move to surround the man, as earthbenders continue to send more debris and boulders at him. The man is hit several times but still continues on as he reaches the wall of fire. " Okay men close the cage." The wall of fire suddenly encircles the area as the tanks move in a circle and make a circle of fire, as the earth kingdom tanks close off any point of escape. " No way is he getting out of here."

The tanks move in closer as they prepare to drop the cage, the troops now move out of their respective tanks, and make a ring of stone around the fire and then both elements close together creating a cage of rock and fire. " Looks like this fight is over". The troops look on in glee at their achievement, all of a sudden one of their tanks turns on and charges toward the wall.

The earthbenders attempt to stop the tank by creating obstacles, as firebenders throw fire in hopes of stopping it. Despite the attacks the tank only continues to charge till it stops and reaches the wall. The other troops get into their tanks and prepare to charge after the fugitive who captured one of their own tanks.

The fugitive then grabs the tank's harpoon gun and fires it at the top of the wall and then disconnects it from the tank, and finally turns off the harpoons' safety latch. Then the man is launched to the very top of the wall in an instant as he is able to reach the top in seconds.

After reaching the top the figure grabs onto the wall allowing the harpoon drop to the ground, as he runs to the other side and then looks onto the lower district still filled with people and activity. _" The one district that never sleeps, maybe now I'll get a break." _The man then runs across the wall until he reaches a tower, and uses it to leap down into the lower ring.

" Ahh NO!" The man crashes through a roof as he lands in a stable, and finally a pile of hay which absorbs his fall. " Aggh... Never doing that again either." The man stands up as an ostrich horse looks at him in the eyes. " What are you looking at?" The man then stands up and jumps over the pen gate and fixes his cloak to cover his body again.

Seconds later he kicks down the stable door and walks into the streets, within moments he just disappears into the crowds.

**One hour later ( **Hey Ba Sing Se is a big place)

The streets are filled with people running about going with their business oblivious to the search for the fugitive in their mists. Troops continue to search the lower district by the dozens, as they futilely look for the fugitive. The man only hides in the crowds as he continues to look on forwards toward an inner wall rail station, he then enters an information center as he approaches a clerk.

" I need to know the next train or blimp departure for the inner wall to the outer wall." The clerk looks on in confusion. "Why would you want to leave Ba sing Se at this point, the Peace anniversary celebrations are only in a few days?" " For personal reasons, I just need to leave as soon as possible." " Okay, the next departure is set for 11:35 that's in 20 minutes on train 4B, no one else has booked a seat so you'll be alone." " That'll work." The man then walks away. " Wait don't you want a ticket?" " No."

" Aggh. okay." The clerk simply ignores the man as he walks away until a group of troops suddenly enter the building. " Everyone stop!" The man then turns around to see several guards enter the room as he begins to panic. " Everyone here must present their identification before continuing on with their business." The man turns around again in worry. " _Aw fuck." _

As the guards search the other people, he attempts to sneak out through another exit. " Wait where do you think you are going!" A guard approaches the hooded figure as he stops in place. " You need to present your identification before you leave civilian." "Okay sorry I don't want any trouble." The man reaches into his pocket and hands out a card very slowly and then drops it. "Oh come on."

The solder goes down to pick it up, where suddenly he is kicked to the floor and the man then suddenly runs outside, the other solders take notice. " After him it's the fugitive!" The troops and many civilians then just charge after him. As the man runs outside with the crowd following him growing by the second as solders, benders, and civilians chase after him. People runs at him from the front in an attempt to stop and tackle him, only to be surprised by the man's nimble and agile ability.

A man is seen cradling around his cabbage cart and booth, knowing that demand goes up during the celebrations and he hopes to cash in with dreams of a better life. " Hmm. My Cabbages." All of a sudden the man charges through and pushes him out of the way. " Hey what's the big idea you jerk." The very next moment the entire crowd rushes through the street in a heated pursuit as they push the cart out of the way and is then crushed under the feet of dozens of people. The merchant looks on in horror. " My Cabbages! " As the scene ends one cabbage survives which is quickly picked up by the man as he walks away in tears.

The chase continues as the crowd develops into a mass mob surrounding the man, as he is trapped in a street center. The crowds then suddenly engulf the street as they collide in a single mass collision of insanity and confusion.

As the crowd continues to look and search around in confusion, many no longer aware of what is occurring the man only looks from the distance having escaped in the confusion. He then runs up the stairs which take him into the rail station now practically abandoned as no one is really interested in leaving the city at this point of the year.

He searches throughout the station for 4B in hopes of finding a way out of the city, eventually finding the tunnel for the train but empty. "Ah great." " This is your final step fugitive!" The man turns around to see the Dai Li agents from before, one agent finally entraps the man with a rock hand to restrain his arms. "You can't escape you've already alerted the outer wall defenses and locked down every exit and entrance, and your train won't be stopping here."

" Well you never know what might happen 10." The man steps backwards. "Don't take another step or we will use deadly force!" " Oh please 5." The Agents decide to run toward the man as he takes another step. "1!" The man suddenly jumps into the air backwards, where suddenly a train charges through with him landing on top of it. The agents look on in shock as the train leaves the station with the fugitive in seconds.

"What happened?!" " I'm sorry sir this must be one of the new automatic trains that operate without earthbenders." The commanding Dai Li agent kicks the floor in anger. " Contact the sky brigade and have them intercept the fugitive before he reaches the outer wall!"

the hooded figure smashes his hands against the train's roof smashing the stone gauntlets from the Dai Li agent, afterwards the train leaves the inner wall and enters the agrarian zone. "_Three down one to go." _ He collapses onto the train as he struggles to maintain his footing and pacing.

The train continues to soar above the agrarian zone as he only looks down at the sights of endless farm fields and small villages and homes that lay scattered across the entire zone. As time goes by the inner wall disappears into the horizon as he looks on forward. " Almost there." All of a sudden the sound of buzzing fills the air, He checks in every direction and then looks up to see two fast moving police blimps and one larger blimp that moves ahead of them toward the wall. " _Ahh why did they have to mass produce those." _

The two smaller blimps hover over the train and fire several metal cables onto the train allowing them to be used by troops for boarding. Several solders board the train as they move to attack the man with tethers attached to them to insure they don't fall off the train, several bursts of fire are also sent in hopes of hitting the man.

The train continues to pick up speed as the fugitive fights the solders, none of them being benders in fear of collapsing the train. Several men attack the fugitive with their spears and blades, again they are surprised by the man's agility as he is able to avoid their attacks and even redirect them. The man is able to throw and immobilize several men using mainly self defense movements.

The fight continues for several minutes where suddenly the leading blimp fires a red flare into the sky. "That's the signal." The men then just go back to the metal cables and detach them in order to return to their blimps. As the outer wall finally comes into view the leading blimp fires an explosive at the platform suspending the train, destroying a section a mile away from the wall." Aw come on!" The man unaware of what to do simply panics as the seconds countdown till the train reaches the destroyed section.

The man then comes to another homicidal idea, he grabs two spears that the troops left behind and rips off their heads and takes a stance at the front of the train." If I survive this I will never do it ever again." Within moments the train reaches the end of the rail line and falls into the field, as the fugitive jumps into the air and lands onto the other side of the rail using the metal spear tips to grip himself onto the platform. He then climbs up onto the rail and walks toward the outer wall. After reaching the external tunnel he is left with a choice of escaping.

**Inside the tunnel**

Inside the tunnel lies a massive waiting party, mass numbers of solders, benders, and agents lie in waiting for him to enter. " This is the last step outside of the city there's nowhere else for him to go." "Sir you sure he can't escape by going over the wall." The man scoffs at this. "Oh please how is he going to do that?"

**Outside**

Using the spears tips he climbs the side of wall as he scales the wall as he struggles to grip the wall and climb it. Eventually he finally reaches the top of the wall his cloak and robe now ripped and beaten to pieces and now fighting exhaustion as he nearly collapses. " Finally made it." As he grabs the top brick he throws himself over and onto the wall breathing deeply to catch his breath.

He lies on the ground as he pants and breathes deeply, a sudden blast of fire hits the man finally as it sets the man's cloak on fire." Ah damn." The airship from earlier returns as more metallic cables latch onto the wall as the figure throws the cloak over the wall finally revealing himself. Several troops use the cables to instantly land on the wall led by one unique individual as they all surround the fugitive.

" You will give yourself up now, there's nowhere left to run!" The figure is visually shocked at hearing the person's voice as he turns around. The troops jump back in shock as the individual struggles to hold back tears. "A..Aa...Aang?" Aang now looks back at Katara, two friends turned lovers, and now enemies.

" Katara you can't believe what they said, you know I would never do such a thing!" Katara regains a battle stance as she and the guards prepare to attack. "I didn't want to believe it, I knew you loved me, But I never thought you would go so far!" "I didn't Katara I swear that..." "You're the world's last airbender who else could have done it Aang!" " I don't know Katara! but I would never go that far for anyone!"

Katara just stops and looks at her former friend and boyfriend, now a wanted fugitive and makes a choice. " Aang I'm sorry but it's over between us, and I can't let you go." Aang himself feels his heart shatter into pieces as he struggles to hold back tears. Aang moves in a circle as the guards surround him. " Fine!"

Now speaking with anger and sadness as he struggles to speak and as he continues to move toward the edge of the wall. "Fine if no one believes me then I'm prove it myself! You'll all see that I was telling the truth." Aang throws a blast of wind at the group as he suddenly jumps over the wall and falls to the ground. Katara screams in shock. "NO!"

The group run toward the wall surprised to see Appa emerging from the ground to catch Aang in time. Katara and the other guards stare at the bison at it flies into the distant, as Katara suddenly collapses in sadness and tears. Aang meanwhile looks back at the wall as it disappears behind him in the distance. _" Destiny, as the Avatar we all inherit a destiny to maintain balance in the world and promote peace. But why does it have to be me? why now? Who could have done this?"And why didn't I see this coming?"_

**Roughly an hour later**

Aang and Appa land on a distant empty field after flying for over a hour. Aang jumps off as Momo flies onto his arm. " Sorry Momo I'm not in the mood right now." Momo jumps off and goes back to Appa, meanwhile Aang lights a small fire in as he looks on in the distant. _" Wonder what happening back home, Sleep well my friends, hopefully on a brighter day we can all met again." _Aang continues to look on as he lies down in the flied.

* * *

**Ba Sing Se Palace**

Earth king Kuei enters a large council chamber and seats at a center throne over watched by many guards from their respective nations, Then the elemental heads of state now enter the room. " This court shall come to order, all in attendance." The council members than all stand up one by one.

" Johann, representing the Northern Water Tribe." " Yash Liao, representing the western territories and Omashu." " Su Yu, representing the eastern territories and Ba Sing Se." " Fire Minister Ling Bai from the Fire Nation, but before we continue I would like to state something. I take this position steadily and unwillingly, but regardless I will maintain my position and I will continue to lead my people to the best of my ability in these tragic times."

Kuei responds. " You have our grievances Ling." and finally. " Grand Master Lotus Kota, representing the order of the White Lotus."

" Now to business. The Avatar has turned against us and sadly despite his role in ending the war, we must take action in stopping him before he can act again. For this action I am pleased to introduce General Fu the leader of the council of five." The General stands up and walks into the center of the room.

" To insure a global and coordinated effort to capture the Avatar, we must impose a global criminal status to gain full militant and civilian support to capture him. I would also recommend creating a professional task force in order to track, hunt, and capture him. After all he is easily the most powerful individual in the world. Finally we will put a bounty to attract several work for hire people and to insure that no one will aid or harbor him."

Another councilman suddenly speaks up. "Are these efforts truly necessary? He did end the war and created..." "Sadly Councilman Kota The avatar's crime cannot be ignored, he must pay for what he did." Ling Bai begins to weep silently.

The debate only continues. " Can we even capture him he was able to elude from the entire fire nation military in the war." " During the war he had allies and people that were willing to help him, now he is alone and once people know what he did no one will be on his side, he will be forced to rely completely and utterly on himself. He can run but even he won't be able to hide, but of course I won't do anything without council approval."

" I believe we should pursue another option Aang is a pacifist we do not need such hostile and aggressive force." "What would you suggest, Kota." " We must allow the avatar to recognize his actions and then willingly return so that he may face his consequences property." "What are you saying Kota, we should just let a wanted fugitive go and hopes he comes back after feeling bad about what he said!" " All I am saying is that Avatar Aang is merely a child, in time he will..."

"A child who committed the greatest crime in years." Kota gives in as Kuei intervenes. " Then let us vote on the matter, shall we implicate General Fu's plan, all approved." All the members excluding Kota, raise their hands in approval. " And now for council member Kota's plan." All the council members then drop their hands, except for Kota who rises his hand. " Motion passed. General Fu we are authorizing you to create your task force and carry out the rest of your operation." "Thank you councilmen, I will be off now." General Fu leaves the room as the council remains in session.

" Now that we have a plan for the Avatar, what of the elemental summit? With the Avatar a wanted fugitive and the current state of the fire nation should we go ahead, I mean it was their idea. " Kuei then stands up proudly. " No, The Summit will go on as planned. Now more than ever we need unity and something for the people to look forward to, despite the loss it has experienced."

" The elemental summit will prove the unity and strength of the nations, who knows maybe we won't need the Avatar anymore." " The avatar will always serve a purpose we need him alive, we could negotiate a deal with him. Besides he is the last airbender if he dies then any future avatar will never reach their full potential." Kuei stands up. " There is nothing we can do now, we must first recapture him, until then we will focus the elemental summit. All I can say is that I knew Aang and I am deeply ashamed by his actions, all I hope is that he realizes his crime and gives himself up before it is too late." Kuei takes a brief pause. " Meeting adjourned."

**An undisclosed location - The next Day**

A man is seen sitting on a chair as he reads a newspaper. "_Ha. People will believe anything these days."_ All of a sudden another man bursts in the room in a mad dash. " Basilius, the Avatar is gone and is on the run, also the four nations have continued their support of the summit." The other man simply continues to read.

" Good, tell me did we secure the summit's construction operation." "Yes we did sir, but what about the Avatar he just..." The man throws the paper to the ground as he stands up. " The avatar will be dealt with in time, for now he is out of the way, besides even he with all his power he cannot stop us alone." The two men quietly get up and leave. " Amazing how much can change with the death of one person."

The newspaper just lies on the ground as the headline is revealed.

**FIRE LORD ZUKO ASSASSINATED! AVATAR AANG #1 SUSPECT**

* * *

Well there it is, leave some feedback and let me know what you guys think.


	2. Wanted Again

The next update and expect another pretty soon

* * *

Chapter 2: Wanted... Again

" Always remember that the future comes one day at a time." Dean Acheson

* * *

**Last Night**

FLASHBACK

Zuko is seen standing on a baloney looking over the city of Ba Sing Se as he sees the sheer beauty of the city from atop its wondrous walls. _" Why can't things ever just be simple, why does it always have to be difficult."_

KNOCK... KNOCK...

_" Ugh... What is it now?" _Zuko walks into the room, as another knock is heard throughout the room. " Wait I'll be right there." The knock pounds again as Zuko finally reaches the room and opens it. " Yes what is..." Zuko just stands shocked and in awe. " Wait you're...!"

Outside two fire nation guards are busy patrolling the Palace perimeter. " Ever though you would have seen the walls of the palace." " I already have, I served during the original occupation of Ba Sing Se." "Will just never thought that we would have an open invitation from the earth kingdom to..."

All of a sudden A sudden and massive violent blast of wind erupts from one of the palace balconies blowing wind across the land. " Oh no." The guards along with others rush to the baloney. Moments later suddenly a single individual rushes out of the palace.

" Someone go after him!" As the guards prepare to pursue the figure, but then are suddenly stopped by several more figures. " No we will pursue the fugitive, you must investigate the incident." The guards not wanting to argue with Dai Li agents comply and enter the baloney.

" Okay we need to set a perimeter and prepare a crime scene..." The guard just stops at seeing the scene. "My God!"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

King Kuei and the elemental council are seen delivering a press conference, as reporters from recently established news agencies gather to finally learn the truth.

" This conference has been called to set the rumors to rest, Fire Lord Zuko has indeed been assassinated. By Avatar Aang!" After the cries of shock die out one of the reporters speaks out. " Your majesty, what evidence do you have to support such an allegation?" " Our medics have confirmed that Zuko was killed by a compressed and concreted blast of wind that was thrown into his body, sending him flying into a wall. The damage done to his body was catastrophic his internal organs and bones were left broken, leaving him with little to no life."King Kuei takes a brief moment of silence before speaking out loudly and with slightly angry.

" This heinous act of murder could only have been committed by one person! Avatar Aang the world's last Airbender! So as of now the avatar is a wanted criminal and anyone who harbors or aids him will be considered a traitor as well."

Another reporter speaks out. " What is our course of action?" "General Fu if you please." King Kuei steps down as General Fu takes his place. " As of now I am recruiting an elite task force of benders, warriors, and hunters that will work together to capture the avatar, and even now as we speak his status as a wanted criminal is being distributed throughout the world."

In cities around the world from Ba Sing Se, Omashu, the Fire nation capital, Northern water tribe Capital, and countless villages around the world new wanted posters of Aang fill countless walls and sentry posts.

" This time he won't be able to hide and no one will be able to help him." The general rises his hands in the air to strike a victory pose. " But now I must be off." The general leaves as the council follows. The reporters themselves only continue to ask questions in a futile effort to gain more questions.

" But general.. general, What about reports that this manhunt may end the elemental summit, and who replace Zuko as the head of the Fire nation?" Suddenly Council member Ling Bai steps onto the podium. " I am Ling Bai and following the loss of Zuko I will take the responsibility and burden of governing the fire nation." The reporter responds.

"But the fire nation is a monarchy, and Zuko had no heir nor did he marry, so should not Iroh or even Aluza take his place?" " Iroh has retired from political affairs, and unless you want another war! Princess Aluza will remain at the Keep for further psychological aid!" The reporter backs down at hearing her demanding and imitating tone. "

King Kuei takes her place. " And until further notice the elemental summit remains our highest priority, and will go on as planned." The reporters only continue to ask questions.

Overlooking the conference as it proceeds is a figure standing on top a palace tower, the figure wearing a full black cloak and armor that covers most of the body, as well as a thick mask completely covering the head with a hood that covers the back of the person's head and back. After a moment the figure takes out a small object and admires it and speaks in a low metallic tone revealing that the mask also disguises the person's voice.

" Soon they will all fall." The being drops the object and then leaves. As the object hits the ground it is revealed to be the fire nation imperial crown.

* * *

**Five Years Ago**

The war had just ended people were in an orgy of celebration all over the world. The people of the earth kingdom rejoice as they are reunited with love ones and reclaim lost homes. The Water tribes reunite as north and south come back together to rebuild their nations. And the Fire nation despite on the verge of global supremacy rejoiced as well knowing that they would never lose their loved ones again and at the same time were growing intolerant of the constant dictatorial rule of Ozai and his predcessors. While several die hard loyalists will remain hateful of the war's result they were simply now powerless to stop the tide of peace.

In Ba Sing Se alone the city celebrates the recent liberation and in the heat of the festivals was Team Avatar themselves were enjoying the glory of saving the world. As they mingle with crowds they gather praise from everyplace they go, becoming the center of universe for their role in ending the most destructive conflict in history. Sokka leaves a meat shop with several sticks of beef. " You know I could get used to this." "We all know that Sokka." Katara, Toph, and Aang emerge.

" Do you plan to share those Sokka, or will you just indulge yourself again?." Sokka painfully makes the decision to hand a meat stick to Toph and Katara, Aang refuses for obvious reasons. The group continues to travel across the festival and landscape with people bowing in the streets in gratitude and utter glee.

Sokka and Toph travel absorbing all the pride and admiration from the crowds, Aang and Katara meanwhile overcome by humility and young love stand on the side. " Quite a shame that Zuko couldn't be here with us." " Don't worry Katara being the Fire lord is a big job, and besides I'm sure that Mai will give him good company." " Like myself." " Exactly." Aang and Katara quickly kiss before rejoining the festivals.

As time goes by team avatar is virtually enthralled in an endless ocean of booths, parties, and admirers. Team Avatar are just barely to escape they quickly run into an alley leading to a part of the city closed off till night festivals. "Whoa hopefully now we can get some rest and relaxation." " I have to agree that was just too much even for me." "Aw Snoozies you going soft on us." " No, I just happen to like breathing." The group continue to walk on barren streets, aside from a few individuals preparing for the night celebrations.

They continue to walk and travel until Aang catches a familiar sight. " Hey look who it is?!" The group runs to a new building run by an old friend. " Children." " Aunt Wu! what are you doing here?" " I decided to come to Ba Sing Se to join in the festivals as well as to distribute my fortunates to a larger crowd." Sokka quietly mumbles. " Yeah another group of suckers." Toph quickly punches Sokka for his comment."Well would you mind if we were your first customers." "No problem at all, not at all." They notice the nervous tone in her voice as Katara walks up.

The team enter and sit upon cushions on the floor as Aunt Wu follows in. " So you alone?" " Sadly yes, Meng and my other assistants had to stay, but no worry the city has provided me with several helpers." Aang quietly sighs a breath of relief. " So who's first?"

Toph and Sokka enter the room one by one, Toph emerging with a face of happiness and fascination; while Sokka leaves with another face of disbelief and questions.

Aunt Wu then looks on to Katara with a clearly forced face of anticipation. "And what about you dear." Katara laughs lightly. "Don't worry Aunt Wu I already know what to expect from my future." Katara quickly locks eyes with Aang, quickly sighing relief Aunt Wu turns her attention to Aang. "And what about you young Avatar?" Aang stands up. "You know what why not, who knows what else might happen." Aunt Wu takes Aang into her private room and closes the door behind her.

" Maybe now with my destiny over, my future will be a lot clearer, oh and thanks for your advice for following my heart." " No problem Avatar." Aunt Wu directs Aang to the fire. " I'm sure it will be fine, young avatar." Aang sees a bowl of bones like before. "Same thing as last time." " I told you the bones never lie." "Okay." Aang grabs **a** bone and throws it into the fire waiting in anticipation and excitement. For a moment nothing happens, but then his faces changes from glee to a face of horror as the bone breaks in two and bursts into flames as it explodes into hundreds of pieces, with the fire growing and reaching the ceiling" Oh dear lord!"

And then it suddenly ends. Aang responds in utter shock. " NO! it can be the same as last time! I did my destiny! Its over isn't it?! Aunt Wu grabs one of the bones. " It's not the same. This predication is more undefined and mysterious." "What could it possibly be this time!?" Aunt Wu speaks only one thing " I don't know. But it seems that your greatest challenge is only yet to come..." Aang stands up in shock and awe. "Oh come on I ended the 100 years war when I defeated Ozai! What could possibly be bigger than that?!"

**Back to Present**

Aang wakes up suddenly in a shock as he looks up into the sky. " How could it have happened like this?" Aang stands up as Appa and Momo wake up as well and follow Aang as he sulks in his misery. " What to do? What to do? What to do?" He places his palms to his face in frustration. "AAGH!" He slams hand onto the ground creating a blast of wind that violently blows across the field. " What do I do!" Aang falls to the ground his palms consuming his face. Appa quietly walks up to him and comforts him. " I'm sorry Appa, but I just don't know what to do."

" First the harmony restoration moment, then Ozai's trial, and finally Kat... Katara." Aang paces back and forth as begins to weep softly. " And out of nowhere someone just kills Zuko! How does that even happen?!" Aang reaches into his pocket and takes out a wanted poster of himself he picked up in a village looking for food before being run out of town. "He dies and I get the blame!" Aang throws the poster into the air as he ignites it on fire, and then walks back to Appa rubbing his noise. " I just don't know what to do? I'm the avatar yeah, but why can't I just be Aang for once?"

" If Katara doesn't believe no one will, I mean who else could possibly..." Aang suddenly gets a look of shock and stupidly as realizes something. " Of Course." Aang quickly jumps onto Appa as Momo latches onto his arm. " I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier, come on Appa we're going to Gaoling."

**Ba Sing Se**

General Fu stands overlooking a room filled with many men and women from each nation. " As you all know Fire lord Zuko was assassinated by the avatar several days ago." The gathered crowd quietly mumble as the general raises his hand to silence them. " All of you were chosen to work in cooperation and for your mastery in your respective element and field, we willing working in conjunction with global military forces to find him, but we will be directly responsible for hunting and tracking his position as he hides. As well as bringing him to justice for his crime." The men quickly stand at attention as the general walks down from the platform.

" No doubt many of you feel uncomfortable about targeting and capturing the Avatar, especially after his role in the war." The general takes a pause. " My son for one was saved from the mandatory draft, and he saved us all from Ozai's mad plan to kill us all. Regardless his crime is just as grand and cannot be ignored. We must take all necessary action to capture him and bring him here for trial."

" But regardless should any of you feel uncomfortable you can..." The doors suddenly slam open as several people walk in.

" Who dares distribute this high security meeting..." The General then stops after seeing the people who just entered. " I had no idea that heroes would be interested in joining?" Sokka, Katara, Suki, Ty lee, and Mai are seen entering the room. " Where do we sign up?!"

* * *

**Gaoling A few days Later**

Aang and Appa land in an empty field just outside the city of Gaoling. " Sorry Appa but I think you'll be easy to spot in a crowd. You'll have to stay here." Aang rubs his noise and then leaves as Momo looks on in caution.

Aang enters the city wearing another cloak to disguise him._" Hopefully news hasn't spread that fast..." _Aang freezes in place to see a wall covered with wanted posters of him.

AVATAR AANG

WANTED ALIVE

CRIME: THE MURDER OF FIRE LORD ZUKO

REWARD: ANY INFORMATION LEADING TO HIS CAPTURE: 100 GOLD PIECES

ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY SUCCEEDS IN CAPTURING HIM: 1000 GOLD PIECES

Be warned this fugitive has mastered all four elements and thus is considered to be highly dangerous, anyone found aiding or harboring him will be considered a traitor and will be prosecutated as such.

" Oh wonderful." Aang walks past the wall as he travels to the city hall, along his travel he notices the new life in the city, merchants selling products from all nations, children playing in the streets, and construction of new homes and building everywhere with benders and nonbenders all working together. "_ Seven years ago a sight like this was impossible and now it could all be destroyed in a day."_ Aang finally reaches the city hall and examines a map.

"_ Okay I'm in the center town square, and where is the... Ah here it is, the Bei Fong metalbending academy, right on the other side of town, built on top of a cliff in Bei fong valley, what a surprise." "_ You there civilian." Aang looks back to see several guards approach him. " Never seen you around here, what is your business here." Aang responds. " I just came here to see an old friend."

" Very well but you will have to present us with your identification and remove your hood so we will be able to verify who you are." " Okay fine." Aang reaches into his pocket and takes out a card and hands it out, as it suddenly drops. " oops." The guard reaches down for it, suddenly Aang is thrown back against a wall as the guards leap at him.

" Oh please like we haven't heard of that trick before." " Have you heard of this one." The guards suddenly sink below the ground with only their heads above ground, as Aang runs away outside. " Hey someone pursue that man!" As Aang runs out several other guards follow him, Aang backs into a alley. The stop and then turn throwing several spears into a sudden abandoned alley. " Where did he go?!" " Make a perimeter and spread out to find him, he's an earthbender so be cautious!" Aang watches the scene from the roof of a five story apartment. " Well being the avatar does have its advantages."

Aang jumps off the building and lands outside the city wall and walks off.

**30 minutes later**

Aang after leaving the town recovered Appa and Momo walking, not wanting to take the risk of flying so close to a population center. "_ Glad I'm finally got used to this walking thing, I just hope it won't last long." _Aang continues to trail on under the beating sun as he admires the valley. With its large strong stone walls and deep ravine its truly a sign of beauty, and with the rich iron deposits makes it perfect to develop the new art of metalbending.

Aang continues to walk across the valley as finally sees a structure in the distant, he runs off with Appa as he stops in the shadow of a massive standing metal and stone standing structure on top of a cliff, several small towers standing in each corner, with a massive opening in the center leading into an arena. He has finally arrived...

**The Bei Fong Metalbending academy **

Aang uses his glider to fly into the air and then lands inside the arena as he looks around to see the entire room relatively abandoned. " Hello anyone here?!" Aang hears no answer and then goes to investigate, as he looks around in seek of any life. " Hello. Hello! Is anyone here?!"

Aang continues to walk around the hallways still seeing no sign of any person until he finally enters the main hall and lobby of the academy, and stops to see just nothing. "This is just ridiculous..." All of a sudden several metallic whips from out of the ceiling in the split of a second latch themselves unto Aang's arms, legs, and around his torso as it sends him flying into the ceiling "Uugghh!"

Aang is hung by his heels as he is strung on the ceiling of one of the towers upside down as several people surround him." Was that really necessary?" one of the students walk up to Aang as he recognizes the girl. " Well we had to take some precautions, especially with the world's most wanted man." " You know Penga I really do miss the days when you were just a little girl." " Everyone has to grow up at some point Aang, besides imagine the look of our master's face when we bring you to her." " Well I don't have time for this."

Aang releases a massive gust of wind that blows into the tower distorting the students releasing Aang as he falls back onto the lobby floor. He quickly maneuvers out of the way as several more metallic lashes fly and crush the floor where he stood. The students then arrive using the cables as a pole, and fire several metallic discs kept latched onto their clothing. Aang is able to evade the attack by quickly jumping to the upper floor only to have another metallic whip wrap around his body sending him through a wooden wall. Aang is then punched as tall and built up man enters.

" Ho Tun nice to see you again too." He then picks him up as he speaks. " You brought doom to Zuko, did you expect we would you do the same to our master." " Still have that Doom fetish I see, nice to know that certain things don't change." What do you want?" " I just want to talk to her." "Not happening." Ho Tun again tries to punch him only for Aang to jump over him using him as a springboard Aang bends a hole in the stone wall allowing him to escape.

Aang quickly runs down a hallway as the sound of a wall falling comes behind him. Several more metallic whips fly out of a hallway forcing Aang back into the arena. " To think I wanted be an Metal bender once." " Will if anyone could, I don't know how it couldn't be you." Aang looks back to see all the students gathered led by one man approaching him. " Hey you're... wait what was your name again?" Aang is suddenly hit by a metallic ball that hits sending flying across the arena.

" I am the dark one, but really who cares about that." " Still haven't grow that heart have you." The dark one is then joined by Penga and Ho Tun who flank his sides. " It ends here Avatar we won't let you take another step." Aang stands up only to be stopped as several spikes and shards of metal fly into the air and surround him.

"ENOUGH!" The room is suddenly filled with silence as Toph walks in. " Ah Toph! I never thought I 'be so happy to..." Aang is suddenly silenced as a spike of earth rises from the ground and hits his jaw sending him falling to the ground. " At least now I know who distributed my beauty sleep."

" Who did this to him?" The students suddenly give in as they both respect and fear her. " Well you did mast..." " Not that! Just five minutes I woke up to the sounds of a warzone tearing up my home and your school." Another student then speaks out. " But master this is the Avatar he..." " I know who he is and trust me. Toph allures her eye to Aang as he lies on the ground.

" Besides I can handle old twinkle toes."

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Thunder clasps in the distant... A massive city is seen on top of a plateau... A shadow covers the city... The screams of countless are heard and then silenced... All fades to white...

"UGH!" Aang suddenly wakes up in a fit, grabbing his head as sweats falls from his head. " Finally up sleeping beauty." Aang looks out to see Toph on the other side of the room preparing food. " Don't worry Aang we're alone I sent the others home, I also made them promise not to tattle tale on you." " There wasn't a threat in that promise, was there Toph."

Toph quietly walks to Aang carrying two bowls. " Do you really care, twinkle toes." She hands Aang a bowl as he begins to eat. " Toph please let me explain what I..." "Relax I don't believe the tabloids even if I could read." " So then why am I..." Aang lifts his arm revealing that he is chained together. " Toph just laughs as she flexes her arm breaking the chain.

" C'mon Aang where's your sense of humor, besides they wouldn't leave without some protection." Aang stands up as grabs the other bowl and looks into it. " Vegetarian?" " What else would it be twinkle toes." Aang takes a spoonful and puts it into his mouth. " Okay what I need is..." Aang suddenly stops and spits out the contents of his mouth revealing a piece of beef. " HaHAHA... Oh Aang you never fail to disappoint."

Aang just drops and bowl and stands up in a fit. " Please Toph this is serious! Zuko was murdered! I'm a wanted fugitive! And who knows what's going to happen next! " " Aang calm down... can't believe I have to say this." Aang sighs as he sits beside her and looks down as Toph attempts to comfort him. " Aang tell me what happened that night?" Aang looks down as he goes back to the night, the night where everything changed.

"Here's what happened, Toph the truth."

**FLASHBACK... AGAIN**

Aang is seen walking through the halls of the palace, as he contemplates on his recent events. "_ Katara was right, I should just shallow my pride and apologize to Zuko."_ " but that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it." Aang as he continues to walk toward Zuko's room, he suddenly feels a very power burst of wind as it blows through the place.

"Oh No!" Aang quickly runs through the halls as he finally reaches the blown doors of Zuko's room. Aang goes into the room as he sees Zuko lying on the ground below a massive dent made into the marble wall. " Zuko!" Aang runs to his body and lifts him up to reveal his face now battered and bloodied. " Zuko who did this to you?!" Zuko slowly opens his eyes and speaks softly.

"R...ru...run." Aang suddenly bends a puddle of spilled water and places it to Zuko's chest, as he attempts to heal the massive wound on his chest. " Still with me Zuko... Still with me Zuko." Zuko eyes close slightly as opens his mouth slightly. " A..aang I... I'm Sorry..." Aang suddenly strikes forward in hopes of accelerating the healing as he now struggles to hold back tears. " Zuko please, You don't have to apologize! I'm Sorry for everything! I'm Sorry just please don't go now!" Zuko closes his eyes as speaks a final word. " run." Zuko falls over as his eyes shut completely, while Aang drops the water knowing how futile it is to continue.

" Don't worry I promise I will find out who did this to you!" Aang stands up only to be hit instantly by several stone hands that fly out from outside the room. Several Dai Li agents charge in as Aang grabs one of Zuko's cloaks and robe and puts it on. " You killed the Fire Lord, you shall pay fugitive." " Wait you don't understand, I was just." The stone hands fly out again forcing him out through the window.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

" And that's really what happened Toph." " Wow, talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Aang stands up as he paces around Toph's living room. " Aang it wasn't your fault." " I know but if I just got there sooner, I could have Saved Zuko, stopped the person who killed him." Toph stands up and grabs Aang's hand as he looks at her.

" Toph you can tell whenever a person is telling the truth or a lie, I need your help to clear my name, so we can work together to find who was really responsible." Toph then reenters a cheerful mood. " So team Avatar getting back together to save the world again." Aang looks down again. " Unfortunately they already have."

**Ba Sing Se**

General Fu stands in front of the palace as another meeting takes place. " My fellow citizens there is no longer anything left to worry about. My task force is complete and now it is the Avatar that will know fear." As the general speaks behind him lie the task force all dressed in armor consisting of representations from all nations. " But now I am pleased to introduce my task force's latest additions. A door opens as Katara, Sokka, Ty Lee, Suki, and Mai enter. The crowd cheers as the heroes of the war enter. Katara takes center stage as he addresses the crowd.

" Several nights ago I his witnessed flee from the city, and because of my inaction I allowed him to escape. When I was told that he killed Zuko, I didn't believe it, I swore to heaven and hell that it was a lie. But when I examined Zuko's body I couldn't deny the hard truth that Aang, the last airbender, had killed him. Now I make a new vow I will not stop or rest until I find Aang and bring him to justice." Katara walks off as Sokka takes her place.

" The same goes for me and our friends, and I know what you're thinking, Aang the hero of the war and the avatar. How could we so this to him? Aang was my friend, practically a brother, I don't like doing this anymore than any of them, but Aang has to answer for what he did and even being the Avatar that cannot give him a free pass for murder. Like everyone else I didn't want to believe what happened was true, but when my sister confirmed the injury even I couldn't deny it" Sokka steps to the side as General Fu come up.

" Despite the powers and abilities of the avatar this time even he cannot run."

**A Few minutes Later...**

Katara and Sokka are seen walking away as the conference ends. " Katara I know what happened between you and Aang, you don't have to come..." "No Sokka I do Aang won't just give up and with me I can at least convince him to give up without a fight." Another voice suddenly enters. " So quick to follow the pack, the wolves now become sheep listening to whatever the Sheppard feeds you." " Kota you sly dog, what are you saying?"

" I'm saying that instead of jumping onto a bang wagon you should have faith in your friend." " I don't want to believe it either Kota but even the White lotus society has to acknowledge what Aang did, hell Iroh is too dishearten to leave his tea shop." " Aang is the still the avatar, and I refuse to believe that he is capable of such a crime." "Aang is the world's last airbender! And Zuko was killed by an airbending attack! and besides it not they been on the best of terms lately..." Sokka takes a pause as Katara comforts him. " Who else could have done it?"

Kota merely scoffs. " A world shrouded with lies can unveil many answers, I pray that you find the truth on your journey." Kota merely leaves as the task force prepares to leave the next day.

* * *

**That same night**

Aang and Toph are seen walking on an empty road at night. " Sorry we have to take these rural roads, but no can see me with my criminal status." Toph merely scoffs at this. " Don't worry twinkle-toes once we get back I'll have you cleared in no time, just got to take care of a little business with mom and dad." " How are things with your parents?"

" Haven't seen them since last year peace celebrations." " Nice to know you patch things up with them." " Hey if I had to chose a life between a porcelain doll or a world renowned hero and teacher, I would pick the latter." "Then why help them now?" "Well they're still my parents, besides this won't take long."

Aang sighs a breath of relief. " Good then hopefully we will be able to focus on finding whoever did kill Zuko." " But still Aang, he was killed by an airbending attack, and you're the last airbender, so who could have done it?" "You know Toph I really don't know, ever since we finished the war I always felt that there was something else coming... something worse ." " Oh come on Aang what could possibly be worse..."

All of a sudden an explosion rings out in the distant as Toph's eyes open widely in shock. " What was that? Toph were you able sense where..." Toph suddenly starts running in a panicked frenzy quickly followed by Aang. " Toph what's happening?!" Toph merely ignores him as she arrives at the top of the hill and then freezes in place, allowing Aang to catch up.

" Toph please we have to..." Aang suddenly stops in awe as he sees the Bei Fong estate in flames. "Aang please we have to..." "You don't need to convince me of anything Toph, let's just go!" Toph and Aang then run off toward the estate as another explosion detonates in the distance.

A single person from a distant is watching the carnage as it unfold, and activates a two-way radio link. " Basilius the traitors' household is in ruins, the league has certainty earned their pay, but something else has occurred." " What is it?" " It seems we have found the avatar, it seems he has gained the allegiance of the traitors' daughter, Toph Bei Fong."

" No, this cannot be it is too early into Phase 2, their interference cannot be tolerated!" " Should I have the league take care of them?" " No Despite the skills of the league of assassins, even they aren't strong enough to take on a fully recognized avatar and a master Earthbender." " Then what should I do?" "Contact the local authorities they will force them to run away, and proceed with your next mission." The agent gets up and leaves. " As per your orders sir."

" We still have work to do!"


	3. The Beginning of the End

A new Chapter... so there you go.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

"Veiling truth in mystery." Publius Vergilius Maro

* * *

Lao and Poppy Bei Fong are seen gathering papers, documents, and other envelopes as they tear through draws and desks. " It has to be here somewhere." "Lao what if we don't find it?" Lao rips out a draw and just dumps it onto the floor and searches through the pile. " We have to find it it's our only proof that they exist. We can't let go on like this anymore." Poppy goes and grabs a small chest and looks through it. A few moments go by as the search finally ends. " I found it!" Lao goes to his wife and overlooks the small envelope with a simple symbol on it. "**命令**"

They briefly look at one another and then remove rings they had on their index fingers, with a centerpiece inscribed with the same symbol. " My love are you sure you want to do this, I'm the one they want, you ..." Lao is silenced as his wife kisses him. " Whatever happens we'll face it together."

Lao and Poppy enter the main hall of their home carrying luggage. " Are you sure that Toph will help us dear. After all we've done to her and now with what we're going to tell her about our business." "She may not understand, but she will have no choice. I never believed that they would gone so far as to..." BOOM

A sudden explosion shakes the foundation of the estate as it leaves the rest ignited in flames as they run back into the house. " No how could they have found us so quickly." The couple quickly run up the door as several estate guards run into the room. " Master Bei Fongs Go to your room! We will protect you!" The couple enter the room as the guards move a chair and bookcase to barricade it. The guards then gather around the door prepared to face whatever comes next.

**5 Minutes Later**

The debris covering the gate to Bei Fong estate is instantly blown away as Toph goes charging in followed by Aang who runs and in stops seeing the courtyard filled with the bodies of many estate guards. " Toph be careful we don't know what's happening!" " I don't care we have to save them!"

All of a sudden several figures dressed in black emerged in front of them and pull out blades and charge at them. Toph grabs the ground collapsing the ground beneath the assassins, only to see them jump into the air. Aang blasts a burst of air into one of them sending him flying into the house while the other lands on the ground only to have his feet submerged underground as Toph runs in and kicks him in the torso, sending him flying back.

" Who are these people?!" Toph brings down the debris covering the door to her home as four more assassins run out and throw several shuriken and small knives at them, only to be blocked as Aang and Toph rise a wall of Earth stopping them. The assassins then jumps over wall as they break into pair and attack Aang and Toph individually.

Toph rises a pillar of earth to break them apart as one attacks her hand to hand, Toph is able to evade his attacks but she ends the fight by raising a spike of earth and sending into the one of their chests knocking him out. The other assassin brings out a sword as he attacks Toph with only to fail as she grabs it in midair and bends it backward, finally punches him.

Aang meanwhile fights the other two as they attack him at the same time, Aang is able to evade the attack and creates a whirlwind of wind in all directions to send them flying. Aang then entraps one of them in earth, while firing bursts of fire at the other as he charges for another attack. He is able to evade the opening salvo of Aang's attack only to be stopped by a stronger blast of fire which sends him tumbling over the ground.

" These guys must be crazy to attack us both at the same time!" " We don't have time for this Aang we have to find my parents!" Toph runs into her home now quickly becoming a burning inferno, Aang bends water from a small nearby decor lake and sends it into the house dousing most of the flames and then runs in. "_She never thinks things through."_

**Roughly a mile away**

A group of earth kingdom troops are seen patrolling on a road. " Keep your eyes out men there have been reports of a rouge earthbender in the area, we need to find and contain him before he harms the civilian population." The troops only continue to walk as suddenly a man runs out in front of them. "Halt civilian who are you?!"

The man removes his hood and speaks to the solders in an alarmed tone. " I mean you no harm I was a guard from the Bei Fong estate, I was sent to get help. The avatar and an earthbender are attacking it! Please you have to stop them!" The officer then lowers his guard. " Okay you have our attention now show us the way." The man points his finger in a the direction he came from. " The estate is up this hill, about a mile. If you hurry you may be to capture them." " Very Well."

The Troops move as the man reopens his radio link. " Sir, I have alerted local forces to the Bei Fong estate." "Good this could work to our advantage." " What do you mean?" " The avatar maybe out of the way, but his friend could be a problem as well." " Do we have a plan of action?" " Yes. Here's what I want you to do..."

**The Bei Fong Estate**

Aang POV

Aang continues to bend the fire away as it continues to grow. " Toph where are you!?" Several planks of wood collapse and fall down only to be stopped as Aang blows them away. Then suddenly a man jumps in behind from him and quickly jabs at Aang's arm quickly rendering it numb. A spike of earth immediately flies out and into the man sending him through a wall as Aang's arm collapses. " Great... Chi blockers. This just gets better and better."

Aang continues to search for Toph and kicks down another door, while also killing the flames as he goes. Aang is then attacked again

Aang then suddenly hears a scream from the upper floor, as it echoes through the house. " Toph!" Aang quickly runs up the stairs and notices more bodies of guards and assassins as they lay scattered across the floor. Aang arrives at a massive door blown to see Toph standing in shock in front of the door. " Toph what has happened..." Aang freezes at the sight before him.

Toph POV

Toph runs up the stairs ignoring the growing flames devouring her childhood home, as she prepares to enter a hallway several Shuriken quickly embed in themselves in the wall in front of her, as a guard's body falls afterwards. Toph makes the turn to five assassins standing in front of her parent's bedroom door. Toph roars in anger at the sight ." You guys are going to pay for this!"

The assassins immediately draw blades while one fires several more shuriken at her, several of them cut into her arm leaving a deep wound, but she quickly bends a wall from the stone floor to stop the others. Then two of the assassins leap at her from her sides with blades drawn. Toph quickly bends a piece of debris into one of them and then quickly evades the other's attack. The assassin continues to attack while the other assassins chare in with a spear, mace, while the other uses a hammer.

Toph slams the floor throwing the assassins on their feet, while one with a hammer jumps into the air and slams his hammer against the floor since he missed Toph. Toph quickly bends a small boulder and sends it into him, sending through several walls, while also entrapping another assassin into the ground. The other two quickly get and attack only for Toph to break the man's spear in half while bending mace's metal so it is thrown back into the man.

Toph finally ends the fight by slamming her feet against the ground sending all the assassins out a window. " Finally!" Toph runs into her parent'**s** room and stops as soon as she steps on the stone floor and screams in shock at the sight.

POV ends

A single assassin decorated with black armor, with a series of decorative stones across her hip in a belt as her face is revealed completely exposed to show a flawless complexion with long black hair as well as showing no fear in her eyes with her blade drawn and two more assassins at both of her sides. Finally at her feet are the bodies of Poppy and Lao Bei Fong.

" Well, well isn't this just my unlucky day." Toph suddenly lashes out in anger as she throws a massive boulder from the first floor and throws into the air blowing the side of the house and taking the two assassins with it but the woman is still able to survive by evading it.

" YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Toph then charges into the room pulling stone around her body and runs at her. Toph throws her arm at the woman in hopes of sending her into the sky, only to miss just barely as she slides across the floor and goes between her legs grabbing them and throwing Toph into the air. She then throws several shuriken at Toph in the air, only to be stopped as Aang air bends them away.

Aang then joins the fight by blasting several bursts of fire at her while Toph lands on the floor and sends a fissure to collapse the floor underneath the woman. The woman jumps into the air avoiding Toph's attack and then notices Aang's arm having been numbed, she lands on the floor and then jumps behind Aang using him as a shield against Toph and then grabs his arm to send her into the air above and then quickly jabs at Aang's other arm to eliminate his bending.

She then prepares to draw her blade on him, but is stopped as Aang sends a blast of wind form his mouth. She flies across the room but catches her pacing and lands on a desk, as Aang and Toph encircle her. " WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS!" " Nothing personal, just another job for me." Aang then speaks out in anger, his tattoos even slightly glowing. " WHO ORDERED THIS HIT AND WHO ARE YOU!" " I have my orders and besides even if I did know why would I tell you?" Toph bends a boulder into her hands while Aang bends a ball of fire from his legs as they both throw it at her.

The woman is just barely able to evade the attack and fails, but she able to grab a blow gun and fires a dart that hits Toph in her chest. The woman then is hit by the attacks as it sends her through a wall leaving Aang and Toph to recover. " Ow!" Toph grabs the dart from her body and throws it away as Aang rushes to her side. " Toph are you alright." "I'm fine." Toph then walks clumsily and bumbling as she is barely to catch her footing, Aang quickly catches her using his numb limbs but they carry each other to the hole in the room and arrives at the body of the woman.

" Ugh... so much for a milk run." The woman just stands only to be blown against a wall by Aang blowing to allow Toph to entrap her into the wall. " We'll ask you one last time, who are you, why did you kill them, and what did you do to Toph?!" The woman looks at them now shuttering as she sees their faces with sign of utter anger and hatred.

" My name is Kiran, again it's a job I don't know who..." Toph responds by punching her square in her jaw. " DAMN! What the hell! I swear I don't know who ordered the hit my master handles the clients, I just do the job!" " And who's your boss!?" "Wouldn't you like to know, ho and don't worry about that toxin it is just there to stun the body's charka pathways, I won't say anything else."

Toph lets go of Aang as she nearly trips but brings her hand to the wall. " She telling the truth. " " You better talk or I'll...!" Kiran responds with a triumphant tone. " Do what? Kill me..." Toph tightens the bounds on her arms and legs sending her deeper into the wall. " Again who is your boss?!" The woman remains silent as Toph then gives up and leaves to go back in her parent's room struggling with each step as the toxin goes through her body... Toph stops at the bodies of her parents.

She is joined by Aang who does his best to hug her as she just collapses at the bodies of her parents and begins to cry. " I'm so sorry Toph." " NO I am, I should have went back to see them at least once or twice." They stay there for a few moments together as the world to Toph shrinks to just a few feet. " No Toph don't do that to yourself. This is not your fault! This was her..." Aang turns around in utter shock to see that Kiran is gone. " What's that's impossible!"

Toph and Aang stood up in shock at her disappearance. "Aang we have to find her before she can get away!" then several debris falls from the ceiling as the fire finally reached the room. " Toph I know we just have to..." " Aang get down!" Several arrows hit the wall behind them as they lay on the ground Aang and Toph go to where the wall was stood to see Kiran in the arms of a man and behind him a platoon of Earth kingdom troops.

"Look there the avatar and the earthbender they have ransacked the Bei Fong estate and have killed the masters." Toph stands up in shock. " No wait we didn't..." Toph is silenced as the guard's archers fire another salvo of arrows and is pulled down by Aang.

Spy and Kiran POV

" The earthbender fugitive is Toph Bei Fong, she has aligned herself with the avatar!" Two solders run up and put their hands into the ground and the house begins to shake and tumble as the Kiran is carried off with the man while the earth kingdom troops continue to assault the estate. " You're lucky that the Order decided to bailed you out."

" The Order!" She then looks at the man in shock. " No wonder Wen wouldn't tell me anything about this job, but you guys didn't mention about the Avatar or the world's most powerful earth bender." " Oh shut up! Did you at least get it?" The woman reaches into her armor and pulls out an envelope with the symbol along with a Bei Fong stamp. " I have it right here." The man takes it. " Good now we have to leave."

Aang and Toph POV

The house continues to shake and tumble not helped by the earlier weakling of the foundation from the fire. " Toph we have to go! " Toph stops and looks at where her parents lie. " We can't just leave them here!" " I'm sorry Toph but we don't have the strength to carry them." " No Aang we have to take them with us!" " Toph we can't, those people killed your parents and there're our only lead into what's going on. If they get away we lose everything!"

Toph looks back at her parents in sadness and then bends the floor beneath them to send out of the house and save their corpses from the growing inferno. " Let's just go already." Aang and Toph walk out just as the room collapses and then they run through the rest of house now a burning ruin. Aang constantly blowing blasts of wind to blow away Fire and smoke as they reach the end of the house.

" Toph get my whistle and blow into it." Toph quickly grabs Aang's bison whistle hung around his neck and then blows into it, grabbing the attention of a flying bison as he flies away into the sky.

Aang and Toph reach the back of the house and wait as they analyze the situation. " Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong surrender immediately!" They look up to see several solder encircling them. " This is your final chance!" Aang just looks around and makes his decision. "Come and get us."

Aang then brings his mouth to Toph's ear as he speaks. " Forgive me." Toph just looks in confusion. " For what?"Aang then jumps into the air by several yards as Toph screams in terror. Appa then emerges from the horizon and flies across the area ready for Aang to land on top of him.

Aang then let's go of Toph only to regret that decision a moment later. " Never do that again!" Toph punches Aang in the arm knocking him down, as Appa flies away in the distance, Toph quickly looks back to where she believes her house might have once stood. " Don't worry Toph we'll find out who did this and why!" " We had better!" Toph grips the saddle tightly as she becomes filled evermore with anger as Appa continues to fly into the sky.

* * *

**Several moments later**

A carriage is seen waiting with an Ostrich horse eating some grass in a timid manner, but then looks up in surprise as two emerge from the forest and come onto the road. " Well that could have gone better." " It was your mission to kill the traitors and intercept the will." " Will we did that! But the avatar and his friend now know about us! For generations The league of assassins have operated in shadow and myth and now, that is gone!"

" Your league will be well compensated for your dedicated effort." The two enter the carriage and sit on the seats as the rider swings a whip telling the Ostrich horse to go." Wen won't be happy with the results." " He won't have much a choice." "Just who do you guys think you are?!" The man lowers his fists revealing a ring with the symbol "**命令**"

" To bring order to a world of disorder first you must make yourself known and strike at the best opportunity to insure success. and destroy our enemy." Kiran merely smirks. " What is that supposed to mean? " " Oh... one day the whole world will discover why."

The Carriage walks on in the distance unaware of a bison flying out of sight following behind them in the sky. " Maybe now we'll finally find some answers." Toph responds in a determined tone. "We had better find something."

The journey continues as a new day rises.


	4. The Mystery Deepens

Another update... Hooray!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mystery Deepens

" In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior_._" Francis Bacon

* * *

A lone mountain stands dominating the landscape of the southern earth kingdom. As a single man tall and wide as a man can be. Standing alone, unwavering, and retrained in front of a flat wall of stone and rock, with only a massive war hammer as his defense. As moments pass a object approaches in the distant, making the man look in anticipation. The object draws ever closer until it is revealed to be a carriage he then walks forward until the carriage stops.

" Halt! who so ever dares approach the home of the assassin should be ready..." "Oh shut up already Yevgeni!" The spy and Kiran leave the carriage as the carriage stops. " Kiran you came back already. What was the result of your mission?" " The mission was a success but our associates were captured..." "What you allowed fellow brothers and sisters to fall, our entire society could be revealed to the outside world." The other man finally speaks.

" Like that wasn't going to happen eventually the league has served for generations in the shadows, the light had to shine eventually." " And who are you to decide when such a moment has to arrive." The spy pushes out his fist to reveal his ring. " The order governs all. Even your pitiful excuse of an organization." The man growls.

" Watch your tongue or I will cleanse it for Wen the great, besides it was your mission that doomed our fellow siblings." "Don't worry I'm sure our friends will arrange to have your associates freed without notice. " " We do not need your help the league looks after themselves." Kiran in annoyance speaks up. "Oh will the two of you just shut up already, you're just like children. Yevgeni just let us in already!"

The man simply stops and walks to the stone wall behind him, he pulls his hammer and uses it to hit the wall. Moments later a piece of the mountain wall rises up as to reveal that a doorway that leads into a massive lit room hollowed out of the mountain. As they enter the room closes behind them to reveal a hangout filled with many other assassins.

The group walk in silently as they cross the room and enter a steel platform as it rises to a higher level and walk through a series of hallway until they finally arrive at a solid door and enter.

The room is shrouded in darkness lit only enough to see the wall lined with trophies, relics, and memorial shrines to past members. In the center there is only a lit bon fire as a man sits there in silence.

" Yevgeni leave us." "But master it would be wise..." " I said leave us!" Yevgeni only stands in shock before complying and then exits, leaving Kiran and the spy alone with the man. The man then stands as showing his physical build and size, littered with scars and thicken over the years as an warrior, his face defined and shaped to match his experience.

" So tell me how was the mission?" " Your subordinates performed adequately enough Wen." Kiran then steps back in fear. " Please Wen let me explain what happened..." The man suddenly rises with a blade pointed at her neck. " For generations the League of assassins have operated with the highest demand for success to represent the best of what the world could offer."

Kiran falls to her knees " Please master I have served you faithfully and with loyalty for years, please excuse my inefficiency ." Wen continues to hold his blade in place but then places it back in his hilt as Kiran rises in relief. " Thank you Wen." " Have comfort in the fact that you at the very least have succeeded in your mission." The spy then speaks out disgusted at this sight.

"Your society wastes such skill for hire. Wen your services and resources could be put to much better use." Wen then just snaps at the man as he holds his blade up to the spy. "And what use would that be?" " The Order has much demand for a skilled fighting force such as yourselves." " We have our traditions and you have yours. Respect them!" The Spy merely shrugs. " Very well! Now Kiran if you don't mind."

Kiran then takes out the same sealed envelope she looted from her mission and hands it to the spy, a hawk flies down from the ceiling as it lands on the spy's' shoulder. He places the envelope in a messenger box tied to the hawk's back and whispers into its ear. The hawk then flies into the room and leaves through a small opening in the ceiling and flies away into the sky. " The Order will be pleased with the results nevertheless."

The spy then grabs two bags and throws them to Wen. " There your reward, and a bonus this transaction never occurred." Wen picks up the bags to reveal that they are filled with gold pieces. "They never do." Kiran finally speaks out in anticipation. " Fine you got what you wanted, now leave." " As you wish my dear, I have business elsewhere anyway."

As the spy prepares to leave a sudden explosion sounds in the distant, he opens the door to see several assassins running to investigate. Wen and Kiran charge into the hallway to follow." You there! What is happening?" One of them stops to address the two of them. " Master Wen we are under attack! By whom we do not know!" " Impossible no one can pass Yevgeni he is the gatekeeper."

**1 Minute earlier**

The doorway closes behind Yevgeni as he once again resumes his post. " Pathetic Order slum, they know not what the league is and what we stand for." As he stands he notices a small object again approaching from the road in front of him. " Halt in the name of the league of assassins you will..." He is silenced as a massive row of spikes in earth rises and crashes into him sending him flying into the wall smashing it down as the doorway is revealed.

As the assassins move in and surround Yevgeni as he regains his footing. " Who dares violate the scared home of the league..." They are met with the sight of a flying bison that charges in roaring, as Aang and Toph jump into the air. Appa leaves the cave as Aang follows with a massive blast of wind that blows into hideout blowing many of the assassins onto their feet and Toph lands on the ground shaking the foundation of the mountain as it violently shakes causing debris to fall.

" It's the Avatar run!" Before the others could flee, a commanding voice takes control. " Do not run cowards, fight back and strong for the glory of the league of assassins and master Wen." Many then turn back and join the charge with Yevgeni as they run toward the trio. They respond with many shuriken and arrows that fire, while the others assault. Aang raises a wall of earth to protect them, while Toph kicks the floor leveling it on the other side plunging the forces into disarray.

" You know Toph we could have just waited for them to leave and then capture one as they left." Toph responds by quickly pinching him. " This is personal Aang! and you know why!" Several assassins jump over the wall, and attempt to attack the duo with blades. Only to end in failure as Aang blasts one with a powerful gust of wind knocking him out while Toph encases the other in rock and throws him into the air across the room. Then a heavy swing of a hammer smashes through the wall set up.

" You dare attack the home of assassins! You shall pay!" He swings his hammer slamming it between Aang and Toph separating them. Yevgeni then swings his hammer toward Aang only to be avoided as Aang dodges it, he then slams it down only to be stooped Aang fires a burst of fire in front of him temporary blinding him. Toph collapses the ground beneath Yevengi making him lose his balance and falls down under his own weight. Aang and Toph then come together and make a massive fissure that blows Yevgeni across the room knocking him out.

Several more assassins attempt to attack only to be stopped as Aang sends a long stream of fire that fills the ceiling, while Toph collapses several Stalactites hanging from the ceiling causing debris to fall from. The combined attack demoralizes the assassins as they flee from the two benders. Toph advances the attack by bringing her hands together creating a massive wall from each side of the cave and uses them to trap the fleeing mob.

Kiran and Wen arrive at the balcony overlooking the carnage and stare in shock. " No! How could they have found us?! " " I can give you one guess Wen." " That does not matter Kiran we must intervene." The sounds of the battle continue on the ground below followed by another violent shaking of the ground. " Wen are you sure we can still escape through the..." Wen then smacks Kiran across the face.

" You dare speak like a coward Kiran! The league of assassians never run from any fight! Much less one in our own home!" Wen then draws a blade and jumps down into the fight, followed by a very nervous Kiran.

Toph finishes a fight by bending a series of debris and sends a massive risi line of rock toward a group of assassians immobilizing them, Aang finishes another confrontation by recreating a small whirlwind that sucks many assassins into the air and then stops it sending them all crashing into the walls of the cave. The remaining assassins rally behind the destruction as Aang and Toph walk towards them where suddenly Wen and Kiran land from the second floor. Kiran immediately locks eyes with Toph seeing a face of sheer anger and hatred, Aang meanwhile moves to confront Wen.

" Listen to me whoever you are, there is no need to escalate this fight any further." Wen merely laughs at this statement. " I doubt that even the two of you want to talk." " You can say that again!" Toph responds by suddenly launching a massive boulder at them, only to be stopped as Wen punches the boulder in midair breaking it into pieces.

" So hostile like the rest of your kind." Aang runs to Toph and tries to restrain her. "Toph calm down! We need answers not violence." Toph then grabs Aang and throws him across the cave. "Speak for yourself!" She then just charges at Kiran with a massive wave of earth.

Just before Toph crashes full force into Kiran a small rock emerges from the ground tripping Toph collapsing the wave she created. Taking advantage of the situation Kiran fires several shuriken at Toph, only to be stopped by Aang who stops the attack with an air shield. " Why did... Why did you do that?!" " Please Toph we need to know what is happening ? Besides I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you killed her." " Speak for yourself." Toph simply stops as Wen approaches and speaks.

" Tell me young avatar why do you seek to gain from here?" Aang then returns to a new verbal confrontation. " Your associate there murdered the parents of my friend here, we simply want to know who ordered that mission and what your role in it was?" " You expect me to answer that!"

" You invade my home, assault my family, and now have the gall to demand answers from me!" Wen draws a blade and points it to him. " Please sir we do not need to fight I am willing to..." Aang is silenced as Wen just charges at him, Toph is able to escape from Aang and then again runs in a fury driven assault toward Kiran.

AANG POV

Aang is just barely able to evade attacks as Wen repeating swings his blade violently, even predicating where Aang will evade to with near accuracy. Aang is then able to jump over Wen and lands behind him only for that to be a mistake, Wen swings his arm back and slashes Aang's back making him scream in pain.

" You are indeed powerful, but you are still a child." Wen again slashes again this time slashing the floor as Aang rolls across the ground, throwing several blasts of fire at him. Wen is easily able to evade the attacks and again swings his blade, Aang responds by sending several mounds of earth at Wen only to be stopped as Wen again either evades or destroys them.

Aang finally just raises an entire wall of earth and sends it flying at Wen, he is then pushed violently into the wall as it stops right before he is crushed by the side of the cave. Aang then breaks the wall and encases Wen into a box of stone, a small explosion then goes off blowing a side of the box allowing him to escape. Aang fires several blasts of fire at Wen only again to end in failure, Wen strikes only to be stopped as Aang pulls out his glider to block his attack.

" You fight well avatar, but you lack the will to truly finish a fight." " I don't kill." " Weak." " That's a point of view." Aang then breaks free of the lock and blows Wen's blade away as he charges forward with a series of coordinated punches and kicks, Aang is effectively able to dodge all the attacks and ends the fight by blowing a massive blast of wind at Wen throwing him against the wall of the cave.

Basilius hits the wall with a heavy thud and falls to the ground. He grovels for a second before collapsing and becomes immobile. " Oh no." Aang then runs up to Wen's body and checks his pace to see that he is still alive, and turns away to help Toph. Another mistake... Wen then awakes and grabs Aang and throws him against the wall and then pins him with another blade. " You are powerful, but that is no substitute for experience." Aang's eye spys a pipe in the corner of his eye and notices a small drop of water falling from it. " You know what I couldn't agree more."

The pipes suddenly shatter and break as water is blasted into Wen forcing him onto the floor, Aang then follows by freezing the water trapping Wen onto the floor and entrapping his body with a layer of rock for security sake. " This won't stop me forever avatar! You will come to fear the league of assassins! I swear it!" Aang merely walks up to him as he is trapped upon the floor. " I just wanted to negotiate, you could just as easily avoided this." Wen looks to the corner of his eye and then smirks. " I doubt she wants to talk." Aang then looks up and sees what he means and charges at the sight.

" No Toph! You can't...!"

TOPH POV

Toph charges in a fit of rage at Kiran pulling a spear of stone out of the ground and throws it at Kiran's head. _" Shit!" _Kiran crouches and avoids the attack just barely, Toph follows by collapsing the floor and ceiling around Kiran attempting to crush or trap her with debris. Several other surviving assassins join the fight and surround Toph, only to be blown apart as Top slams the floor blowing the floor sending them all into the air.

Kiran attempts to go escape by going back to the second floor, she is stopped as the ground rises from out of the ground and pulls her back. Toph then runs and stops on top of her, Kiran then jumps up and throws a small powder into her eyes which only bothers Toph temporary. " You murdered my parents..." Kiran runs off again only for a wall of earth to rise in front of her.

" You murdered my parents and now you use this against me!" Kiran draws her blade and backs into the wall. " You murdered my parents! and you used this to try and blind me!" Toph laughs manically as she grabs Kiran's blade and bends it backwards, causing Kiran to fall to feet in utter fear. "Did you ever knew anything about me?! I don't need these eyes! I never did!"

Kiran strikes forward in a futile attack, Toph then grabs her arms and sends her through the wall sending her rolling across the floor. She attempts to stand up only for Toph to grab her and stand her up and then punches her, sending her flying across the room. Kiran is now just barely able to stand as she holds herself up, her face alone battered and bloodied as Toph only **c**ontinues her assault and beatdown. " Please... stop..."

Toph ignores her as she again grabs and throws Kiran against the wall. Finally she bends restrains around her feet and hands, followed by Toph as she approaches her manically and deranged, she wipes the substance from eyes and opens them to show her rage and fury. She then enters a battle stance and places her hand and foot forward. Toph speaks with spite and utter hatred.

" Give me one good reason." Kiran throws her head down and closes her eyes as she waits for her fate. Toph then launches her arm creating a spike from the ground and launches it toward her.

End of POV

" No Toph! You can't...!" Aang bends a stream of water to Toph's arm and leg to restrain her, stopping the spike only inches from Kiran's face. " Aang what are you doing?" "What do you think you're doing Toph. What do you expect to accomplish by killing her." " She deserves it for what she's done! She's killed my parents and who knows how many other innocent people!" Kiran now looks back in fear of what might occur.

" Toph please don't do this! Revenge does not help anyone it's a double bladed sword, it takes a life and destroys the person inflicting it." " I think I can live with that Aang!" "No you can't Toph! I've known you for years and I know that you won't be able to live with yourself, right now you are angry and filled with adrenaline. You aren't in full control of your actions. So back down before you do something you'll regret!"

" How do you know Aang! How do you know the pain?! You don't! So just let me go..." Aang then walks up slowly to Toph as her eyes open in realization. " Toph, are you really that angry and blinded by hatred to forget. I know that pain all too well, my entire people and culture was destroyed in a day because of me, and yet I survived by pure luck and faith."

Toph then looks down as the thick fog in her mind begins to clear. " I'm sorry Aang." Aang then reaches as he grabs one of her shoulders. " I understand your pain Toph, the pain of knowing how powerless and vulnerable you can be, but I know this if you go through with this you will never forgive yourself." Aang then releases Toph leaving her unrestraint. " Tell me Toph will you grow or will you drop yourself to her level?"

Toph then lifts her head up and focuses on Kiran, feeling her heartbeat racing at miles an hour, her face filled with utter terror and fear suspenseful of what might occur next. Toph then makes her decision, she lowers the spike and enters a default stance. Kiran finally relieved passes out from exhaustion.

Toph then turns around looks up at Aang and enter a hug with him. " I'm sorry... I'm so Sorry Aang." Aang then wraps his arms around Toph and comforts Toph as begins to sob. " Don't worry Toph you have proved your strength today." Aang and Toph stay in that hug for a few moments until it is finally broken and look around. " Well know what twinkle toes?" " I don't know Toph, I just wanted to capture one of them and talk so we could find answers." " Yeh sorry about that... let me check something."

Toph walks to the center of the room and then slams her foot against the ground, sending vibrations throughout the cave, sensing the bodies scattered through the cave. Until she finally detects a person in a locked room in the floor above them, Toph looks up at the second floor along with Aang. " There's one last person left up there."

The spy is seen in front of the bon fire throwing several papers he was carrying into it, all of a sudden the door behind collapses and rock around suddenly rises and encases his body and is risen into the air as he is dragged to the entrance as Aang and Toph enter. " Now who are you?" The man then places a small object on a packet of paper as it falls to the ground, Aang goes and picks them up. "I'll ask again who are you?" The man merely smirks.

" I'm nobody and I won't talk to you or anyone." " We'll see about that." The man then grins an insidious smile. "No you won't." The man suddenly jerks up in his mouth and bites down hard and opens his mouth to show that one of his teeth is gone. " Know this I am not alone and though I fall, others will carry on my mission. All... shall... see o... Orde... Order." The man flumes at the mouth and quietly dies.

Toph merely releases him knowing the irrelevance in holding him. " Who was this guy?" " My god! Toph you have to look at..." Toph then turns and gives Aang a "Really" look, causing Aang to slap his face lightly. " Sorry, but this is important." " Well what is it?" Aang looks through the packet of paper seeing images of people with red Xs across their faces. " It's a hit list, everyone in this list is someone he or someone else killed!"

" How many people are there?" "About a dozen." "Who were they?" " Governor Chin of the Pao City, General Tui of the Southern army, Fire nation Grand admiral Howe." Aang suddenly jumps up in surprise. " Long Feng?" Toph also responds in shock. " Wait that's impossible, the guards reported that he escaped and disappeared?" " Apparently he didn't." Aang continues to look until he arrives at a familiar face.

" Well look at this!" Aang sees an image of Zuko followed by Lao and Poppy Bei Fong all with red Xs across their faces. " Toph, Who ever ordered your parent's death also called for Zuko's assassination." Toph rises his hands to her face. " My god. Who could do this?" Aang turns back to the front of the packet and sees a symbol. " This symbol... it means Order, and it was his last words. All shall see Order." " The Order? what is that supposed to be mean?" " Who knows, that's still one last person."

Aang flips back to the back of the packet and sees another familiar face. " You've got to kidding me." " What is it? Did they kill someone else?" " No they're going to kill..." A small object on the back of the packet suddenly lights up and releases a spark of fire that ignites the packet and engulfs it in flames, Aang merely drops the packet in response. "Damn it. NO! " The packet is merely incinerated as the flame devours the evidence leaving only the small object.

" What happened?" " Doesn't matter anymore we have to go now!" Aang runs out the door followed by Toph, Aang blows his whistle again bringing Appa back into the cave. Aang and Toph then climb onto Appa as he then flies them out. " Aang what is going on? Where are we going?"

" Whoever these people are they are apparently responsible and powerful enough to kill generals, politicians, and Fire Lord Zuko without concern! So we have to be careful, but now we know where to head next." " And where is that?" Aang grabs Toph and pulls her in and whispers in her ear, followed by her leaping up in shock.

" No way! No way twinkle toes! We are not going to save..." " What choice do we have Toph, we don't know where to go to next and who is involved in this! I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's our only lead into what's happening! " Toph stands preparing to argue again, but gives in. " Fine, but I don't have to like it."

A few minutes of silence go by as they merely analyze recent events, finally Toph breaks the silence. " Aang..." "Yes Toph." " Before we go can we just do a thing or two?" " No Toph I'm sorry but I don't know how much time we have..." Aang looks back at Toph seeing something he never saw before; vulnerability, fear, and sadness. " We know maybe we do have a little time." Toph quickly walks up to Aang and whispers. " Thank you." She leaves a small peck on his cheek, as she goes back and curls back into a small ball.

Aang looks back and sighs. "_Why her? How is this all happening?"_

* * *

**The Next Day - An Undisclosed Bar**

A cloaked man walks into a bar in the middle of an empty rural countryside, inside the bar is a sheer contrast. Filled with several bar fights as violence strikes out in every corner and table. "_Filth." _The man only continues to walk until he stumbles across a crowd gathered around an event.

The man sits down as the crowd cheers on in a drunken and wild mass, a few moments later a man is literally thrown into the air beginning a massive set of cheers and roars. The man then gets up and goes through the crowd as they are distracted by drinks and currency pieces, until he arrives at a table held by a woman cuddling with a pile of money and a pint of alcohol.

" Oh life is good!" " I know that, long time no see June." June suddenly looks up in shock as the man sits down at the table. " Oh Vladen it's you, haven't seen you since that job in Omashu." " You mean the job where you left me dead and ran off with the bounty." " You have your, Verizon. And I have mine." Just then a man falls from the second floor. " Wouldn't mind if we continue this conversion in a more tamed environment."

Moments later June and Vladen are outside where they are attacked by a massive shirshu. " Nyla calm down it's just an old friend." " You own me June for that job and you know it." "Oh Vladen I love to pay you, but I don't have much spare cash." She says as she throws a bag onto Nyla with a heavy clink.

" You can keep your money, I just need your services, mainly Nyla." Nyla strikes at the man to terrify him, but he remains motionless and timid. " What do you need Vladen?" " I've been hired to find a certain man and Nyla here can track him." and I care why?" " The bounty is a 1000 gold pieces." June eyes open wide in shock and trembles slightly.

" A thousand... who is this guy?" " The Avatar." "Ugh him again. I tracked him already three times, his scent is practically burned into Nyla's noise, but if the price is right." " You can keep the entire reward June, minus the amount you own me." June rolls her eyes at this statement. "Really why so generous Vladen?" " Its Personal." The man removes his cloak to reveal his face, bald with a heavily defined face and a bread; with a center eye tattoo printed across his forehead.

* * *

**Gaoling Cemetery**

A sun sets in the horizon, leaving a red sky overshadowing the area. Two cloaked individuals enter a cemetery, throughout the land it is littered with tombstones and actual tombs spread for rows across the land. Many still attend to grieve for those who fell during the war, whether they be friends, family, or even fellow squad mates. The two cloaked figures still continue to walk until they reach a fenced in area lined with marble and decorative gates, as well as a guard that approaches them.

" I'm sorry people but this area is reserved for valued citizens and lords ships, I do believe you have any..." One of the figures throws out a bag at the guard. " We just need a few minutes." The guard picks up the bag and opens it to see it filled with silver and gold pieces, the guard then speaks with giddiness and glee" Very well... very well. If you just step over here, You can have all the time you desire!" The two figures walk in and ignore the guard as he runs with his prize.

Aang and Toph remove the cloaks covering their heads. " Where did you even get all that money Aang?" " I guess after ending a war you get a lot of grateful people who really want to express their gratitude, and not a lot of them take no for an answer." Aang and Toph continue to walk passing several rich nobles, officials, and regional leaders. " The Upper crust of society... Yuck."

Aang and Toph stop in front of a gate inscribed with a flying boar as they enter quietly and stop in front of two fresh tombstones. " For generations my family been buried here, and now my parents join them." " Was there anyone to see them off?" Toph merely stands motionless for a few moments and then speaks. "No aside from a few friends and "business", we were really isolated and alone. Now I'm all that's left. Assuming they weren't going to disown me."

Aang places his arm on Toph's shoulder to comfort. " I'm Sure they loved you Toph, and in the end they did see you as their daughter." Toph laughs lightly as a tear falls from her eye." Straight for the cheese ah twinkly toes." Aang laughs briefly before making a serious face. " I'll give you a moment." Aang quietly leaves as Toph sits on the ground as well as places her hand on the floor.

" Hey Mom... Dad... it was nice to see you again for that last peace celebration... I still remember the old days when it was just the three of us. Sure you guys were idiots and never let me do anything, but you did care." Toph begins to cry as tears fill her eyes. " I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you guys more, maybe just maybe... we could have just been... a family."

Toph takes another pause as she looks down in sadness, only to look up to see Aang had came back grasping her shoulder, she stands up slowly and quickly hugs Aang as she just breaks down in tears. " Let it out Toph, just let it all out."

Toph continues to cry as Aang holds her still for what seemed like hours, while only lasting a few seconds. Toph then let's go of Aang and walks back to the tombstone. " I promise... I will find out what happened, and why it did! I swear it!" Toph places her hand over her heart as she makes her oath. " I'll make you guys proud one last time." Toph takes a step backwards for each word she speaks. " I... Love... You... Mom... Dad..."

Toph then turns around and leaves as Aang pulls something out of his robe and leaves it between the tombstones. " I may not have known the two of you for very long, but I do know what you guys meant to her. I promise I'll look after her while we find the truth." Aang then catches up to Toph as they both leave the cemetery.

Between the tombstones lies an sealed envelope protected by the both of them.

* * *

**A hour Later**

The dark one, Penga, and Ho Tun are seen practicing metalbending by firing metal coins at a target board hanging on the wall. As they wait patiencely for the return of their master. Their prayers are answered as the sound of a bison roaring across the air is sound. They looks up to see Appa soaring across the sky.

" Toph's back!" " Hopefully she didn't get into too much trouble with the Avatar." The duo run off as the Dark one remains twintling around several coins. Penga then runs back and grabs his arm forcing him to come with her. " Come on Dark one let's just go and see them." He just reluctantly responds. " Fine." As he is carried off the teenage girl.

Appa arrives right next to the entrance of the academy as Toph jumps off alone. " Sure you don't want to stick around Twinkle toes? This shouldn't take long." " Don't worry Toph I'll be back in a little while, besides this is between you and your students." Aang then turns away. " Yip. Yip." Appa then flies away as Toph looks feeling the draft of air knowing his trek into the sky.

Toph then kicks the door open as she stomps the ground, seeing only two pairs of feet moving towards her while one is dragged. " Gee wonder who that is?" Toph hoping to avoid that confrontation as long as possible charges toward her room.

Toph begins to gather clothing, supplies, and a possession. It being the Bei Fong flying boar emblem on a small cloth, the only thing she has left of her days with her parents._ " Why was I so afraid? Why couldn't I just give them a chance?"_ She holds it tightly against her as a tear falls from her eye.

Her thoughts are broken as three bodies burst into the room. " Master Toph, you've returned!" " Yeah... welcome back." They continue their approach until stopping as they see Toph's travel bag and herself still in deep thought.

" Toph are you alright?" Toph remains silent for a moment until finally responding. " No." " What's wrong?" Toph then drops the cloth as she silently wraps her belongings together. " Listen guys me and twinkle toes are going on a trip." Toph then turns to them. " You guys are my best students, until I return I leaving the school in your hands."

They stare in awe at her face red and full of tears not even noticing their promotion, even the dark one grows concerned for the person he has grown to respect. " What happened?" Toph then turns away as she becomes distant and firm. " I don't want to talk about it!" " Please master don't keep us out, there is no reason for to doom..." Toph then snaps.

" Shut up with Doom! I've had enough of this doom thing you've always had! You know not everyone is doomed to just die for reasons... that they... never told you..." Toph then gives in as she sits down on her bed and begins to weep again, her students join her as they comfort her. " Tell us. We're here for you." Toph and the others are shocked as that voice came from the Dark one.

Toph cries for a few more moments longer until finally recollecting herself. " You guys knew that I was going to see my parents again." " Yeah you said that they were in trouble or something." " Yeah but I didn't think you were serious, given your guys' history." The Dark one is then punched as Toph finally smiles briefly.

" You don't have to remind me. I was there. You all know what I did to them. " Penga then speaks. " But that was years ago. What happened yesterday?" Toph reminds in silence for a moment as the image of her parents being slaughtered by Kiran reenters her mind. " They... killed... them."

" Who's they? Who died?!" Toph continues to struggle to speak as she finally reveals the tale. " My mom... My dad... they're dead." Penga and Ho Tun look on in shock and worry, even Dark One's eyes pop out. " Who killed them!? Why?!" Toph rubs her eye as the tears stop and a new sense of strength begins to rise. " An assassin. I don't know why." Toph then stands up now determined and slightly angered. " But I'm going to find out! That's why I'm leaving"

Her students then stand with her. " Take all the time you need master. We'll hold down the fort for you." Toph then looks down. " There's more. In the next few weeks you guys are going to hear lies about me and Aang. Even Aang murdering Zuko was bullshit. and it won't end there." " Don't worry master we'll know the truth. " " But be careful out there, you might do... just take care of yourself. " " I will Ho Tun." They share a group hug as the Dark one looks on, suddenly an arm reaches out and pulls him in. " You're not getting out that easily." The Dark one then reluctantly joins in.

They remains in that position for over a minute until they break. " We wish you luck on your journey and hope you find the answers you deserve." " I will or die trying."

* * *

**That Night**

Toph waits atop a balcony overlooking the vast empty valley she decided to make her home in. She looks on in worriment pondering on what is happening, and what will occur. " _Why did this happen? Why were you killed? Why couldn't I save you?!" _Toph then buries her face in her hands as tears begin to fall from her face.

Finally Toph hears a roar in the sky. Toph without a second though knows who has finally returned. She walks in her room and takes a bag she prepared containing another set of clothing, some food, and her memento. Toph as she walks through the hallways her mind still cluttered with thoughts on her school, her students, and what will happen on her new adventure.

Right before grabbing the door she stops and looks back seeing what she hoped to accomplish with this place. She remembers her dreams of seeing metalbending reaching every corner of the world helping society in anyway. " I'll be back... One day."

Aang remains still on top of Appa waiting for Toph in front of the school, finally returning from his task. " _It was a risk but it will be worth it." _ Aang train of thought is broken as the door opens to reveal Toph emerging. She stops briefly to smile and pet Appa' snout as he licks her. Aang smiles as Toph laughs briefly, if only moments like this could continue.

Toph then throws her things onto Appa's saddle and then climbs up his leg to join Aang. " So how was it?" Toph just sadly responds. " Fine." " You know Toph if you ever want to talk, I'll be right here." Toph then looks up and finally shows encouragement. " I know you will, Aang." Aang the pulls the rims of Appa's head alerting the bison that it is time to leave.

Aang and Toph are on Appa as they fly into the horizon unaware of what awaits them as the mystery of the world only deepens around them.

On the ground in Gaoling a man is seen hanging a poster. " What a shame." He then leaves as the poster hangs on the wall.

TOPH BEI FONG

WANTED ALIVE

CRIME: AIDING AND ABIDING WTH WANTED FUGITIVE AVATAR AANG, AND POSSIBLE ROLE IN THE MURDERS OF LAO AND POPPY BEI FONG

AWARD: 800 GOLD PIECES

* * *

Yes the saga continues, now before anyone asks Vladen is not Combustion Man, yes he is related to combustion man and will use the same ability, but he is an entirely different person and I will explain his back story later. Also this was the last of my pre-prepared chapters which is why I was able to update so fast, so sadly the next few chapters will take a little more time. As of now please continue reading this story and feel free to respond with comments.


	5. The Journey Taken

Another Update... This chapter will mainly be filler and exposition on what happened in the five year time skip revolving around Aang and Toph.

Man was this chapter long...

* * *

Chapter 5 The Journey Taken

" Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them." Bruce Lee

* * *

**Outskirts of Gaoling**

" What do you mean we're not allowed to enter?!" A group of earth kingdom solders are gathered in front of the ruins of the league's hideout entrance now covered by tarps and wrappings, as a single man keeps them from entering. " As I told you captain, this is an elite investigation force operating under the jurisdiction of General Fu."

"I know already your buddies gave me the same bullshit at the Bei Fong estate. But we have direct orders under the executive decree of the earth kingdom to follow any leads and sightings of the fugitive Avatar Aang. " I am aware of this captain but my hands are tied you cannot enter!"

The captain then pushes him out of the way. " I don't care I have my orders and I..." The captain enters and stands shock at the sight of a room filled with assassins receiving medical treatment and the transfer and movement of supplies. " What is this?! this is no investigation! AAHH!" The man is silenced as the man quickly jabs at the captain's neck knocking him out, before the other troops can respond other assassins strike and incapacitate them as well.

The guard then stands over the captain's body as another approaches him. " Sir, I'm sorry but he refused to cooperate." The man then takes his side, his appearance tall and wide as he wears white robes overlapping with his pants, his head defined only by his glasses and a head plain as the desert. " It makes no difference return them to their base, and insure that they do not remember their orders." The guard then picks one of the solders as others aid him." Yes, Basilius. "

**Several moments later**

Wen is seen recovering at a table as bandages cover the wounds from his recent encounter with Aang. Kiran on the other hand lies on an emergency table as medicals operate on her due to her extensive injury. " I hear she will recover."

Wen then stands up and throws the chair toward the source of the voice. " YOU!" Wen only continues to approach with anger and in a fit of rage. "It was your mission that led the Avatar here! You are responsible for ending our long held veil of invisibility and ignorance." Basilius merely ignores him as he sits on the table.

" Wen please there is no need to be uncivilized ." Wen slams his fist against the table. " Uncivilized! Your little mission cost me my home, my family, and our dignity! Far more than two bags of gold can ever replace!" Wen throws the two bags of gold pieces he received at him.

" Please We've traveled a great distance to meet with you." Wen then looks in confusion. " We?" Wen then flinches as a figure grasps his shoulder. Wen then turns back to see a figure dressed completely in black armor, mask, and, robe.

" The Black Bear!? The order must truly be desperate if they are relying on you to..." Wen is silenced as the black figure grabs his throat and throws him into a wall in a single motion. " This is folly Basilius we don't need the League of assassins anymore for our operations." "I know, but they know of our existence and despite their arrogance they are still skillful and could prove useful in the future." Wen then stands and approaches them in another fit.

" You again have the gall to believe you have any authority over us! We stand alone! Without the need for others!" "And look where has gotten you Wen, even if our mission did led the avatar to your facility your reveal was inevitable. you rely on ancient tactics and methods long obsolete. The past must always bow to the furure." " And what is your plan Basilius?! The avatar now is aware of your "Order" and now he poses a greater threat than ever before!"

Basilius and the black figure merely stare at each other for a brief moment. " If you must know we are assembling the council to meet and discuss on this matter." " All of them? Quite a risk you're taking Basilius." "Actually we will be taking no more risks, as such we offer you membership Wen." "No, Absolutely not! I told you already we live and operate alone."

" Unfortunately we are no longer taking no for an answer."

The black figure then walks over to Wen and in a instant grabs Wen by the throat and holds him in midair strangling him lightly to force him to stop. The Black Bear then places two fingers at the base of his forehead. " The order invites you to see the truth." Wen's pupils engulf his eyes as he speaks in a trance like state.

" I accept your gracious offer." The Black figure then releases Wen as he stands motionless and absent minded. " Good Wen now alert the rest of your people of your new allegiance." " Yes I will." Wen then mindlessly walks away, leaving Basilius and the black figure alone.

" He has a point framing the avatar was supposed to throw him off the trail and keep him occupied while we move on with phase two. Instead it has pointed him in our direction." Basilius then responds. " That was your fault, had you waited to kill Zuko at a later time the avatar would not have been able to escape from Ba Sing Se. He would have been imprisoned allowing us to operate unimpeded."

" I told you already Basilius I had to insure that the Avatar was at the scene to seal his fate. He is only involved now because of his intervention at the Bei Fong estate." " Yes hopefully now he will have no choice but to run and hide, like he always has..." " Actually there is one piece of bad news."

The figure takes out a small object that was used to ignite the hit list packet into fire. " This was found with our operative as his fell." "A spark igniter... he was carrying a list of our targets wasn't he." "Yes he was." Wen then stands up with a look of concern on his face. " Wonderful... dispatch messenger hawks immediately to the council members. We must now accelerate our operations, and send a personal message the final target must be neutralized before the avatar can establish contact."

The two then leave as moments later the Black Bear enters a room filled with hawks. A few minutes later they fly out in all directions carrying the fate of the world on their backs, as the person looks on.

" _Soon very soon we will take our rightful place in the world."_

* * *

**Three days Later - The Western Air Temple**

_A city in flames grows... A massive object shrouded in darkness moves... an image of a figure dresses in black walks forward... the sounds of war fill the air... and suddenly silence._

Aang then wakes in a fit gasping for breath. " _These dreams... what do they mean? Why do they... haunt me?" _Aang places his hands to his head, as the other occupant stirs in her sleep. " Ah twinkle toes how is anyone supposed to get any sleep with you waking up the dead." Momo and Appa walk in as Aang and Toph gather together. " Sorry everyone just another dream." Momo walks in and climbs unto his shoulder as Appa come in as Aang rubs his noise.

" Well as long as we're all up might as well prepare to leave in the morning." "Ugh... we've been only here for a day Aang. Do we have to?" " Sorry Toph but with everyone out there looking for us, well their first guess will be to secure the air temples." Toph responds exhausted rubbing deeply into her eyes.

" Then why did we come here?" " The western air temple is too far away for an immediate search party, besides Appa gets tired on these long journeys. " Toph then stands up stretching up into the air. " Fine at least let me grab a bite."

Toph sets a small set of wood with a pot of soup as Aang ignites it with fire, allowing it to heat while Aang bends a small pile of hay for Appa. Aang then goes back and bends a small amount of soup into two bowls in utter silence, while Toph observes. A few moments of utter and near uncomfortable silence passes until it is finally broken.

" Camping out... running and hiding... and the whole world against us... just like the good old days, wouldn't you say twinkle toes." Aang speaks in a very uninterested and monotone fashion. " Yeah I guess so." "Well come on Aang no need to be so down." Aang then speaks slightly annoyed. " You know what Toph, you're right. I mean it's not like we're wanted fugitives and on the run from the world as our friends are trying to hunt us down." " Well excuse me for trying to brighten the mood!"

A few more moments of awkward silence passes until again Toph breaks the silence. " Aang what happened to you?" "I don't know what you mean." " Oh come on, ever since the war ended you've changed." "Everyone has to grow up at some point Toph." " I know that but no one said you had to go from 14 to 30." " Is there a point coming Toph?" Toph stands up and approaches him now slightly annoyed.

" I know you're the avatar, Aang but still there's no reason that you can't be yourself." Aang then stands up abruptly. " Well that's the problem Toph, I'm the avatar, and you know what that means?! I can't be anything else but that!" Aang then sits down followed by Toph who comforts him. " Aang talk to me, what happened?" Aang sulks for a moments as he buries his face in his knees until he stands and speaks.

" We fought so hard and worked so much to end the war, and you know what I never once gave a though as to what we would do next." " Well what did you think would happen?" " I hoped that the burden of being the avatar would get lighter, instead each day felt like another weight was added... I had to go everywhere. To every village, city, nation to repair the damage. I made the choice to be the Avatar that the world needed after a hundred years of absence."

Aang takes a moment of silence before speaking again. " But being the avatar in time cost me the love of my life, my friends, and my self-respect." " Have you talked to your past lives about this?" " Yeah, they all said the same thing. Being the avatar is a heavy burden, but I must make the choices necessary for the world. Eventually they said I would just get used to it."

" But even the collective knowledge and power of all avatars couldn't prepare for what came. The whole world needed healing, and I was happy and proud to do it. but at least I thought someone would be at my side." Toph frowns at hearing this knowing what she along with everyone else of Team Avatar did to Aang after the war ended... They left.

" You all had a home to go back to. Zuko became Fire lord, Katara and Sokka went back to the south pole, even you had your parents and academy. " Toph looks down discouraged, knowing that Aang doesn't know about the true nature of her relationship with her parents.

" Aang we all had lives of our own we couldn't stay together forever." " Oh I knew that, in fact it's the one thing I hated more than fighting Ozai. It was inevitable I couldn't stop it. Yet I always knew it was coming."

Aang stands up from his seat and walks to a balcony overlooking the scenery of the temple. " I know you guys have lives beyond me, but you had no idea how quiet these past few years have been for me, and I've made many mistakes in that time. I Guess it just would have been nice to have someone to talk to." Toph stands and joins Aang on the balcony as Momo walks onto it as well.

" I'm sorry to hear that Aang, I guess that none of us really thought about what would happen after the war ended." " No one did, we all liked being together and we'll always have a part of us that will make us miss those days." Toph looks out toward the sky feeling the massive valley that the temple was carved out of it with her bare feet. " Beautiful place almost makes me wish I could see sometimes."

Aang then takes a brief glance at Toph seeing how she has changed dramatically over the years in sheer contrast to him. Since the war ended he was almost the same aside from doubling his height and build. He was still bald, he was wore air nomad robes, he still had the same face if not a bit more defined with age.

However time was incredibility kind to Toph who had matured and shaped beautifully. Her face defined by her wide green fogged eyes and two bangs of hair at both sides of her face as the rest of her hair reaches down to her waist only to be tied at the top of her head in a small bun. With the rest of her body following as well, once the shortest of team avatar she grew to an impressive height, just slightly below him.

However Toph being a woman filled out very nicely with age: her lower assets hidden only by a long pair of traditional green pants and robe which hid well enough with only her feet left out for obvious reasons. Yet the same could not be said upstairs... She simply wore a blouse and undershirt going around her chest and arms that fit very tightly showing off her curves. While also leaving her midriff and shoulders completely bare. But Aang being a monk that kind of image was supposed to hold little value to him.

" It sure is." He then quickly turns back toward the temple in a quick motion with red cheeks before Toph could notice. " The Temple I mean, it sure is..." " I know, you alright?" Aang then breaks the moment as he walks back into the temple leaving a dazed and confused Toph.

" Listen Toph I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks." Toph leans against the balcony only in more confusion. " What do you mean?" " I appreciate you coming with me, and I'm only sorry for what it cost you for this little reunion to happen." Toph then approaches Aang as their talk continues.

" Aang you have nothing to apologize for. Whoever these people are they were planning on killing my parents. We were just at the wrong place at.." "The wrong time, yeah I know that feeling, but still at least you wouldn't be a fugitive like me." " Aang you are not a fugitive, and neither am I, if anything I'm glad you came along." Aang looks back slightly surprised.

" Really?" " Of course twinkle toes, imagine where I would be right now?" " In a warm bed with a secure life, students, in quiet mourning of your parents death." "Wow! You really have been too alone Twinkle toes. I missed this old life of us just going wherever we wanted and doing whatever we wanted, sure I'll miss my parents... and my students, but looking at the situation we're in. Well I can't think of anyone else I rather spend it than with you."

Aang looks puzzled. " I don't if I should feel glad or shocked." " Just go with happy, after all you're stuck with me now." " Well better than being alone I just wish that no one had to die for this to happen." Toph looks back noticing Aang's down tone. " Zuko was the bigger man now that I look back at it, he deserved better and he could have had it if it wasn't for me." A moment of silence grows as the duo look back. " You mean the thing with Ozai?" " Ozai, the colonies, the elemental summit, everything." Toph frowns as she remembers hearing of the events of that day.

" To be honest it's hard to believe that the two of you guys didn't duke it out that day." Aang takes another moment of silence. " That day, maybe if I was just more open minded Zuko and I wouldn't have drifted, and eventually it wouldn't have cost me everything." Aang then stands up. " Care for a walk?" Aang then walks away as he is followed by Toph as she joins him. They begin talking as they walk down the hallways of the ancient temple. " What happened there anyway ?"

Aang looks up and speaks. " My greatest mistake."

* * *

**Flashback Three Years Ago**

A group of fire nation solders move across a courtyard as two carry a single man in chains. They enter the courthouse as the doors open showing a full audience, and a high platform with the fire sages standing as judges. Aang and Katara stand in the audience as Zuko and a doctor sit beside the chained man as he is placed there by the fire nation troops, with the courthouse alone filled with noise and chatter over what is about to occur.

" Silence! This court shall come to order!" one of the sages slams a gavel to silence the room as the crowds turn to the front with full attention. " I can't believe that Zuko is insisted on going with this trial, after everything he has done, he still believes that he can change." " Come on Aang, I don't like the idea like anymore than you but at least let's see what Zuko wants."

Zuko then stands as looks to his side as one of the solders removes the bag on the man's head, revealing former Fire Lord Ozai. " Are you sure you want to go through with this Zuko?" Zuko then stands and does something that utterly shocks and surprises the crowd, he hugs his father. " Everyone can change, you proven that." Ozai simply looks down in shame of his past and of his undeserving son.

Zuko then stands in front of the platform as the sages address him. " Fire Lord Zuko you called for this trial and yet have left the reasoning in mystery, what do you seek to accomplish?

" As Fire Lord Zuko it is my wish to release my father Ozai of his imprisonment." Again the entire crowd roars in shock and surprise with even Aang and Katara standing in surprise. " Fire lord Ozai has a life sentence for crimes against humanity and even now investigations are in still place for possible crimes against the royal family." Ozai then stands up with pride.

" Then let those investigations end." Ozai breathes deeply as the crowd again stare at him. " I had my father Fire Lord Aluzon killed and in turned framed my wife Ursa so that I may become Fire Lord, afterwards she was banished so that no one could reveal the details of that night."

The crowd then goes insane in a fit of screams and rage at hearing this confession. Aang himself wonder the reasoning of this trial. " He admits to killing Aluzon and framing his wife and now Zuko want to help this madman!" "Okay Aang you were right Zuko has gone crazy!" The sage again bangs his gavel to calm the room. " Order this court shall have order! Fire Lord Zuko this man has just admitted to committing two hideous crimes! And you wish to acquit him!?"

Zuko merely looks down at his father years visibly seen taken from his life, his bones almost apparent, his skin paled to such a degree, and his hair lies chaotic and wild. " No I don't want to acquit him, I simply wish to reinstate him or even transfer him to house arrest." The main sage then stands looking on in. " Please explain Zuko this is just so sudden, and speaking in a personal sense is this not the same man who scarred you, banished you, and scorned your entire existence. Why would you help him now? "

" Because wither I like it or not, he is still my father and in these past few years I've gotten to know him. Like many of us he was also a victim of the fire nation system of strict system of conformity and authority." " A system that he continued and enforced with only more aggression." " I know but hear me out, since the past few years I've gotten to know the man he was and who he could have been had it not been for the war." " If he has truly changed so much perhaps he would be kind as to disclose the location of Fire princess Ursa." Ozai then looks down in shame.

" He already has. Last year he confessed to me all of this, and he told me where I could find her that's why I took that leave of absence." Zuko then looks back remembering what he actually found that day. " But at the end of my search it was too late, she was gone." The entire room fills with silence at this acknowledgement, meanwhile Zuko strokes his cheek as it holds a small scar in memory of that day. " So must we add another name to the royal memorial?" Zuko then looks down as a tear falls from his face

" Yes." " And after all this you believed he's a different person." Ozai then stands fully showing his decrypted form. " I would gladly cooperate in any way I can, and I am willing to face any consequences." The court merely grovels in silence as Ozai stands defiant and broken at the same time, like a stone tower weaken over the years yet still stands.

The sage slams his gavel again taking the attention of the room. " This court is now adjourned we must now take certain things into consideration regarding the sentence of Former Fire Lord Ozai." The guards return and attempt to bag Ozai's head again only to be stopped as Zuko approaches. " You won't give up will you Zuko."

" No father and please call me son you've earned that much." Ozai merely shrugs Zuko off as he looks away." No I haven't I don't deserve this from you Zuko even if we have reconcilated our differences. Zuko, you and Iroh may have forgiven me but the rest of the world will always see me as the mad man who tried to destroy the world. And given my crimes I am content with that legacy."

" No! You proven to me that you like myself we aren't bound to our destiny. We all have the choice to better ourselves and change how the world can view us. In the same way we look at ourselves." Ozai laughs lightly. " I've should have spoken more to Iroh in our youth, perhaps I could have absorbed some of his wisdom, but still the world won't forgive me."

Zuko then ponders for a moment and notices Aang." Maybe if someone else did the same the world could accept you more easily." Zuko looks up seeing Aang leave with Katara along with the rest of the crowd.

" The avatar won't forgive me Zuko and after everything that's happened I can't really blame him." Zuko then comforts his father as he grasps his shoulder. " Don't worry father, Aang is one of the most forgiving and **h**umane people I've ever met, besides I'm sure he'll listen to reason."

**Roughly 1 hour later**

" Absolutely Not! I'll give you the harmony restoration moment Zuko, but you've gone absolutely insane! " Aang and Zuko are together in a courtyard as they argue. " Please Aang listen to reason, Ozai isn't the man he once was. He's worth deserves a chance of redemption." " He's had plenty if you ask me." " Come on Aang you told me yourself that as a human being he has the capacity for change." " I believed that once, it went away when he tried to burn down an entire continent."

" I know Aang, I'm not asking you to free him back into the world, I'm asking you to forgive him so that he can move on with his life." "Are you even hearing yourself Zuko!? This is the man who scarred you and robbed you of your mother." Zuko then approaches him defensively. " Don't speak about that you do not have that right!"

"No I don't! but I do have the power to protect the world from any threat." " He's not a threat anymore trust me! Please!" " No like every other Fire Lord he's the same, he only cares about himself and nothing else!" " I'm Fire Lord so what are you saying about me Aang?" " You're different, you're not the same Zuko. You've seen the horrors of reality unlike the rest of them." Zuko squints his face in anger noticing the tone of hatred as Aang said "them". " My family may be guilty of many crimes but like me they can be redeemed." "Like your sister too." Zuko throws his arms down as flames emerge from his body.

" Aang please don't do this, let him forgive his past so he can go on with his future." " You've obviously have been spending too much time with him Zuko, he's clouding your mind and judgment." " My mind is clear enough." " " I'm having serious doubts about that Zuko, if anything I should make sure of that." Zuko then just gives up hearing this from Aang. " Ah forget it you clearly can't get over this prejudice and hatred, I'll do it myself!"

Zuko then leaves as Aang looks on in relief. "_ Don't worry Zuko I'll save you from him. you'll thank me one day." _

**Two Days Later**

Zuko leaves a carriage as he returns to the capital's prison. " _Hopefully I can deliver some good news today." _As Zuko approaches the entrance to the prison he notices the presence of the fire sages there as they await with a metallic cage. " Sages what is your purpose here?" One of the sages then nervously approaches. " I'm sorry Zuko but last night we came to an agreement." Then Ozai emerges from the prison as guards escort him out, much to Zuko's surprise.

" What is the meaning of this?!" " I'm sorry but for your safety and sound mind. Ozai will be transferred to a secure facility to live out the rest of his sentence." " What where to?!" " I'm sorry but for security reasons you are not allowed to know." Ozai is then placed into the cage as Zuko looks and charges toward him but is then restrained by the sages. "

You have no authority to do this! As Fire Lord I forbid this!" " I'm sorry Zuko, but in this case our loyalties are to the Avatar!" Zuko then watches helpless as his father is carted off away never to be seen. " NO!" Zuko then frees himself and charges toward the cage only to be stopped as one of the sages grabs him. " I'm sorry." Zuko then collapses as the sage stuns him, Zuko quietly fades into unconsciousness as the last thing he sees is the carriage being driven away.

**Some Time Later**

Zuko wakes in a fit on his bed as Mai and several servants surround him. " Zuko are you alright?" He grabs his head in confusion as tries to remember what happened. " How long was I out?" " A few hours." Zuko opens his face in realization knowing he will never see his father again. Zuko then grabs one of the servant's shirt and pulls him in. " Where is the Avatar!?"

Aang and Katara are seen sitting on a table as they examine recent events. " Aang tell me do you really think that sending Ozai away was the best decision I mean he was a horrible person, but maybe Zuko could have been onto something." " I doubt it Katara, Ozai is easily the most ruthless and relentless person I've ever met. People can change who they are, but not everyone is always sincere about it." Katara just sighs and smiles as she hopes for a change in routine.

" Well now that this is over I was hoping that maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, my treat." Katara makes her giant puppy eyes as she hopes to get Aang to submit, but sadly fails as Aang frowns and turns away. " I'm sorry Katara." Katara just sighs unsurprised now having gotten used to this. " What is it this time?" Aang speaks with an ever growing tone of regret. " I have been summoned to the Hiu xu, the governor there needs my help to quell some unrest."

Aang looks at Katara just sadden and dishearten, Aang then approaches her and grabs her arms. " Katara please look at me." Katara then lock eyes with Aang. " I promise it won't be this way forever, once the world can stand on its own it won't need me as much and then I'll be there for you. Whenever you need me."

Katara then throws he arms around Aang as she begins to smile again. " You know I'll hold you to your word." " I know you will Katara." Aang responds by completes the hug as she places his arms around her waist. " Don't worry Katara I swear we'll be together." Katara and Aang then close the gap between their faces as they attempt to kiss.

KNOCK...KCOCK...KNOCK...

Aang and Katara then stop slightly as they open their eyes. " Don't worry whoever it is will go away." Aang and Katara again attempt to kiss only for the same thing to happen...

**KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...**

"Ugghh." Aang gives up in annoyance as he gets up and leaves, Aang reaches the door and opens it. " Who is it ?" Aang is then grabbed by Zuko as he is pulled and pinned against the wall, Aang is frozen as Zuko speaks with sheer anger and rage. " What makes you think you can just walk in here and decide to send away my father!?" Aang then blows Zuko away with a small burst.

" I didn't send away your father, I removed a potential threat from clouding your head." "I told you already my father is not a threat. You took away his power like the god you are! and now you send him away to your own personal hell." Aang then speaks back in annoyance, while Katara comes out.

" I am no GOD!" " Then what gives you the right to just intervene and decide to do anything you want!" " I'm not! But as the Avatar! It is my duty to whatever it takes to protect the world." Katara only tries to breathe sense into them.

" Please guys stop being stubborn hog monkeys and calm down!" However she fails as Aang and Zuko stare each other down and enter battle stances. Katara however then leaps in front of Aang and places her arms on his shoulders. " Aang don't do this!" Aang then relaxes as he calms down and relaxes. " Zuko we'll talk about this later." Zuko then looks over at the sight of them just walking away.

" No we won't" Zuko then fires a ball of fire as Aang reacts by quickly turning around and dispersing it with a blast of wind. " Guys stop!" " Stay out of this Katara." Katara then finds herself unable to move as Earth rises and encases her legs. Aang now secure with Katara's' safety sends several blasts of wind at Zuko.

Zuko jumps back and responds by sliding his leg across the floor sending out several waves of fire. Aang then protects himself by raising a dome of Earth, he follows by then launching the dome into the air at Zuko. Zuko however avoids the attack and jumps down the staircase leading to the apartment and fires several balls of fire. As Aang stops the blasts with several well timed blasts of wind.

" You think just because you're the Avatar! You can just use that title to do anything you think is right!" " What I did was right, Ozai can't be trusted for what he did! and if you stand with him then maybe you don't either." Aang then charges in as he resumes his duel with Zuko.

Katara bends a small amount of water from her sweat and from the air and uses it to cut through the rock around her legs. As she continues to struggle with her legs as she looks on in horror as the duel goes reminding her of painful memories during the war.

Zuko creates a whirlwind of flames and sends it at Aang hoping to entrap him, however Aang responds by borrowing underground and emerges behind Zuko and fires a stream of fire at him. Zuko then turns and bends the stream of fire back at Aang. Aang however is still able to avoid it.

" You may be the avatar but that still doesn't give you the right to intervene in the personal matters of another person!" Zuko again fires several bursts of fire forcing Aang to retreat and then creates a dome of air to protect him as he walks backward while Zuko only presses his attack.

At this point several royal guards arrive with Mai as they see the duel, they run to Katara as the guards help free her. " We have to stop this before it goes on any further." " You don't have to tell me, Zuko just attacked him." " For good reason Aang just send away his father without even letting him have a chance to say goodbye. " Katara just jumps back in shock.

" You too! Ozai is insane why would you guys stand up for him?" " I believed that once as well, but over time Zuko did reach another side of him. A side that no one though even existed. But now any chance he had is gone forever. Your little boyfriend will go to any lengths to get what he wants." " What Aang did may have wrong but even he knows when to stop."

A sudden powerful gust of wind suddenly blows past all of them. " Yeah he really does." The group then charges to stop the duel.

Zuko only continues to charge burst after burst of fire as the dome around Aang begins to collapse. Zuko then brings his limbs together and unleashes a massive blast of fire that hits the air dome shattering it. Aang collapses to the ground as he looks up as Zuko stands above him.

" Where did you send him?!" Aang then catches his breath and responds. " I'm sorry Zuko but you leave me no choice." Aang's eyes and tattoos glow as a massive whirlwind forces Zuko into a wall.

Katara and Mai only look on in awe and fear. " Oh no."

Aang then entraps Zuko as he menacingly approaches from behind him. " Zuko I'm sorry but I must do what is necessary as the Avatar." Aang then places his hands on him; one on the back of his neck, and the other on his forehead. Their eyes then begin to glow as Aang prepares to pass divine judgment.

" NO!" Aang is then hit by reality as he looks down at Katara seeing a face of utter fear and sheer terror. " Please stop." Aang then looks at Zuko and realize what he's doing and stops. " Oh my gosh." The guards and Mai then charge to Zuko as they help him recover, he quickly breathes a small breath of fire showing that Aang was interrupted in time. Aang then approaches. " Zuko please I'm sorry. Let me..." Mai then cuts off Aang with a dragger. " Get away from him!" Aang turns away to see Katara.

" I think you should go Aang." " Katara please I didn't..." Aang is silenced as Katara begins to cry. " Please Aang just go." Aang then walks away as he looks back seeing at what he did and then looks at his hands for what he almost did. Finally he runs away...

* * *

**Flashback ends**

Toph just looks at Aang utterly shocked as they stop in front of an old shrine. " You really tried to take away his bending!" " Yes I did." Aang then stands up reflecting on his actions. " All I had to do was see Zuko for what he was and wanted, instead all I saw was the crown he was wearing. Like he said and even myself once, everyone can change but I didn't give them the chance." Toph then walks and comforts Aang again.

" Ever since Zuko and I couldn't even be on the same continent, and Katara..." Aang tears up slightly. " If you saw the look on her face as I tried to that to Zuko... It was like something out of my nightmares, I never wanted anyone, especially her to look at me like that." " You were angry Aang, you couldn't control yourself."

" Exactly, after that is when I really fell off the map, I may have ended a war, but as a friend I failed miserably! Even my own past lives couldn't speak to me for a month. " " Aang I don't know what to say." " There's nothing to say! I screwed up like always!" " You're being too hard on yourself Aang, it happened you can't change what happened." " You're right but things can be mended. That's why me and Zuko created the elemental summit."

" The Summit you mean that big convention and gathering of the nations, my academy got an invitation." " Yeah it was for the world to heal and come together and to discover a new sense of peace and unity. But for me it was a chance to make up my actions. I planned to do something for Zuko." " What was it?"

Aang then looks down at his hands remembering what he can now do with them. " Energybending. With it I can take away years of bending and experience, a curse to others. However it can also be a gift. With it I planned to restore Ozai and let him go. So he could return to his son and brother."

Toph stands even more shocked. " You can do that?" " Yes I tested it and it has worked." Toph then gets excited and anxious at hearing this. "So you can use energybending to give anyone bending powers!" Aang then merely frowns. " No I can't. I can only restore the bending powers of those who lost their bending. Trust me, I hoped that I could use it to restore my element and people with it. but things just aren't that cut and dry." Aang then just looks down seeing how things always seem to go from bad to worse for him.

" But now with Zuko's death, our current situation, and everything else that has happened I just don't know what to expect from the future." " Well Aang whatever comes we'll be ready for it, no matter who they are." " No last time we had the luxury of knowing who our enemy was and what their capabilities were, now well we know nothing about these people and now the whole world is against us! Again!." Aang throws his arms up in frustration as he becomes irritated. "Agh I just wish the world could gave me a break for once, ever since I woke up from that damn iceberg, there's always something! and..."

Aang looks back at Toph now with an annoyed face, no doubt from his self-indulge whining and sighs. " Sorry Toph guess you must be tired from hearing me ranting about my misery and mistakes." Toph smirks as she laughs. " You kidding me it's hilarious to see you like this." Aang merely rolls his eyes.

" Really I just bared my soul out to you and that's what you think." " Well you don't hear me complaining about my life." " Alright Ms. perfect then tell me what you've been up to these past five years." Toph then approaches him defensively. " Hey I never said my life was perfect either I've had my problems, and besides why do you care?" Aang merely sits down.

" Well we got nothing else to do, and like you said we're stuck together wither we like it or not." Toph just looks away as she recalls her choices and actions from the past few years. " Really Toph you have nothing to get off your chest."

Toph then stands all defensively as she crosses her arms over her chest, as Aang in response slaps his head. " Not that way Toph!" She than just laughs. "I know it's just fun to miss with you." Toph then walks out of the shrine as she stands on the top of an exposed tower overlooking the scenery where she is joined by Aang. " Guess you can say I had my fair share of mistakes... and a regret." " Just one." " One was all I needed now that I look back at things."

* * *

**HOORAY Another Flashback Two years ago**

Toph stands proud and mighty on top of a mountain ridge overlooking the valley as a man approaches her. " Miss Bei Fong I wanted to let you know that the construction is going well the project should be completed in a little over a month. " Excellent I just hope that you guys are able to wait for me to make my monthly payment plan."

"Oh that won't be necessary Miss Mei Fong, a third party intervened and covered the service and construction fees." Toph blanks out in slight confusion before realization hits her. " Oh of course." Toph than jumps down as she walks away. Behind her the skeleton and beginning of the future metal bending academy arises from nothing.

A few hours later she arrives at an apartment in the city of Gaoling as a door aid awaits. " Ah miss Bei Fong you've returned I was if you could help me with these packages." Toph enters to a room filled with countless decorative packages and gifts. " They've been arriving all day not counting the ones from last week and ones before those." Toph just walks past them as if they weren't there. " Don't worry just put these in the same place I told to put the others."

Moments later the packages are thrown into a back alley dumpster as less unfortunate souls return as they have been for weeks to loot the garbage of another man and make it their treasure.

Toph then enters her suite as a little girl jumps onto her. " Master you've returned!" " Penga calm down I'm back." Toph collapses as the young girl pummels into her, she is then able to pick herself up as a large man walks in and hugs her. " Ho Tun you're here too?" " Of course master we aren't doomed yet." Toph then is able to free herself as she looks shocked. " What are you guys doing here, you're supposed to be in Yu Dao." A small metal coin then embeds itself in the wall behind as a man sits there. " Come on like you really weren't expecting us to pop up and see you."

" Dark one now I really have felt everything, what's going on?" Penga then shouts out again. " When we heard about your new academy in Gaoling, we had to come see you. Besides your 16th birthday is in two days. We couldn't miss that!" " I suppose so." Toph and her students surround a table as a servant arrives with dinner as they continue their talk, well mainly her Penga, and Ho Tun, the dark one continues to remain in silence in the far corner of the room.

" And to think when I last saw you guys, you could barely bend a coin." "Yeah now we can bend entire platforms, reshape metal into whatever we want, and control it." " Who knows what we'll be able to do next?!" the dark one then abruptly speaks out. " Yeah, maybe we'll create metal whips to use as weapons to lash out at people."

"Do you always have be so negative?" " Someone has to be." " Just ignore him." " But master what are you going to do for your birthday? " " I really don't know, last year me and the old team got together for a night out. Well except for twinkle toes he's been so quiet lately." " Oh master don't tell us that you still haven't gotten over your crush on the avatar."

Toph responds by tapping her foot sending the poor girl off her chair and unto the floor. "Jeez sorry master!" Toph then grabs her face in annoyance. " Stop calling me that it's so formal. Just call me by my name." Ho Tun helps the girl back onto her chair. " Fine Toph, but really you're going to be 16 that's a big day! "

Toph just relaxes into her chair. " This year I don't know I might just stay here and make myself a mountain or something." " What! You can't it's your birthday Toph, don't doom yourself to a day of boredom!" " Well what else is there to do?"

" Well what about your parents? They're throwing a huge celebration in your honor, we could go there!" Toph then stands and looks back at them. " Absolutely not!" Her students than stand with her. " Why not." " Well clearly she still hates them." Toph then charges at the dark one as he sits in the chair. " I don't hate them!" " Really. " " How do you know, it's not like you ever liked your parents either." " I chose to leave my parents for what they did to me, you ran away and still have the option to return to them."

" They you a name you hated and that was it. My parents sheltered me and kept me from the world!" " You have a point." Toph slaps her head again at her former student. " The point is just because I don't spend time with them doesn't mean I hate them!" " Oh please you wouldn't last a day with them."

" What do you know about it! you don't know anything!" The dark one then rises. " Prove me wrong, I'll bet you wouldn't be able to get through your birthday with your parents." Toph winks her eyelash in interest. " Really what are we talking about here."

Penga then interrupts hoping to calm the situation. " Please guys can't we just calm down ." Toph taps her foot again sending the girl to the floor again. " Tell you what you make it on your birthday with your parents then we leave back to Yo Dao, if you can't we move into your new academy." Toph's mind wanders remembering the countless insanity and terrors she had with her students in Yo Dao, she loved them and the experience and the constant wails and "accidents" drove her mad every day. However the one thing she couldn't do was avoid a good bet.

" Deal." Penga and Ho Tun silently cheer in the corner at hearing this.

Toph stands as she leaves. " Pack your bags kiddies for tomorrow you will all learn a new definition of hell." As Toph closes the door behind her as she goes into her bedroom, the dark one goes to Penga and Ho Tun as they hand him each a gold piece. " See told you guys, I could do it."

**The Next Day - Bei Fong Estate**

Toph drops a bag as she stands in front of the gate of the flying boar as she looks back years ago when she fled to travel the world on an adventure. " You planning on going in?" Toph then bends a small stone in the dark one as Penga and Ho Tun laugh, Toph sighs as she knocks on the door.

" Who is there? This is the proud estate of the Bei..." The guard suddenly freezes in place and falls on his back at seeing the long lost daughter . " Mistress Toph you have returned. I... I..I did not know forgive me. Please come in." The guard than opens the door allowing her and students to enter.

" Relax I'm not going to hurt you." "Sorry but we received no advance warning of your arrival. Your mother and father will be pleased to see you." " Yeah where are they?" " They are in the main living room, I will tell them of your arrival." " No let me surprise them." Toph then walks throughout the estate as the guard escorts her students to a guest area.

Toph herself is shocked aside from a few servants and guards welcoming her back. There was no one there for her, no one constantly watching over her, no one trying to help her with each small detail. She walked in as a recognized adult free and able to care for herself, but as she stood in front of the door leading to the living room hesitation took her as wondered whither her parents would do the same.

" Hello Mom... Dad." Toph now finally opens the door as she sees her parents at a table drinking tea. Her parents then stand in surprise. " Toph!" Her mother than runs to her as she hugs her daughter. " You've returned!" Her mother at this point is overwhelmed by her emotion as she cries tears of joy and grasps for breath. Toph completes the hug feeling a sense of fulfillment and glee. Her mother then lets her go as her father approaches slowly, allowing Toph to feel the hesitation in his moments.

However upon reaching her he then makes another hug as he also breaks into tears. " Forgive me my child!" Toph now alone is completely shocked, she was always close with her mother and as such had hope that she would accept her. Still it is still a great comfort knowing that her father had done the same. Her mother then makes another hug around them. Tears then fall from her eyes as she finally believes she has gained acceptance from the one place she always wanted.

**A Few Moments Later**

Toph then enjoys a small dinner with her parents as they look on. " So Toph tell us why did you return?" Toph then responds nervously. " Oh I heard about the party you were throwing. And I decided to come." Toph then rubs the back of her head again. " Well we'll happy that you decided to come."

" Yeah I guess so too, but really the party isn't necessary." " Well I guess so but it's a bit too late most of the guests are already in town." " We could cancel and arrange a smaller celebration if you want Toph." " Oh no don't let me ruin everybody's else fun besides how bad could it be."

" Well don't Toph I'm sure that you'll be pleased, but for now it's just good to have you back." " Yeah I know hopefully my students won't caused too much damage." " I'm sure they'll be alright, in addition do you have any plans for expansion. Metalbending is a new art that deserves to be recognized." " Will I am building a new academy on the outskirts of town, and thanks for covering the bill." " No problem consider it our gift to you."

Toph and her parents only continue the dinner until as the time passes, after a while Lao and poppy stand. " Sad to cut this short Toph but there are several last minute details that do need resolution. " Toph herself stands as she stretches her arms in the air. " No problem I been a bit tired myself anyway.

As Toph prepares to leave her father suddenly calls out. " Oh by the way Toph, did you by any chance receive any of the other gifts we send you." Toph's eyes open widely in shock and she then squints her face nervously remembering her mailbox, the back alley dumpster. " Oh yeah they were great I loved all of them." Toph then quickly leaves before her parents can continue that conversion.

**That Night**

Toph reenters her old room as she examines her old childhood bedroom. She explores noticing that nothing has changed in the years she's been gone, as if she left only yesterday. Toph's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her wall. " Hope I didn't surprise you." Toph then turns back as her mother just stands there. " Oh no I could tell that you coming when you." Her mother only enters still slightly teary from the recent reunion.

" Toph I just wanted to say thank you for coming back, I just hope that you will be able to enjoy your birthday tomorrow." " Mom don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine." " I know it's just well. We really didn't believe you would actually come. The party we're throwing is mainly in recognition of you, not an actual birthday party. So aside from your students, all the guests present will be people you've never met." Toph merely scoffs at this.

" Ah don't worry about it mom. It not like its anything special." Poppy stands in shock at this statement. " Please Toph it's your birthday at least try to enjoy it." " Yeah I've hear that twice already." Poppy then just sits next to her daughter. " Never mind about that tell me how has your life been?" " Well it's been pretty quiet. Almost boring. " "Well what about your friends?" Toph laugh and speaks in a sarcastic and sadden tone.

" Oh yeah A Fire Lord, A waterbendering master, the leader of the southern water tribe, and the Avatar are gonna take a day off for little old me." " Oh please Toph I'm sure your friends still care about you." Toph sighs as she remembers the past few years. " I know it's just I miss the old days where we all together and saving the world. But then the world took them away one by one. And well I miss them." Poppy then takes her daughter's hand to comfort her.

" I don't blame you Toph but your friends are important people, especially the avatar." " Yeah but would it really hurt him..." Toph quickly stops and corrects herself. " I mean would it hurt them to pay a visit." Poppy out of curiosity decides to clarify that statement.

" Really him! Did you miss the avatar specially?" Toph suddenly speaks out in shock. " What! No! Aang is okay but I didn't just miss him!" Poppy notices the red in Toph's cheeks and speaks. "Oh don't worry Toph you're a growing woman and these feelings you have are natural and you shouldn't hide from then..."

Poppy is silenced as a wall rises from the floor and slowly forces her out of her daughter's bedroom. " Well."

Toph now content with that conversion over lies upon her bed as she allows her senses to take over. Toph mind falls slowly into sleep as she feels the entire estate and the surrounding area form into her mind with her seismic sense, such as she did as a child to keep an eye on her home. Nothing would escape her: She sees the guards patrolling... Servants going about their duties... her students reluctantly agreeing to staying in a small guest room... And her parents as they return to the main living room.

As time goes by sleep finally takes her, as wonders fill her head of what it will feel like to be 16.

**The Next Day**

Toph wakes to feel the sun's rays on her as she opens her eyes and mind. _" So this is what it's like to be 16." _ Toph stands and briefly examines her body and looks through her mind. " Wow I feel exactly the same."

Toph then leaves her room as she finds herself in the living room alone with her father overlooking several book. " Dad." " Toph you're awake! Tell me how do you feel to be 16! " Toph rubs her eyes as she contemplates. " Well to be honest it's like nothing happened." " Well that how it always feels like at start, but in time you will see changes." " I guess so."

Lao then reaches into a cabinet as he pulls out a small box. " I know its early but I do want to give this to you right now." " Dad that's not necessary." "Please Toph just take a look." Toph makes another of her "Really" face as he slaps his face. " Sorry just take it." Toph goes to her father as he hands her the small box and removes the top. She reaches in and picks up a small trinket, as she inspects she identifies it to be a small medallion with a flying boar inscribed upon it.

" That medallion has been passed down from generation to generation in our family. And now it's yours. " Toph is just speechless at holding this as she then goes and hugs her father deeply. " Thank you ." Toph wear the medallion as it falls around her neck. " Well I guess we should get ready the party is due in a few hours." Toph at this point tearfully responds. " Yeah I guess so, could you give me a moment." " Of course." Her father then leaves as Toph looks on at the medallion.

As time goes by she goes to her father's desk and picks up a small frame recognizing the familiar border. Despite the fact she can't see, she already knows what the picture is. A picture of her as a child with her parents made shortly before she left with team Avatar. _" Finally after all these years we're a family."_

**The Party**

As night falls across the estate guests enter the Bei Fong estate as they are greeted by Lao and poppy. In the main ballroom alone it is filled with countless guests and admirers as they remain briskly unaware of the guest of honor. " Thank you so much for attending." " We are graced by your attendance." Lao and Poppy are then surprised as a figure comes up to them.

" Basilius you're here too!?" The man comes up wearing a formal suit with his head now only thinning hair, while Lao and Poppy back down defensively. " Ah Lao. Poppy. It's good to see you too again. How have you been these few years?" " Our business is our own you don't need to worry about it." " Sorry for intruding it's just some of the other members have been curious about your absence."

" The Order has plenty of members for their annual game of golf, they don't us." " I suppose so, but with me here I was hoping that we can resume your membership, after all when your grandfather joined he was a very dedicated member." " Grandfather had his ideas and we had ours. We'll retain the membership but don't expect us to come to any club gatherings."

" Come on Poppy it's been what? 16 years since you were involved with membership activities And then out of the blue you two decided to leave." " I'm sorry Basilius I just wasn't very comfortable with the things we were hearing from some of the other members." " Oh Lao I can completely assure those radicals and extremists have been dealt with, you don't have to worry about it." Lao and Poppy then look up in surprise. " Really they seem so sincere and dedicated to those mad beliefs of..."

" Those beliefs are the past. We now only look to the future, come back and I can show you the truth." The couple look at each other briefly nervously before making a decision. " Come on old friends what's the worst that could happen?" Basilius then take out two small rings with the same symbol as before. **命令**

" Fine we'll come back one last time but don't expect us to be regulars, we have new properties these days." " Good to hear now I must be on my way." Basilius then turns and leaves. " Wait you're not staying?" " Sadly I have business to attend to, but still I hope you and your daughter have a nice day ." Lao and Poppy get slightly angry when they hear his tone as he said daughter, but decide to ignore it.

A few moments later Lao and Poppy are seen sitting on a dinner table as Lao taps her glass to gather the attention of the room. " Today we gather here in honor of my daughter Toph Bei Fong, in recognition of not only her 16th birthday but mainly her many accomplishments. From the Avatar's earth bending master, her role in ending the most destructive conflict in history, and creating the new technique of metalbending." Then Poppy stands to speak. " It is our honor to introduce our daughter Toph!"

Toph then emerges into a room that suddenly fills with cheers and a thundering applause, and for the first moment in her life stands overwhelm. However she continues and enters the ballroom. " Let the festivals commence." Toph goes to her parents. " Wow thanks." " Go enjoy yourself daughter, we won't be leaving anytime soon." Toph smiles as she quickly hugs them and then enters the party.

Despite the party and the activities that the guests relish in Toph herself mainly ignores the admiring fans, appreciative guests, several tycoons and officials clearly there for no reason other than to just be there. With the worse being the heirs and youth trying to take advantage of her new marriage age, with most of them meeting a wall of silence or even an actual wall. Eventually she finds her students gorging themselves on the delights of high society.

" I can see you guys are having fun." " Toph!" Penga and Ho Tun go back to hug her as the dark one just acknowledges her. " Oh Toph this is great you must be enjoying yourself!" " Yeah this is the most fun I've had in years." " What's wrong Toph this is amazing!" " Yeah for you guys." The Dark one merely grunts. " Well two of you. I really don't need all of this I already what I wanted." " You mean that medallion?" Penga admires the Bei fong medallion only as Toph takes it into her hands. " No. the hand that gave it to me."

The Dark one then abruptly speaks out. " Looks like those hands are busy today." " What are you talking about it?" Toph taps her foot and notices that her parents are leaving with another man outside. " Where are they going?" " Ah probably just something for you, your parents love you!" " Yeah they really do." Toph smiles as she leaves her students only to then be forced into the most hated aspect of any party.

A conga line, Toph is trapped between two people as they parade across the dance floor. Toph however is eventually able to escape as lands just outside the balcony. " Oh wonderful." Toph then decides to leave the loud, self-indulgent, and in her opinion an empty room as she walks out onto the balcony.

Toph then just admires the scenery as it comes into her mind, ignoring the massive celebration in her honor instead reflecting on simpler times. The images of Katara, Sokka, Aang, and even Zuko with her all together as they celebrated that last day before they all went their separate ways. A tear falls from her eye as reminisces. Her train of thought is suddenly broken however,

" Oh Toph will be so happy." For the first time in her life her enhanced sense of hearing betrays her. Toph taps her foot and sees her parents on a nearby bench talking with another man, while she remains out of sight on top of the balcony. " Poppy. Lao. I can't thank you enough for making me this offer, my son has been a great admirer of Toph for such time." Toph eyes open in shock upon hearing this. " Yes Toph when she hears of this merger she will be quite surprised."

_" What!" _Toph only presses her ear as the conversion continues. " Finally after so many years your daughter will make a fine choice, my son was almost impatience. But once I deliver the news he will be overjoyed. " The man then just leaves leaving the two alone.

" I just hope Toph will be alright. This duty will be difficult especially with what will come with this bargain." " They're just children Toph will learn to care for them. It will be her duty and responsibility. " At this point Toph puts two and two together and grips the railing breaking is with her strength alone, as she breakdowns in anger as rage begins to fill her. _" It was all a lie! They just wanted me back! To use me for themselves!"_

Lao and Poppy then try to leave but are stopped as a wall raises in front of them. " What's happening?" " So that was it!" The couple are shocked as their daughter jumps down in front of them. " You wanted me back just to marry me off! You never cared about me!" " No Toph please you don't understand!" " No I do! After all these years nothing has changed!" Her parents back down in fear but attempt to speak only to be cut off again.

" You know the only reason I even came was because of a bet! and looking back I would rather spend the day alone in a pit of raging dragons then with you two!" Poppy then approaches her daughter in an attempt to calm her down. " Please let us explain." she manages to reach Toph only for her to look with anger and rage. " Don't touch me!" Toph forces her mother back with earth bending as she leaves but briefly looks back. " Toph please don't go."

" You guys could die for I care!" Toph then takes the flying boar medallion and throws it against the ground shattering it against the floor. Her parents run to Toph only to be stopped by another wall. Poppy begins to burst into tears as she falls to the ground, as Lao goes to the ground and picks up the shattered pieces of the medallion as tears fall from his eyes as well.

Toph then charges out of the room as she approaches the dark one as he slouches against the wall. " Hey Toph how's the party..." Toph then just punches him square in the jaw. " Feel free to move in the academy once it's done! I am Leaving!"

Toph leaves the estate in tears as she feels a mixture of anger and sadness believing all she experienced to be a lie. Toph then reaches a hill overlooking the estate.

" _I will never come back!" _"EVER!" Toph then just runs away.

**Some Time Later**

A man returns to his home as he opens the door he is tackled by a small child. " Milon you're awake." " Yes father tell me?! Did you do it! Tell me!" " Yes my son the merger was a success by this time next month you will the first of master Toph's newest students." The boy then dances in glee. " Yes I waited so long!" " Yes you have but be careful from what I've heard master Toph is not always so comfortable with children."

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Toph gently cries as a tear falls from her face. " Toph I'm sorry to hear that." " I know...I ran away like you did. It wasn't till later that I met the man and his son that I learned the truth. They were arranging was an actual business merger to fund my academy and provide new students." Toph begins to cry and tear as she reflects on what she could have had.

" I could have had my parents and metalbending would have reached every corner of the world by now." Toph stops briefly as her voice becomes filled with despair and regret. " They had accepted what I wanted and who I was, but I couldn't do the same when I feared the worse!" " Why didn't you go back?" " Things were too ugly between us and I didn't have the courage to face them, that's why I was going to help them when you came back. I hoped to make it up with them, but now it's impossible." Aang than places his hand on Toph's' shoulder causing her to look up. " Your parents loved you Toph and now you know that, take comfort in that fact."

Toph then closes the gap between as she needs a hug which Aang provides. " Thank you twinkle toes, guess we both made mistakes over the years." " Yeah we did but as long as we recognize them and learn from them, then it would not have been for nothing." " My parents are dead what's there to learn?" " You've learned just how much they did care for you, and now you still have capacity to forgive yourself."

Toph looks up slightly uplifted. " Toph I know I haven't really been there for you these past few years. But I swear that once that once this is over I won't just disappear again. I'll be there for you whenever you need me." Toph than smiles as she chuckles. " Thanks twinkle toes." Toph then let's go as she returns to admire the scenery. " You know I'll hold you to your word." " I know you will Toph."

Reflecting on her own experiences a bit of curiosity suddenly hits Toph. " Tell me Aang did you ever knew your parents?" Aang takes a moment of silence knowing that the customs of the air nomads would stand out in the world. " No... I didn't whenever a new child is born in the air temples we're separated from our parents. After that we are assigned a guardian in the different temples." "Lucky." " Hey I may have never known my parents, but monk Gyasto and the others were my family... just like you and our friends are."

(AN: Makes you wonder if the air temples are divided by gender then how are new generations of airbenders born?)

" At least you didn't see them killed in front of you." Aang then looks down. " I was spared that vision, but I do know how you feel. When I visited the southern air temple I came across the remains of Monk Gyasto and my friends. I lost control and nearly destroyed the temple." Toph then looks slightly surprised. " Sounds like you have a temper twinkle toes."

" You're one to talk." Then they both begin laughing as they reflect on their greatest mistakes feeling a great sense of relief. Aang and Toph just look on as they both now know their companion has accepted their pain, knowing that despite their long time apart they are still friends as if nothing had ever happened between them.

**Moments Later **

Appa and Momo stir as Aang and Toph return to their campsite. " Nice walk Aang, I have to say tonight has been enlightening." " I guess I can say the same." Toph returns to her former sleeping bag as Aang tends to Appa and Momo. " Well we'll just start packing and..." Aang is silenced as Toph groans loudly. " I mean I'll just start packing." Aang begins moving several supplies and objects into Appa's' saddle until he comes across a paper with the same symbol that he discovered from the spy.

**"****命令****" **" Order..." " What was that?" " The symbol we discovered from that spy. Order." "Oh yeah what do you think it means?" " I don't know this order whatever they are is just a mystery to me." " Then why are you them taking so seriously? For all we know they're just another club of assassins that are just competent. " " No I think it's something much worse." " Why?" " Remember the first peace celebrations in Ba Sine Se five years."

" Oh yeah that was fun." " Well when we visited Aunt Wu's Booth she gave me another predication." " Oh I remember her, she said my future was fogged as my vision, but that in time both would clear when I accept what I always denied in my heart, whatever that means." " Well she told me something else." Aang's mind goes back to seeing the bone burst into flames.

" She foresaw a great destiny and challenge for me." " Yeah you did when you defeated Ozai." " No she saw something else, something worse." " What could be worse, you defeated Ozai and ended the hundred year war?" " I said the exact same you just said." " Don't worry Twinkle toes once we clear our names, our friends and the nations will be on our side and then we'll be able to take on anyone." Aang grins with this new sense of optimism. " You're right Toph We will."

Toph stretches her arms into air as she yawns and walks back to Aang. " Gotta say Aang its been nice talking to you." " I agree, I really haven't talked to anyone this much in awhile." Toph goes to lie down in her sleeping bag as the sun behind begins them to rise. " Wow guess that lasted longer than I though." "What did?" " The sun is rising, its morning." Toph than jumps in her sleeping bag in shock. " What really!" " Yeah guess we should going we only have a little time to get to..."

Toph groans loudly "Ahhh! Don't remind me, I can deal with being framed for my own parent's murder, becoming a wanted fugitive, and being hunted by our own friends! BUT do we really have to save her?!" Toph groans in irritation with a severe annoyed tone as she says "her"." I'm sorry Toph but again what choice do we have, if they kill her than we'll have nothing to go on to find this... Order."

" How are you even going to get her to help us, she sooner help these guys kill us!" " If there's anything I know about her it's that she is her own worst enemy. If she'll want a chance to regain what she lost, then she will have no choice but to help us. Besides its a better deal than what she has now."

* * *

**The Keep - Fire Nation Criminal/Psychological incarceration Facility**

Aluza is seen sleeping on a bed in a prison cell alone, dark, and isolated a pale reflection of her life and soul within. The sound of the door sliding open and then closing breaks the silence as Aluza stirs. " Who's... there." A mysterious figure then enters and slowly approaches Aluza as she regains awareness. As the man comes closer Aluza finally recognizes him. " No... No not you!"

* * *

Another surprise, yes Aluza will be joining team avatar next chapter. And before anyone cries bloody murder on my name, just know I had this planned ahead of time. I have an effective and thought out story on incorporating Aluza into the story bringing in all her actions and personality into my story and eventually meeting resolution. As she will go through her own character journey and arc much like how Zuko did in the series.

Sorry if certain parts of this chapter felt rushed but this chapter was WAY longer than I thought it would be.

And to avoid the eventual complains that I'm redeeming undeserving villains from the series for no other reason than the plot demands it. I am also planning a spinoff explaining Zuko and Ozai's relationship during the five year timeskip. To show how it evolved to the point where Zuko has actually forgiven him and how Ozai has genuinely changed into a better person. Obviously redemption will be a theme in my story so hopefully I will make it a filler chapter or even a separate story. So until next time...

Again fell free to review and comment


	6. A Deal with the Devil

Update Time... Time for Azula to join Team Avatar... Never thought that would happen did yea

RE-EDIT

Hello my fellow readers I hope you're enjoying my story. As you were reading this chapter you may have noticed that I misspelled Azula's name as "Aluza". I did not come across this when I typed it out the first time as such I would like to thank a follower of mine Kamon772 for pointing this error out. I appreciate it and your support of my story from the beginning and I hope it will continue. As for my other fans and followers I hope that you still enjoy my story and continue reading it.

* * *

Chapter 6 A Deal with the Devil

"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." Confucius

* * *

Previously on Order to Disorder...

Azula is seen sleeping on a bed in a prison cell alone, dark, and isolated a pale reflection of her life and soul within. The sound of the door sliding open and then closing breaks the silence as Azula stirs. " Who's... there." A mysterious figure then enters and slowly approaches Azula as she regains awareness. As the man comes closer Azula finally recognizes him. " No... No not you!"

* * *

The man then stops and pulls out a small stool and drops it allowing him to sit down. " Now really Azula, I'm your Physician I thought that you may like talking to someone, especially with your record of no visits in three years from what I heard."

Azula merely stands up her physique having declined over the years, her long hair thrown apart and broken, her body alone more pale and lifeless wearing a mere brown prisoner's uniform matching the empty spirit within herself with her hands trapped in a heavy restraint designed to contain fire bending . A literal living hollow shell.

" I prefer no visitors." " Of course you would Azula, now I just thought we should continue where we left off with our last session."

Azula then turns her back. " I don't want to talk, but of course like always I don't have a choice isn't that right Dr. Lang. " " Will Azula if you just cooperated every once in a while then I wouldn't need push you." Azula continues to sit still ignoring the doctor as he waits patiently. " Please Azula I don't like having to resort to using force." " You used it the last three times why should this one be any different?"

" You're a patient and I'm supposed to help you." Azula then suddenly snaps back in a instant. "Then you obviously failed! Just like everyone else did!" He sighs. " I can't help you unless you let me Azula. You've made so much progress in our first year, but then you shut every door and you refuse to confront the very issues that made you like this." Azula then turns suddenly and spits out angrily. " And tell me doctor! What issues would those be?!"

" Do we really have this conversion again." " Yes we do!" " Back to the beginning again, why am I not suprised. Will where do we begin; your constant desire for power a direct product of your father's upbringing, your craving for attention and control to make up for having your life controlled, and finally your hospitality and anger to make up for the loss of a mother's..." Azula then leaps at him and holds him tightly with just the bare tips of her fingers as she stares into his eyes. " Don't you dare say it!"

At this point several guards enter to investigate only to stop as the Doctor raises his hand. " I'm not afraid of you Azula, your attempts to intimate me will not work." " Then say it!" " You're trying to make up for the loss of a mother's presence and love." Azula sneers her face as she looks in on in utter rage but stops as the guards approach again. " This session is over!" She then lets him go as she again turns away. " Go!" The guards then leave while the doctor remains.

The doctor then just sighs. " Well unfortunately this is not just a standard visit, I have some bad news to deliver." Azula merely ignores him as she continues to look at the wall in front of her holding onto her knees. " Well what else should I expect." He exhales. " Well I'll just be straight forward, your brother Zuko is dead." Azula than looks up in shock and then turns around in interest.

" Really." " Initial reports show that the avatar has killed him." Azula then opens her eyes in greater surprise but then drops her interest. " Azula if you need a moment I can..." The doctor just stops seeing no sign of emotion or expression on her face. " Azula are you alright?" Azula just smiles widely.

" Of course I am." Dr. Lang looks on confused. " Azula, I just told you that your brother is..." "That's not my problem." "Really Azula you don't care, you may not have like him but he was your..." Azula then leaps at him again and grabs him with the bare tips of her fingers and holds him against the wall.

Azula just sneers as he holds a death grip on the man. " He was never my brother!" The guards then burst in as they tear Azula from the doctor. Azula only struggles heavily as she uses her legs to force the guard onto his back. The other guard then forces Azula off the man and then slams a baton against her chest and forces her onto the floor. The other guard then stands up and grabs her by the hair and forces her back on the patient's bed. The doctor just stands there as he fixes his vest and picks up his dropped notepad.

" Thank you men you can go now." " Sorry doctor but the warden has orders for us to stay if any prisoner becomes hostile." " Fine just wait over there." The guards go to other side of the as the doctor goes to Azula as she lies panting and for breath as she holds unto her chest reigning in pain, the doctor attempts to examine her, Azula snaps the doctor's hand as he approaches.

" Don't touch me!" " Please Azula don't upset the guards I don't want them to hurt you again." " Hurt me! Do you know who I am!? I am Princess Azula of the fire nation! Now the sole surviving heir to the throne! I don't belong here!"

Dr. Lang finally loses his patience at looking down at the girl grumbling and fighting around like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum and finally loses his calm approach. " Well reality is that you do belong here Azula! For the past four years you've done nothing but complain and fight! Everyone else has given up on you! Even yourself! For god's sake look at yourself you're an utter mess! You held so much promise and you just threw it away for the vain hope that things will go back to the way things were!"

Azula stops struggling as she adopts a fetal position and clamps down her ears as tears begin to fall down silently across her face. " You really need to ask yourself Azula if this life you have. Is really what you want from life. And more importantly you need look beyond your experiences and pains and build something with your life aside from just crying and fighting like a child." Azula then begins crying loudly as she just remain motionless.

The doctor then gives up as he stands up and leaves with the other two guards leaving her a crying and hissing fit." Quite a shame she still lives in her deluded fantasies, I pity her and the world she has created but will never have." " If you ask me Doc she deserves it for what she tried to do. One day as fire lord and she banished half the city and nearly burned down the other half." " It is my firm belief that anyone can redeemed like her father and brother were able to."

The doctor then leaves as the gate behind him is closed as Azula behind it is left all alone in a small room under constant watch and surveillance.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Azula wakes the next day as and stands up to see the same empty room. She just lied down waiting for what she knows will come. Moments later several guards enter as they stop in front of her. " Nice to see you again boys." " Azula you know routine but the warden has offered you the option of taking this day to mourn if you..." Azula just stands up and walks between them and speaks uninterested. " I have no time for mourning guards let's just get this over with."

The guards then comply as they grab unto her arms and then escort her out of cage and head down a single hallway toward a metal door. As they arrive the door opens letting in a blinding light forcing her to shield her eyes. Azula is then let go as she enters a vast room lined with railing for floors and walls lined with countless steel doors. The air filled with constant sounds of whining and arguing the prisoner population as they interact on the ground below them.

Suddenly one of the prisoners looks up in surprise. " Hey everyone look's who's back!" The prisoners then look as they burst into cheering and laughter at Azula's entrance. " Animals." All of a sudden a massive blast fire soars through the air. "Silence!" Azula is escorted across the railing as the warden come up and addresses the crowd.

" Silence! Now as you all know the princess is our valued prisoner and will be respected as such. Despite her incantation she is still of former royal blood and any disturbances involving her will not be tolerated!" He then turns to Azula as she arrives and speaking to her with an authoritative tone and stance.

" And that goes double for you. Don't think I forgotten why I gave you a month's isolation in the first place." He stops for a moment as he grasps the month scar across his left eye. " Remember you are a prisoner and you will cooperate with your prisoners, the guards and most importantly me!" Azula merely looked at the floor as he spoke and then lifted her head as she spoke.

" Of course Warden now if you don't mind." The warden groans in anger. " Release her bonds." The guards then undo the restraints on her hands as she relishes in her somewhat gained freedom. " Thank you I'll be off now." Before Azula leaves the warden grabs her shoulder. " Just keep this in mind, if isolation doesn't work for you. Always remember that there are cooler alternatives." Azula actually stuttered at that notion remembering the last time she was sent into the cooler. The warden then lets her go as Azula leaves to enter the common grounds and go about her regular routine.

**Recreational Courtyard**

Azula exits the room as she sees the outside world, a massive open ground fenced in with steel walls as guards and ballista stand at attention to maintain security and to snuff out any sign of misconduct. Azula simply ignores the many stares and comments made at her. The idea of the fallen princess for the past few years was just the greatest irony in the world. Azula walks up to a wall with a booth serving out food.

As she walks in line she takes a small bowl and waits in line with the other prisoners as a clerk serves out small amounts of food. As time passes Azula reaches the booth the clerk stops as he recognizes her. " They let you out of isolation?" " Yes they did what's the special today?" " Mystery meat." The man then sticks out a spoon and just drops a piece of unidentifiable glop. " Oh joy."

Azula then sits down against a wall isolated and alone as she sticks a small spoon into the mystery meat, and painfully brings it to her mouth. The only harder thing then opening her mouth and sticking it in. Is swallowing it as the substance melts in her mouth and slowly slides down her throat while she gags. Lucky she is suddenly spared from the rest of her meal, as a hand emerges and slaps the tray to the ground.

" Well lookie hey boys and girls the princess has come out to play with us commodores." Azula merely looks up to see her surrounded by her fellow inmates. " What do you animals want?" " Oh nothing we just want to express our gratitude to the royal family." Azula is then suddenly pushed to the ground as they only continue to gang up on her.

As time passes a larger crowd begins to gather around the action, meanwhile the guards begin to take notice. " Captain should we send out a general hail?" " No fresh blood needs to taught a lesson, besides if things get too far out of hand. We'll still be able to stop it."

Azula attempts to stand only to be stopped as a man stomps his foot into her. " You thought you were so high and mightily on that golden throne. But now you're just one of us." Azula then rolls out of the way before he can continue his assault and is able to pick herself up. " Why are you doing this? Just leave me alone!" " Why are you going to do now about it? Fire bend at me."

Azula stands motionless against the wall as several prisoners gang up on her and surround her. " You do not want to do this." " Too bad." A man charges at Azula from behind only for her quickly grab and throw him across the ground. Two others run up to her and attempt to attack her at the same time Azula counters by sliding into one of them and grabbing his body and then throws him into the other charging prisoner. The assault continues as prisoners try their best to attack Azula only to be defeated in the same ways. As she demonstrates what the Royal Fire Academy for Girls teaches when their parents pay the extra fees.

Azula evades another punch as she then kicks the man's head with her leg and then throws him across into another prisoner. As this unfolds the crowds around the event only grows in size as they chant and cheer with some even joining in. " Okay this has gone far enough."

The captain raises his hand allowing guards to pour into the courtyard, they use a combination of fire bending and small explosives to break the crowds as the prisoners run about hoping to escape the crackdown. Several guards finally reach the epicenter of attention and are amazed at what they see. Azula stands triumphantly over the man who pushed her from the beginning as the ground lies littered with men groaning and moaning in pain.

" You think you can just attack me without worry! You think I can't protect myself! Well you're dead wrong!" Azula attempts to strike again only to end as she is pulled into a pit of guards as they hold her down. " Let me go!" As she struggles she is able to throw one guard over her head and then frees her, she looks in anger as the man who attacked her is able to escape her pursuit of him is quickly cut off as guards surround her.

" Stop now prisoner!" _" Why am I not surprised." _As Azula attempts to step forward a guard fires a blast of fire near her feet. " Giv**e** me an excuse." Azula then sighs and gives up as the guards then walk up to her and capture her.

**Interrogation Room**

" I'm telling you I was attacked I did not provoke them." " Oh really tell that to the twenty comatose bodies in medical." " It's not my fault, these prisoners have no respect for me!" "Why should they respect you?" Azula eyes open widely as she looks on shocked.

" What! are you joking I am Princess..." " No you're not you are a prisoner of the Keep and from now on you will the face the consequences of 20 counts of assault." " I told you already that was self-defense." " Doesn't make any difference you must learn to get along with your fellow prisoners." Azula then just gives up.

" Fine throw me back into isolation I welcome it!' " Oh no you won't be getting off that easily." The guard then stands as he paces around. " But what penalty would suit the fallen princess." Another guard enters with an object as the guard smiles widely. " Oh that will do just nicely."

As Azula looks at them she then sees the bane of her existence, the ultimate symbol of her fall from glory, and the greatest indignity she had to bear this past few years. The guard then hands her a broom. " You will sweep corridors 4-24 afterwards you will be immediately escorted back to your cell. understand."

Azula only looks at the broom with sheer hatred. " Understand!" Azula then turns her attention to the guard. " Yes." As she said that word it felt as though a knife stabbed into her back. " Very well come with us now." Azula then joins them as they escort her away.

**Prison Corridors**

Azula is seen sweeping the floor as prisoners go on with their daily lives . _" This is insulting! This is just absolutely beneath me! I was born for greatness and glory! Not for THIS!" _ Azula then slams the broom against the floor nearly breaking it. From a distant several prisoners enjoy the show and as they fell in love with the idea of royalty being reduced to their level. " Hey boys watch this." The prisoner walks to the side of a wall as Azula slowly walks towards him only just noticing him.

As Azula walks past the man she only continues sweeping, hating every single second of it. The man waits as she come ever closer and finally as she passes him he touches the tip of the broom leaving a small flame as well as kicking a few small sparks into the brush both without notice.

Within moments the brush bursts into flames much to Azula's shock she then slams it against the ground repeatedly much to the enjoyment of the other prisoners around her. Then the small flame on the tip doubled in size causing Azula to yelp in surprise as the broom fall to the ground.

After this moment she realizes what has happened, she hears the sounds of laughter around her as she sees the other prisoners and even several guards surrounding her as they laugh and point at her. She looks on scrunching her face as she sneers in anger. She then sees the man from before in a laughing fit. _ " How dare they do this to me! They humiliated me! They degraded me! They took everything from me!" _The crowds only continue to laugh as they look on and mock her.

"_ I will teach them respect!"_

Just then the room fills with silence as the flames on the broom turn blue and triples in size. " You believe this is funny! For 5 long years people like you have taken everything from me! But I won't let you people take away my Dignity!" The flames from the broom then fly off in all directions causing the prisoners to run away in fear. _" Yes fear me!" _The man who startled this attempts to escape only to be trapped by a wall of flames.

" You think I'm afraid of you, You don't got anything and once the guards get here you're screwed!" " Let them come they won't save you!" The man then freezes as the flames come together in a stream and fly straight at him.

" NO!" Several guards then come charging in and see the scene, they quickly bend away the fire allowing some of them to tackle Azula before the man is hurt. " Hold her down!" The guards jump on top of Azula as they hold down her arms and legs while she continues to struggle and scream. " Let me go! Do you know who I am?!"

One of the guards then pulls out a small needle as he approaches her. " Calm down it will be all right soon enough." The guard then plunges the needle into Azula's arm as it suddenly silences her leaving breathing quietly. " Now what? That sedative will only last a few minutes."

" She Fire bended there's only one solution to that." " The Cooler. Alert the warden he'll want to hear about this. " Azula's eyes then open widely at hearing that word.

**The Cooler A few minutes later**

Azula is then thrown inside a small confined area with the walls covered in ice as an vent continuously pumps in freezing air. The Warden arrives with several guards. " So you couldn't go one day without provoking a crisis. Why am I not surprised." " Perhaps if you separated the scum from me they wouldn't keep provoking me!" " You know what you're right Azula, scum is too good for them. After all I mean I can't imagine anything lower than the failed princess of the Fire Nation! Even your bother had more dignity. "

Azula then leaps out in anger at the warden only to be kicked back inside by him. " Pathetic to think someone like you could have sunk so low." The Warden then slams the door closed as he walks away with a guard. " Did you scrub the cooler? Last time when she went in she came out with slashed wrists and I don't want that PR nightmare again!" " Don't worry Warden I can assure you that won't happen again." " Very well when she's done take her back to isolation." All of a sudden another guards rushes in. " Warden we have a high priority message coming in for you." " Very well."

Meanwhile inside the Cooler the temperature falls by the second, Azula cuddles together in a vain hope to keep warm. She slowly breathes out small flames that begin to die by the seconds until they are reduced to nothing but cool breath. _" How could this happen to me after everything?" _A tear falls from her eye as it freezes across her cheek. _" I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation I don't belong here. This is all their Fault!" _

The images of Aang, Zuko, and their friends flash in her head as she remembers her fall at the hands of her Brother. Shame and anger continue to eat away at her herself faster than the cooler itself, until finally it reaches a boiling point.

She leaps at the door and begins banging on it. " Let me out of here! Do you know who I am! I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation! And I order you to let me out of here!" Her wails go unanswered as she bangs on the wall until she finally loses all feeling in her arms and legs. She curls back into a small ball as she shutters and shakes beginning for any amount of warmth. " I... I... a.. Prin...Princess... Azula..." Tears only continue to fall and freeze as she cries.

**1 Hour Later**

The doors open suddenly as guards walk in and stare at Azula still shivering and broken. They help her out as they cover her with a blanket and escort her out as she struggles to even move. After a few steps she just collapses from near hypothermia and is then picked up by the guard and carried away.

She continuously blanks out seeing brief images of hallways and corridors, while also hearing the sounds of other prisoners in the distant. Till eventually she regains full consciousness and recognizes a familiar sight: The Isolation chamber. " Okay we're here bring the prisoner and restrain her." Azula is left inside the chamber as the same shackles are tied to her arms.

" For the act of using fire bending to attack another prisoner you are sentenced to another month in isolation for that duration you will not be allowed any contact..." "Spare me the lecture and Leave me!" The guards then stutter and leave in a hurry leaving the girl as she sits on the prisoner bed and curls her arms and legs together as she is still freezing.

After a few minutes Azula is able to lie on the bed as she stares at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, while only minutes pass as she remembers brighter days and hopes for the future. Eventually exhaustion takes her as she falls asleep.

* * *

**Dreamscape **

Azula wakes up hearing the sound of the wall of her cell crumbling away as Fire nation troops come in. " What is happening?" " Princess Azula with your brother's death you are the only one who can maintain the lineage of Fire lords, as such we have come to rescue you." Azula then stands up in confidence and pride as her prisoner's rags are transformed to her former royal armor. " I thank you my loyal subject now I can restore the true power of the fire nation to the world." Azula then flies into the sky using fire as prolusion leaving her prison in flames as she leaves.

Azula then arrives at the fire nation palace as countless guards stand in front as Fire minister Ling Bai addresses her. " Azula you are not welcome here! The fire nation has grown strong without your family and we will not allow you to reclaim the throne." Hundred of fire nation troops then charge at Azula as they fire a massive streams and blasts of fire at her. Only to be stopped as Azula flies into the air and creates a massive dragon form of fire as she then breathes a massive blast of fire that sets the sky aflame.

At this sight the solders run away in terror. As Azula walks into the throne with Ling Bai cowering in fear. " Please don't hurt me." Azula just walks up to her and pushes her aside and takes the crown as she just laughs in an insane frenzy.

Moments later the world is seen engulfed in flames as fire nation armies are seen pouring across cities such as Omashu, Ba Sing Se, The North Pole, and countless more cities around the globe.

Azula is then seen standing triumphantly with a red and blue dragons at her side as Aang lies groveling on the floor in a burning forest. " I'm can't believe I've ever believed I had a chance of stopping you." " You should learned better Avatar no one can stop me. Oh and thank you for killing my brother." Aang then just looks down and lies motionless. All of a sudden the red dragon morphs into Former Fire Lord Sozin while the blue one looks on in shame and flies away.

" Azula you are my true heir. Finally after three generations of weakness I finally have someone to call my own." " I thank you great grandfather, you served as an inspiration to me for years." " And it is my honor to name Phoenix empress." A crown then morphs into his hands as he places it onto her head. " Lord and master of this world."

All of a sudden a pillar of earth rises beneath her elevating her into the sky allowing her to see the world under her control. She just bursts into another fit of insane laughter while volcanoes behind her suddenly erupt spewing fire and ash into the air.

The sound of a little girl crying is suddenly heard... The vision then fades to white...

* * *

**Dreamscape ends (Don't you just love insane people) **

Azula then wakes up in a leap as two guards stand in front of her. "What's going on!? What do you want?! I was having a wonderful dream." One of the figures then drops his hood revealing Aang's face. " Sadly I need you." Azula then stands in anger and tries to attack him. " YOU!"

Azula is then stopped as the wall behind her reaches out and entraps her in the wall, leaving her struggling and worming out for an escape. " Don't bother crazy head you're not going anywhere." Azula in ever increasing anger speaks out. " How did you get in?!" " That's not important right now, what unfortunately is important is you."

" Oh shut up! What do you want? Are you here to kill me too like you did with Zuko!" "No I did not kill him, but I think you know who did." " Sound like a long shot to me anyway." " Shut up peasant your superiors are speaking." Toph then snaps slamming Azula's head against the wall. " Just do me a favor and kill me! I suffered enough indignities and I will never reclaim my life or glory." " No even you aren't worth it." " Then what do you want?"

Aang pulls out the paper with the symbol, **命令 **" Do you know what this means?" Azula stares at the symbol for a few moments and then laughs. " You're wasting your time avatar, why do you care about some old man's club?" " Because they had your brother assassinated."

Azula's eyes open wide as a look of shock consumes her. " What! Those pathetic traitorous bastards! After decades of service they would turn on us now!" " What traitors who are you talking about?" Azula then calms down as a smirk comes on her face realizing the situation.

" Oh please avatar you think I don't know how desperate you are, the both of you are wanted fugitives on the run for killing Zuko. Whether you did it or not apparently doesn't matter with your criminal status, so why should I help you?" " To help avenge the death of your..." Aang is then silenced as Azula sneers a face that would terrify a dragon. " Never mind..."

" Come on Aang we don't need her, I mean it's not like we broke in and have a way out." Azula then looks up in interest. " You know what Toph you're right if Azula knows about this old man's club then clearly they're not as secret as we thought they were." Aang and Toph then prepare to leave as Azula speaks out.

" Wait!" " Really, now why should we?" " If you get me out of here I'll tell you anything you want to know about the Order." " No." "No! What do you mean no?!" " You're too dangerous and unpredictable to be left alone, if I free you then you're coming with us." As if the planets lined up in order at that second Toph and Azula shouted at exact time.

" Absolutely Not!" " I would sooner marry someone!" For once we agree peasant, but I would rather die than work with you two!" " Well you're not going out there alone! No matter what this Order is planning I'll take them over you any day!" "Then we have no agreement!"

"The order maybe known but only to a select few, you won't find another person like me Avatar! I can guarantee that to you!" " Really Azula even after all this time you still haven't change, even Ozai saw the light why can't you?" " My father was weaken over time and was desperate, but I am not! and I refuse to consort with the enemy!"

" Come on Aang not everyone can change, she's living proof of that." Aang then stares at Azula both unwavering and patient just waiting for the other to submit, in the end Aang gives in. " I can offer you something else in return for your help. " Aang holds on the last words showing his annoyance and desperation.

" Why could you possibly offer me?" " Once we deal with the order and we clear our names, I will let you go and..." " And." Azula looks up in excitement." I'll let you go and if you try to do anything I won't stop you." Azula and Toph look in complete shock and surprise, with Azula looking like a Cheshire cat.

" Aang are you insane?! Just let her go! Who knows what kind of destruction she's capable of unleashing on the world!" " I know Toph, but it's the only thing she wants. A fighting chance." Azula merely smirks " With you out of the way, nothing can stop me from reclaiming my rightful spot on the throne." " As if your people would even accept your return anyway."

" They won't have a choice I'm the only one left in the world of royal blood, and besides I was always lucky." Aang and Azula merely stare at each other for a few moments as time passes. " Well do we have a deal?" Azula sticks out her hand as Aang releases her from her restraints and then just barely grabs her hand feeling disgusted as they shake up and down. " A deal with the devil himself." " Evil is a point of view."

" Fine but before we free you we want a sample of what we're buying." " Fine but if you wouldn't mind." Azula minds to the earth restraints around her body. " Toph." "Ugh Fine." The earth around her falls to the ground as Toph looks on in disgust. Azula then stands tall and mightily as she looks down as herself free for the first time in years.

" Now tell us what is the Order?" Azula then turns around as she remembers the past.

* * *

**Flashback About 1 year after Ozai become Fire Lord**

A young Azula and Zuko are seen sneaking about in a hallway as Ozai and a few others enter a sealed room. " Azula what are you doing? this idea is stupid!" " Oh come on Zuzu don't be a wimp." Azula then goes across the hallway as she tries to hear what is happening in the room. " Azula come on we shouldn't be doing this... and they are guards coming." Azula then looks down the hallway to see several guards approaching. " Doesn't matter they won't catch me, but you I'm not so sure."

Azula then runs down the other hallway hoping to escape only to met the legs of another man, they both fall to the ground as Zuko comes around to see the scene. " What are you children doing here?" Azula stands up and along with Zuko to see Basilius standing there in fire nation robes with a head of hair that has obviously begun to thin and bald.

" I'll ask you again children what are you doing here?" Despite speaking in a calm controlled manner Azula only takes offense at this. " Who are you to think you have the authority to demand anything of us?" "Well I may not have but he does." Azula and Zuko then look back to see Ozai standing there with two guards. " Ah Basilius I can see you've met my children." " Yes Ozai it was quite a run-in."

" Children what were you doing." Zuko attempts to speak only to be interrupted by Azula. " We just wanted to find out what you were doing in your special meetings, after all if one of us is going to be the next Fire Lord we're going to learn as much as possible." Ozai smiles slightly.

" Excellent answer Azula I just wished your brother shared your drive and passion." Zuko then looks down in discontent as Azula boasts confidence. " But still you and your brother aren't ready for this is. It is strictly for the war, something you're not ready for."

Basilius then stands out and speaks. " You call that an excuse Ozai the war has effected everyone and if these children are the future heirs then they escape their fate that they will eventually be running the war. They should be preparing to take that task." "Don't tell me how to rise my children Basilius, besides this can wait we have business to discuss." " Well if these children are going be future leaders then they should begin to learn. Besides the Order has enough representatives here to comply with your outrageous demands."

Ozai then gives up. " Very well Basilius educate them." Azula smiles boldly as Basilius places his arm outward in protest. " Wait I meant someone else could have..." " You took this upon yourself Basilius now commit to it." Basilius then gives up as Ozai leaves with the others, while Basilius just looks down at the children.

" So who are you supposed to be? A tea maker." Basilius just sighs. _" One Day..." _He recollects himself and adopts a formal stance as he speaks. " Well if you really must know my name is Basilius and I led a organization known as the Order." Azula again abruptly speaks out while Zuko looks on in annoyance. " And what are you guys supposed to be?" " Well let explain The Order is..."

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

" The Order is an elite society of innovators, captains of industry, and scholars. Like your White Locus they transcend the four nations and have no formal loyalty to any nation. However when the war began many of their members fled to the fire nation for safety. In exchange for asylum my grandfather Sozin hired them and gave positions throughout the fire nation. Together their resources, intelligence, and creations were put to work for the fire nation. They were the secret weapon in the early days; they revolutionized our war economy, helped organize and planned some of our greatest victories and conquests, and even help created some of our finest weapons."

" So this was some of kind think tank." " Oh it goes beyond that some of the most powerful and influenceable people in the world are members." Toph looks down wondering what her parents had kept away from her their entire lives, and what they were willing to die for with this group or even more why they were killed in the first place.

" Once the fire nation gained a decisive edge in the war the Order withdraw most of their support adopting a more of an investment role, that however all changed when you came back Avatar."" What do you mean?" " When news came of your return the Order had a panic attack and suddenly were very interested insuring a fire nation victory, they built our first tanks and the airships once we got the designs.

Yet when that vision of victory failed at your hands the order went underground, I haven't heard of them since you brought them up today." Aang then turns to Toph. " Don't suppose you can tell if she's lying." "Sorry twinkle toes but she was always good at that." Aang then turns his attention back to Azula.

" What else do you know, Where do they met? Who are direct members!?" Azula then wigs her finger in their faces. " That's all your getting from me if you want more than get me out of here." Aang then just sighs. "Fin**e **time to go." All of a sudden Aang reattaches her shackles on Azula's hands much to her surprise.

" What is this?" " You are still a prisoner I think it would look awkward for you to walk free around a high security prison." Defeated by logic she complies. " Very well." Azula is then escorted out by Aang and Toph as a though enters all of their heads. _"Wow never believed this would happen."_ However before they very far Toph suddenly grabs the both of them.

" Wait someone is coming." " Who is it?" " It's a couple of people, we got to put you back." "Fine." Azula rushes back inside the cell and puts her restraints loosely back on while Aang closes and stands at guard with Toph to make it look like they're supposed to be there. The warden then enters followed by two guards as well.

" What are you two doing here?! This is an isolation chamber! The prisoner is supposed to stay isolated!" Aang quickly responds in low tome voice to hide himself. "Um we were escorting the prisoner here." Toph quickly reinforces the point in another painfully dubbed tone. " Yeah we were making sure she was secure. Can't take too many chances with this one."

The warden responds in kind. " Oh Shut up and just stand over there!" Aang and Toph then walk past the warden, As Aang walks by he notices a scroll in the warden's hand sealed with a single stamp that shocked him **命令****.**

The warden then approaches Azula as looks down to her. " I remember what I first said when you were brought into my establishment. Oh how the mighty have fallen, and how they remained exactly the same." " What do you want?" " Oh Azula you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come." The Warden then lunches forward and grabs Azula's throat as he holds her to the wall. " The once great princess at my mercy."

Before Aang and Toph can react The Warden looks down as Azula's restraints fall to the ground, then Azula smiles widely as he looks in realization. Azula then blasts the warden and the two guards away with a wave of blue fire. " Guards restraint her immediately!" However before the guards can react they find themselves sinking into the Ground until only their heads are remaining.

" What! You're an earthbender! " Toph then proudly responds. "Yeah tell me something I don't know." The warden follows this with several blasts of fire at them only to be stopped as Azula charges at him avoiding his attacks and entraps his hands while holding a small blade of blue fire near his neck.

" Sorry Warden but you enjoyed the privilege of my company long enough." Before Azula could do anything a blast of wind is thrown at Azula throwing her onto the floor, as she lied on the floor Aang then stands over her. " Sorry Azula but I won't do anything you'll regret." Azula then stands up. " Oh please as if I would anything stupid like that." Toph then intervenes. " Alright we got her now gets out of here." As they argue the warden pulls out a small radio set.

" Blackout alert I repeat Blackout alert!" Hearing what has happened several stones shard fly out and slash through the radio set." Great so much for remaining conspicuous." " I don't think we'll have a problem." Toph then grabs the Warden as she holds him against wall. " You're going to get us out of here!" the Warden merely laughs at this.

" I initiated a blackout alert it's the Keep highest security status, it allows use of lethal force and any measures necessary to contain prisoners. Taking me as a hostage won't do you any good." Azula then stands above him as she looks down to him. " Then you're nothing but dead weight."

The Warden then finds himself shackled and tied inside the isolation chamber as Azula closes it smiling widely. " Don't worry Warden I'm sure the Boiling Rock will finally appreciate being on equal footing with the Keep again." Azula then slams the cage close.

" So don't suppose you guys thought of a way our out." Toph walks past her obviously pushing away with her hip as bends her arms upwards crackling her knuckles. " Just leave it to me crazy." Toph then bends a massive hole in the steel walls and then makes a tunnel through the solid earth blasting a hole straight into the prison's courtyard. " Care to join me." The trio then run into the tunnel running past several other cells and hallways confusing the other prisoners and guards along the way.

As they arrive at the end of the tunnel and stare in awe at the courtyard and then see the definition of a Blackout alert. The walls lined with the ballista fully armed and ready with dozens of guards standing strong and waiting, backed by several armored tanks. " Think we can get past them." All of a sudden a blast of fire detonates near them. " Look they are!" Aang and Azula quickly duck away while he pulls Toph with him as well.

The courtyard air is then filled with action as the ballista open fire a huge array of arrows, with the tanks and firebenders releasing long streams and blast of fire at the single in the wall. The explosions rock the wall as guards approach ever carefully. Meanwhile Aang is with Toph as they take cover behind a collapsed prisoner's bed, while Azula hides behind the wall as the room shakes violently from the attack.

" Don't suppose the two of you had a plan for this." " Just one." The floor beneath them suddenly separates from the rest of the room as it falls to the lower floor, stirring the other prisoner in the cell. " What the hell! Now who's blowing holes..." He stops as he sees the avatar, Azula, and another guard and calmly wishes he wasn't there.

" Please don't hurt me." " Ah Shut up!" " Azula we don't have time for this." " Well then what's the plan we're a few feet away from being recaptured." Toph then charges toward her abruptly with anger. "You know crazy you could try to have some confidence in us, after all we are saving your ungrateful ass." Azula just smirks as she crosses her arms. " I don't think so." Toph then swings her fist in hopes of punching the former princess only to be held back.

" Toph just ignore her we have to get out of here." The Prisoner speaks out again. " Can I come." the team then responds together " No!" Azula then returns to the focus of their problem. " How are we gonna get out of here anyway, can't we just call your bison." " Absolutely Not! Those ballista will tear him apart, besides don't worry we have a plan." Aang smiles as he looks at Toph while she frowns and buries her face in her palms.

**The Courtyard**

After a few moments the courtyard is filled with silence as the guards stop their barrage on the prison's wall, and now just attempt to create a full perimeter around the courtyard, while several guards and a captain of the guard look on from the walls. " Captain the guards from inside have reported they have evacuated most of the east wing, we can continue our attack and search the ruins for any bodies later."

Another guard speaks out. " Tear down the east wing I don't the warden will appreciate that." The captain " This is a Blackout alert everything goes! The Boiling had one escape and I'll be damned if the Keep fails as well!" All of sudden the tanks begin firing again at the wall, while the ballista begin firing explosives at the East wing.

All of a sudden a massive dust cloud emerges from the wall covering most of the courtyard. And after that the rocks and earth emerge from the prison's walls and ground to create a massive moving dome as it slowly moves the courtyard. The captain stares in shock with the other guards at the sight of this. " Bring it down! Bring it down!" The tanks begin firing on heavily with the Fire bending guards shooting at it in vain hope of stopping it.

However once the ballista open fire on the dome it does begin to damage the dome as it slowly moves across the courtyard. As time passes the dome slowly begins to collapse and when it reached the center the dome then suddenly collapsed creating a massive cloud of dust and smoke covering most of the courtyard.

" Seize fire!" As the cloud almost settles the guards and the tanks slowly encircle and close the area. Then suddenly Several Stones fly out from the cloud and collide into the mounts of the tank, The guards then charge in only to fall into a ditch in the ground that suddenly appeared.

Fire bender guards then begin firing blasts and streams of fire into the area in hopes clearing the area. The captain looks on in worriment " Return Fire!" " But sir we could hit our own men." " Return Fire Now!" The Ballista then open fire at the courtyard as the cloud begins to dissipate decimating the arena.

**Meanwhile 25 feet below the surface**

Azula holds a small blue fire walking with Toph as she bends a tunnel under the courtyard, as Aang distracts the Keep's forces. As they walk the ground shakes violently above them as the battle continues above. Throughout the walk Toph is continuously nervous and worried for Aang as he fights for his life. While Azula looks proudly knowing of her eventual freedom and relishes in how her former enemies are now in need of her help. And of course the silence is eventually broken.

" So you think the Avatar will survive or not?" Azula suddenly trips and falls on the ground as the earth grabs her foot. " Well aren't you..." Azula stands up only to be tripped by another rock. " You know it wouldn't hurt you to be a little more." "Appreciative." " No, human we are risking everything to save you."

" Yes you are, but the only reason you are is because you and your boyfriend need me to help clear your names. So your action is made void by your motivation." Toph then stops as turns around and stares Azula straight on as she raises her hand and fingers as she speaks.

" Okay first off Aang is not my Boyfriend! Second I don't care what Aang says we don't need you. I'm sure we would have found what was happening in the long run. Third if it was up to me you would still be there and dead so wither you like it or not you owe us!"

Toph then turns away as bends the tunnel even further only to be pulled back by Azula." Perhaps you're right but remember this once this is all over don't forget what you agreed." Toph then let's go off and pushes her slightly as well. " Aang agreed to this deal not me." Toph then widely smiles surprising Azula. " Besides I have a feeling you won't be that much of a problem once we let you go." " And what makes you think that peasant." Toph merely ignores that comment as she smirks. " Oh just a feeling." Upon reaching the end Toph bends the tunnel even further as she looks back one leas time. " Oh and for your first question Aang is the avatar tell what do you think is going to happen?"

**Back To The Courtyard**

After a few moments the cloud clears revealing a single body lying on the ground as it lies stained with scorch marks from the blasts as guards encircle it the body. One of the guards then runs up and removes the guard's helmet he was wearing to see. " Oh my god! It's the Avatar!" The other guards back away slowly at this revelation. " The Avatar how this be." " Why would he do this?" As this the Captain looks at this from a distant in glee. " My lucky day."

Just then without warning Aang stirs as he slowly stands up struggling and nearly reeling over in pain. His clothing blown to pieces from the explosion just barely clings to his body, while he himself is covered with countless small burns. " Avatar surrender now! Or we will attack again!" Aang merely examines the area noticing the increasing number of guards surrounding him as well as every ballista pointed directly at him.

" I don't think so." Aang's eyes and tattoos flash white for a second as he enters the avatar state. He then creates several blasts of wind the fly out in all directions and destroy the ballista formations. Aang then sends out a blast of wind that blows away the guards surrounding him, as then the earth beneath him suddenly rises as he creates a small hill of earth that breaks through the steel floors. Finally Aang uses the mount of dirt and earth to propel himself across the courtyard, much to the shock of the guards and captain.

" Stop him now!" The guards blast away fire at Aang in a futile attempt to stop him. Aang only continues to charge forward until he reaches the wall and leaps into the air and creates a massive gust of wind. He pulls out his glider and uses the gust of wind to send him flying into the sky allowing him to escape, as the captain looks on in despair. " No!"

Aang lands a distance away from the Keep as he bends water and begins to heal his wounds and burns covering his body, Appa and Momo emerge from their hiding place to welcome him. After a few moments he hears the sound of approaching people, Aang takes a defensive stance only to relax as Toph comes into sight. " Twinkle toes you made it!" Toph goes and hugs Aang as he stands there in relief at Toph's presence. As the hug continues Toph blanks out in awkwardness as she feels his bare chest behind his tattered clothing.

Appa and Momo growl and hiss as another approaches. " No reason to stop on my account." Aang and Toph then stop as they look Azula walk in, Aang holds onto Appa to keep him from tackling Azula as she walks in. " I thank you avatar that was quite a show." Azula walks to the edge of the hill and laughs as she overlooks the Keep basking in her pride and freedom, meanwhile Aang and Toph look on.

Aang then looks at Toph and nods, noticing the signal Toph enters a stance." Now that I am free Avatar I'm afraid that we need to discuss the details of our deal." Azula prepares to attack as Aang approaches her from behind. " My thoughts exactly. " Then suddenly earth entraps her legs and lower torso trapping her arms as well. As Aang stops behind her. "What's going on here!" " Just a little insurance." Aang then places his hands onto the back of her neck and forehead, as a light suddenly engulfs both of their eyes for a moment and then goes away.

Azula then falls down as the earth restraints collapse around her. " What did you do to me?! This wasn't part of the deal!" " I said I let you go once this was over, I didn't say I would make it easy for you. I have taken away your bending, and only I can restore it. If you ever want it back you will cooperate with us fully and if you attempt to betray us I will turn you in!"

Azula throws her hand at Aang in a futile attempt to attack him expecting a massive flame but instead is unable to even make a spark. " Come on Azula you've killed me once, betrayed your entire family, and in general you are a horrible human being. Did you really expect me just to trust you on a whim. I had to make sure I could control you until we don't need you anymore!"

" Restore my gift, or I won't help you." "Alright then." Aang then jumps onto Appa as Toph climbs up his legs, when Azula approaches Appa suddenly faces her growling and snarling. "You can't leave me here! You need me!" " Oh don't worry we're pretty far away and isolated you can still escape, I mean it's not like there's something here to immediately give away your position." Aang then shoots a massive flare of fire into the sky. The guards in the distant observe it. " Look over there! it must be the fugitives!" the guards charge into the forest as they run toward the area.

The flare continues to soar into the sky as Aang speaks. " There you go you have about ten minutes to escape. Here are your choices stay here and be recaptured, or come with us and maybe... just maybe in the long run you might win." Toph brings her foot to the ground as she feels The Keep's guards charging toward them. " Aang we got incoming."

Aang smiles widely knowing Azula is literally at his mercy. " Make your choice now. " Azula face and spirit just shatters, hating being manipulated as she has done with countless others, a single tear falls from her face as grins her teeth into their gums.

" Fine!" Aang grabs Appa's ear as he calms down allowing Azula to climb unto the bison as it flies into the distant. " So where are we going?" She just sighs and gives up. " Head west towards the capital. They have a gathering hall near there." " The capital you mean the most heavily fortified city in the fire nation." " You want them that's where they are." " Fine." The bison the turns west as the group enter an uncomfortable and expected silence as they fly away.

**That Night**

As the moon rises over the sky a lone cloud is seen traveling at high speeds as it falls to the ground. A blast of wind then dissipates the cloud as Appa emerges and lands on the ground allowing a mixture of relief and anxiety among its riders. " Why are we stopping here? we should be on the move!" " Appa can't keep flying indefinitely, besides the fire nation has to be on high alert after two fugitives just broke out a top priority prisoner!" " Well that was your choice."

Aang, Azula, and Toph then slowly jump off of Appa. " So now that you're out what else can you tell us about the Order?" " I won't say anything else until you restore my fire bending." " Not going to happen, tell us something or we'll..." " You'll what! I have nothing left to lose, except my integrity." " I don't think you ever had integrity crazy." " Shut up peasant! Would could you possibly do to me now."

A few moments later...

Azula is then seen inside a stone entrapment trapping her inside a small cave as Aang and Toph look on in enjoyment. " Is this really necessary!" " I wouldn't worry about it this will only be necessary whenever we're on land. Once we can trust you we'll stop." Toph then abruptly joins in. " In other words you're going to be in there forever crazy!" Aang and Toph laugh as they leave Azula in her new home. " This is an outrage! I demand to be let out of here! Do you hear me Avatar! You will pay for this I swear it!"

Aang and Toph return to their campsite as Azula's ranting fills the air. " You know twinkle toes I have but a feeling we're going to regret saving her." " So do I but for now Azula has no power, no friends, and no choice. I don't think she'll be a problem." " Really twinkle toes its Azula when was she ever not a problem!" " I know but for now we'll have to settle for the lesser of two evils." " I would hardly call her the less of that end."

Aang then goes behind Appa as Toph follows only to be stopped by him. " Do you mind." " What is it now." " Oh nothing just I'm wearing charred, ripped, and scorched stolen prison armor I was hoping to change now that we landed." Toph laughs slightly. " You remember I'm blind right." " Yeah but still a little privacy wouldn't help." " Okay Tinkle toes I'll leave you to play dress up."

Toph bends a small stone bed as she lies down on it, she places her foot on the ground allowing to see her unique world. From Azula throwing her temper tantrum, Appa sleeping, Momo exploring, and suddenly a very specific image comes into focus in her mind much to her enjoyment as she smiles. (Sorry kiddies this is rated T for a reason)

A few moments later Aang remerges now dressed in his air nomad robes and notices the widely smiling blind earthbender. " Why are you so happy?" Toph responds in a sing along fashion. " Oh no reason." Aang just decides to ignore this moment as he contemplates recent events. " Toph tell me what do you think of the Order?"

" Sounds like a corporate golf club to me I don't think they'll be too much of a problem to us." " Come on Toph they murdered Zuko and who knows how many other people, I think a group of people like pose a legitimate threat." " Of course they do but now they'll messing with the Avatar and the world's most powerful earthbender! Oh and crazy over there." " Yeah but still."

" Just relax Twinkle toes, besides how could it get worse?"

* * *

**The Next Day - Outskirts of Gaoling **

General Fu is seen sitting on a desk as he overlooks reports regarding Aang and the recent fugitive Toph Bei Fong. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted as a guard enters. " General Master Katara, Chief Sokka, and mistress Mai wish to speak with you." " Oh let them in." Katara and Sokka then enter the tent as they exchange bows of respect briefly and sit down.

" You wish to speak with me." " Yes General we'll leaving the task force." The general then stands in outright shock. " What! why?" " Guess you could say that is just unbelievable." " With what's happened between the two of them and Aang being the last airbender then yeah it is easy to see why he would have kill Zuko in a logical world." "But now that we heard that Toph has joined him and helped him murder her own parents. NO! No. This is wrong. Something else is happening and we'll going to find out what is really happening."

The general then tries to argue the facts hoping to keep his prized members. " Please understand I myself find it hard to believe as well ,but they were identified at the scene by 20 witnesses, you cannot deny that." Katara then stands defensively. " No we can! Aang and Toph have been our friends for years! I may have been angry with Aang at first but know I realize that this is all somehow a lie!" General fu then turns to Mai hoping to find a supporting voice.

" Do you agree with as well mistress you did suffer the most from this tragedy. Mai still in mourning from Zuko's death has only adapted a more depressed view on life. " Ah I think they have a point." But some things still never change. " But please even if they are innocent this task force is still our best chance to capture them." " We're not going to capture them, we're going to find them and we're going to help them by petitioning to the council to recall their fugitive status until the truth is found."

" Please forgive me but what for happens sake let's just say that from the evidences we've collected from both crime scenes, the witness testimonies, and the facts. The truth you're seeking is simply what we know now." Sokka then stands as he joins her. " We'll just have to take that risk. I'm sorry General Fu but sadly we have to do this." " Is there anything I can say to change your mind?" Mai then suddenly speaks out again in anger. " No you can't so just let it go already!"

The general then sighs. "Then sadly you leave me with no choice myself." All of a sudden a spike of earth rises from the ground and quietly knocks out Katara and Sokka. Mai however evades the initial attacks draws several daggers in defense. " What is the meaning of this!" The general then smiles widely. " Progress." The general then thrusts his hand backward sending another spike of earth from behind Mai and knocks her out as well, however before that she threw a dagger that slashes his hand. " Agghh. Damn that hurt."

Three then guards then rush in. " General what happened?" General Fu then goes to the tent's entrance and looks around quickly to insure their safety. " The eagle rises in the dawn of a warm sun." One of the guards confusedly responds. " What is that supposed to..." That guard is then knocked out by the other two. " You should warned us that it was that business." " No matter just take them to the infirmly and make sure they won't wake up, and recover their other friends as well." " Yes sir."

The General then walks to his desk as he reaches into a drawers and pulls out a small radio set and activates a link. " Hello central command we have a problem." A few moments of static passes until a mechanized voice speaks out. " What is it?" " Our persons of interest have announced their intent to leave the task force." " Really... Contain them for now, we should be able to take care of them,"

" I wouldn't advise that they are high public figures I think a disappearance of their magnitude would draw attention. " " I guess so... keep them out of sight I will be there in the next few days." The General then stands up in slight shock. " You're... com... coming here." " Yes is that a problem?" " NO! of course I'll make the necessary arrangements for your arrival." " Very well I should be able find a way to remind them of the importance of recapturing the avatar. Until then signing off."

The radio shuts off as General Fu places it away and looks at his bleeding hand. The General then removes the glove he was wearing revealing the wound on his hand as he bandages it, while on one of his finger reveals another small ring with the same symbol as his mysterious followers and leaders.

**命令**

* * *

Another chapter comes and goes expect my next update in early August... Again feel free to comment and review


	7. Infiltration into the Inferno

Next Update... Oh you guys are in for a show.

Chapter 7: Infiltration into the Inferno

" All war is deception." Sun Tzu

* * *

**An undisclosed Location **

Basilius is seen sitting in a chair in front of a desk as he overlooks reports, and drinks a small hot cup of tea. Eventually the silence is finally broken. " I wish you people would use doors for once." A hooded then arrives behind him. " We have arrived in the Fire Nation, but the others won't be here for several days." " Really you came here to tell me that, come on what's really on your mind." The figure then walks in front of his desk and simply remains in silence. " I have nothing else to say."

" Really what about your assignment?" " I never had a chance to complete it, you compromised my assignment before I could reach my target." Basilius then stands as he looks the other man in the eyes. " Well sadly I had no choice Azula was the last loose end, but now hopefully we can operate in safety as..." "She escaped."

Basilius' eyes then open widely as he said that. " What! How?!" " The Avatar and the Bei Fong's daughter freed her from the Keep. " NO! This is an outrage! Our entire existence could be compromised!" " Perhaps if the Black Bear stuck to the original plan The Avatar would never..." " Oh please at least we had a contingency plan for him, if you had killed Azula when you were assigned to we wouldn't be in this situation."

" I was busy." " With what! Remember Cole your first service and loyalty is to the Order and nothing else!" Basilius then smiles as a though occurs to him. " Honestly Cole what would your father think?"

Basilius then finds himself pinned to the wall a few seconds later but still remains unworried. " Tell me Basilius do you enjoy ingazing people who can kill you." Basilius laughs slightly and responds. " No mainly because you I know you won't kill me you have too much to lose." Basilius simply looks on confidently as Cole then lets him go and starts to leave.

" Oh and Remember Cole." He then turns around to see him raising his right hand. " Hail the Order." Cole then reluctantly raises his left hand as well and speaks. " All hail the Order." He then quickly leaves through the door. _" Lousy Traitor."_

Basilius then looks on in glee as he picks up his tea cup and attempts to drink it, only to see that it has been frozen solid. _" Truly your greatest mistake_ _Hattiao." _Basilius then heads to the window behind him and looks out to see the horizon and throws his tea cup out the window. Finally he returns to his desk as he pulls out a final report and eyes it. "_ umm... Task Force Report?"_

* * *

**Dreamscape**

Aang groans as he lies on the ground in pain as he tries to recollect what happened. " Agh where am I?" Aang stands up to find himself in the ruins of a massive city spread out for miles with debris and craters littering the streets. _" What happened here."_ The image of the streets and buildings lit in flames flashes in his head briefly before going away. " Agh! what was that?"

Aang then walks down the street just seeing nothing but broken ruins. Eventually he steps on something soft that just stands out. Aang then looks down in worry and picks up a small doll dressed like a normal earth kingdom girl just lying there scorched. " Who did this?" All of a sudden the doll turns into dust and blows away out of his hand. Aang after recovering himself then pulls out his glider and soars into the sky.

As Aang flies he just looks down hoping to find any sign of life or people only to end in vain, the ruins just go on as the scars of war are seen everywhere. Finally at the corner of his eye Aang sees a stream of smoke rising gently into the sky. _" Someone has to be there, maybe with answers_." As Aang approaches the smoke line the sounds of people screaming accompany the images of flames engulfing the city flash in his mind forcing Aang to fall to the ground.

" Agh! What does this keep happening?!" Aang then picks himself up as he enters the small structure with the smoke rising toward the sky. As he enters the room he sees a small flame with a hooded figure sitting there waiting. " Excuse me sir I'm the Avatar, who are you and what is this place?" The figure merely remains silent until finally responding. " Your Legacy." Aang suddenly collapses as visions flood into his head, horrible visions.

" NO Please make it stop!" Aang sees images bursting one after another of a massive battle, a the city burns in a hellish inferno, he sees the streets filled with mass mobs fleeing for their lives, with the air filled with screams. Then finally silenced. Aang grabs onto his legs and lies groveling while the hooded figure stands up and approaches him.

All the while the visions continues in Aang's head. " Please make it stop!" Despite everything Aang had accomplished to end the war, he never truly experienced the horrors of a battlefield firsthand, and it all proved to be so overwhelming. Finally as Aang lies down cowering and defeated the hooded figures stops and removes its hood to reveal the same black figure from before. " Now Avatar it is time for Order to be restored." Aang finds himself staring at the figure as it slowly lowers its two fingers toward his forehead.

A bright light then engulfs the world as it ends.

**Dream Ends**

* * *

**Fire Nation Wilderness**

Aang wakes up to the sensation of a hand slapping across his a face allowing him to wake in a fit gasping for breath. He places his hands to his face as he immerses himself in reality hoping to escape that nightmare. Toph merely stands there awaiting him to return. " Aang are you alright!" Aang continues to pant but calms down over time and looks back to Toph. " Yeah I'm okay. Just another dream." Toph crosses her arms in discontent. " Aang you were practically screaming in your sleep, tell me what happened?! "

Aang then stands up and tries to walk away. " I don't want to talk about it." Aang tries to take another step only for the ground to move him back into Toph's hands. " You're not going anywhere twinkle-toes! You've been having nightmares ever since this startled!" Toph then sits down and forces Aang down with her as he stops resisting. " Please talk to me."

Aang only keeps his head lower until finally looking back at Toph waiting patiently. " Fine, ever since Zuko died. I've been having trouble sleeping." Toph angrily responds. "You could say something like that. " " My dreams they're all the same thing, a city in battle or in ruins with hundreds of people... dying." Toph abandons her temper and grows worried as she places her arm on Aang's' shoulder to comfort him.

" And somehow I think it's my fault." " What's that crazy talk twinkle toes, how can this be your fault? It was just a dream." " I don't know how I just know it is." " Come on Twinkle Toes you sure you're just not being paranoid." Aang then stands up. " There was a person this time and he called it my legacy, after that I saw terror."

" Okay twinkle toes you don't have to go into detail if you don't want to." Aang continues to breath but eventually sighs as he remembers." I had dreams like this before when I was traveling in the old days, I had nightmares about confronting Ozai. But this felt so much worse!" " Yeah but you beat Ozail we all knew you would." " I know, I'm sorry Toph its just I'm so uncomfortable with this whole Order thing, not knowing who they are and what they want."

Toph then groans in annoyance as she brings her palms to her face. " Not this again, I told you Twinkle toes this pansy Order won't stand a chance against us." Aang then takes a major defensive stance. " What if you're wrong Toph?! Remember these people had no problem ordering the death of Zuko and your parents! Do you even care about what they're capable of ?" Toph then punches Aang in the gut at the and stands tall in anger. " You think I don't know that Aang! I was there! I saw what they did to them!" Aang then carefully stands up as Toph continues.

" You think you're the only one afraid Aang! You think you're the only one who wants answers! Trust me I know how you feel, but you can't let these nightmares get the better of you!" Aang recollects himself and finally puts himself together. " You're right Toph I'm sorry Toph." " No problem just try to keep yourself in our reality, I promise we'll clear our names and then everything will be alright." Aang then smiles " You know what you're right, Toph I just hate being in the dark with these guys."

" I hate it too but don't let it blow you away twinkle toes." " I guess so I just would like a few more answers. I mean before with the Fire nation and the war, at least we knew who were fighting and why, but now it's all a mystery." Aang and Toph then slowly walk away as they recover from their night.

" Yeah I guess so. Well we could always see if crazy is in a happy mood and is willing to tell us more." Aang then sighs slightly as he remembers her presence. " Azula already told us what she knew I don't think there's much more that she knows, after all this Order doesn't seem to be very public."

Toph cracks her knuckles and stretches her arms, as she speaks. " Personality I think she's more trouble then she worth after all now even if we clear our names the nations won't forgive us for freeing crazy. And I think she knows more than she's letting on. " " I agree."

Toph then looks on shocked and throws her arms into the air as her mouth hangs open. " Then why is she still with us! After everything she did! We should have leave her to fend for herself! Hell she doesn't even want our help twinkle toes! " Aang then just stops knowing that this was coming and tries to find an answer.

" I failed Zuko once when I didn't have faith in him and his father, now with Azula I hope that make it up to him. By saving his sister." " Oh come on twinkle toes she hasn't changed at all, and you know what she never will!" " I don't think so. Zuko once was my greatest enemy he committed every moment of his life to hunt me down, and in the process he hurt and destroyed countless lives, including himself. But in the end he realized his mistakes and found the strength to redeem himself."

" But that was Zuko Aang! This is Azula! She's Azula!" " I know that Toph, but I must have faith that if Zuko and Ozai can change, so can she. After all now that Zuko is dead I feel like I owe it to him to create a better legacy for his family." Toph just sighs. " Fine I just hope Azula doesn't turn on us and gets us all captured or killed or worse."

"Azula needs me to restore her Firebending, and she wanted dead by the Order and is hatred by most of the planet. She has as more to lose from this as we do and she knows that." Aang then takes a brief pause as he recalls something and then speaks nervously. "Oh and speaking of Azula... Today's umm... your turn."

Toph groans in disappointment and annoyance. " Agghh. Do I have do." She's still human so she does need to eat for the journey ahead we will be leaving in a little while. And besides if you really don't want to you can take care of Appa today." Aang then picks up a broom and shovel as Toph shutters at that suggestion and quickly runs to their supplies and takes out a few fruit and runs away. " NO thanks!" Aang looks on in glee and laughs as she runs away. " That always works."

Azula sits trapped inside a small cave as the entrance is blocked off by a stone wall, a sign of trust between her and her new captors. She simply lies in patience and in constant self pity and hate of her growing indignities and shame.

" I cannot believe this! I am the sole heir to the Fire nation. And now I am a prisoner of the Avatar and a blind woman! Oh one day they will pay dearly for these indignities and I will have my vengeance on them, the Order, and reclaim my rightful place on the throne!" Azula is then interrupted as another voice emerges.

" OH my gosh! It's been a damn week are you still complaining crazy!" Azula quickly runs to a small window in the wall blocking the cave's entrance to see Toph standing there with food. " You peasant release me now!" Toph just stands there amused and smiling as she is just barely able to contain her laughter.

" Really you're still calling me that crazy." " I will call you whatever I please now release me!" " You know complaining and begging didn't work the last 100 times, so why do you think it'll work this time." " I don't beg. I command, and stop smiling!"

Aang's words about Azula are replayed in Toph's head as she looks down at her. " Well too bad You're not going anywhere and now eat up, we'll leaving once you're done." Toph puts the food through the small window as it falls in front of Azula. " You know crazy it wouldn't hurt you to say thank you for saving your life." " Oh yes I traded one cage for another my life has truly improved." Azula sits back down and then hesitantly grabs one of the fruit and bites into it.

" Point taken, but still why are you still like this? Why can't you let it go and move on?" Azula then crushes the fruit she was eating in her hand and then walks back to the small window. " You think just because you saved my life and freed me means anything!" " Yes." " A small minded fool like you would think like that, but in reality you just left me with more nothing. I was once the Princess of the Fire nation the most powerful nation in the world. I was secure, happy, and content. But now I have less than nothing thanks to you and the Avatar!"

" Oh do you ever shut up?! You know I don't know what Aang sees in you because as far as I can see you're nothing but a manipulative, cruel, and inhumane Thing!" Azula merely took it in stride. " Oh please like I never heard that before peasant." " You know we could leave you here, maybe that it'll help you grow a soul."

" Don't make empty threats peasant, you need me." The wall blocking the cave then falls down as Azula covers her eyes from the sun's sudden entrance. Only to be surprised by Toph's strength as she is suddenly be grasped off from the ground by over a foot and held against the wall of the cave in an instant.

" Okay before we go let me set one thing straight! We don't need you, we need you as much as I need athlete's foot! So have some appreciation because if it were up to me you would still be in that prison rotting away or dead. And you know what?" Toph then presses her face straight to Azula as she speaks. " No one would care."

Azula then falls to the ground as Toph lets her go. " So keep your damn ego bottled up and let's go!" Azula puts herself together and is able to stand up to look up at Toph. " _As if my shame could not be worse to be defeated by a blind..." _

Azula's train of thought is broken as Toph grabs her again and forces her out of the cave. " Come on keep on moving crazy." Azula then forcedly walks away quietly suffering in silence. " Tell me peasant, do you take joy in this twisted joke of irony?" Toph then just smiles widely. " Of course I do. Now move faster." Toph bends the ground beneath Azula forcing her to move faster.

Toph later reemerges with Azula as they walk up Aang waiting on top of Appa as they approach, Toph easily climbs onto to Appa while bending a small pillar beneath Azula to allow her to reluctantly walk onto Appa. " Well Azula." _"Wow this is really happening." _" Before we leave is there anything else we should know about the Order."

Azula simply remains silent as Aang looks on. " Please Azula I know you hate this." "At least we can agree on something Avatar." A nerve pulses on Aang in annoyance. " Azula look at it like this, what else do you have to lose? I promise if you help us now maybe I can help you later." Azula continues to remain silent.

" Even if I let you go your people will just throw you back into another prison, but if you change now..." " There's nothing you can offer that I want! Once this arrangement is over, return my power and hold up your part of our bargain. After that just leave me alone." Aang just looks in despair and disappointment while Toph looks on unsurprised. " Fine." Aang then pulls on the reins on Appa as he then flies into the air while Aang makes a cloud around the bison and soars away.

* * *

**Mt. Izon The Next Day**

A single compound stands at the foot of a mountain known only as Mt. Izon in front of a massive valley of empty plains. The Compound alone is a tall white pagoda with black roofs, surrounded by a small thin wall. Meanwhile on a Cliffside overlooking the mountain a cloud flies down to it and then is blown away by Aang revealing Appa. Azula drops to the ground as she takes in the scenery. " Ah Mt. Izon truly a fine testament and memorial to the power of the Fire Nation." Toph and Aang then join in." Who's Izon?"

Azula sighs in annoyance. " Of course your ignorance would have you overlook the Fire nation's proud history and legends." Aang and Toph merely look on annoyed at her as Azula smiles and speaks proudly and filled with pride.

" Well if you really must know many centuries ago my ancestor Fire Lord Izon was faced with a deadly challenge. This mountain was once a burning active inferno that threaten to blanket the Home islands with ash and fire. Yet he stood alone and conquered the mountain and lied it to rest forever. He was considered to be the greatest Fire Lord and the most powerful firebender in history. Well at least until my great-grandfather Sozin of course."

Aang claps his hands to grab her attention as she looks back in light confusion. " Oh yeah why honor a man who saved the lives of hundreds of thousands, when instead you can honor a mass murderer." " Silence you have no respect for our cultural heritage!"

" And yet you pride the fact that your great grandfather annihilated an entire race." Before this standoff can continue Toph then speaks out. " Agh we don't time for this, let's just get this over with." Aang and Toph then walk up to Azula as they look down at the compound.

" Yes that's the Order's meeting hall, my grandfather Aluzon had them moved here when they withdraw support from the war as punishment." Aang just looks on surprised. " That's it! I expected more." " Well they are just a scholar and corporate club or so I though. Even after they rejoined the war they remained largely a secret to the fire nation, only Basilius acted as a liaison between the Order and us." " Who's Basilius?"

" Some messenger or something, I ran into him once and he educated me on what the Order was as well as other matters." " Anything you can tell us about this before we go in?" " Just this if you die, you'll just be reborn. So you should have nothing to worry about, well except me." Aang just rolls his eyes and then smiles. " I'll take that as a comfort, but I'll also take this one as well."

As Azula lies on the ground the ground suddenly jumps out at her forcing her on her back, while more earth rises up and encases her arms and neck in stocks.

" What is the meaning of this?!" " We've been retraining you and locking up ever since we freed you. How are you still surprised at this?" " Yeah did you expect that we would let you stay free while we go searching for answers." Azula just gives up as Toph and Aang walk off. " And besides crazy don't worry you'll have plenty of company."

Aang and Toph walk as Azula remains trapped in the stocks as a lemur sneaks up and attempts to approach her only to met the swing of her foot. Before Azula can continue the roar of a disgruntled bison sounds off. Azula looks on as Appa slowly walks up to her and then lies down in front of her startling a very uncomfortable stare down.

**The Order Meeting Hall**

Aang and Toph quickly slide down the side of the mountain and jump down along side of the wall. Before Aang can move he is suddenly pulled back by Toph. " Hey what's the big idea?" " Aang listen to me very carefully because you are going to freak." " Okay what is it?" " The Pagoda is a fake, it's just an empty building with no people or even any furniture."

Toph lets go of Aang as she places her hand on the ground. " That's just the beginning, I can also see a huge network of underground tunnels, rooms, and... some kind of giant hangar or something." Aang looks on in shock before he recollects his thoughts." A hangar? Agh doesn't matter we need to get down there."

" No problem." Toph bends the ground underneath them to lower them underground, after a while they stop and bends a tunnel forward until they reach a solid metal wall. Toph bends the wall apart allowing them to enter the underground complex a small hallway dimly lit by lights as the walls and floors are covered with metal. Aang then collapses the tunnel as Toph pushes the wall back together leaving a very apparent tear in the wall. Toph then grabs Aang and pulls him into away." Someone's coming."

A moment later two men run up to the hallway to where Aang and Toph entered, noticing the patch job they left. " What the hell happen here?" " We better call this in, we may have an intruder." The men suddenly finds a hand dragged over their mouths as they are dragged away. Moments later Aang and Toph reemerge dresses in their stolen armor over their regular clothing, which mainly consists of mixed armor with luckily a headband and helmet to cover Aang's arrow head tattoo.

" You know Twinkle toes when I came with you on this little adventure I never thought dress up was going to play this much of a role." " Well neither did I but at least people won't question us that much. Anyway what can you see?" Toph then nods and stomps her foot onto the ground allowing most of the underground complex to form in her mind.

" Agh there's just so much everywhere and it could be anything." " Well there has to be something that stands out." Toph looks throughout the world in her mind seeing countless rooms, hallways, and people going about their business. Eventually coming across one unique area.

" Well maybe this one place but I'm not sure it could be anything." Aang then grasps her shoulder to shake her out of her deep focus. " Okay Toph lets just move we should be able to find something eventually." Aang and Toph walk off down the hallway hoping to find answers.

As Aang and Toph walk around they and simply see what seems to be an endless line of corridors, hallways, and rooms. They freeze still as an Order agent appears and walks toward them, he raises his right hand as he speaks. " Hail the Order." Aang and Toph look on awkwardly for a brief moment before they decide to mimic his actions and nervously respond. " Hail the order." The agent then acknowledges it and walks away. Aang and Toph relish their luck as they continue their journey.

Eventually after awhile Aang and Toph arrive at a smaller cramped room. " You sure about this Toph?" " Yup there's tunnels that go to the lower floors this compartment or something will take us down to them." Aang sees a set of buttons on the side of the wall labeled differently. " Toph that place you said that could be something, about how far below us is it?" " Its towards the center it's just one floor but with a lot of activity. As far as I can see its about three floors beneath us."

Aang then pushes the forth button in the column. " Okay this should do it, I just hope it's this easy." Aang then enters the elevator along with Toph revealing just how cramped and small it is. " Tight squeeze." Aang's cheeks turn to red as Toph's breasts are inadvertly pressed into his chest and nervously responds. " Yeah real tight." The journey down continues very awkwardly for Aang until they reach the lower floor.

Aang and Toph then finally arrives and leaves the elevator falling onto the floor after the door opens to an Order agent standing confused before going to help them. " You alright?" " Yeah we're fine." " Why did you take the single elevator when's there's a regular one over there?" Aang looks up to where he is pointing to see another elevator with much more space, and then looks back to Toph as she smiles like a jackal. " Oh no reason just needed to get here fast."

" Alright just be more patience next time. Hail the Order." He raises his hand followed by Aang and Toph, and then walk away. " Don't do that again Toph." " Well Twinkle toes excuse me for wanting a little fun." " Toph this isn't a time for fun we need to stay focused." " Fine just leave it to me." " I hope so."

Aang and Toph explore the floor to see that it mainly contains a single centerpiece room with a few hallways and elevators connecting it to the rest of the complex. They enter it to see only a single decorative table and a room lit by red. " What are you two doing here?!" Aang and Toph then turn around to see a commander standing there. " A high profile meeting is due to begin in a few moments. You must leave now!" " Um sorry we were just..." " No excuses just leave already." Aang and Toph then leave the room before anything can occur leaving the man just dazed.

" Well that could be something." " Really Twinkle toes what was your first clue?" They walk off slightly and moments later they freeze still as a bald man emerges and walks past them followed by several men dressed in fine leather and suits with some even wearing decorative Jewels showcasing their wealth and power. The bald man stops while the rest continue. " You two guard the door The security of this room cannot be compromised. Understand?" Aang nervously responds. "Yes we will." " Good dismissed."

Basilius then enters the room with the others as Aang and Toph stand at attention." Great now what. " Toph just chuckles as she places her arm onto Aang's' shoulder while he looks back. " Oh relax Twinkle toes, one thing you got to learn about being blind is that your compensates itself in nice ways." " So you can listen in on the conversion." " Yeah no problem at all." Toph and Aang maintain a position near the door as Aang looks out while Toph listens in after pressing her whole body against the door allowing her to easily visualize the room in her head while also hearing in on the conversion.

Then one by one the leaders of the Order fill the room and take their seats, as Basilius stands atop them overlooking the meeting table with the other four to announce the gathering, unaware of their unexpected company as Toph listens in closely.

Rajinish Zhang, a engineer man turned corporate. Who help create and purchased many of the airships from the Fire Nation's Air force to establish a domestic mode of transportation across most of the world. But also maintained a complete monopoly to insure the Order's control of the skies.

Mohan, a prominent naval merchant who is the latest in a long family of merchants and traders that controlled a huge portion of global trade. Since the war ended the need for supplies and relief was extremely high, allowing Mohan to create a mass merchant fleet even surpassing the Fire Navy in size and force.

Taranis Paquet, a ironsmith who developed a new method of processing and mass producing iron into steel. A method that enabled him to gain millions as his processed steel was utilized in the Fire nation's weapons of war and creating new towers stronger and taller than ever before. With this secret the world is dependent on him to produce steel from the many steelworks around the world all owned by him.

And finally Hui, a scientist and mechanic who developed many new and prominent technologies: such as flight, radio, steam power, and countless other projects that will sustain their war effort.

Altogether the four nations remain blissly unaware of their entire existence.

"I thank you all for coming but before we begin there are two changes to our membership we must address, First our newest member." Another door opens to reveal Wen walking in much to the shock of the council and Toph. " Wen thank you for joining us." " Basilius what is the meaning of this, you let that maniac into our ranks!" " I agree with Taranis for once Basilius." "Oh calm down Mohan, Wen has been reeducated of his duties and services to the Order since the last time we've seen him."

Wen then speaks out in drewy monotone fashion as he sits down in an empty seat. " Yes I have, clearly the League of Assassins will serve a greater purpose in service to a greater order." Hui then speaks. " Well isn't this something, Basilius are you sure of this?" " Don't worry about it besides we have more important matters to discuss." The door opens again.

" Gentlemen allow to introduce you to..." A voice speaks out from the door as another person walks in." Prime Fire minister Ling Bai." The members stand clap their hands while Toph listens on in shock at this. Ling Bai then takes a seat as she proudly relishes in the recent exchange of executive power from the recently deceased Zuko to her. " I am pleased to report that to report that after so many years the Fire Nation is now under the direct guidance of the Order's fine leadership as it should be."

" Now that's done with we can continue with business beginning with this." Basilius pulls out an envelope sealed with the signs of the Bei Fong family and the Order. " The Final will and testament of our former members, the Bei Fongs." Wen then speaks. " Courtesy of my forces and services I would like to remind you people of." All of a sudden the chair Wen was sitting on collapses as Toph smiles widely and moves her foot back.

A new chair is brought in for Wen while Basilius opens the envelope and pulls out three letters and prepares to speak. The council members sit on the edge of their seats to hear this, while Toph is barely able to restraint herself as she heard those words, the desire to know more is all that holds her back.

" Cole come here." Another person walks up to Basilius as he is handled two letters while he keeps one. " This is all we need dispose of the other two." " Yes sir." Cole then walks out the door much to the distress of Toph who truly wanted to hear what her parents' final words were. " As you all know the financial assets of the Bei Fongs number millions in gold, silver, and copper pieces. Now with this revised will and their demise at the hands of the Avatar, all their assets and properties will be sign away to a third party. Mainly me representing their only ties to the Order."

The Order members look on in glee and anticipation now knowing the wealth and power of the Bei Fongs are theirs now. Meanwhile Toph struggles to contain her anger knowing that now not only have these people taken away her parents, but also plan to take everything they owned. Before Basilius can speak again he is interrupted by Ling Bai. " That's fine news Basilius but what about the final target? I must know that my position is secure."

" Sadly I must report that Azula is still alive." Ling Bai then smashes her fists against the table in anger. " What are you joking?! How hard can it be to get an assassin into the Keep I could have done it!" " Sadly Ling Azula is no longer in the keep. It is my sad duty to inform you all that she was freed by the Avatar and his accomplice Toph Bei Fong."

At this point the entire room fills with screams and shouts of anger and fear at this realization, Eventually after a few minutes Basilius is able to calm the room excluding everyone in the room. " How did this **h**appen Basilius?! With Azula free she can threaten my control of the throne! She has a birthright for heaven's sake!" Zhang then speaks as well. " And what about the traitor's daughter she could argue our claim to the Bei Fong's inheritance." Hui then brings up another claim. " And what of the Avatar he could ruin everything we and our predecessors have worked so hard to achieve! What of him!?"

" Silence! Will everyone just be silent. I have already prepared and planned ahead for each of these troubles. Ling do not worry about Azula her claim to the throne had long disappeared. The people only see her as a madman even if she tried the Fire Sages would never crown her." Ling only speaks still unsatisfied." It still doesn't matter we need to end the lineage of the Fire Lords." " We will Ling, after all she was freed by two wanted criminals and fugitives from the law. And besides I don't believe that many citizens or officials would welcome her return with open arms."

" But still Basilius if she is with the Avatar and his associate they could pose a threat to our operations." " Yes Basilius after all he was able to defeat the Fire Nation nearly single handily." " The Avatar and Toph Bei Fong are threats but they have other problems for the time being. They are currently wanted fugitives from the nations in thanks to the Black Bear." The members shutter in slight fear after hearing that name. " They cannot run from them forever, eventually they will have to face them and when that time comes the Avatar and his followers will fall."

The room then fills with applause as they see reason in Basilius's words, then Hui speaks up." And what about Operation New Dawn?" The entire room then fills in complete silence at the sound of those words, Toph presses in tightly to hear. " Hui Operation New Dawn will proceed as planned, despite these recent events it will not alter our course." " Are you sure Basilius I mean after all our previous plans with the Fire nation and the war failed, and..." Zhang is then interrupted as Basilius proudly speaks. "Operation New Dawn is the conclusion of everything that we and our predecessors have been striving to accomplish for centuries."

Toph just looks on in shock after hearing that. _"Centuries! How long have these guys been around?" _

" The world will never be the same again, once they're all dead." Toph feels a sting of fear after hearing that, yet a voice of emotion still stands " But Basilius are you sure that such a thing is necessary I mean we are talking about the complete genocide of Benders, can they not serve a purpose in our new world?" " Mohan your worries are acknowledged, but remember how The Order came to be and remember the dream that we are trying to resurrect." Mohan then looks down.

" And there you will find your answers." A brief moment of uncomfortable silence follows as the leaders of the Order look on in discontent. " My friends I cannot assume much of the future but I can assure all of you one thing. The world of Benders will come to an end once New Dawn is initiated and finally the Terrain legacy and dream will return to the world once again."

Toph then just lets go and falls to the ground after hearing that revelation, she is then picked up by Aang. " Toph are you alright what did you hear?" Toph just remains in silence as she tries to recollect herself. " Aang... you are not going to believe this." Aang and Toph then abandon their position as they run down the halls and enter a side room and then close the door behind them

" So what did you find out?" Toph just freezes as tries to piece together everything she just heard and put it into words. " You may want to sit down for this Twinkle toes." Aang then sits down as he prepares to listen to what Toph has heard. " They plan to kill... kill every bender in the world!" Aang nearly has to place his hand over her mouth to silence her, had he not be so shocked after hearing that statement.

" What! How! That's tens of thousands of people all over the world! That's just impossible!" " I know but that what they said. And that's just the tip of the iceberg." " How could it get bigger than that?" " That new minister who replaced Zuko is a member of the Order, along with a bunch of other guys." " Who are they?" " I heard the names Mohan, Taranis, Hui, and that Basilius guy Azula told us about."

" Those names don't ring a bell but if Ling Bai is a member, they could easily control the Fire Nation. By killing Zuko and Azula there would been no blood claims on the throne so no one would be able to challenge her. " " Well that explains a lot." " Well did you hear anything else?" Toph then speaks with a new sense of anger.

" Yeah they plan to steal my family's heritage! Even after they killed them they're going to literally loot their graves." Aang's face falls down with a mix of pity and impatience. " Really... I feel for you Toph I really do. But was there anything more important than that."

Toph then punches his arm forcing Aang to grip it. " Okay I deserve that but was there noting else other than that?" Toph calms down as Aang grovels in pain." No that was about it, but before I blanked out they did mention something called Operation New Dawn. That's what they're calling their insane plan to kill every bender."

" Okay that's good Toph but right now we need to prove that these guys exist, after that they won't be able to hide anymore." " What should we do?" Aang stands in silence for a moment as he tries to think of something until an idea finally forms. " I think that if we can capture one of those leaders then we'll be able to force them to reveal the Order and their plan. And then we can use that to clear our names and expose the Order." " Umm... okay so who should we go after?"

" I don't know, what's happening right now?" Toph stomps her foot against the ground again this time focusing on the meeting room noticing that it has ended, with the members leavening Toph smiles as she sees one walking off by herself. " We're in luck Twinkle toes they're leaving and now we can catch one easy." Aang smiles believing the world is finally on their side. " Good now we can finally get somewhere."

Aang and Toph then walk and passively walk toward the lone member to capture him and end the war before it begins. Yet from the corner of a hallway three Order agents emerge with one however standing out by wearing a more decorative vest with a golden ornament across his headband. " Hail the Order."

The two regular agents raise their right hands as Aang and Toph follow in kind, then it all fell apart. The third agent then raises his right hand followed by Aang and Toph doing the same. They were then followed by blades drawn as the agents took a defensive stance. " Who are you?! Intruder, Spies." Hoping to maintain their facade they quickly pull an act of innocence.

" What do you mean we're just walking about." The central agent then approaches them " Oh please from day one of every member's initiation, they are taught to respect their equals with their right hand and their superiors with their left hands. Now who are you?!" Aang and Toph simply remain in silence until one of the agent attacks forward. Aang panics and sends the man down the hallway with a blast of wind, unfortunately alerting the others. The lower agent attacks Aang and Toph while the other remains and pulls out a small radio unit

" Central command we're in Sector A, we have benders present in the base..." The commander is then silenced as Toph bends a pillar into his body. " Well that can't be good." All of a sudden a voice is heard throughout the hallways and the complex. " Security alert There are benders present in the base. All available forces report to the A wing immediately."

Basilius looks up in concern as he hears the announcement. " Bender intruders in Sector A. Oh no. " The guards that were with him then surround him while one speaks. " Sir we must get you out of here." Basilius only protests this. " No I will not cower away in fear of any bender. But however escort me to my laboratory I believe I have something will help us. Until then disable all personnel elevators that should buy us some time. And take them alive we must find out how they discovered us. " " Yes sir."

In another part of the base Cole looks up. "_ Ugh. This could be useful."_

Aang and Toph continue to run before two teams of agents surprise them and attack them. Aang is able to evade their attacks and uses an airbending blast to send them back down the hallways. Meanwhile Toph grabs the metal floor and pulls it up blocking them. Suddenly one agent is able to break through their defenses only to met the swing of a fist leaving him on the floor in pain. " Well that's going to be annoying." The guard then pulls out a dragger and strikes across their legs "Agh" "Damn!" They scream out in pain as the guard then laughs.

" Just give up now benders that dragger was laced with a powerful muscle depressant, give it a few minutes and you won't be able to carry your own weight." Aang and Toph remain still as suddenly they feel the effects of the drug taking place. " Damn we have to keep moving Toph." " Yeah but man is this going to be hard." Aang and Toph then resumes their escape now more difficult as the drug wears them down.

Aang and Toph continue to run down the halls of the complex as the base becomes ever more aware of their presence. " Look they are! Stop the intruders!" Several agents rush in only to be slammed into the wall as the floor beneath them slams into them. " We kicked a hornet's nest twinkle toes even I can't keep up with how many people are running around looking for us." " Forget it Toph let's just find a way out of here." " What about clearing our names?" " That'll have to wait for another day, we'll the only ones who that these guys exist we have to escape and with this drug in our system its only a matter of time before we break down! We can't take that risk!"

" Well guess you have a point, but if we get captured I'm blaming you!" Aang and Toph return to the elevator and enter it only to find non operable. " Wonderful Now what?" Aang then finds himself pushed aside as Toph walk up to the elevator and yanks the metal doors off and as she then bends the elevator into two causing it to fall down the long metal shaft. Toph then jumps onto the wall of tunnel as she climbs up slowly. " Coming along Twinkle Toes?" Aang stands still slightly frozen at Toph's' sudden brash action but later collects himself and joins her.

As Aang and Toph climb up the tunnel using stone steps they bended out of the wall. Aang meanwhile takes comfort in the fact that this trek is much less awkward then their previous one, at least until the silence is broken. " You know Twinkle toes just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't tell when you're looking at something when you shouldn't be!" " Wait what are you...?" Aang looks up in confusion before blushing brightly at his sight of Toph's behind.

Taking advantage of Aang's lost focus, all of a sudden the stone steps supporting Aang disappear back into the wall sending Aang falling down as Toph laughs. Aang is able to save himself by bending a platform underneath him. " Stop doing this to me Toph! " Aang then bends his own set of steps and begins climbing again as Toph boasts. " Sorry Twinkle toes but you make it too easy." Aang just grunts. " _Honestly if this happens one more time."_

Basilius stands in front of four agents as the sit on a table. " Sir are you sure that these things will work?" " Yes but this will be their first combat test against an actual bender, be warned despite their abilities they do have limits. " Just then another aid rushes in the room. " Basilius the medics have reported in, one of the guards has injuries consistent with an airbending attack. "

Basilius just looks on as he realizes who's here and smiles wide at the opportunity at hand . " The Avatar." " Should we evacuate the facility?" " No leave them to us. Besides I believe it is time that we finally test the prototypes." The room then fills with the sound of a heavy mechanical humming.

Aang and Toph after a few minutes of climbing finally reach the top of the tunnel leaving only a single floor between them and escape. Aang grabs his knees as Toph sits down both feeling the wear and tear of the drug as their body grows more weak with time. " Great now let's get out of here." " Easier said than done twinkle toes." Aang and Toph walk only run down the corridor at time several agents rush out at random times down from rooms and hallways only to be easily repulsed back with simple blows and blasts by Aang as Toph keeps her feet out for surprises.

After this cycle repeats they find themselves staring at a massive metal door now just trying to catch their breath. " Any welcome parties?" Toph senses the room ahead and just sighs seeing the many guards and agents waiting there. " Yeah about a couple dozen, must be some kind of junction between her and the surface." Aang then grabs his face in frustration as Toph looks on. " You ready? We're almost there. Just one more obstacle. " Toph smiles feeling slightly uplifted. " Whenever you are." They grab hands and shake quickly before Toph grabs the door and breaks it apart.

The agents in the room respond in shock, several take advantage of situation and fire on them with arrows and bolts. Toph uses the metal door and bends a defense around her and Aang. Aang then reemerges and fills the room with a massive suction of air that brings the guards to the floor. Toph releases the metal plates into pieces and sends them flying across the air into guards trapping them into walls.

Several are unlucky enough to actually reach the bending duo only to usually met the air or some obstacles that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Toph continues the attack by grabbing the floor and sends a shockwave to tear down a scaffolding connecting the upper floor. Several more experienced agents are able to hold their ground against Aang and Toph for a few moments aided by their delayed reactions and tear on their body as they struggle to keep up in the fight.

Aang is able to keep them at bay with a combination of air and fire blasts to mainly discourage them from attacking him. Several agents surround him and attempt to neutralize his bending but are blown away as Aang sends out another sphere of wind. Meanwhile Toph keeps things more personal as more agents are able to reach her, yet are quickly dealt with as she bends metal to strike them across them the room.

Aang and Toph finally rejoin together surrounded by what's left of the guards as they charge at them. Toph begins by grabbing the floors sending a another shockwave through the floor knocking all the guards down, followed by Aang who creates a whirlpool of wind that succeeds in driving off the remaining guards and agents as they run off. Aang and Toph catch their breath as they breathe deeply growing only more weary and broken.

"Man I'll give these guys one thing they know how to keep you busy." Toph attempts to punch Aang's arm but gives up as she grows tired as well. " Fine let's just keep moving, before anyone else shows up." Aang and Toph then continue their sprint across the room and a final hallway as they finally arrive at a another metallic door with the edges covered with the dimmed presence of the sun.

" Finally just one last door!" Toph then walks in front of the door as she prepares to tear it apart only to stop suddenly. " What is it Toph?" She then turns around. " I know you're there so come on out." Then from out of the shadows a single cloaked figure emerges from the ceiling. " I have to say I'm impressed you successfully manage to do what we always believed to be impossible." Aang and Toph then take up a defensive stance as they look on.

" Stand down we don't have to fight, but we will defend ourselves if you attack!" " Yeah besides we already took out the rest of your friends, what makes you think you can take us on?" The figure only stands motionless as he speaks. " Yes you have proven yourself against lower rank guards and newly initiated members. However I am unique." " How so?" " Like This." The man then suddenly swings his arm throwing small projectiles at Toph.

Before Toph can react Aang blows them out of air allowing Cole to charge me at them. Aang responds by firing several blasts of fire at Cole only for him to easily evade them by rolling across the floor and quickly jumps up to avoid a sudden metal pike emerging. He lands on the wall an uses it to leap back at Aang who blows a powerful blast of air at him, only to reveal that Cole had pulled off a small piece of metal sheet which deflects most of air blast.

He then swings his leg at Aang kicking him across the hallway and lands on his feet and uses the same metal sheet to block several of Toph punches and kick. He then drops the metal sheet and quickly grabs Toph's arms and slides between her legs with her arms bringing slamming her head against the floor." _Damn who is this guy?!" _Cole then jumps up as Aang takes back his stance and throws several whips of wind at Cole, and despite the short proximity Cole still effectively dodges each attack.

Toph then leaps back and bends the nails embedded in the wall and suddenly from every direction fly out at Cole. His luck runs out as several nails are able to graze his body, yet maintains his charge at Aang quickly avoiding a stream of fire. Still amazed by his speed Aang maintains the stream of fire until Cole suddenly throws a small object into the air which quickly produces a blinding light stunning Aang back. Toph unhindered by the light bends together a series of metal sheets at Cole only for him to evade them and quickly throws another projectile at Toph.

Toph easily dodges it but taking advantage of that moment Cole leaps between Aang and Toph, as Aang recovers his eyesight as a quick kick to his chest sends him down. " _Who is this guy?"_ Before Aang can react he is met with another kick forcing him into the wall, then Cole stands over him as Aang collapses against the floor.

Cole attempts to strike again only to blown by a powerful blast of wind from Aang's mouth throwing him into the other wall. Toph speaks but mumbles as she grows more exhausted." Take a break Twinkle toes I'll finish this guy." Toph then attempts to entrap Cole in the metal wall but he quickly leaps back at her. Toph then engages Cole in a quick exchange of fists and legs.

Then suddenly much to Toph's surprise Cole uses his own robe's' sash to tie her hands together and then uses her shoulders to jump over her while also turning her around, and once behind her he pushes her into Aang as he tries to stand up. Aang stands slightly only for Toph to be thrown into his face forcing them back again into the wall.

This leads into two sensations: One the quick sting of pain from being slammed into the wall again that is immediately overshadowed by the other. The sudden shocking sensation of a pair of lips on his own. Aang's thoughts are so overwhelmed that he can barely comprehend what occurred. Aang and Toph lock eyes as they open in complete utter shock as both their cheeks turn redder than a tomato.

The very next immediate moment is followed by Toph jumping back in complete surprise. "_ How did that just happen!?My First Kiss! WAS THAT!"_ Toph quickly wipes her sleeve across her mouth repeating and rubbing it in heavily until looking up in anger and meanwhile Aang continues to sit in shock, Cole just observes the spectacle. " _Well that was unexpected." _All of a sudden several metal lashes swing out and latch at Cole, he attempts to dodge them only for his luck to finally end as one grabs his arm. He tries to pull away but fails as his other arm and legs are also grabbed, and suddenly is suspended midair by the metal lashes.

Toph slowly charges up to Cole as he struggles to escape, meanwhile looks on nervously as he still tries to recover from that shocking sensation. " Okay whoever you are! You are going to pay for that!" Aang finally recovering stands up and attempts to address Toph only to met her hand. " Not right now Twinkle Toes! Right now I have other business to deal with." Cole looks on slightly confused as Toph then snaps her knuckles.

**Seconds Later ( Yup I'm never tell you what happen)**

Toph wipes her hands together and looks on pleased as Aang look on in shock at Cole groveling in pain on the ground. " Did you have to be so rough on him?" " Yes I did." Toph turns around only for Aang to flinch and shut his eyes as Toph laughs. " You can relax twinkle toes I'm not going to hurt you. It's not like you meant to do it. It just happened." Aang then stops and opens his eyes. " Really."

He is met by a quick punch to the arm. " Well not too badly." Aang rubs his arm always amazed at Toph's' strength but smiles regardless. " Well sorry Toph, if you want we can pretend that didn't happen and move on." Toph just sighs. " I don't know about that like they say you never forget your first." Aang eyes open wide in surprise at that revelation.

" I was your first! Oh I'm so sorry Toph. You deserved something better than that." " Oh don't count yourself out twinkle toes you weren't half bad. But like you said let's just move on" Toph then resumes tearing the metal doors as Aang looks on blushing again. The doors then break apart finally allowing them to leave.

As the duo walk away a though occurs to one of them. "_ Well it's not like it was so bad. Kind of nice actually." _**( Nope I won't say who had though either.)**Meanwhile Cole looks on and is able to barely stand up. _" Damn it! What is wrong with that woman?" _After a few moments he snickers softly. " _Well at least they'll prove useful. Hopefully." _

Finally breaking through that madness they arrive inside the Pagoda from earlier, noticing the large, lavish, decorative walls and floors. Nothing but a golden plating covering a rotten core of deception. " We made it." Toph breathes deeply as she replies" Yeah we did." Then another voice sounds off. " So you have."

Aang and Toph then stopped at hearing that and turn around as the voice speaks again from behind them. " So the Avatar has graced us with his presence. I must congregate the two of you. No Bender has ever come across one of our facilities in centuries and escaped to tell the tale. Unfortunately you won't be telling anyone of us. " They then turn around to see Basilius standing there, Aang then speaks out hoping to end this without conflict. " Listen to me whoever you are." " My name is Basilius Avatar and I lead the Order."

At that moment four commandeering agents rush in followed by countless more agents that move in and surround Aang and Toph. Both of them sigh as they were absolutely hoping to avoid another fight as their bodies at this point are on the verge of giving up, Aang meanwhile stays focused on Basilius hoping to prevent any further conflict. " Listen to me Basilius there is no reason for this conflict to continue. Surrender peacefully and I will be able to protect you while at least until the length and severity of your crimes are determined."

Basilius then bursts into laughter as he approaches them ever slower now secure with his forces around him." Me surrender for my crimes, I find that quite hard to shallow concerning what you did to us." Aang then looks on confused. " What do you mean, what did I ever do to you guys?" " Will not you personally but one of your infernal past lives. What's that old saying the sins of the past often come to break the future. You can contest to that can you Avatar? " " Tell me what did I do?" " The greatest crime of all time, buts that a tale for another day. And as to your generous offer I don't think I will be agreeing to that anytime soon. After all there is still work left to be done."

Toph then abruptly speaks out. " OH yeah! Genocide sounds like a lot of work to me!" " Ah Toph Bei Fong I thought that was you?" " Yeah it's me what of it!" " Oh nothing I just remembered your 16th birthday party. I was there you know on a personal invitation from your parents." Toph begins to sneer her face in anger as he continues to talk. " Enough of this Basilius this negotiation is between you and me."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that avatar after all The Bei Fongs were very strong and close friends of mine, it was quite a shame that I had to order their execution." Toph steps forward as her anger continues to build. " Tell me Toph does it pain you to know that I was closer to them then you ever were." At this point Toph is literally pouring over with anger as he talks. " Toph calm yourself he's just trying to provoke you." "Well he's doing a damn good job of it!"

Basilius takes joy in this and decides to end it. " Yes indeed I still remember the first day I met them and how they were proud, strong, and dedicated people. And yet they give birth to an arrogant..." Toph now barely able to contain herself stomps forward. " Keep Talking." " stubborn..." Toph is then grabbed by Aang as he tries to calm her down while Basilius only continues. " and careless brat." Toph then violently pushes Aang out of her way as she continues her march " Keep talking".

" Truly Toph you are a disgrace to the memory and legacy of your parents and family name. But don't worry we will put it to better use." " Okay that's it!" Toph bends a massive projectile into the air directly aimed at Basilius's head. As time goes by Basilius merely stands still motionless and unraveling as one of the commander Order agents leaps in front of him and sticks out his arm to suddenly to shoot out a powerful blast of air that goes out and shatters the boulder in midair. Aang just stands there in complete utter shock.

" That... thats'... That's impossible!" " Twinkle toes what happened!?" " He... He Airbended! What have you done!?" " What have I done? I have created the future Avatar. A future where your kind are no longer needed. A future where Order will finally be restored to the world." The four agents then jump onto the floor and confront them as one by one they remove their cloaks to reveal heavy mechanical armor each unique to a different element.

" For centuries Benders has controlled this world and ruled unchallenged and unjustified. But now I can bestow your precious gifts to anyone in the world. As such I am pleased to announce the future and your replacements. Artificial Benders."

The airbender armor utilizing a series of fans and turrets attached to back armor Air is collected and directed into arm and foot gauntlets for offensive attacks, when all four gauntlets are active flight is enabled for short term distances.

The waterbender armor uses a series of pumps and moisture absorbers that can take in water from the air or anybody of water, water is then channeled to limbs through interior tubing to utilized for offensive attacks. Coolants and electric probes utilized to increase lethality of attacks.

The earthbender armor has thick strength enhancing armor which allows the user to lift earth with ease for combat situations, armor also enabled to withstand heavy earth based attacks.

The firebender armor has arm and leg gauntlets that contain automatic lighters and interior fuel storage to recreate any fire base attack. Air jets utilized to fuel length and size of flames.

At this point a sound of heavy humming and crackling fill the air as the armors activates. A series of air and fire blasts emerge to at both Aang and Toph. They are able to evade the attack as they bend a barrier of earth around them. However that lasts only a second as the artificial earthbender punches through the barrier and blows it apart.

TOPH POV

" You dare call yourself an Earthbender!" Toph responds by bending a spike from the ground that his the man straight on but yet leaves no damage, he then grabs it and lifts it up and throws it back at her. " Holy..." Toph just then is evades the attack and sends a small rip through the ground and hits the man sending him back slightly. Meanwhile all of a sudden a string blood goes across her back as the artificial waterbender whips a string of water across her back originating from a socket on his arm. " AGH!" Toph responds by firing back with a pillar that flies from the wall and hits the man straight on.

Several regular agents run in with blades drawn as they charge at her, only to be swallowed by the earth and then blown back by Toph as she strikes at the ground. She is then met by another sudden sting of pain which fills her feet. She falls to the ground as the artificial waterbender shot a whip of water at her feet. Toph quickly rolls onto her back to bend a spike out of the ground sending the artificial waterbender into the ceiling.

At this point several more agents attack her, with several using swords and other melee weapons while the rest attempt to jab at her arms and legs in hopes of taking away her bending. Toph discovers difficulty in evading their attacks as her feet still ache from that waterbending attack. One attack even cuts through her hair, she responds by punching that man square into the jaw sending him across the floor. She never put that much of a priority into how she looked like for being blind, but hell that didn't mean she didn't care especially with maturity not helping her.

Before another of her attackers can get lucky she bends a small armor of stone around her preventing any further attacks. The agents look on briefly only to be beaten back as the stone armor shatters into pieces and fly off in every direction. Toph then bends the pillars and debris into the remaining agents sending them off away.

" _Damn! How did they do this?" _Toph's train of thought is broken as suddenly the artificial earthbender grabs a pillar of earth she throw at him and swings it at her. Toph is able to evade his first swings and ends the fight by kicking the ground sending a massive wave of earth that sends him flying away. Toph tries to catch her though only to grab her arm as it screams out in pain. She quickly bends a wall of earth as the artificial waterbender was firing small shards of ice that slice into her arm. However he is knocked out as spike rises from underneath him sending him into the air.

Toph then walks away as she looks up to Basilius and despite hardly being able to hold herself up at this point still jumps up to confront him, several order agents attempt to intervene only to be met by a punch of stone into their chests. " I'm not impressed." " Oh I admit they need a bit of work, but once they have been mass produced any problems present should be cleared up. After all quantity is a quality all on its own."

" I don't think so." Toph bends a series spikes that surround and entrap Basilius and walks up to him. " Now tell me why did you have them killed and what was in that letter!?" " Oh you would like to know that wouldn't you." Toph then grabs Basilius and pulls him out of her entrapment. " Tell me now!"

Toph regrets that decision a second later as she then feels the sensation of a thousand volts of electricity being send into her body. Basilius smiles as it is revealed he grabbed Toph with an electric gauntlet. " Do you honestly believe I wouldn't be prepared for combat." Basilius then let's go of Toph as she falls to the ground with a burst of electricity sizzling through her body. Toph gasps for breath as she tries to recover from that pain, she attempts to stand only to scream out in pain as Basilius grabs onto her again sending another burst into her, finally she gives in into unconsciousness.

" Pitiful."

AANG POV

Aang evades several blasts of fire and air as he responds by firing a blast of wind at the artificial airbender only to be shocked again as he suddenly hovers into the air and fires a blast of air back at him from his leg. Aang evades the attack only to be confronted by several blasts of fire that emerge from behind him. Aang blocks the attacks with a wall of earth and then launches it at the artificial firebender.

He responds by firing concentrated blast of fire that blows the wall to pieces, he is then suddenly blown away as a powerful gust of wind blows him into a wall. Aang then catches his breath as the artificial airbender lunges at him and fires a powerful gust of wind into his chest sending him creening back in pain. He follows with several blasts of air aimed at Aang only to be blocked as Aang created a small dome of air and then sends a wave of stone and rock at the man knocking him against the wall.

Before Aang can recover several more agents attempt to attack him, Aang is forced to fight with one had as he holds onto his chest still in pain. Aang is still able to create a small dome air and fires it apart to blow the agents away while the artificial firebender takes advantage of the situation by throwing a small object at Aang's feet.

Aang not wanting to take the risk encases the object beneath the ground and then jumps away. The area is then blown apart as an explosive rises from the ground with a massive burst flame emerging. The artificial firebender then jump in and stretches his arm and fires several balls of fire at Aang. Aang is able to evade the attack but still bends a defensive wall.

Aang then emerges and sends a powerful gust of wind that collides with a burst of fire creating another explosion. Aang braces himself only to be attacked again by the absent artificial airbender as he attacks Aang with multiple blasts of wind sending him across the floor. Right at the corner of his eye Aang sees the artificial firebender leaping back. and at the same time both benders send a powerful blast of air and fire that charge straight toward Aang.

Aang then looks at his situation and thinks. "_I said I would never do this again but desperate times call for desperate measures." _Aang then disappears as he bends himself underground, leaving the two attacks to continue on. Meanwhile the two artificial benders look in terror as their attacks hit each other straight on. Aang then remerges as he holds onto his chest in pain and sees that his fight has ended and looks around to find his companion but struggles to speak. " Agh. Toph where are you?"

BASILIUS POV

Basilius stands over Toph's limbed body waiting for the smoke to clear only to smile as he sees Aang emerge limping almost falling over from pain and then he sees Toph lying at Basilius's feet. " NO! Toph!" Aang tries to run only to collapse from his wounds . " Oh Avatar don't tell me it was this easy." At this point the Order agents take glee and delight in seeing the Avatar, the most powerful bender in the world fall to their strength.

Several agents quickly run to Aang and jab at his arms and legs to neutralize his bending, Aang fires several blasts of fire to keep them away only to end in vain as his arms and legs go numb. Basilius then walks up to Aang as two Order agents hold him up." So the Avatar and the world's most powerful earthbender now at our mercy. I have to say this was an excellent unforeseen test of our prototypes. " Aang struggles to speak as he gasps for breath. " W..wha...what madness have... yo... you unleashed?"

" Madness, of course you would call me mad. But I swear Avatar generations from now the people of the world will look at me as their liberator. My legacy will a monument to your failure and they will celebrate the end of the Bender dynasty. Of that I can guarantee. " Basilius then places his gauntlet to Aang sending another burst of electricity into him, Aang screams out in pain until finally he gives in as well. Basilius then stands triumphantly as the Order agents around him enter an uproar of cheers and screams of their greatest victory, Basilius then speaks.

" Today my friends no one can stop our destiny. For after centuries of hiding the Order has finally emerged triumphant. But this is only the beginning soon we will bring the world to its knees and finally we will have our vengeance. And at long last Order will finally be restored to the world!"

The crowds then enter an orgy of celebration and merriment as Basilius steps down only to be confronted by an officer. " But sir what should we do with them now? Should we kill them?" " What are you insane? If we kill the Avatar he will simply be reborn, at least now with him in our possession he will not be able to interfere with our operations." " And the girl?" " She will be a useful insurance to make sure the Avatar stays in line. Take them to the Rising Eagle and place them in the specialized cells, it will be departing shortly."

" Yes sir." " And dispatch a scout force to inspect the area after we leave, we have the Avatar and the Bei Fong heirless, but we are still short one former princess." The Order agents then disperse as several carry off Aang and Toph as prisoners while the rest run to reach their secret weapon. Basilius leaves with another aid. " Contact the council and inform them know of the good news, also make preparations once they wake I doubt they'll be in a cooperative mood." " Yes sir." Basilius enters an elevator as the aid leaves.

As the elevator leaves for a lower floor Basilius smiles widely. " _What the Fire Nation failed to do in 100 years, I accomplished in a few minutes. Soon the rest of their kind will fall as well and finally the Terrain Legacy will be restored." _Basilius then leaves the elevator as it arrives at a lower floor. Several aides then arrive and raise their left hands and quote the saying. " Hail the Order."

"Hail the Order, but now tell me is it ready?" "Yes sir the Rising Eagle is ready for its maiden voyage." Basilius then smiles widely. " Then open the doors."

* * *

**Mt. Izon **

Since Aang and Toph had left Aluza simply continues to stare at the flying bison as she remains trapped in stone stocks Toph placed her in. After a while a curious lemur, Momo again attempts to approach Azula again. In response Azula throws her foot at the poor creature to scare it away, only for Momo to evade her kick and fly up and toward near head as he begins to grab her face. " This is so humiliating." After Momo grabs one of her cheeks Azula throws her head at Momo and bites down scaring the lemur away. Azula regretted that a moment later

Appa charges in as he growls and leaps to the poor girl to remind her who is in charge. Azula merely took it in stride. " What do you want?" Azula then mentally slaps herself as reality hits her. _" I'm talking to a giant flying bison... Why is my life like this?"_

As time continues to pass the ground strangely begins to shake, startling from a low tremor to a sudden thundering rumble. Azula looks around in panic as Momo jumps onto Appa's' saddle as he prepares to leave. " Wait! You can't leave me here?!" Appa looks back at the poor girl as she lies trapped in the stone stocks, for a moment he sees a scar on the right side of her face and takes pity.

Appa turns around and lifts his tail. _" What is that thing doing?"_ Appa then drops his tail creating a massive blast of wind that hits her, that combined with the ground shaking shatters the stone stocks freeing her, while also throwing her against the wall." Ow! That hurt what are you..." Azula merely freezes in silence as she sees the ground split apart from the compound and slowly grows in size. " Ah never mind." Azula quickly runs to the waiting Bison and jumps into its saddle as Appa flies away.

As they look back at the ground they are shocked at their sights as every single second passes. Using the compound as a startling point the plains in front of it literally open up for several miles revealing a massive underground complex. "What were they up all this time?!" After a while the ground stops moving and then a heavy humming sounds fills the air. And finally like a lion rising from its den, a massive airship rises from the complex and soars into the air. Azula herself is dumbfounded at this overwhelming sight.

The Airship itself is a work of art so large in size it puts Ozai's flagship to shame, decorated across its sides are symbols of the Order brightly shining across the black armor of the ship. Toward the rear are massive engines and fans that propel the massive ship forward into the sky unhindered. And at the front a golden figurehead of an Eagle's head with its beak open.

Azula only to stare in awe. " So this is what they were up to." The ship clears the hangar and flies into the air while the massive doors on the floor slowly close together.

Basilius meanwhile stands inside the bridge as he looks out toward the sky admiring its timid and restless beauty. " Sir engineering reports that the ship is fully functional and fueled for the journey." " Good. Set a course for the Earth Kingdom I must oversee the final steps for Operation New Dawn myself." The ship then begins to fly away with its precious cargo overlooked by its dwarfed bison which begins to fly toward it.

" What are you doing you stupid creature?!" Appa then nose dives at that statement throwing Azula off her feet. " Agh!" Appa then resumes his flight toward the Flying mechanical monstrosity, only to then be stopped as Azula pulls on Appa's reins. " Stop it you! I don't know how but you can understand me! So listen to me stop we won't stand a chance against that thing! So stop it!" Appa merely ignores her as he continues to fly.

On the airship Basilius again looks on the horizon until another man charges in. " Basilius! The observers has reported in! they have spotted The avatar's flying bison heading for us!" Basilius look back briefly shocked. " What! Contact the gunnery bay and shoot it down!" " As you wish Basilius."

As Appa charges toward the Airship Aula continues in vain to steer the bison away until... a series of flashes originate from the bottom of the Airship. " OH NO!" At this Appa flies to evade the large storm of explosives that denote all around them, Appa tries to dodge the attacks by flying toward the side of the behemoth airship. Only to be met with a storm of metal as the airship fires on them. " What the hell are these things?!"

Appa screams out in pain as several metal projectiles are able to graze him. " Oh NO! Please fly away! Fly away!" Appa then silently agrees as he is just barely evade another storm of metal and flies across the horizon." You stupid creature! You can't just fly toward a heavily armed Airship! Why are you even doing this?!" Azula is then distributed by the other flying occupant. " What is it!" She sees the lemur holding onto a wanted poster of Aang and Toph and then points to the Airship. " What the Avatar and his blind friend. What does that have to do with the..." Azula then puts two and two together.

" Wait you mean to tell me that the Avatar is onboard that ship." Appa growls in agreement. " How do you two even know that?!" The lemur merely responds by placing its hand to its chest. " You have to kidding me! If the Avatar has been captured then there's no way of telling what could happen to them." Azula then travels back to the bison. " Okay listen to me Bison." _" Wow so is what my life has become." _ " Listen to me if your master is trapped on that Airship, then we will have to work together."

Appa growls in discontent and flies violently to throw Azula off her balance. " Listen to me! You want your master back and I need him to restore my power! I can't get close to that Airship but you can. If you can fly me to above the Airship then I can enter it! But now we must wait they are ready for us! If we go now they will shoot us down!" Appa begins to slow down and stare at the Airship knowing who is inside of it as a tear falls from his eye.

" But we must wait until they let down their guard. Once that happens then I'll be able to infiltrate it in silence. " Appa then growls in agreement and flies away from the Airship.

Back onboard the Airship Basilius looks on in relaxed anticipation. " Basilius reports are coming in the Bison has fled." " Good resume our course, we wasted enough time anyway." "But what of the Bison?" " We are rapidly approaching the eve of our rise to power. I will not risk it to hunt down some flying animal. Now resume our course!" " As you wish sir." The pilots return to their place as Basilius leaves.

The Airship continue to fly away now unhindered as it disappears into the horizon, falling quickly behind Appa flies ever closer to the Airship as Azula stands and prepares to face the ultimate irony.

_" After everything that has happened. After everything I experienced. After every choice. Now I must go and save the Avatar, truly this world has gone mad." _The pursuit only continues as the sun falls and night rises.

* * *

End of chapter, and yeah the Order wants kill all benders, Yeah I know this story idea has been done many times already but really after ending a 100 year war who else are they going to fight. So I know what else you're thinking General Fu is a member but is also a bender. How?

SPOILERS He's not the only one, I'll explain it in later chapters. Unfortunately with Summer ending updates will take much longer. I mean it this time. Until then I am also writing my Ozai/Zuko spinoff and reedits of my earlier chapters to clean grammar and even add a few story extra segments, so my next story update probably won't be until after September.

Until next time keep reading and feel free to comment and review...


	8. A Friend in Need

New Update hope you all enjoy it...

* * *

Chapter 8: A Friend in Need

"Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks." Isaac Watts

**Onboard the Rising Eagle -Detention block A**

* * *

Aang wakes up suddenly to find himself back in his air nomad robes, and inside a dark room. The walls and floor covered in metal with only a single door showing the way out." Where am I?" Suddenly remembering infiltrating the Order meeting hall and being captured his eyes and mouth open in shock and fear.

"Oh no!" Aang tries to blast air at the wall only for to see his bending has been neutralized. Aang continues to panic until suddenly a slot on the door slides open as a voice speaks out.

"Give it up bender this cell is specially made to counter all four acts of bending, and besides your bending has been disabled. You're trapped in here. But if you keep fighting we will take necessary measures to restraint you." Aang however does not take this kindly.

"I demand to know why I am being held here?! Where is my friend?! You have no right to keep us here! and... AAGH!" Aang screams out in pain as the floor suddenly sends out an electric current into his body.

"Be silent Bender! You're lucky that we have orders to keep you alive, or we would use a more lethal voltage." Aang stands up in a fit as he becomes angry. "I'm no ordinary bender I'm the Avatar." Aang's tattoos glow for a brief second as he enters the Avatar state breaking the neutralization of his bending and prepares to attack.

"Make one move and your female friend dies!" Aang then stops as he hears those words. "We are in direct communication with our friends guarding your female associate. If you interfere or attempt to escape in anyway. They will kill her." Aang's mouth just hangs open in shock and remembers seeing Toph lying on the floor before blacking out.

Aang then thinks for a moment as the image of Toph dying enters his head. His choice is clear, and not wanting to take the risk he leaves the Avatar State unable to face that reality." Good Bender now stay down you will soon face judgment. Like the rest of your kind."The slot closes leaving Aang alone as mediates on the matter at hand.

"We've_ failed... No I failed... Again... Who can save us now? I'm sorry Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka. I've failed you all again. I don't deserve to call myself your friend. Nor do I deserve to be the Avatar. Can't even escape from a cell. How can I save the world? What happens now?!"_

Suddenly Aang's thoughts are broken as hears voices. "Hail the Order." "Good now open the door." "But Sir the Avatar has manage to undo his bending block he may be able to attack you." " Oh I doubt that immensely. Now open the door!" The locks on the door suddenly latch off, moments later the door opens as Aang looks on in anger as Basilius enters.

" Ah Avatar nice to finally met you under more... pleasant circumstances." Aang then charges up and grabs Bacillus's vest as he stares right into his eyes. " Let her go!" Basilius snickers lightly as he looks on unafraid. " Oh please Avatar just drop the aggressive stance, it just isn't your style." Aang merely speaks with angry building as several guards run in only to be stopped as Basilius raises his hand.

" Please Avatar I simply wish to speak in a civil manner. And if you really want us to let her go. I'll be more than happy to personality see that your friend is escorted off the ship and into a thousand foot drop into the ocean. I wonder what would kill her first the mangling of her body from the wind drafts, the sudden impact into ocean at a 100 mph, or the subzero temperatures slowly freezing her."

Aang then sighs as he lets go of Basilius as he smiles widely in pride. " How are you even holding her, she can bend metal?" " Oh please do you think we're stupid. We've already disabled her bending and even if she could undone it like you, it would make no difference. These cells use metal that is uniquely processed and cleansed of earth to such a degree to where even she cannot bend it. Another fine tool to create the future."

Aang then snaps and bursts forward in anger. " And what future would that be? A world under your rule, where everyone submits to your power!"" Oh Avatar there is much you fail to understand about us." " Enlighten me."" Perhaps another time, for now I must know how you and her were to discover us."

Aang then quickly blows a small concentrated burst of air from his mouth directly at Basilius hitting him in the eye, shattering the lens of his glasses, Basilius covers his right eye in pain as he then removes his glasses. " Really avatar I had hoped you would be more civilized then this."

" Then tell me how you plan to justify the kidnapping of me and Toph. As well as the murders of countless people, including Fire Lord Zuko!" Basilius laughs quickly as regains his posture. " Oh please there is no need to be so formal and diplomatic, besides you hardly in a position to negotiate."

" Then you won't get any answers from me!" " Please Avatar there is no need to be angry." " Why not?! You're holding me against my will and you've already threaten my friend's life! I won't give you a damn thing." Basilius merely scoffs at this and ponders what to do, then a thought occurs to him.

"Perhaps there is time for enlightenment. Avatar there doesn't need to be a conflict between us, yet you allow it. Do you know what your problem is? "Aang just keep stop rolling his eyes as he hears this. "Really tell me what my problem is Basilius? I would love to hear it." "You've misjudged us. Allow me to tell you what the Order really is."

"Misjudged! Not only have you authorized the illegal assassination of countless individuals, Kidnapped my person and friend, Oh and let's not forget the best part. Genocide! Yes Basilius I truly have misjudged you and your insane cult."

"Truer words have never been spoken. Tell me Avatar why do you defend such imperfection? The world I and the Order will create will eliminate all pain, conflict, suffering, and war." "But at what cost Basilius? You're destroy the world in order to save it!"

"No you fail to understand Avatar. The world is a constantly changing place become in order to become stronger, it is the very nature of what we are as a species. And like nature every few eons it works to restore Order to the world by eliminating the imperfections of the planet so that the strong can survive."

"You're insane Basilius." "Insanity! No madness is allowing the never ending cycle of suffering, war, and injustice to continue. That is why the Order exists. We are here to save and advance humanity by eliminating the elements that hold it back. After all what have Benders ever done for humanity?" Aang sneers his face as he feels personality insulted by this.

"We represent the ties between the physical and spiritual essence of humanity. By existing we gave each nation its life and identity." Basilius then begins to laugh. "Oh Avatar there is so much more to the world then that. I only hope that you will see it one day." Basilius then prepares to leave as Aang stands up.

"You want to how I found you Basilius! Because you made a mistake you left a trail for me to follow straight here! From Zuko's death, to Poppy and Lao, and Finally Azula! So I guess you are imperfect too. Guess you gotta get rid of yourself too, to make your little world!"

"Oh Avatar I'm not perfect. The Order is." "But you are the Order aren't you!?" "Perhaps in a matter of speaking. It still makes no difference. Oh and thank you for telling me that I'll be sure to have my agents to cover their tracks more effectively."

" I'll stop you. " " Good luck with that Avatar." " I mean it Basilius! The natural order of the world is a good and beautiful thing. And I won't you destroy it!" Basilius then surprises Aang as he claps his hands twice and then a third time before speaking again. " You have no idea how much it amuses me to know how much you believe that lie."

" It's not a lie! The existence and balance between the four nations is what keeps and maintains the world in balance! By destroying the elements you'll be destroying the very core of the nations! Stripping humanity of what makes ties us to the earth and our spirits!" "Please stop Avatar, if you have bothered to look at the history of your world you would agree with me."

" Besides all good things must come to an end. Not that I would call your system of order a good thing." Basilius then leaves the cell leaving Aang angered, as a guard follows him.

" The avatar shouldn't give us any problems as long as his female associate remains under our care." " Good until Operation New Dawn is initiated they will remain here. I will allow them the honor of seeing the new world we will create as they become the last benders in the world. Then they can die."

The guard then asks a question he had. " If you would excuse me Basilius, why did you humor him? You could have just left him with nothing." " The Avatar poses no threat to us, even if he does escape he will not put the information he has to use. Besides even I couldn't pass this opportunity to have the world's most powerful being at my mercy."

Basilius then enters an elevator as the guard closes the door behind him. " I have no doubt in or eventual victory Basilius, but why would he not use this knowledge to expose us?" Basilius merely smiles widely. "He will not take the risk knowing our trump card. Should I ever utilize it the Avatar will break." " Yes the Bei Fong seems to be of particular care to him." " Who's talking about her." The door then closes leaving the guard to ponder...

* * *

**Meanwhile 1000 feet above the Rising Eagle**

The Airship flies slowly and menacingly as it approaches ever closer toward its unknown destination. Yet remains unaware as a flying bison, lemur, and one former princess and prisoner remain carrying the only hope for the world's' salvation.

" Are you insane I am not doing this!" Azula stands atop the bison's head with only Aang's glider in tow. Appa growls in annoyance. " I said I would help. But I did not say I would not jump to my death!"

Azula looks back as Momo leaps onto her head and knocks to get her attention. " Yes I know I have save them, but how am I..." Azula then brings her hand to her head. _" I am arguing with a tiny flying monkey." _" Why is my life like this!?" Azula bangs the glider against the saddle in anger only to be thrown off her feet as Appa skydives for a second. " Okay I get it! I'll stop"

Azula returns to the Bison's head and looks down seeing a vast empty sky with an even larger ocean containing her possible watery grave. With only a single long cylindrical blimp to represent the Airship at this height. She tearfully responds." I don't have a choice do I?"

Azula then closes her eyes as she opens the glider and holds on to it as her only, and possibly vain, hope that the glider will carry her_. _" How do I know if this thing will even work?"Momo then flies in front of her as he stops on one of Appa's horns looking down, as they lock eyes Appa growls warmly and encouraging.

Azula then sighs as she silently weighs the options in her head, but in the end it all always come to the same thing. _" I need him to restore my power."_Azula then casts away all doubts, but fails. Regardless continues before her fear can consume her again.

She then takes a single step forward and falls down, Azula then fells the sudden heavy updraft hitting her body hit on. Until suddenly she opens her eyes and sees the clouds and sun cleansing in the distant. "_ So beautiful._

_" _Then the updraft ends sending Azula screening down in a nose dive screaming all the way. " AGGHH! THIS WAS AHORRIBLE IDEA!" Azula however is still able to see the Rising Eagle come into focus as she tries to point herself in its general direction.

Azula however is then saved by another updraft allowing her to angle and aim herself directly at the side of Airship as she approaches from above at high speeds, with only her heart racing faster. Finally she comes within range of the Airship and charges toward with the updraft being her only hope of survival. By pure luck and a sudden ocean breeze blows through allowing Azula to steer herself toward a lower scaffolding.

Meanwhile an Order agent is seen hiding in a secluded hallway with a bottle of wine, as he prepares to enjoy a well-earned break. Suddenly looking out the window the sight of a flying woman falling from the sky goes across his eye. He looks briefly at his wine bottle before just dropping it to the floor as it shatters." Maybe I am drinking too much."

Finally it all ends as Azula crashes straight on and straight into the scaffolding underneath the belly of the airship. Azula turns the glider to its side allowing her side and body to absorb the impact of hitting the metal wall. " Ugh... How does this even happen?" Azula reclaims her stance but collapses a second later as her body is literally on the verge of giving out.

Azula lies down against a metal wall as she tries to catch her breath. " Made it." Azula stares out at the sky feeling the powerful breeze as the sun begins to set across the horizon. " Just need... a moment to rest... Then I'll save them..." Azula then closes her eyes slightly with only the sun beginning its descent in her line of sight.

Azula then opens her eyes to see that the skies have darkened and a full moon present over the area. "Damn it!" Azula rises in a fit as she struggles to stand, but notices that the burden has lessen as her body has healed.

Azula continues to walk on the scaffolding using Aang's' staff to balance herself as she walks. Azula explores the platforms and scaffoldings seeing how it just stretches across the entire length of the airship with several branching off to the underbelly of the ship.

_" How do I get into this damn thing!?" _Azula then stops to rest against the wall of the steel ship as she closes her eyes and catches her breath. " Not in all the history of the Fire Nation has royalty ever been reduced to this!" Azula bangs her head against her hands in frustration after sighing and looks up. "What do I do?"

Suddenly after looking up she panics as the sounds of approaching footsteps sound off overhead. Azula panics and looks side to side and sees no one. " _Where are they coming from?!"_Azula then gets her answer as she looks up and sees several guards walking on a higher scaffolding. Azula shifts herself against the wall hoping she will go unnoticed.

The guards eventually stop at a small rounded vertical corridor where after a few moments a small metallic pod arrives and stops. One of them opens the door after which both guards enter and close the door behind them as the pod then takes them into the ship's interior. Azula after witnessing this event quickly runs about the platforms eventually coming across another rounded corridor.

_" Great how does this thing work?" _Azula examines the scene as she feels the side of the beams until she comes across a small button that she pushed in. Within a few moments another metallic pod emerges as Azula walks in. Looking inside she sees only another button with an up arrow. After pushing it the door closes as the pod begins to fly up. "Whoa." Azula closes her balance as she grabs the inner railing to steady herself.

Looking up she sees a few small rays of sunlight as it peers through the upper openings, eventually it disappears as Azula suddenly feels more enclosed. After a few moments the pod continues to accelerate until it even shifts slightly and then moves again till it finally stops. The doors open as Azula looks into a blank hallway.

Azula then exits the pod as she travels inside the airship. Azula walks across the ship hoping to find something to help her. _" Great, what am I going to do now." _ Azula continues to travel across the ship hoping to find anything, eventually after a while she comes something useful.

**Command Station#4**

An officer with several other clerks are busy transmitting and intercepting messages from across the ship with rows of radio sets and several telegraphs for longer receiving and sending long distant messages. Eventually one of the clerks picks up an unusual message and gains the attention of the officer.

" Umm sir, a guard from one of the lower corridors is requesting medical aid. It seems that some kind of brawl has occurred and she is reporting wounded." " Really none of the other stations have reported this in." " She just said that it was quick and that medical aid is needed. What should I do?" "Contact med-bay and have them send a team to help." " Yes sir."

The clerks then begin to transmit the orders.

**15 Minutes later**

Another pod arrives at the corridor as a doctor and several aides exit. " I can't believe that this happened as if we didn't have better things to do." The three continue to walk as they look for what they are looking for. " There's no one here, are you sure command gave us the right information?" " Yeah they said that a group of officers and individuals are injured from an accident." " Yes this accident!"

The medics respond in shock as Azula suddenly emerges and uses Aang's' staff to hit one of the medics to the ground sending him to the ground. " Aid! Contact security post..." The doctor is knocked to the floor as the last aid cowers away. " I thank you for your services." The last aid goes black as Azula swings the staff to knock him down.

Azula gathers the bodies of the Order agents as she places them into a small side room, but not before stripping down one of the medics of his uniform and locking them in the room. " Well this should make things easier." However she rolls her eyes and sighs as she remembers another thing still in her possession. " Damn. The Avatar's' staff if anyone sees me with this I'm dead, but this is our only ticket out of here. Wonderful."

Azula ties the staff around the belt to hold it up so she doesn't have to carry it anymore, despite how awkward it makes for her to walk, regardless it still stands out. She vacates the corridor before anyone can arrive, she takes the pod and uses it to reach another part of the ship. Azula exits the pod upon arriving as looks around hoping to find a place to stow away the staff before it betrays her identity.

Azula carefully walks around the corridors quickly moving to evade agents as they patrol and go about her business. "_ Damn where are these guys not Of course the Avatar had to take away my Firebending!"_Azula then after seeing a pair shadows emerging from a hallway decides to quickly duck into a room, a decision she almost immediately regretted.

" What are you doing here?" Azula stares in shock as she looks into a room filled with rows and lines of Order agents and even several civilians from every nation standing together perfectly in a dark room with only a few line of lights among the walls. " I asked you a question doctor." Azula remembering whose clothes she stole picks herself together. " Oh nothing sorry to disturb you."

Luckily Azula is able to keep the staff hidden out of place so that no one could see it. However it may not have been necessary. Much to her confusion no one else in the room seems to be responding as they look blankly in front of them unwavering and completely focused as if she wasn't even there.

" Never mind just get out of here." Azula reaches for the door and prepares to leave but before she can the officer speaks again. " Actually wait a moment doctor." He then signals several guards who seem to be aware of their actions as they grab one of the unfortunate individuals in the room.

" Take this man to the testing facility in corridor B, they've been annoying me all day to provide additional test subjects. Guard escort them." The guards arrive with a man as he willingly joins them, Azula who must maintain her facade agrees.

" Yes I will." Azula tries to leave the room only to be stopped again. " Doctor." Azula then turns around again as the officer raises his right hand. " Hail the Order." Azula remembering her past experiences with the Order, raises her left hand and responds painfully with the other guard.

" Hail the Order." Azula then stares into the man's eyes with fear seeing how his pupils have engulfed most of his eyes. She then leaves the room with the man, the escort, and a violent chill going up her spine. Meanwhile the officer continues his duty.

" Now lets us continue with your re-education." The crowd then blankly respond in unison. " Yes we will." Recite after me. The Terr**a**in Dream is all that matters." The crowd again responds. " The Terrain Dream is all that matters." and the pattern repeats.

" The Benders are the enemy of mankind and progress." " Benders are enemies of mankind and progress." " And most importantly as agents, members, and allies always remember your first duty is to do anything necessary to preserve the Order." " We will do our duty for the Order."

" As you should."

**Corridor B - Testing Facility**

Azula quietly walks down several corridors as she arrives at the testing facility with the man who remained silent the whole duration and the guard who questioned her every step of the way." You expect me to believe this stick you have is some new form of assault weapon doctor?"

" Yes, their length allows for extensive reach and maneuverability." " Sounds stupid to me the next thing you'll going to tell me is that thing will let you fly." Azula smiles widely as she nervously responds. " Of course."

The trio enters the room to find a massive empty room. Only with five agents holding some kind of long metallic stick with a knife at the end. All waiting with a single officer." Ah another test subject finally."The officer then walks to them as they exchange salutes and then addresses the man.

" Ally tell me do you know why you're here?" " Yes, sir." " Do you have any problems with your duty?" " No. The last thing I would want is stand in the way of the Order." " Very well." The man is then taken by the officer as he is placed at the end of the room. " Men prepare arms." Azula merely look on in confusion. "_Arms?"_The guards then hold out their weapons as they hold them in place and aim them at the man.

" What's going on?" " The Future doctor. Ready men. Take aim. Fire! " All of a sudden the room fills with a horrible sound that pierces her ears, the air fills with smoke as it fills her body with shock, and even now looking at this sight she still finds it hard to describe what she looking at.

The ends of the weapon alit with smoke and flame as they each send a small piece of metal into the man waiting patiently.

The man then falls to the ground. Dead." I call that a successful test run, examine him doctor." Azula still frozen by what she saw collects herself again. " Yes." She then walks to the man as he lies on the ground motionless.

She then grabs his neck as she checks his pulse, she feels nothing. Azula then slowly returns to the men, but her attention is on the thing that just did what she always thought was impossible, short of shooting lightning, Kill in a single shot.

" What are those things." " Rifles doctor, with these things benders are obsolete. Even Basilius's fake benders can't beat these things once the proper modifications are made." The other guard then responds. " See we won't need your sticks anymore, doctor. Even the Yu Yang archer won't be able to match our range and accuracy."" Yes of course." Azula then quickly leaves in a hurry before anything else can happen.

Azula begins to run down the corridors and hallways just hoping to escape that sight of horror. She eventually bursts through a set of doors as she then stops at another pair of railing. " _Even this is too far. What are they planning to do? Kill us all..." _Azula looks up to see her answer, an empty hangar aside from several agents going about their business. But the thing that captures her attention is something largely than life.

A tall statue in the center of the hangar that depicts a group of five people: A monk of some sort, a fisherman, a farmer, and a philosopher standing together in a circle on an equal plane, with a single man standing high and proudly in the middle with his fist in the air.

Several agents stand around the statue as they pay respect and tribute to it. Across each side of the statue's platform are the same words that even at Azula's distance can still make out.

" _The Elements wan, but the Dream is Forever." _

Azula simply steps back a few steps before bumping into someone. "Amusing isn't it." Azula then turns around to see another Order agent, but different as he wears some kind of robe that covers most of his face and body." They follow a dream, yet are led by a lie." The man then walks away leaving Azula in confusion.

" You better come before someone else realizes that you stuck out like a sore thumb princess." Azula's eyes open in shock as she quickly joins the agent as he walks away. " How on earth do you..." " Let's not talk here. The Order hears and sees everything, but I know a few blind spots."

**A few moments later**

Azula and the other agent enter a deserted room as he begins to speak. " The Avatar and the blind earthbender are being held in specialized anti-bender prison cells in detention block A. You will need to know the security code "Bold Eagle" to gain entry to high classified prisoners, since you manage to steal a doctor's armor no one should question it too much."

Azula attempts to interrupt and gain some answers only to be stopped. " You should also hand me the Avatar's' staff before someone else with a brain cell notices it." Azula then interrupts him before he could continue.

" Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Wait a moment. First what makes you think you can order me around, second how do you know who I am, and lastly who are you?" The man merely chuckles as he smiles.

" Well to answer your questions. First you are onboard a heavily armed Order warship filled with countless agents and personnel who would kill you in an instant, so if you want to get off alive with the avatar you're going to need my help."

" What makes you think I need the avatar?" " Don't be stupid Azula I am fully aware that the Avatar liberated you and forced you to accompany him on this new journey. Sadly you need him now."

" I don't need anyone!" " Of course you don't. Second please don't insult me. I've been following you ever since you infiltrated this ship. You're lucky that you haven't come across any other special forces, they would have recognized you immediately."

" Then how did you know who I was?" " Unlike most Order agents I know how a bender looks like. Especially you Azula. Now moving on.""No that's not good enough!"" Well that's all you're getting!" "Why?!""That not's important right now. And as for your last question, who I am is also unimportant the less you know about me the better."

"Then why help me?!" "That is also unimportant, now a security rotation is set to occur in a few moments..." "If you won't tell me anything about you and what you want! I'll..." "You'll do what? Walk into detention pick up the Avatar and his friend and walk out. Yeah that sounds like a plan."

"You have given me no reason to trust you! So why should I believe anything you say?! The man then stands up as he looks at Azula straight in the eyes. "It's called faith and really what other choice do you have." They just stare at each other for a few moments until the moment ends

"Fine don't want my help go do it yourself. I give you another 25 minutes before they realize you don't belong here and escort you off the ship and into the ocean." The man then prepares to leave before Azula speaks again.

"You think I need you. I can do this by myself. And once my business with the Avatar is over and I reclaim my power you and the rest of your Order will grovel at my feet! But if you help me now I might spare you from my eventual fury!" The agent just smiles.

"I'm not afraid of you Azula. Fear will do you no good here. You'll just have to trust me. Come on you'll need a friend in here." "No trust is for weaklings and I am not weak." "You have no friends, no allies, and no power; because really you would have attacked me by now if you had any. And most importantly you have nothing to intimidate me with. "

Azula clenches her fist and sneers her face in anger. As she hates this feeling of being controlled, manipulated, and dominated. All tools she mastered years ago, and yet now they betray her. "You will have to trust me whether you like it or not." The man smiles widely enjoying this moment at Azula's expense.

Azula and the agent merely look at each other for a few moments...

**Detention Block A**

Aang crouches down in the corner of the room as he just waits for something to happen." _The Avatar. The most powerful being the world reduced to this. What a joke. Why am I such a joke?" _A few moments of silence pass until the door begins to open as Aang expects another hourly check, and suddenly the very last thing that he ever thought would ever happen occurs.

"Well Avatar captured again. Why am I not surprised." Aang looks up with a bizarre combination of utter shock, glee, and disbelief. "Azula you're here!" Aang rises and runs to her only to be stopped as she raises her hand.

"Touch me in any way and you'll regret it." Aang sighs. "Fine… wait how did you get in here?" "Your bison forced me to jump off him and then I used your glider to reach the ship with the slightest hope that I might survive to save you."

Aang makes a brief face of shame. "Sorry." "I don't want your pity; let's just get out of here." "Wait how did you get here? I mean there are guards everywhere." "Apparently the Order is not as powerful as it wants us to believe. One of their agents discovered me and decided to help us." "Really! But why…!" "Shut up. He convinced the guards to leave but for only a few moments if they hear you they'll come back. So let's just leave so we can get out of here."

"But how can you be sure that you can trust him?" "I don't trust him, but we don't have a choice. Trust me I hate this arrangement even more than our deal." "Who is he? What does he want? And…"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. He knows we're desperate and is taking advantage of that fact, no doubt to gain some kind of favor from us later." "Of course you would know how that works wouldn't you Azula." "Shut up already and let's just go already."

" Azula, I know I said you should trust people. But not just random people. Especially not an enemy operative in an airship filled with people who would kill us." " I know that you idiot! However I didn't know where the detention wing was, or what to do! I was busy wandering around countless corridors and hallways just trying to find something! You have no idea what I've seen around this ship! So the sooner we leave the better! So stop complaining and come with me! Now!"

Aang cowers back slightly as Azula's outburst ends and joins Azula only to stop after a few steps. "Wait Azula you mean this guy will help us escape and that no one else knows that you're here." "Well a comatose team of medics know I'm here, but they shouldn't be too much of a problem. What of it?"

Aang grabs his head for a moment at hearing what she did, but ignores it knowing he has done the same thing too. "Well we can't leave yet." "What! Why! This could be our only chance to escape!" "Listen to me Azula I need you to do…" "Absolutely not! You have degraded me enough these past few days. I won't take any orders from you. Just come with me so we can leave and clear your pathetic names. So I can finally get my life back."

"I know that Azula, but here's what you can do. If you use your disguise and this guy's help you should be able to get some evidence that the Order exists. After that me and Toph will be able to clear our names with the elemental council and take out the Order. After that you can go on your merry way." Azula raises her head in interest as she grabs her head pondering that idea. "What kind of evidence?" "Something. Anything that proves that these guys exist."

Azula sighs knowing the difficult task ahead of her even with the man's help. Yet the chance of reaching her freedom faster is too much of an opportunity to pass up. "I'll see what I can do." Azula then turns around as she prepares to leave.

"You know Azula it doesn't have to be like this, you can still change for the better. We don't have to still enemies, like your brother we could be allies too. Maybe even friends." "That will never happen."

"I'm not afraid of you Azula, not anymore. In fact if you let me I could help you and be your friend." "That's a lie." "No it isn't I just hope you see it too one day."Azula then turns around again clearly annoyed and in disbelief. "Why do you give a damn Avatar? We were enemies once, I even killed you! Why do you try? No one told you to do this!" Aang looks on defensively and slightly angered.

"I give a damn because I let a friend down when he needed me. I may not have known it at the time but it was his dying request to me. As such I swore that I would do anything to save his legacy and what remains of his family. So the world will remember them for something better than what they are now." "It's not your legacy." "But it is my duty."

Azula merely remains silent ignoring him as she turns her back to him. "Whether you like it or not Azula we're in this together and I won't give up on you." Azula merely remains silent for another moment and motionless. "I'll get your evidence and then we'll leave. Goodbye." Azula then exits leaving Aang alone as he sighs.

"How_ did you do it Zuko? Why can't she accept the truth? What happened to the two of you guys? Why happened to her?"_

**The Outside Corridor**

The agent simply remains waiting on the side of the wall outside the detention wing waiting for his ace to return. He looks around growing nervous from having sent the guards to check on a nonexistent prisoner brawl, and yet Azula has failed to return as time continues to run out. After a few moments Azula emerges with no one much to his surprise, he grinds his teeth in annoyance as he speaks.

"Where's the Avatar?" Azula merely ignores as she walks up to him "I need your help." "That security rotation isn't going to last forever you know." I know the Avatar needs me to do something, before we can leave." "What! Did you tell him that this is your only way out of here?" "Yes. I did." "Then why does he..." "Because the Avatar is an idiot! The only reason I've even following along is to get away from him!"

Suddenly they are interrupted as the guards from earlier return. "Damn. Follow me this area is no longer secure." Azula then groans as she follows him down a hallway, after a while they enter another elevator pod and close the doors. "So what does the idiot want?" Azula couldn't help but smirk at that statement, but regains her stature.

"The Avatar wants evidence that the Order exists." The agent simply remains silent for a brief moment and then bursts into laughter as holds on to himself to keep himself from collapsing. "Stop laughing!" "Ha ok..ok..ok...hahaha. Oh that was hilarious. Please be serious what does he really want?"

"I was serious." "Oh. Well that's going to be impossible." "Why?" "The Order is everywhere and has mastered the art of myth. Even if you do acquire evidence of some sort, no would believe the existence of a global secret society on this grand scale and power." "Don't patronize yourself. Your pathetic would be crushed by the fire nation with ease. You serviced us for years, so you all best remember your place."

"The Fire Nation! We own the Fire nation princess. For centuries we have never had better puppets to carry out our will across the world then the Fire nation." Azula in anger acts out by throwing her fist at him. Only to be shocked as the man quickly grabs her arm in midair, kicks her leg forcing her up, and then uses her momentum to turn her around and pin her against the wall as he restrains her with only her arm behind her back.

" Please princess I've training in combat for over a decade." Azula attempts to fight back only for the man to twist her arm slightly causing her to quietly moan in pain. "Now just give it up The Order cannot exist in this world we've made. Any evidence you present can easily be suppressed or disproven with our resources. And anyone who attempts to speak on our operations has a habit of disappearing. Trust me I know that feeling."

Azula struggles to speak as the pain only increases. "There has to be something." "The only thing that would expose us and be irrefutable would be something that reveals our internal public members and perhaps some..." Suddenly an idea emerges into his head as he lets goes of Azula and quickly pushes an "up" button sending the pod up.

"Actually there might be something that could work." "What?" "Oh you'll see, but you're not going to like it." "I'll do anything that frees from the Avatar and his blind pet." "Good to know." After a few moments of silence passes Azula then notices that something is gone, something that has bothering her ever since she entered this place, and entrusted to this guy."

"Where's the avatar's staff? It could be our only way out of here." "Oh I have it somewhere." "Where!" "I won't tell you." "Why not!" "You'll find it pretty easily; I guess you could call it poetic justice.""What is that supposed to mean?""Oh nothing." Azula then gives as she begins to accept his lack of answers.

Eventually the pod doors open allowing them to exit as they walk down a corridor. "So what are we going to do?" "You want evidence you'll have to get it yourself."

**Many hallways and corridors later that I decided to skip because this chapter is getting too long.(Yes at this point it was getting too long)**

Azula looks across a corridor simply to see a single pair of locked doors barren in an empty hallway. "What's inside?" "The beating heart of the Order." "So what. Knock down the doors and walk inside. "I wouldn't recommend it. An entire security center is just a floor above us, if we try to break in this area will be flooded in moments." "Then I don't suppose you have a plan?" "Oh just one."

The agent takes Azula down staircase to a lower corridor and stop roughly below the room aside next to a large set of continuous windows. Much to Azula's surprise the agent walks to the wall and stops. "So why are we here?" "Third rule of espionage, there's always another way to get inside." The man then grips the window as he lifts it gently out of its slide creating a slight suck age of wind.

"What are you doing!?" "There's a ledge here that curves upwards to the office you can enter it from the other window there." "Are you insane I could fall to my death." " Well that's your problem. You want this evidence you have to get it yourself." The window then swings out as they feel huge bursts of wind as it blows across the airship." The winds are blowing northwest across the ship so there shouldn't be any heavy sudden drafts. I wish you luck."

The agent then walks away much to Azula's surprise. "Where are you going?!" "I have better things to do then to babysit you. I have other things to do, had we gone with my plan you and the Avatar and his friend would have been gone by now." " You can't leave me here! If you do I'll expose you!"

" Well I guess it's a good thing that I never told you my name, shown you my face, or gave you anything that could possibly identify me. Good luck with that." Azula sneers in anger as she then runs to him hoping to pull of his hood, only to again met the floor with a single flip to the ground as he sits on her back with her arms tied and pinned down.

"Come on Azula don't even try it. I'm more than enough to handle any pathetic tactic you might try. You're not surrounded by malleable idiots anymore who bow to your wishes. You have no idea what we're and what I am capable of. You can expose me if you like and it won't make a difference. No one would believe you." The man then stands up as he lets her go.

"Now go and move on with your lowly and sad existence. Whether you succeed or not makes no difference I'll get what I deserve." Azula then stands up fruasted and distressed but uninsured of what to do next as the agent leaves. _"I hate that man!"_

Azula just walks to the window knowing in annoyance that she can't do anything to stop him now. Azula stares out the window to see the night time sky and down to see only a small ledge that would barely hold even the most professional acrobat.

Azula sighs again victim to the circumstances around her, the feeling slowly consumes her as she walks onto the ledge. "_Oh Ty Lee I never thought I would pity you of all people." _Azula slowly creeps her way across the ledge as she gently and slowly slides her way across. Every moment was an agonizing and fear inducing experience, only the thought of being controlled by the Avatar another day is what forces her to continue.

Azula finally reaches the other window and falls into the office, and is filled with relief at the feel of the floor. "Oh thank you." Azula then collects herself as she stands up and looks around seeing just a small office with a larger room extension out front for living and comfort. She walks into the center of the office with only a small desk, chair, and many documents.

Azula then grins a wide smile as she begins to examine the papers and reports. She grabs several of the papers and stuffs them behind her armor and pads the down to keep them secure and out of sight. She sees designs regarding artificial Bender armors, Order operations regarding the other members of the Order, and several private logs. Then Azula eyes a familiar name in the piles and pulls it out.

She reads it and her eyes open in a mixture of utter shock and satisfaction, as it details Ling Bai's takeover of the Fire Nation and Zuko's death.

"_Well Zuzu looks like you should have given a second though to whom you surrounded yourself with. And as for you Ling Bai! Your days are numbered and once I take my rightful place. I will have you grovel before me and beg me for forgiveness. With this information not only will I finally be free of the Avatar, but nothing will be able to stop me from taking control of the Fire Nation and The Order."_

Azula then prepares to leave where suddenly a voice sounds out. "Leaving so soon?" Azula suddenly freezes solid from shock and slowly looks to where the voice emerged. Suddenly Basilius stands up from a chair that was conveniently angled and positioned in a way where she was unable to see from the office area.

"Care for some tea Azula?" Basilius then takes up a cup of tea as he offers it to her; while she just stands still unsure of what to do next as after so many years she is facing her old mentor.

"Don't worry Azula we're alone here. No one can bother us; we don't need to be enemies here." Azula then slowly walks to him and takes a cup as she looks down to it. "I have to say Basilius I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I myself was quite surprised when I heard you infiltrate my private office. Tell me why you are here?" "No! You tell me why you and your Order betrayed your loyalties to the Fire nation?!"

"Well Azula to start, we never had any loyalties to the Fire Nation. Our arrangement with Fire Lord Sozin was a simple exchange of services for asylum." "That doesn't make a difference, and does not justify killing The Fire Lord so you can place one of your puppets!" "Interesting…Oh well no matter. And I did no such thing, every generation of Fire Lords were all already extensions of our will and power."

"That's a lie the Fire Nation never served The Order. You served us that was the whole arrangement in the first place!"

"Yes it was. A hundred years ago we made a deal with Sozin to provide our services. And in time he placed us in control of the Fire Nation's war effort and resources. He also employed us to plan out his strategies and conquests effectively giving us control of your armies and Home defenses. As well he allowed us extensive influence and control over the infrastructure and inner workings of your society. In time the Order dominated the self-proclaimed most powerful empire in history." Azula begins to stare at awe as she hears Basilius' words.

" I mean even had the Fire Nation succeeded in the war, all they would have done nothing less but placed the entire planet under our control." Azula backs slightly as she hears these words and is in shock at how much power Sozin practically gave the Order and what could have happened. "As a result The Order was integrated into every aspect of your lives. I assure that deal was far more beneficially and one sided then you believed it was." "Then why did you kill Zuko!?"

"Sadly his vision of the world conflicted with ours; as such we had hoped he would revert in time. When this proved false we implicated a plan to install a more cooperative person in charge." "Ling Bai." "Yes she was only so happy to help carry out our plan. Knowing it would give her all the power she ever wanted. Plus she always hatred the line of Fire Lords, especially you."

"I feel privileged. She will have the honor of being the first of the Order I have placed in the Dragon's pit. Then the rest of you all." Basilius then chuckles a bit. "Oh please there is no need for this Azula, like I said we don't need to be enemies." "Why?" "In spite of your lineage and our past I am willing to make you a deal Azula that I'm sure you'll love."

Azula winks her eyebrow in interest as she sits down in another chair. "What do you mean? And why should I care?" Basilius then goes away as he finishes his tea and sits down to get more, followed by Azula as she decides to hear what he has to offer. "Before I tell you, answer me one question. Why do you serve the Avatar?"

A nerve pops out on Azula's face as she remains silent and sneers her teeth. "Please Azula just be frank, I'm not stupid unlike most of the cohorts you surround yourselves with. Clearly you are here to save him because he liberated you from the Keep, and most likely has some leverage on you to keep you in check, such as the loss of your Firebending no doubt. Personality I've come to expect greater things from you"

Azula then stands as she grabs the end of his chair and stands over him casting a wide shadow over him.

"I'm here for one reason! To restore my power so I can reclaim my status and throne! And I warn you Basilius once that day comes I'll tear down every single brick and imprison or execute every member even remotely associated with your pathetic order!" Basilius merely takes another sip of tea before Azula slaps it out of his hand. "Do you hear me?!" Basilius merely looks up and smiles.

"Really Azula you've lowered yourself to this level. I remember a time when you mastered the art of subtle fear and control. Now you are just another brute." Azula then proceeds to grab him by the ends of his vest and lifts him up. "Shut up Basilius! Don't talk to me like you're my ally! You are beneath me in every way!"

"Well we could be allies again Azula." "Never!" "Well if you just listen to my deal." "There's nothing you can offer me!" "The Fire Nation must entice you." Azula then opens her eyes in shock as she lets go of him. "How? And what about Ling Bai does she not serve you well enough?"

"Of course she does, but her first duty is to the Order. If she received a direct command from myself and the rest of the council she would step down. And if she refuses there are many other alternatives we can assign her to." "You would kill her?" "Absolutely not Ling Bai is a valuable asset. However her services and dedications can be fulfilled in other ways."

"So what do you say Azula, give up the Avatar and his friend; and in exchange I'll give you want you want." "Even you can't restore my Firebending." "Oh please Azula with the world we're going to make Firebending will serve no role, and if you really miss it that much I can fit you with an artificial armor. Once there're perfected they'll be function just as normal bending."

Azula merely turns her head to the side as she takes in her options. Basilius then sticks out his hand to shake hers knowing that this is something she can't possibly refuse. Then much to Basilius surprise Azula turns back slaps his hand away and simply says. "NO."

"What did you say?!" "I said no Basilius are you going deaf as well in your age." "You dare refuse me Azula. Why I'm promising you everything you wanted!" " I don't need your deal for that." "Really Azula I've known you for years now and you've never changed, and now that I'm offering you a place in history. You refuse me."

"A place in history written by you, I only serve one person myself. Besides if I accepted your offer I would just become another puppet for you to control and dispose of whenever you see fit. To me I can't even see a greater indignity, at least with the Avatar he is too stupid to betray me and I can take control of the Fire Nation myself and for myself only." Basilius claps his hand silently as hears this

"It seems you have not become as weak as I thought you were. You are right not to trust me, but why would you hold more faith in the Avatar?" "Because the Avatar is the only who is stupid enough to hold faith in me. As such much as I hate the idea of it I can trust him." Basilius then laughs loudly as he heard those words.

"You trust the Avatar! My gosh! I take it back clearly you have fallen a great deal Azula. Trust is the greatest lie of our time. You should know this. Even the Avatar is human; regardless of all his boasts of purity and innocence he is just as capable of deception as you or even I." "Like I said he's too stupid to betray me."

"That only makes him more unpredictable, when an intelligent person you can exploit that. However when an idiot makes a mistake, its only commonplace. Really after so many years Azula have you forgotten the first lesson I taught you." "Oh for the love of all that good in this world not another of your pathetic glory filled lecture on the Order. I've had enough to last a lifetime."

"I'm not talking about that Azula; have you forgotten what I told you all those years ago. Never trust anyone, true loyalty and dedication is brought with fear and respect. Trust is for fools, for only fools hold faith in the will of others as opposed to their own. For that is the true path to power."

After hearing those words she become utterly shocked, the very same words she heard on the worst day of her life. The very same words that have come to define her very existence. Azula just sits down and eases as her mind then goes back as she remembers that day that changed everything.

* * *

**Flashback 15 Years Ago **

The rays of the sun slowly creep across a bedroom and a bed with only a sizeable lump in it. Just the silence of the room is distributed as a woman enters the room and slowly makes her way to the bed. "Azula its almost noon. Time to wake up." She pulls back the covers to reveal only a series of pillows arranged in a body like manner.

"What on earth." All of a sudden a little girl jumps onto the poor woman's back as she bursts into laughter and reaches behind her to grab the girl and puts her onto the bed. "Azula! I should have known by now you always have a surprise waiting for me."

"Well mommy I just wanted to make you happy like always." "I know that's why I always look forward to waking my precious little daughter." Azula giggles as Ursa pinches her cheek. "Now we best be off your brother is waiting for us."Azula leaps off the bed as Ursa takes her hand and they walk away.

A young Zuko is seen eating breakfast alone as Ozai is off on more important matters. All of a sudden he is interrupted as two hands cover his eyes. "Got cha Zuzu." "What the! Azula stop bothering me!" Ursa then pulls the two apart. "Please Azula stop annoying your brother and apologize."

"I'm sorry it's just I'm so happy right now." Azula quickly skips to the other end of the table as she sits down and begins to eat flamey rice cakes. "Yeah I noticed." "Well Zuko the day of Ascension has finally arrived for Azula. I still remember yours." "Which one? It took me three tries to finally get it right, not even father shown up when I finally succeeded."

Azula then speaks in a genuine and heartfelt tone. "I'm sorry Zuzu. At least you gave me a few pointers. I'm sure they'll be useful." "You better hope so Azula because if you fail... well just be ready for disappointment."

"But if I do on my first try I'll earn the title of prodigy right?" "Yes you will Azula, but you don't have to. There are plenty of Firebending prodigies out there. No one is pressuring you to do the same."

"But mother I want to be the best. If I become a prodigy I can be put in advanced Firebending years ahead. Just like father and uncle." "Plus if you can't stop the fireball you'll get burned for sure." Ursa then stands up. "Enough of this! Azula your day of ascension isn't till tomorrow until then I don't want to hear another word on this. Understand?"

Azula and Zuko just moan in annoyance. "I said do I make myself clear?!" Then they speak in unison. "Yes mother." Ursa then sits down as she speaks. "If you ask this whole day of Ascension is nonsense, putting children in a situation is just inhumane."

"But mother it's just tradition we all have to do it." "Not all traditions are valid my children. I just hope that you both learn that lesson one day." "We will mother." "Good now eat your rice cakes."

**That Afternoon**

Azula is seen standing in the Royal garden as she enters a regular practice stance and holds her hands together and begins to breathe deeply. She closes her eyes as the heat around her intensifies and engulfs her. Eventually a few small sparks grow between her hands and a small flame is born. Azula opens her eyes and is astonished to see her fire shining brightly in her hands

Her thoughts are then broken as a voice sounds off. "Wow you finally did it Azula!" Right before she can complete the mental image of her first fire it flies away into the air. "What no!" Azula then turns around to see a younger Ty Lee standing there.

"Ty Lee what are you doing here? I'm training for my big day tomorrow." "I'm sorry Azula I just wanted to see if you were able to play today?" "Play? Ty Lee I'm busy right now. How are you even here I though you said you were going to the circus with your family anyway." Ty Lee frowns as she looks down.

"I wanted to. My sisters just... Well I just wanted to play with you and Mai instead." Azula then just sighs as tries to resume her practice. "Mai's here too." "Yeah ever since we left the Fire Nation academy for girls for summer vacation, we've haven't seen each other a lot." "I really don't think a girl like Mai would be interested in playing."

"Well at least we'll be together." Azula then stops as she looks back to Ty Lee who has the face of a pouting dog. "Oh fine. Let's go." Ty Lee then smiles widely as she claps her hands and runs off as Azula slowly walks behind her.

Mai is just lying on the ground as she keeps staring blankly at the sky, just enjoying the moment of silence and relaxation. "Mai I found Azula and we're back!" Mai just sighs as she stands up as Azula walks in with Ty Lee doing a cartwheel.

"Let me guess Mai you couldn't say no." "I guess you should say that." "Mai what happened to the pretty robins in your hair? They were nice." Mai just smiles widely as a bon fire comes to mind. "Oh nothing. So what should we today so I can leave." "Come on Mai no need to be such a downer."

"Well I do have better things to do." "Like what?" Mai just blushes as she becomes defensive. "Nothing!"

**10 minutes ago**

Zuko is seen reading some scroll under a tree unaware that Mai is just overhill keeping a close eye on him.

**Back to present**

"It's none of your business anyway!" "Okay Mai just calm down." "I was already until you two came along." "Well Mai if it makes you happy you can decide what we can play today." Mai then blanks out as the idea catches her interest. "Really." "Yes Mai whatever you want."

Azula then finds herself standing in front of a tree with as Ty Lee places an apple on her head and claps her hands and cartwheels away. "Mai are you sure about this." Mai then pulls out several small darts and prepares to throw one. "Don't be such a worrywart Azula. I've been practing. Just stay still."

Mai starts off by throwing a dart that lands just barely an inch off of Azula's head. "Wow Mai you have gotten better!" "Thank you let's try again." Mai throws another dart this one knocks off the stem off the apple. " Almost got it." "Can we please stop Mai you made your point." "Wait Azula I still have one more chance. This time I'll get it for sure."

Mai throws the final dart which lands a bullseye and sends Azula falling to the ground. "Azula!" "Oh no! Maybe this was a bad idea." Mai and Ty Lee then run in a heated pursuit to Azula as she lies motionless on the ground. Mai then turns Azula on her side only to met the floor as Azula jumps up and tackles them onto the floor.

"So how you guys like it. Whoa!" Azula loses her balance as the trio of girls roll downhill and straight into the garden pond. They quickly reach the surface and swim back to shore soaking wet. "Azula are you insane you could have killed us." "Yeah Azula I mean you didn't have to be so mad." "You girls did the same with the darts."

Mai grabs her hair as she rings it out only for it to start frizzing out and explodes. "Oh no." Azula and Ty Lee just look at this sight and burst into laughter, even the stolid Mai gives in as she begins to chuckle. Azula speaks. "This just made the day." Mai then says. "Just like old times." Ty Lee talks. "And maybe the future." and Azula finishes. "Why not."

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee then put their fists together and raises them in the air as they recite. "Firesat. Firesat. Firesat. The Girls of Fire nation academy are the true Dragon's power. Rag!" They resume their laughter until a rude interruption emerges. "Daughter come here." Azula and her friends look up to see Ozai as he stands there. "Um girls I'll be back." Take all the time you want Azula."

Mai and Ty Lee run off as Azula slowly walks to her father who takes her in the house.

"I wish you would stand up for yourself Azula instead of allowing those girls walk all over you." "But father they're my friends." " I know they are daughter, but you must know when to show strength to your friends and enemies. And when to purge weaknesses. This is a lesson your brother failed to learned so you must do it!" Azula heard this speech before and while she doesn't really understand it, she just knows it always worries her.

"Okay Father I promise I will." "Very well on to more important matters. Tomorrow is your big day and you should be training for it." "I am father I'll do my best!" "No Azula you must succeed. Earning the title of prodigy is the greatest honor any child can do for their family. I still remember my day and your uncle's. If you fail like then our family line will denounced and rejected like so many others." Azula feels the pressure increasing only more.

"But father many other children fail on their first try and they aren't rejected." "Most children are not members of the royal family. Azula it took your brother three times to succeed. I don't want to see you go down that same road. It is essential that you succeed for not only your honor but the honor of your family." "But what difference does it make if I succeed or not?"

Azula regrets that question a moment later as Ozai enters another of his outbursts. "Iroh's son was able to do it and he become a prodigy. Some from my line must be able to do the same. And that person is you Azula! So promise me now that you will do it!"

Azula just looks on at the person she calls father and is overwhelmingly nervous, she would almost face the day of Ascension right now then hear her father scream. "Okay father I promise." "Good now get back to practice you will need it." Azula then runs off to maintain her promise.

**That night**

Azula is seen on her bed as she is unable to sleep, just filled with worry and fear of what is to come tomorrow. Eventually her thoughts are distributed as a voice speaks out. "Trouble sleeping Azula." She turns to see her mother Ursa enter only with a small candle in hand. "Yes mother." She then goes to sit on her bed as she places her arm on Azula's shoulder to comfort her.

"Its tomorrow isn't?" Azula looks up at her mother and looks away in worry. "Yes mother. I mean I know I'm ready but what if I fail. I know Zuko had trouble doing it, but he did do it later. What if I never do it. What does that make me." Ursa then tears slightly as she then takes her daughter and throws her arms around her.

"Azula if you fail it won't make you any less of a person. Just do your best and I know that you'll do it. And if you fail who cares?" "Father does." Ursa sighs and rolls her eyes knowing that her husband might have been a problem. "Azula don't listen to Ozai he demands too much from you and Zuko."

"But father just wants us to be strong." "I know that. But you're children he doesn't understand that; I hope he does one day. I really do." Azula then smiles as she embraces her mother and tightly holds on to her, however a moment of doubt emerges. "Mother can you just promise me one thing?"

"Yes Azula what is it?" "Will you be there for me during the test even if I fail. I mean father said that if I fail that we could be denounced or..." Ursa then places her hand on Azula's chin to lift her head up in order to stare into her eyes. "Azula look at me. I am your mother. I will always be there for you. Never forget that and if you fail no shame will be passed to you or our family. I swear it."

Azula then sticks out her hand in air. "Promise." Ursa then smiles as she takes it. "I promise Azula." "Thank you." "I know now go to sleep Azula tomorrow is still a big day." Azula then nods as she jumps back under her sheets and smiles in glee. "I'll see you tomorrow Azula." Ursa then gets up and walks away.

"Mother remember it will be held at noon when the sun is at its highest..." "Azula I know already just trust me. I'll be there. Really Azula if you can't trust your own mother then who can you trust." "I guess that makes sense. Here's hoping for the best."

"I know." Ursa then leaves allowing Azula to sleep with comfort that whatever would happen she would at least still have her family.

**The Next Day Noon**

Azula stands alone in front of the door to the fire sages temple. The day she's been waiting for over a year has arrived, and yet now is frozen by fear. _"Come on Azula you have to do this. This is my best chance to prove that I can be the best. Even if I fail it doesn't matter like mother said. All I have to do is my best, that's all they're asking me to do. So why am I so scared?"_

The doors then open as a sage enters and confronts her. "It is time young one are you ready?" Azula then shallows deeply as she decides. "Yes I am." "Very well come with me."

Azula then finds herself in a vast room traditionally used for Agni Kais, but now refurbished for her day of Ascension. She stares out across the room and sees a few platforms in the back with her audience and certain observers. Azula tries to find her family but is unable to make out anyone out with the lack of any light.

The sound of a gong then fills the air quickly capturing Azula's attention. The Fire Sage then walks up to a single platform as two other Firebenders stand at his side and create two fireballs in midair.

"Princess Azula the day of your Ascension has finally arrived. Are you ready?" Azula then speaks hesitantly. "Yes." "Do you what you are to do in order to succeed?" "Yes." "And do you know the consequences should you fail or be forced to see this day again?" Azula becomes silent for a few moments as she breathes deeply. "Yes."

"Then let it begin." The Fire Sage throws his arms out as the two fireballs fly together and merge together to form one larger ball. "On this day the Fire Nation shall welcomes another Fire Bender to join its ranks or shall see another unworthy of the gift of the dragon's breath." The Fire Sage the funnels the flame together and throws it at Azula.

As the ball of fire comes ever closer to Azula she is just on the verge of hyperventailing as the ball of fire comes ever closer. Meanwhile to Azula time itself seems to slow down. she just puts her hands forward and remembers everyday she practiced, trained, and prepared for this day. _" I can do it. I can do it. I can do it!"_

As the fire finally reaches Azula's hands the ball of fire is bounced off as it flies up into the air and disperses after hitting the skylight. Azula herself along with most of the room is just amazed at the sight. A sight that only occurs one in thousand times, the Fire Sage then speaks.

"Princess Azula. You are worthy. We bestow upon you the title of Prodigy." The room then fills in thunderous applause as Azula herself is filled with pride and glee. "I did it." The lights then fill the room as the audience walks up and prepares to met her. Azula herself runs to find her family in a sea of endless praise and admirement. First she her eyes covered by a familiar pair of hands.

"Got yeah." "Zuzu stop it." "Come on sister you did it. You're a prodigy now." " Yeah I guess I am." "I could say the same thing." Azula and Zuko then turn to see Ozai standing with his father Aluzon. "As you can see father my daughter succeeded just as I did. Brings back memories doesn't it father?"

"I seem to recall Iroh doing the same thing. In fact not only was he able to reflect the blast but he also threw the blast at the audience and brought it back to himself. Now that was an achievement."

Ozai just gets a look of disappointment. "Yes of course father. But let's not make this about Iroh. This is Azula's day." "Of course it is. Congratulations granddaughter, you have just entered a new stage of your life. I wish you luck on your future training."

Before Azula can respond he just walks off as Ozai tries to regain his attention. "Well that was weird." "All old people are weird Zuzu. Speaking of which where is mother I need to talk to her!"

Azula's' spirits are then spurred as Zuko frowns and lowers his head. "I'm sorry sister, but mother couldn't make it." Azula's mouth plummets as she struggles to speak. "Wha..what! Where is she?" Zuko is hesitant to speak knowing the pain of not having a parent present when he finally succeeded at his day of ascension. "She said she had other things to do, she didn't tell me what."

Azula is still just there as tears begin to fall and breathes deeply refusing to accept this. "You're lying Zuko why are you lying to me?!" "Azula please I'm not lying she isn't here." "No you are lying! she promised me she would be here! She has to be here!"

Before Zuko can speak again Azula pushes him out of the way as she runs all over the room hoping to find her mother. She comes across commanders, servants, sages, and governors but still can't find her mother. _"She has to be here. She has to be. She promised!"_

Azula continues to search until she finds herself in the center of the room and looks in every direction, and still she is not there. Azula turns around again and again with the hope that she would see her somewhere in the background or waiting with someone else. Again she does not see her.

"_She's not here! Why isn't she here!? She Promised me she would be here!" _Azula then cries out in the middle of the room. "Where are you mother?!" Azula then falls to the ground as she collapses and looks up with tear filled eyes to see everyone staring at her. She feels overwhelmed by the attention as everyone looks at her.

She then runs off pushing away several servants who tried to catch her. She runs out the door hoping to find silence and isolation. At this sight Ozai only rolls his eyes. "_Wonderful another weakling."_

**Night**

Azula is then seen standing at the edge of the turtle pond in the Royal garden as she keeps crying.

"_She wasn't there. Why wasn't she there? I needed her. She promised me she would be there." _Azula continues her marathon of being in a fetal position as a member of the manhunt send out to find her finally finds her.

"Azula." She recognizes the voice and turns around to see her mother standing there. " Azula I'm so sorry." Ursa attempts to comfort her only for Azula to sway her shoulder away. "Azula please let me explain." "No You said you would be there! But you weren't! I won! I was able to do it! I'm a prodigy now! And my own mother wasn't there to see it!"Azula continues to curl in a ball as she cries.

"I know you must feel pain and sadness, but you have to understand that as adults we have to make sacrifices. Trust me Azula I wanted to be there so much for you. But I just had to do something else. I hatred it but I couldn't avoid it." "What was it?" "What?" Azula then shoves her face in front of Ursa showing her face filled with tears and pain.

"What did you have to do what was so important that you couldn't be there!" Ursa then lowers her face in shame as she speaks. "I'm sorry Azula but I can't tell you." "WHY! You abandoned me on the most important day of life! And now you won't even tell me why!" Azula then stands up and walks away.

"Azula get back don't walk away from your mother!" Ursa attempts to grab Azula only to met her hand as she slaps her face away. "Don't touch me! And leave me alone!" Azula then runs off leaving Ursa lying on the ground. "Azula please come back! I'm sorry!" Ursa begins to cry as Azula continues to run away.

Azula runs off to the a desolated corner of the house and resumes her cries hoping to be alone, yet the sound of her tears do not go unnoticed.

"Something wrong child?" "Leave me alone, please." The figure then stops as he sits down and places his hand on her back. "I don't know. It seems like you could use someone to talk to." "I don't want to talk." "Very well just doing my job."

The figure then stands up and prepares to leave only to be stopped a moment later. "Wait I'm sorry it's just I'm really really sad right now." "All people feel pain. Tell me child what is your pain?"

"Today was my day of Ascension! And my mother wasn't there for me! When she promised me that she would be there!" "Your mother. Perhaps she was busy." "I'm her daughter she should have been there!" "You are correct she should have." " I know that and now I don't know what to feel or do anymore."

Azula begins to cry again and uses the man's robe as a tissue. "I trusted her." "And you feel the pain of abandonment and betrayal." "Yes!" "Let me teach you a lesson that should help sooth your pain." Azula then looks up. "What is it?"

" Never trust anyone, true loyalty and dedication is brought with fear and respect. Trust is for fools, for only fools hold faith in the will of others as opposed to their own. For that is the true path to power." Azula looks on only in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means that trust and faith in others is a lie. The only way to get people to do what you want is to make them fear you." Azula looks up with slight interest but still confused. "Does that really work?" "Of course all the greatest leaders in history have used fear to control their people. It is what gives them glory, power, and respect from their followers."

"I don't know I'm not really all that scary." "No Azula you don't have to be scary. You just have to make people fear you. If they fear you they won't want to betray you, they won't let you down, and most importantly no one will betray you."

" Are you sure. I've never heard of this before." "That's because you're a child, adopt this philosophy and in time you will see just how effective it can be."

"I don't know." " Have faith in time you will thank me for this. They will be no more disappointments, no more betrayals, and no more pain. Can you promise me that."

Azula just looks on now startling to understand what he is saying and likes it. " Okay I promise I'll try it. And by the way what is your name mister?" "Oh that's not important right now, but trust me you will know one day."

**The Next Few Years**

Azula is seen dueling with her new Firebending teacher as she throws several bursts of fire at him. " Excellent your form has increased greatly." Azula only sneers her face and screams. "That's not good enough!" She then unleashes a much larger burst of fire that hits the man sending him flying down the room. He looks up in utter terror at the sight of an Azula and arena engulfed in flames...

"Azula please stop doing this!" Zuko is seen cowering away in a corner as Azula stands above him. "No Zuzu if want me to stop you'll going to have to do what I say!" Zuko then is able to escape leaving Azula alone. "What's going on here?" Ursa then enters as Zuko runs to her. " Mother its Azula she's going crazy or something." "Azula what happened here?!"

Azula just makes big puffy eyes as she speaks in a childlike manner. "Oh nothing mother me and Zuko were just playing." Ursa looks into her eyes and backs slightly at what she sees. "Azula what is happening to you?" Azula then just walks off. "Nothing mother just take good care of Zuzu." "Stop calling me that!" "Why brother you used to like it." "Not anymore you're different."

"Well who says that's a bad thing."...

Azula is seen on a chair as servants carter to her every desire from feeding her, filing away her nails, and cleaning her hair. All of a sudden one servants slips and scratches her hand. "Oh sorry my..." Azula then grabs the servant's hand and bends it backward slightly.

"You scratched my hand." "Please princess it was only a mistake." "I guess so I mean we all make mistakes. I'll admit to that, but just be careful servant. When I make mistakes they are acknowledged. but when a servant makes a mistake they find their home burned to the ground and their family deported to the colonies."

"Yes princess it would be a horrible thing to make a mistake. I promise it won't happen." Azula merely smiles at her. "Give me a reason to trust you." The girls just shallows in fear...

A group of Fire Nation Generals and Admirals are seen walking down a hallway as they discuss military matters. All of a sudden they see Azula walking down the hall and immediately without a second thought jump to the side of the hall and salute. Azula merely ignores them as she walks pass them. One General however refused and confronts her.

"Get out of way." "I will child when you move to the side." "No you move first." "Do you know who I am child. I am the conquer of the southern providences. You will treat me with respect." "Very well I will."

THE NEXT DAY

The general is seen being carted off by fire nation troops as Azula watches on in glee. "What this is a mistake! I'm not a traitor! Let me go!" Azula merely enjoys the moment. _"Enjoy your respect General."_ ...

"Azula why are you doing this?!" Mai and Ty Lee are seen in mud pile as Azula looks on atop of them." You guys brought this on yourselves, just know if you don't want anyone else to know about this then the two of you will do whatever I say. Understand." Ty Lee then hesitantly walk up to her. "Okay we will." "Good." Azula then pushes Ty Lee back into the mud pile as she walks away...

Azula enters a room filled with applause as she takes her father's side on the throne, who after the recent unfortunate death of Aluzon, has become the new Firelord. "My friends I am proud and welcome to introduce my daughter Azula." Azula then walks in dressed in her now formal armor.

"Thank you Father, war council, and valued allies. I am princess Azula and I proud finally join my father at his side. It is only a shame that my brother will not be joining us today or perhaps anyway. Regardless I will do my best in service to the Fire Nation. And in time I expect you all to do the same." The crowds then applause and cheer as they shout her name, while she takes her place in Zuko's pedestal...

Azula is then seen packing several objects as she prepares to go on her first mission. "Almost ready there." Azula then turns to see her old friend and mentor Basilius, the only one after the rest were scared or left. "I see your father has finally given you your own assignment." " Yes I get to the having glory of saving my idiot brother and fat uncle. Joy for me."

"I'm sure they won't stand a chance against you Azula." "Well I had a good teacher." "You flatter me Azula I still the remember the days when you were a little girl. Pondering on the working of the world and people." "You taught me well Basilius. I am appreciative. When I become Firelord I will reward you and your Order greatly."

"Oh Azula that is greatly unnecessary. Trust me you've already done more for me then you know. I just want to wish you luck on your journey." " There shouldn't be a problem Basilius." "After all they're just human."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Azula slowly and hesitatingly lifts her finger up in as she point it at Basilius. "It was you. You were that servant?" "Of course before I took charge of the Order I was just a liaison." Azula is just all struck at this revelation. Over six years before she thought was her first meeting, Basilius was able to worm his way in and mold her destiny.

"Interesting isn't my formal lessons with you didn't start for years, yet the most important lesson I taught you was before we ever met. I tell you this Azula you always took things to heart. Ozai himself was greatly appreciative of my services for keeping you from ending up like your Brother. All thanks to one bad day."

Azula herself is still frozen in shock as the memories of her education under Basilius flashes in her head. All that time she believed he was teaching her and preparing for greater things in life. When in reality it was all a lie, she was just a part of another master plan.

"Why did you do it?" "Do what? All I did was offer advice to a lost child who had her world shattered." "No, that wasn't it. You had a reason for doing that." "I don't know what you're talking about Azula." "No you just were just a liaison then, but... four years later you were in charge. Interesting quite a fast climb up the chain of command."

"Oh Azula no need to jump to conclusions. I mean it was just a coincidence that a few months later that Ozai and Aluzon personality recommended me to the Order. After all it's not like the leadership structure of the Order at the time was in question at the time, thus allowing a lone unknown official to take control with ease." Azula herself is filled with anger but is impressed at the same time.

"You see Azula you never were a player, perhaps in your own little world. But like the rest of this world you all are nothing but pawns for me to use. And you want to know the best part, I'm playing against no one."

Azula tightens her fist in anger as she sneers her face. For the past few days she was constantly being controlled and manipulated by Aang, Toph, some random guy, and the fact that Basilius has dominated her existence and used to gain control of the Order is just one step too far. Azula quickly grabs a blade from the desk's letter opener and grabs onto Basilius as she holds it to his neck.

Basilius stutters for a moment before reclaiming his composure. "What are you going to do Azula kill me?" "Maybe. You would deserve it!" "Well you and I both know that's not going to happen, so what are you really going to do?" Azula then smiles as fortunate finally turns. "You're going to see what's it like to be controlled to have your life be put to use for someone else."

"Really. We're both in the heart of the Raising Eagle with thousands of agents and operatives. what do you expect to accomplish to do?" "Oh don't worry Basilius you'll be very useful." "We'll see Azula I only hope that one day you look back on today and say. What an idiot was I not to take his offer." "No Basilius I swear to you that will look back and regret every single action you did to me!"

With her unexpected prize in tow she leaves.

**Detention Block A **

Aang is seen inside his prison cell as he patiently waits in his cell, as he rubs his head as he practically being eaten alive by the anxiety and stress. "Man my head hurts." All of a sudden several footsteps are heard approaching as familiar voice sounds off instantly filling him with joy and fear.

"Let me go! Right now! Or I'll..." The voice is then silenced as a hand covers her mouth. Aang stands up as the sounds of locks separating ends leading to the door opening and a guard enters. "Avatar come with us there is a new development. But if you try to bend anything you will be punished." Aang then exits the cell to see Toph there bound by her arms but is greatly relied to see Aang emerge unharmed.

"Toph! are you alright?! Let her go now!" The guards holding her refuses to comply. "I don't take orders from Bender slum." "Guard do as he says." "No he is a bender if we listen to him we'll be betraying the most valued beliefs of the Order." "The situation is different we have no choice. So let her go!" The guard groans as he then let's go of Toph's arms and mouth.

Toph shoves her herself away but not before stomping her foot against the guard's toes. "Agghh! You..." Before he can strike Toph he hit with a baton stick forcing him to stop much to Toph's delight as she rejoins Aang. "Toph are you okay?" "I'm fine Aang they had me knocked out for most of the time, but right now they put some drug in me. I can't bend anything. I hate it"

"No matter just keep moving." The guards then escort Aang and Toph as they walk among the corridors of the detention block. "What do you think going on Twinkle toes?" "I don't know I just hope Azula is able..." "Azula oh Aang if we know her she probably just stole Appa and is back on her way to raise hell in the world."

"Toph you should have more faith in Azula. She could save us you know." "Will I'll believe that when I see it."

Then all of a sudden they stop in front of the entrance to the rest of the ship. The doors open as Aang and Toph see a sight that to them is simply beyond description. Azula holding a blade to Basilius' neck as they are surrounded by Order agents fearful of what may or may not occur. One of the agents then stands between them.

"As a part of this arrangement we have to agree to exchange Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong in return for a safe guarantee that our Basilius will be safely returned to our custody. " Azula then speaks out. " I agree as well however I will be holding onto your master for until we reach our exit, and if any of you attempt to get too close I'll gut his throat."

"I have to admit Azula you disappoint me again. I assume you would have left with me and used my connections to restore your power. Not that you would actually have returned to save the Avatar."

Aang and Toph then are released from their bonds as they join Azula surprised by her work. "I have your evidence Avatar this and more. So how much is a testimonial from the leader of the Order worth to you?" "Azula I have to say I'm overjoyed I knew I could trust you."

" Avatar Aang what do you except to accomplish with me?" "Oh I have a few ideas Basilius now let's go" Toph herself walks up to him. "Trust me Basilius we will have a lot to talk when this is over."

The Order agents then stare in silence as they see their leader carried off by Aang, Azula, and Toph. Meanwhile one of them waiting behind the crowd leaves ready to implicate the next step of the plan.

As Aang, Toph, and Azula still holding her prize carefully walk down the corridors as Basilius does begin to become slightly concerned. "What's the matter Basilius getting worried. I can see it now the Order being dragged off in chains, with you in front of a court pleading on their crimes." "An interesting and sadly predictable vision for one as limited as yourself Avatar."

Basilius then is met with a punch to the gut as Toph angrily responds. "Oh shut up Basilius! It's all over for the Order and you know it." "Perhaps but then again perhaps not. Even if you do succeed The Order will live on as they always had."

"Time is the greatest test Basilius, and the Order is about to fail Basilius." "Well at least we only failed now your bender nations failed centuries ago under the fine leadership under one of your past lives."

"We'll see who fails when Bender armies are on the doorstep of every base and spy you have Basilius." "We suffered through greater hardships then this, we will endure long after the nations have turned to dust." "Well let's put that to the test Basilius."

"Oh trust me Avatar we already have a test in the works for your kind. We will see if you benders pass or fail." " Once we get you inside the Ba sing se prison your little test will never happen." " You assume a great deal avatar."

They continue their escape across the inner workings of the Airship as they make their way to the main hangar to escape. "Toph can you feel any activity near us?" Toph quickly slams her foot against the ground.

"Right now they're just keeping a perimeter around us. None of them are making any moves. They probably just want to make sure if Basilius here is able to escape somehow they'll be able to get here and capture us." "As if they have a chance." "Wow Crazy never thought I would agree with you."

All of a sudden they turn around into another corridor to look in shock, while Basilius smiles widely at the sight of a single hooded operative just standing there with his arms folded behind his back. "This is your final step fugitives you will release Basilius and come on along quietly."

"Cole help me!" The operative then lifts his hood to reveal his face. From his dark skin and deep blue eyes it's easy to assume he is probably from the water tribe, most likely northern. The most surprising thing is how young he is, at most he is about Azula's age.

"Toph how did he get past your seismic sense?" "I don't know he wasn't there when I saw the area!" Azula herself sneers her face as she recognizes the man's voice. "You! Basilius it may interest you to know AAGH..." Azula is then silenced as a pain suddenly screams out in her body causing her to drop to the floor allowing Basilius to go free. " I thank you for your services Azula."

Toph quickly leaps to recapture Basilius as Aang goes to help Azula. "Azula what's wrong?!" I don't know he somehow hurt me!" "Hey guys! mind helping catch our friend here?!" Aang quickly goes to help her. Toph tires to grab Basilius as he falls to the ground only to met the swing of Cole's leg.

Basilius uses the confusion to get away from them as Cole prepares to face them as Azula stands up. "Stand down Cole we don't have to fight!" "Speak for yourself Twinkletoes I've been looking for some payback." "Myself included!" "If you threaten the Order then nothing will stop me." Cole responds by quickly engaging Toph and Aang as he evades several bursts of wind.

Basilius looks up to the wall to see another emergency call station and quickly leaps to it. "This is Basilius I am free! All agents are ordered to intersect this location capture the Avatar! I repeat I am free! Move in!"

Cole meanwhile is able to keep his ground as he holds off Aang, Azula, and Toph. "You hear that Avatar? Your grand escape is over. Now surrender to me and we will show mercy." "Aang! he's right We got about a couple hundred guys heading here right now!" "Then we don't have time for this."

Aang luckily is able to bend a burst of wind at Cole blowing him down the hallway to Basilius, however before they can move again they see agents rapidly approaching from the end of the hallway. "We have to go!" "No Avatar we need Basilius." "No we don't the other evidence you have will be more than enough! but now we have to go!"

Azula and Toph look at Basilius and Cole knowing that he has all the answers they ever wanted, yet now are forced to leave again as the Order battalion run ever closer to them. "Fine!" They then continue their run as they flee from the Order forces as they charge toward them. Leaving Basilius and Cole alone.

"Cole you saved me just in time as always." "I told you Basilius my plan would work." "We'll see about that." "I just hope this incident finally proves my loyalty and dedication to the Order and to yourself." "Perhaps in a way now get me to a communications center I need to arrange a backup plan for the Avatar."

"Of course." Cole raises his left hand as he escorts him away. Cole however looks back briefly as team Avatar flees and smiles._"Oh yes they did prove useful. Avatar you may not know it but the Order is now mine. Perhaps when met again the world will be a much better place."_

Cole and Basilius then walk to a communications station as the escape begins.

**Meanwhile**

Two artificial firebenders blast several balls of fire hoping to stop Aang, only to met a powerful blast of air the sends them back. Meanwhile Toph despite losing her bending, uses her brute force to beat down several Order agents. Meanwhile Azula kicks down an Order agent as he lies groveling on the floor.

"I give. I give let me go." Azula then turns her back only to met the wall as the agent had an Air gauntlet and send another blast of wind into her back. "Ugh." The Order agent then pulls out a blade and prepares to drive it into her back. Azula responds by swinging her legs and knocks him down, and then stands over him. "You will regret betraying me!"

"Twinkle Toes we don't have time for this we have go they're only more coming!" Aang quickly fires a burst of fire at another agent knocking him down. "I know Toph! but these guys aren't making things easy." Aang then finishes by making a whirlwind that blows each agent on the floor. " Just run!" Aang, Azula, and Toph then continue their run. Meanwhile Azula is still focused on something else.

"_He betrayed me! Why am I so surprised he practically told me he would betray me! On second though he never told me anything! He's just like the rest of them! All ungrateful little worms who only seek to further their own goals! Never again! Basilius was always right. Trust is a fool's concept. Only fear will ever guarantee results."_

Azula looks on in front of her as she see Aang and Toph running away hoping to find escape. _"Even the Avatar is human. He would betray me as well without a moment's notice. The only one I can rely on is myself! But once this is all over the day will come when the whole world will fear me again, and only then will I finally fulfill my birthright." _

Azula then continues her run as she tries to get ahead of Aang and Toph. "Hey watch it crazy!" "Then get out of my way!" Azula keeps running ahead as Toph slows down to stay with Aang. "Twinkle Toes would it be alright if we leave her here?" "Toph are you serious!" "Of course Aang open your eyes. Azula is never going to change. She's never going to trust us. She'll always be our enemy."

"She just saved us Toph! Azula is a victim like everyone else all she needs is a chance." "Yeah she's a real asset to Team Avatar. All she cares about is her own power and herself Aang when this is over she'll go back to the way she was. "We'll see Toph. I just know one thing." "And what's that?" "You're wrong." Aang then speeds up in hopes of catching up to Azula followed by Toph who just rolls her eyes.

All of a sudden a smaller airship dethatches from the bottom of the "Raising Eagle" as it flies away from the airship.

Aang, Toph and Azula meanwhile continue their escape throughout the corridor encountering several guards along the way and at every time forcing them back. Eventually the corridor grows quiet with only the light from the rising sun shining through the windows to light their way.

"Toph can you feel anyone else coming?!" "Nope Twinkle toes as far as I can tell they're all going everywhere but here!" "Well that's good I at least might be able to escape." "Nice to know that you had us in mind crazy."

The Airship takes a position parallel to the "Raising Eagle" as it opens contact with the bridge of it. "Command this is Eagle-02 we're in position." "Very good the benders are in corridor 2C on the starboard section, roughly 250 meters above the lowest point of the ship." "Yes sir, but one thing can you verify again that you want me to open fire on our own command ship."

"Yes pilot, and do not worry there is no need for concern. The weaponry on your airship is not powerful enough to destroy the Raising Eagle and any damage can easily be repaired." "Very well, arming rockets for fire and positioning." The ship then turns on its side as it prepares to fire.

Aang, Azula, and Toph continue their charge ever closer to the main hangar in hopes of escaping. Then suddenly at the very corner of Aang's vision he sees the airship out the window. "Oh_ no!" _Aang quickly blows a burst of wind at Toph throwing her several down the hallway. "Jeez Twinkle Toes what the hell was... "

Toph is silenced as the airship fires several rockets that blast the corridor, as Toph looks on in terror. "Aang!" Toph breaths deeply as she goes to the edge of the newly created hole in the ship. She then ducks as the airship fires again at the corridor blasting other sections of the corridor to be safe. As the smoke clears Toph panics as her heart races fearing at what might have happened.

"Aang are you there! Please tell me you're alright!" Toph waits patiently for a few moments while the airship moves away assuming they were killed. Tears fall from Toph's eyes as a single though keeps recycling throughout her head. "_Please don't be dead!"_

Eventually her prays are answered. "Toph are you there!" Toph's heart and spirit are immediately uplifted as she then bangs the ship to find him on the lower corridor where he fell. "Toph are you ok?" She brings her arm to her chest and breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm alright Aang now jump up here and let's get out of here!"

"Wait Toph I just need one thing." Aang picks himself up as he looks down to see Azula hanging for her dear life on a broken piece railing that isn't going to last much longer. Azula herself is in a panic as she is slowly losing her grip on the railing and looks up to see Aang. He reaches down with his arm but is just barely able to reach Azula.

"Azula give me your other hand and I will pull you up." Azula looks at Aang's hand and while seeing salvation is filled with hesitation. "I can't!" "Please you can reach if you just use your other arm."

"No you don't understand I can't. You don't fear me anymore. You'll just drop me." "Oh for lord's sakes Azula you cannot be serious! If you don't give me your hand you'll fall to your death! So give me your hand now!"

"No I can't trust is for fools and weaklings!" Her voice begins to crack as she begins to tear up." No Azula you need to have faith in others! Fear can get people to listen to you and do what you want! But that doesn't last forever; the only thing that comes from fear is eventual hatred and betrayal!"

Azula looks down seeing the vast empty ocean unsure of what will happen next, she looks back as Aang continues to talk. "However if you put your trust in others they will trust you in time. That is the secret to loyalty Azula, faith in others and in yourself. That's how Zuko and I became friends."

Toph then voices her mind. "Come on crazy even you deserve something better than this." Suddenly the railing gives out slightly causing Azula to fall slightly but still remains inside Aang's reach. "Azula it do or die. That railing won't last forever." Azula then looks back up at Aang as she weighs the options. "Remember Azula there is no need for fear either form me or from you."

"I've been controlled my whole life and I never knew it. I hate it so much, even you've been doing it ever since you freed me. So why should I believe you?!" Aang only continues to extend his hand. "Because I need you too Azula and you need me. Whether we like it or not!" Azula gets a look of surprise as she hears those words, she can't believe them.

Words from a man she tried to capture and hurt either through him or others. A man she actually killed. And yet looking at his face she only sees sincerity and truth. After all that he still has hope in her.

Azula then does what she considered to be the impossible; she puts her faith, trust, and life in the hands of someone else, literally. Azula throws her arm into the air and finally grabs onto Aang's hand as he pulls her up. Azula then breathes a sigh of relief but breathes deeply from her experience as the panic begins to subside. Aang stands up as he hands out his hand again.

"Ready to go." Azula for the second time takes Aang's hand. Toph is then surprised as both Aang and Azula arrive. Azula drops to the ground as Toph and Aang hug for a brief moment. "Thank god." "Relax Toph I'm okay." "I know but... I was just so scared." "I know Toph but we have to keep moving." "Okay let's go."

Aang and Toph run down the hallway only to stop a moment as Azula remains still. "Hey crazy we got to go!" "Please Azula there's no need to be afraid anymore just come on." Azula looks up and slowly stands as she speaks in a distant tone. "You saved my life." "It's what I do. Now let's go." Azula slowly begins the chase followed quickly by Aang and Toph.

**Main Hangar**

All of a sudden the main door is knocked down as Aang, Toph, and Azula rush in. Several guards present attempt to attack only to blown away by a sudden gust of wind, forcing the rest of them to leave.

"Okay we made it, now Azula where did you put my staff it's our only way out of here." Azula merely smiles nervously as she sweats a long trail." Azula where is it!" "Well you see that guy... said that he would..."

"You left our only chance of escape in the hands of a guy who stabbed you in the back!" "Well like I said I had no choice but to trust him, it was my only way to find and rescue the two of you!" Toph then speaks but is overshadowed. "Hey guys." Aang and Azula continue their exchange of words.

"Azula we can't get out of here without my staff!" "You think I'm stupid! you think I don't know that!" "Well then where is it?!" Toph again speaks slightly louder and annoyed. "Hey guys." "I don't know the idiot just said it would have "poetic justice." Whatever that means."

Toph then slams her foot against the ground shaking the hangar and quickly gathering the attention of Azula and Aang. "Is that it?" Aang looks at the statue and shrine in complete awe that he almost doesn't notice his staff inside the hands of the central statue. Azula herself hesitates to look knowing the message it delivers. "Umm guys can we just go now! What are you two even looking at anyway?!"

"A message." "What message? You guys do remember that I'm blind right?" Aang quickly jumps up to the statue and grabs his staff from out of the statue's hand. "Trust me Toph it's not a message that's worth reading." Aang then flies back down as he opens his glider with a gust of wind as Azula and Toph join him. "Okay just hold on tight and let's hope for the best."

"What do you mean by that?" "Well you see these things aren't really designed for three people. "Oh joy." "Calm down crazy me, Aang, and captain boomerang tried this once already and it worked fine." "I feel so reassured."

"Can we just go now?" "I cannot agree more." Aang, Toph, and Azula turn around to see Basilius emerging from a platform as it lowers from a higher floor, along with Cole at his side and about a dozen Order agents.

"I have to say your company has been quite a nuisance, but now your journey has come to its end." Aang and Azula take a defensive position with Toph behind them with her bending still disabled. Regardless of this unexpected appearance Aang is ready to end this. "Basilius it's over! You can't stop us! We may not have you but the evidence we do have is more than enough. By this time next week your Order will be a thing of the past!"

"Oh I don't think you would expose us, you're just not a risk taker Avatar." The platform then reaches the floor of the hangar as Basilius and Cole walk off while the others remain. Azula and Cole exchange stares at they approach. "

Do not worry Avatar even I cannot stop your escape now. Yet before you take off Avatar I just wanted you to understand the situation and circumstances of your so called plan."

Basilius smiles widely as he grabs from his side and throws a paper at Aang's feet. "What kind of joke is this?" "Really Basilius this is embarrassing even for you." Basilius continues to smile meanwhile Aang gives into the urge to look down at the paper. His eyes open widely in utter shock as looks down at the paper's headlines, and reaches down to pick it up.

**Avatar Task Force arrives in Omashu! War Heroes Sokka and Katara address crowds on their duty to capture The Rouge Avatar!**

"_**We will bring the Avatar, Miss Bei Fong, and any other associates they have to justice." - Chief Sokka**_

"You know Avatar when General Fu told me that the great heroes of the war had joined his forces, I was so overjoyed to hear this." Toph and Aang themselves are surprised to see how that their old friends were so quick to turn against them and even reading how Sokka addressed them. They are just filled with utter disbelief as they try to make sense of this new development.

"Let me make this simple Avatar, our ears and eyes are everywhere. So if we discover that you so much as breathe a word about the Order to anyone. They will pay the price."

Aang and Toph tighten their fists in anger knowing this now; even Azula has a face of uncertainly at this revelation. "Once we release the truth they'll understand and it won't make a difference. And why would General Fu even serve you? He's a bender! You're trying to destroy us!?"

"General Fu please he is not alone. Any benders we employ will serve us to the best of their ability, but once they serve their purpose we have ways of serving their employment to us. Just like our new friends. They should prove useful."

At this point Toph was about to blow a gasket before Aang of all people beats her to the punch, meanwhile Azula notices a sudden and quick sneer on Cole's face.

"NO! You don't know our friends you bastard! They would never betray us! Even if they are hunting us now we'll find them! Tell them the truth! And then we find you Basilius and tear down your pathetic inhumane cult! And listen to me now if you hurt them in any way! There won't be a place anywhere on Earth for you to escape my wrath!"

Toph and Azula are both taken back by this, as Aang rarely becomes angry. Basilius himself just chuckles. "We'll see about that, it makes no difference really. I will enjoy the satisfaction of seeing you fail and broken before the Order."

Basilius then swing his arm in the air as suddenly the guards that accompanied him run to him and each pull out a rifle concealed in their arms. "Ha what are those supposed to be?" Azula quickly recognizes the rifles and grabs onto both Aang and Toph.

"Run you idiots! Run!" Toph and Aang are taken back by this as Azula grabs the both of them and forces them to run. "Azula what's wrong?!" "Yeah crazy we've got business to settle." "That can wait another day! Just keep running!" The guards simply take aim as Aang preps his glider. Basilius then shouts. "Fire!"

The guards fire a string of bullets that fly out toward the fleeing benders, and while most miss one hits its mark. "Agh!" Toph falls to the ground and screams in pain as a bullet pierces and enters her leg. Azula looks back to Toph fall as blood begins to seep out of her wound. She stops briefly as she wonders what to do.

"_They'll kill her. but she'll betray me. Just like everyone else." "But if you don't save her she'll die." _Azula is shocked to hear another voice in her head. _"Who's there?!" "No one that matters but you have to save her." "Why should I, she's just another fool. Destined to betray or fear me! I think." _

_"The Avatar saved you, if you save her then you can win their trust." "I don't want their trust!" "Yes you do. Now save her." _Azula begins to panic as she continues to debate with herself._" What do you people want from me? I can't trust, fear, control! What does everyone want from me?!"_

_"For you to be yourself after so long."_

Azula sees the though pass in front of her and considers the benefits over the consequences and makes a decision.

"Toph!"Aang looks back and sees Toph groveling on the ground and prepares to turn around and rescue Toph only to see two things that shock him. The guards preparing to fire again, and Azula running back to Toph as she grabs Toph and carries her.

"Don't worry I got you peasant. You better appreciate this." Toph herself is in utter disbelief that Azula of all people ran back to save her, but since she is still reeling over in pain she remains unable to speak her mind. Aang runs back to help carry Toph as he pulls out the glider behind them as they rapidly reach the end of the hangar.

The guards fire another line of bullets is fired but this time miss as the trio disappear over the hangar's edge as they fall off the airship to freedom. Basilius merely continues to look on as he smiles. "Sir they've escaped!"

"I know that now, but now we can run another experiment. Contact the sky brigade and have them deploy the newest additions of our arsenal." The guards comply as they run away, as Basilius walks away with Cole.

"I apologize Cole this plan of yours was a success you certainly have earned your promotion. But last I recall Azula's presence in my private study and my kidnapping was not part of the deal." "An unexpected occurrence. Because of the Avatar's wishes she wanted evidence to expose us. That is why I led her to your room." "That was an unnecessary risk what if they succeeded in capturing me?"

"That possibility would never had come to fruition, I would have made sure of it. Moving on I assume the that the mental subprogram was still implanted in time." "Yes with you keeping tabs on the princess we will were able to complete the operation. This new team no longer poses any threat to us as if they ever did."

"You did take a lot of risk. Calling in that airstrike to attack them might have killed them, and ruined my plan." " We had to make sure our attempts to stop their escape was authentic if we showed any hesitance they may have found out what we were doing." "Still it was a step too far." "Does it matter they've escape now that's was the whole point."

"Which one did you chose anyway? The Avatar or the Bei Fong? I know we didn't have the time to implant both of them with a full loyalty subprogram." "That information is not relevant for you now Cole. Just know that in time our new agent will fulfill their duty and will have the honor of being a bender who will be allowed to live to see the new world Order." "But it was my plan I deserve to know." "Yes it was however the execution was based on my work, so I will keep that information to myself." Cole just groans in annoyance as he continues

"There's still a problem if they rescue their allies then nothing will stop them from exposing us even if one of them is under our control." "There is no need to worry; I have a personal assurance that their friends won't be a problem. If the Avatar does try to 'rescue' them he will not find a warm welcome."

"You assume a lot of things Basilius." "I assume nothing Cole. Like I told you the Avatar was never a threat to us. Besides just because I let them go, doesn't mean I wasn't going to make it easy for them."

Meanwhile Aang, Toph, and Azula fall in a massive nose dive as they scream out: Toph for the sheering pain in her leg and having lost all ability to see in the sky, and Azula for being forced into a sky dive twice in the same day. Aang at this time struggles to maintain the glider in place and tries to bend air into it to keep afloat.

As the ocean comes ever closer into view Aang finally is able to steer the glider upwards ending the free fall, yet even this is not enough to calm his howling companions. Before this can continue much longer Appa emerges from the sky and flies right underneath them, Aang points his glider upwards to break their momentum as finally it all ends with them crashing into Appa's saddle.

"See that wasn't so bad, right girls." Aang is then met with two fists to his gut and head by his fellow companions. "Thank you Twinkle Toes, but now help me! It fucking hurts!" Aang goes to Toph as he prepares to help her.

Meanwhile Azula runs to the edge of Appa's saddle and relieves herself of the breakfast she ate yesterday which thankfully lands in the ocean much to Appa's relief. Momo walks over to her and comforts her as she lies there green and moaning.

Aang examines the wound on the back of Toph's leg, which is just a small hole leading inside as blood slowly gushes out. "Toph there's a small piece of metal inside; you have to bend it out before I can heal the wound." "Okay." Toph still in pain and tears in her eyes places her hand over the wound and focuses on the bullet and suddenly it falls out of place and exits her body.

Aang then quickly bends water out of the air and brings it together as he places it to Toph's wound and begins to heal the wound. Toph herself relishes in relief as the pain recedes. "Toph I've manage to heal the outside wound, but the inside injuries will have to heal on their own with time." "Great." "What kind of weapon could do this? It's inhumane."

Azula then speaks out now having recovered from her sky fall. "They called it a rifle. I never saw anything like it. Consider yourself lucky peasant if that weapon had hit a more vulnerable spot you would probably be dead already." "It hit me in my leg what could be worse than that!" "Let me see your heart, your lung, or even your head. Oh wait that wouldn't hurt a stubborn head like yours."

Azula is then hurt by the metal casting in the back of head, causing her to look back in anger. "Can we stop this now? We have to find Katara, Sokka, and everyone else and get them away from General Fu. After that we can move forward with our attack on the Order." "Hopefully we can get there in one piece." "Oh come on crazy we already escaped how are they going to stop us now?"

All of a sudden the Rising Eagle fires several explosives in front of them as they explode near Appa. "Oh come on this sort of thing only happens to Sokka!" Aang quickly grabs Appa's reins to help him avoid the attack as he just focuses to escape the range of the air ship, as explosives continue to rock their chase.

Basilius waits on the bridge as he looks through a window down at the sky seeing how the bison flies ever farther away. "Sir our long range weapons are out of range and we can't match their speed!" "Is the Sky brigade ready yet?" "Well yes sir the pilots are ready, but concerned. They just haven't been through enough combat simulations." "Well they're about to get a great deal of experience. Give the authorization for deployment. "

Basilius returns to the window as he looks out the window. _"I hope you survive Avatar for the next time we met you will be brought to me groveling in defeat and failure, begging for your life. And really if anyone should see the end of your world it should be you. And when you see the new world you will regret every moment of your resistance. I look forward to the war."_

Meanwhile Cole waits a few feet behind him keeping an eye on Basilius appreciative of his recent promotion to Basilius personal aide. All according to his plan. _"Enjoy this moment Basilius. For too long you have betrayed the Order and filled our history with lies. In time I will finish what the true believers startled all that time ago."_

**The Sky**

Team Avatar sighs a sigh of relief as the Airship stops firing and begins to disappear across the horizon. "Okay that's finally over. If we stay on this path we'll reach the Earth Kingdom soon enough." "Finally. Man even the Fire nation didn't come down this hard on us during the war. Well present company excluded, right Crazy." "Of course thank you peasant I feel so honored."

When all of a sudden Aang looks back at the airship in the distant and sees several small pieces that seem to fall out of it. "No_ impossible!" _All of a sudden the pieces turn around and begin to fly toward them at high speeds. Aang quickly looks at their company with Azula depowered, and Toph still recovering from internal injuries; and being blind. That only leaves one option.

"Azula I need you to take Appa's reins." Toph and Azula shout out in shock wondering if what they heard was real. "What!" "Azula I need you to take the reins while I protect us." "From what?" "Just do it! Appa is fast but even he needs a guide!" Aang lets go of Appa's rein forcing Azula to take his place.

Then suddenly a mechanical humming fills the air. As Azula and Aang look to see the newly created Order weapons come into view. Multiple small but fast moving planes each with only a small middle compartment and two wings above and below the pilot in a slot as he flies it; accompanied with a gunner in front of him in another slot preparing to fire on the Bison.

(AN: Yeah I know that Bi-planes aren't supposed to exist till Korra but I had this idea and chapter planned out before the season 1 finale so give me a break.)

"Where do they get these things?!" Toph again is filled with fear as her blindness betrays her. "What things!? What's going on!?" "Trust me Toph you don't want to know. Azula I'll watch our backs. You just make sure that we reach the Earth kingdom in one piece. Our lives are in your hands."

"We're all doomed!" "I couldn't agree with you more Peasant."

As the bi-planes come ever closer the gap between them suddenly disappears, as Appa comes into the crosshairs of the gunner and he squeezes the lever to star the assault. "For the Order."

* * *

Don't you just love cliff-ender endings...

The end of another chapter, and now a personal request from me the author:

To any casual Fanfiction reader please leave a review I don't care if it's just a few words or even a single sentence. You see the more people I know that read this story and actually care about it the more work I will put into making updates. Even if your reviews are negative I welcome any form of constructive criticism as long as it is justified. So in the end feel free to review.

Until Next time...


	9. Redempation and Retributation

New update... Consider an early Halloween treat, I was orginially going to post yesterday (10/29/2012) But I spent the day in a massive blind rage, when I learned Star Wars was brought by Disney! But that's not important my story is and I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 9: Redemption & Retaliation

"Do good to your friends to keep them, then to your enemies to win them." Benjamin Franklin

* * *

**Near the Southern Earth Kingdom**

Azula quickly throws the reins to the left just narrowing avoiding the barrage of metal from the Order's newest weapon. The Hawks, they just scream down roaring across the sky as they prepare to make another sortie on the poor bison.

"Azula keep Appa steadily I'll try to keep us covered." All of a sudden another barrage blows over their heads. "You could try actually doing that Avatar!" Meanwhile Toph throws herself on the saddle grabbing onto as tightly as possible as she experiences her one and only regret about blind. Flying. And the pain from her leg injury is just not helping either.

The planes fly overhead again as the breeze alone nearly throws them off their balance. Aang finally throws a burst of wind that hits one of the planes knocking out a wing, sending it out of the sky. Aang is relieved when he sees the pilots bail out and then they spring a parachute allowing them to safety land in the sea. The sea itself is presented as another opportunity as Aang thinks.

"Azula take us down I can use the water from the ocean to give us an edge." Azula nods as she pulls on the reins forcing Appa down. Appa corresponds as he dives back down followed quickly by the hawks who follow in quick pursuit.

Appa stops just before hitting the water and banks quickly as the hawks prepare to make another sortie. Only for one of the hawks to be trapped suddenly as a pillar of ice emerges from the ocean and grasps onto its underbelly.

The remaining four hawks quickly bank up to avoid another attack, only for one to be send into a rapid spin as another pillar of ice reaches out and strikes its underbelly. While it fails to safety grab the plane like Aang wanted the pilots still bail out as the plane crashes into the ocean.

"Three down. Three to go." "Congratulations Twinkle toes. But can you please just finish this so we can find solid ground already!" "Just relax Toph we'll get through this. I promise." "Oh don't worry peasant it'll be over before you know." Azula looks ahead of her as the Earth Kingdom coast begins to come into sight.

The Hawks retake the highs of the sky as they prepare to make on last sortie on Appa. Aang in an attempt to protect them fires several blasts of fire into the sky to make sure they can't get a clear shot. Sadly they open fire and Appa again screams in pain as several shot graze his body sending him in a mad frenzy. Azula is able to reclaim control as she steers him away.

Yet Appa still creens over from the pain, only to be comforted by a pat on his head. "Calm down Bison. Even I know you've endured far greater hardships then this." Appa and Azula briefly flashback to the day when she attacked the Kyoshi warriors who were protecting Appa."So get it together and let's keep on going you beast!" Azula pulls on the reins as Appa uses this encouragement to press on forward.

Meanwhile Aang is not happy at feeling the pain that his bison is going through and responds in kind. Aang forms a ball of fire in his hands and enlarges it greatly; he then fires it at the hawks. However before the flame can reach them Aang follows through with a blast of air that feeds into the fire turning it into a massive wave of fire.

Two of the remaining planes are engulfed in flames forcing the pilots to bay out while the last plane gives up the pursuit and turns back toward the Rising Eagle. Aang sighs in relief as the dogfight has finally ended, and goes back into the saddle to see Toph still cowering away.

"Okay Toph you can relax now it's over." Toph tries to stand up only to grab her legs as it screams in pain. "Okay that's great. But we please find solid ground!?" "Calm down already peasant, for the present moment we are safe and we'll be landing in a few moments." Aang then goes to Toph as he helps her up. "Good we'll take a quick break, and then we'll move out."

"Can't that wait Avatar? Your Bison is on the verge of collapsing and is injured, The Order is still out there hunting us, and I don't think your blind friend is really in a state for action." Both Aang and Toph are shocked at Azula's genuine concern and points. "I hate to agree with Crazy, Twinkle Toes but she's right. We do need at least the night to catch our breath." Aang then gives in realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Fine. Let's just find a safe spot to rest."

Azula begins a new search for a safe haven and eventually find a small clearing in the middle of a forest. Appa more than welcomes the area as just drops down and just gives out after being shot at, grazed at, and flying continuously for almost 16 hours. Toph raises a small pillar for herself and Azula as she helps her as she limps. Meanwhile Aang goes to help heal Appa from his wounds.

Azula then carefully lowers Toph as she then throws herself onto the ground and begins to hug it. "Oh finally! I've missed you ground." "Really peasant. Really." Toph then remembers the pain in her leg as she stands up and limps forward. "Here let me help you." Azula rips off a small piece of cloth from her stolen medical armor and has Toph dig out two small slabs of rock which Azula uses to tie tightly around her leg.

"Better." "Yeah it hurts a lot less. Gotta say I'm surprised maybe there's hope for you yet crazy." "Well we can't have you becoming a burden. We do need you to you retain some use." Toph sneers as she looks back. "You know I take it back. "Yes since you've freed me, the one thing I have to shown to be highly value is your opinion of me."Azula then walks off only to be to meet the floor as Toph shifts the ground beneath her.

"Enjoy the dirt." Toph then walks away only to be tripped as Azula grabs her leg pulling her down as well. "I would say the same thing! But I have a feeling that dirt is already a part of your diet!" Toph kicks her foot back in attempt to get Azula off her leg. Azula then leaps onto Toph as they rumble around with hair pulling, clumsily executed punches, and kicks.

Aang who is busy healing Appa suddenly looks down to see the scuffle, and quickly leaps down to intervene. "Hey girls stop it!" Aang jumps down and attempts to stop only to be turned away. "Okay that's it." Aang quickly fires a blast of wind between the two girls forcing them apart, allowing him to take centerfold.

"Okay what is the meaning of this?" "Well Avatar it seems your little girlfriend there doesn't like the facts of her condition." "My condition! Why you little, self-indulgent, infuriating, bitc..!" Toph is then stopped as Aang interrupts her. "Toph that's enough. Just stop it already."

Toph just looks over to where she felt Azula walk over to, and though she is blind. She can still feel a wide smile on her face mocking her as that image burns into her mind. Toph then throws off Aang as she speaks her mind.

"No way Aang! I am fit up with you constantly this miserable excuse for a human being. I don't care what you say or what you want! I refuse to spend another day with this. This monstrosity!" "Oh peasant you're too kind." "Aang just give me one moment. Just one. And I'll wipe that smirkly grin off her face!" "Oh peasant do you ever shut up. This entire argument has already become pointless. Just let it end already. "

"Okay this is enough! Azula go and blow some stream or something. I'll talk to Toph." Azula just pouts and agrees. "Very well Avatar I wouldn't mind actually having some alone time." Azula walks away as Aang takes off with Toph, but not before Toph makes a final comment on the matter.

"And I am not his girlfriend!" Azula just cries out from the distance. "Yes keep telling yourself that peasant and one day you might believe it." Azula is met with the floor as the ground again suddenly reached out and grabbed her.

Meanwhile Aang reaches a different area as Toph only to continues to squirm and resist, only to stop as Aang lets go of her allowing the two to look each other in the eyes. "I can't believe you Aang! Of all people you would take her side! I mean my gosh has the whole world gone insane! First, the Order! Then, we had to save crazy! And now! UGHH! I just can't stand her!"

Toph breathes deeply as she looks back at Aang who has remained silent since this startled. "Aren't you going to say anything?!" "Well if you insist. I was just going to let you continue. It's better to let out all of your feeling, rather than keep it bottled up." "What! Have you been living under a rock! I think I've made my feelings quite clear." "Yes. You have."

"Then why are you still protecting her?!""I already told you my reasons." "Oh for heaven's sakes! When are you going to get it into that bald head of yours that she'll never change!" "She saved our lives three time in the past few hours. I think that qualifies as out of character behavior." "Oh come on Twinkle toes she just saved us because she knows she needs you to restore her firebending and her dignity."

"That may be true. However I do believe that she is turning a corner." "Really. What gave you that idea?" "When I saved her life. I looked inside their eyes. I saw... fear, uncertainly, and some humanity." "Well excuse me for not having your enlighten view." "Toph please. I know that Azula can be impulsive at time.""Always."

"Yes I know. Azula is going through difficult times right now; all she needs is a little more time and some right direction." "That still doesn't change what she is now." Aang just sighs. "Fine. If it makes you happy Toph I'll have a talk with Azula when she comes back." "You mean if she comes back." "Have more faith Toph. Azula like anyone else is capable of change. I only fear what her experience will be like."

Meanwhile in the wilderness Azula is seen marching about as she kicks some leave away, grabs a rock and throws it against a tree, and stomps around.

_"That little tramp! To think after everything I've done in just the last hours alone! She still has the gall to insult me!" "Well you were kind of mean yourself."_ Azula just stops altogether and stutters as she hears the voice in her head again.

"No! Not you again! Where did you come from?! Leave me alone!"_"Leave you? I never left. And stop pretending you forgot me. I know you still remember me." _Azula then grins her teeth as she begins to shatter and clam up. "The doctor... He got rid of you... It was the one thing he didn't fail in. Why are you back?!" _"Maybe you're just scared and confused. Like you were before." _

"NO! I defeated you already. You were supposed to be gone! You're not even real! You're just figment of my imagination!" "_And you're supposed to be the Fire empress of the world. But I guess things don't always work out." _"I don't care how you're back! But things will change I swear it! I will reclaim my birthright! And I will unleash my fury on all my enemies!" _"Yeah like that will happen. If you really believed that you wouldn't still be here." _

"No leave me alone!" "_How can I do that? I'm a part of you; I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."_Azula then just shoves her fingers into her ears and shuts her eyes tightly. "I can't hear you. You're not there! You're not real!" _"Fine! If you're going to keep whining about it. I'll go away. For now. But I'll be back, you can count on that." _

Azula continues to shield her eyes and ears, as she finally gets her wish in the silence and solitude of her own mind. Azula opens her eyes again and looks around and pants as she regains her senses and runs back to the campsite.

Aang is seen continuing to heal Appa's wounds as he lies on his back in bliss. Toph and Momo meanwhile went off to explore for firewood and food, but only after punching Aang in the stomach when he suggested that she should take it easy on her leg. Aang only continues to heal Appa until suddenly comes out in a fit and shaking. Aang notices Azula as she stands there stuttering.

"Hey Appa give me a moment. I'll finish you up later. I promise." Aang leaps off as Appa having recovered for most part is able to walk away; Aang meanwhile goes to Azula as she begins to reclaim her composure.

"You alright Azula?" Azula only looks back to Aang as he stands there. "Yes. I'm fine. Not that it concerns you though Avatar." "Come on Azula. Tell me what's wrong." "You wouldn't understand Avatar. Just prepare my cage for tonight so we can get this over with." "Actually Azula I don't think that will be necessary anymore." Azula looks up to Aang in surprise.

"Really?" "Yeah we have a second sleeping bag. Toph always prefers to sleep on the ground rather than in a bag, so you can take it." "Why are you offering me this?" "I think you've earned it Azula. Consider it thanks for saving our lives, and going back for Toph." "She was still useful, we could not have left her there."

"No we couldn't, but you could have just keep on running, or even just left me to save Toph. But you decided to go back for her. And for that I thank you." I highly doubt she shares your feelings and faith."

"Will it's not like you can really blame her considering everything that has happened." Azula then quickly turns her head around to Aang. "What do you mean by that?!" "Sigh Azula there's no need to keep dwindling on your past. You need to focus on the present, so you can control your future."

"What would you know of this matter? It's not easy to escape from your past you know." Aang quickly sighs as he sits down. "When I first emerged from the iceberg. I was consumed by old feelings and experiences, and I didn't want to face my responsibilities. So I just kept hiding. I tried to continue to living out my life as if the war wasn't even happening." "Sounds like you were trying to run away again."

"I was. However when I discovered what happened to my people and just the full impact of what the war doing. I was just broken and shocked that thing like that could ever happen. For weeks I dwelled on what I could have done differently in the past..." Aang just remains silent for a moment, the image of finding monk Gyasto's' skeleton had always haunted him.

"At least until I learned that what I did in the past doesn't matter anymore. I saw how much the present needed me to save the future and the world." Aang then stands up as he looks down at Azula. "You could do the same Azula." Azula only looks down as Aang walks away. "Umm... Avat... Aang." Aang just freezes motionless at the sound of his name coming out of Azula's mouth he then turns back to her.

She just sighs. "Aang thank you...um for saving ugh..." Aang then smiles. "Saving your life. No problem." Aang then sticks out his hand hoping that she will take it. She only stands up and walks off ignoring his offering. _"Well something is better than nothing."_

* * *

**That Night**

Eventually Toph returned with Momo with several wood and forged goods. That when combined with their own dwindling supplies made a somewhat comfortable dinner. Well as comfortable as it could have been with Toph and Azula staring at each constantly waiting for each other to make a move. Nothing ever did and by the time dusk emerged they had all went to sleep in preparation for the next day and all the troubles that will come with it.

Aang and Toph remain in their sleeping bags as the campfire slowly begins to die out. Azula meanwhile does not have the same comfort as she tosses and turns. Every time she closes her eyes her mind only goes back to the night before when Basilius exposed the lie that was her entire life.

Azula eventually gives up in frustration and gets up and walks away to a small nearby rock mount and lies against it. "_What am I supposed to be now? Everything I ever was. Ever did. Believed in. And it was all a lie. How do I let go of something when it doesn't leave me alone?!" _Azula's thoughts are then broken as Appa suddenly emerges behind of her as she leaps back in slight shock

"What do you want Bison?" The uncomfortable moment only lasts for a moment as Appa suddenly topples Azula to the ground and begins licking her on the ground as she resists. "No... Please! sto... Stop it!" Appa only continues as Azula speaks in a harsh and aggressive tone only for it to slowly change to a cheerful and laugh filled voice. "No... please... Sttoopp. Please I beg of... you!"

Appa stops and backs off allowing Azula to stand up and stare back at the Bison, she just tightens her fists and squirms as she can't actually believed that she enjoyed that experience; suddenly a voice emerges from behind her. "You don't have to be ashamed. No one can resist a good licking from Appa."

Azula then turns around to see Toph standing there who walks up to her as Appa decides to walk off. "I thought you were asleep." "And I though you would have used this chance to escape by swimming to the Fire Nation. So I guess we'll both wrong."

"Shut up you don't know what I have lost! To know what it's like to have your world entirely shattered! So don't try to sympathize with me!" "You know just because you're not a Princess anymore, which by the way was five fricking years ago! Doesn't mean your world has been shattered. If it is then you're more delusional then I thought."

"I'm not talking about that! Oh forget it you wouldn't understand. To know what it's like to have your world. Everything you ever believed in just destroyed in front of you in just one moment!" Azula just walks away hoping to get away only to hear a few words.

"My parents were members of the Order." Azula herself is just utterly shocked at hearing those words and freezes and turns back to Toph as she sees even a tear falling from her eye.

"What did you say?" Toph regains her composure and stands up. "You think I don't understand how it feels to have your world destroyed. To have one of your most cherished beliefs of your life just shattered in front of you. When me and Aang went to expose the Order. Basilius revealed to me that my parents might have been involved in a plot to exterminate Benders. Do you have any idea how that made me feel!?"

"What! The Order is planning genocide!" Toph just speaks uninterested. "Yeah. Yeah they are, but that's not important right now." "Really you mean to tell me that the Order is planning to exterminate the world of benders, and that's not important." "Well it's not like there's anything we can do about it right now! So stop interrupting me and shut up!"

Azula just backs away as she hears Toph speak. "I'll admit that I always had problems with my parents. Yes! But I still loved them! Trusted them! But now. Now! I don't know what to believe anymore!? My parents were members of the Order! Why did they do it? When did it happen? And why were they killed?! All answers I may never get! And even more what does that mean for me?! "

"What do you mean?" "What does it mean?! What does it mean for me?! Who am I now? Does this make me a member of the Order because of my parents!? Hell that probably would have happened if Aang didn't save me all those years ago! You think your pain is so special just because you had some bad luck! At least you know what you are in this world! At least a part of your life wasn't another piece of some massive lie!"

Toph then crouches down taking care to not over exert her leg just in case shepants deeply and begins to tear and sob. "Hell aside from Aang who can I even trust anymore? The whole world is against us! Again! Even our friends have turned their backs on us. And all we have left is You! A malevolent, hateful, and disgusting excuse for life that's never known a real day of life or pain, outside of not getting what you want!"

Azula herself is taken back as the words do begin to make her uneasy, especially with her only a few inches away from the most powerful earthbender in the world. However she is slightly surprised to know that all this time she had a kindred spirit in her company. She steps forward slightly only to stop as Toph remembers that she was standing there.

"Just go and leave! We don't need you Azula! It's what you want isn't! I don't even know why I told you that! It's not like you care. To you I'm just some worthless peasant here to serve you aren't I. "Azula then backs slightly unaware of what to do next, her best chance to escape or her best chance to prove a point. Meanwhile Toph continues to speak as her voice cracks and tears fall as her thoughts become less and less about Azula and more about her parents.

"Just escape we both know you want it. Aang will be disappointed but he'll get over it. After all we do have bigger problems then you to worry about." Azula then quenches her eyes and tightens her fists and just can't hold it in any longer.

"My entire existence was nothing more but a lie and a tool by Basilius!" Toph then just stops crying as she turns around it. "What did you say?" "You're not alone Toph." Toph's eyes nearly fall out of her skull at hearing her name come out of Azula's mouth and responds. "What did you just say?" "It is your name isn't." Toph responds wide eyed and still in shock. "Yeah but I never thought that you would have..."

"It doesn't matter right now Toph. You told me how your parents were used by Basilius and now you fear to trust others. We're in the same saddle whether you like it or not." Toph just speaks in disbelief. "How!" Azula just looks down as she remembers her own revelation.

"Never trust anyone, true loyalty and dedication is brought with fear and respect. Trust is for fools, for only fools hold faith in the will of others as opposed to their own. For that is the true path to power." Toph is in utter disbelief that such a concept and philosophy could even exist, let alone be put into actual words.

"That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard. Well second I guess. Who told you that garbage?" "Basilius did. It was my most cherished philosophy and virtue. I lived by those words for most of my life. And just one night ago. I found out that it was Basilius who just came up out of nowhere and used me in a moment of vulnerability to gain a puppet and enhance his own power."

Azula then joins Toph as she sits down next to her. "Fine I'll admit it! For years I controlled others through fear and manipulation. But it doesn't matter anymore! It was all for nothing! My entire life was nothing more but a tool for some old fart to move up a ladder in an organization that for years controlled and dominated the Fire nation. Everything I grew up learning and believing in was just a lie. And I never knew it. Just like you."

Toph herself is now surprised as she hears these words coming out of Azula's mouth and does feel sad for her as she sniffs. "Well I guess Basilius played us both." "Yes he did! I have known him for years and every moment he taught me and praised me. All he saw was just another opportunity to consume and expand." "Wait this guy was your teacher!" Azula then just sighs and speaks slightly ashamed.

"Yes he was. A few years after his little advice he was assigned to be my private instructor. He taught me many lessons on the world, the elements, and of course his favorite subject, the Order." Toph eyes then open in excitement. "What did he tell you?" "Oh nothing more but just a long history of how much they accomplished, contributed, and saved the world. blah. blah. blah." Azula ends the sentence as she tilts her head side to side and clamps her hand up and down.

"Trust me half the things that came out of his mouth were probably just lies, or put me to sleep. So don't think I have many answers for you." "You know for once I actually believe you Azula." They both look at each other momentary before they give into a quick burst into laughter. "Yeah like that will happen." "Sadly it just happened again already Bei Fong."

"Well I gotta say, knowing this I do feel for you Azula. Basilius, I guess had a plan for all of us." Azula notices the tone in Toph's voice as she says the word us. "Bei Fong let tell you something. I may have been deceived by Basilius for years, but even I can tell you that you never would have made it as a puppet or member of the Order."

"Really!"Toph puts her arms behind her head as she smiles widely. "Guess I'm too good for them to handle." "Well actually I meant that you are too stubborn and stupid to be deceived and controlled by them. By the time you were old enough they probably would have just replaced you with someone more manageable. They hold loyalty to an absolute standard."

Azula is then punched by Toph at that remark. "Thanks for that. I really thought we were going somewhere." Azula comes back rubbing her shoulder as she responds. "I am. Don't you understand? Your parents were killed by the Order. I may not know much, but like I said they hold an absolute standard of loyalty. The only reason they would kill someone would be because they are either someone they can't control or has betrayed them. Even the Order wouldn't just kill people at random; it would draw too much attention to them. "

Toph opens her eyes in realization as it does begin to make sense. "Your parents most likely betrayed the Order, and in turn Basilius had them executed. And seeing how you are their daughter and a bender. It doesn't take a genius to see why they might have done it." "You think my parents were killed, because they wanted to protect me." Azula then turns to her as she speaks with a genuine human tone. "Yes."

Toph begins feels a sense of relief yet is still dragged down by a sense of uncertainly. "How can you be so sure? There is still so much that neither of us knows. I mean my parents did accept me. But so long, I was more like a wounded prized pet to them. Something that just needed constant attention, care, and seclusion from the world." Azula then surprises Toph again as she places her hand on her shoulder.

"I may not know that much about your family, but I do know that as family they would do anything for each other... Well at least most of the time." Toph notices the tone as Azula speaks and sees something she never ever though see would ever see from Azula. Vulnerability.

"Azula what happened to you? How did Basilius do this to you? No offense, well actually I'm probably paying you a complement; but you don't seem like the person to be taken advantage of." Azula just looks back at Toph and seeing how she bore her soul out to her it's only fair she does the same.

"Right before Basilius gave me his advice. I went through my day of Ascension; do you know what that is?" "Yeah Zuko told us once before he outlawed it, it's supposed some kind of firebending test for children." "Well you see... Wait! What! Zuzu outlawed it!" "Yeah he said it too demanding and cruel to the children of the Fire nation." "But it's one of our most scared... ah forget it!" Azula crouches down as she rubs her head in frustration, as Toph looks on amused.

"Um. You were saying." Azula regains her focus as she sits back up. "It doesn't matter. Like I saying, I went through my day of Ascension. I succeed on my first try, as such I was given the title of prodigy." "Ugh. What's so special about that?" "Ignorant child. Being granted the title of prodigy is the highest honor any firebender can receive."

"Alright I'm sorry. What happened then?" "I'm getting there. sigh You see when Zuz... Zuko finally succeeded on his day. Ozai wasn't there, he was so devastated and hurt. But he still had mother there to help him. I did not have the same luxury." Toph is kind of surprised at hearing this, the way Zuko always described her at was like she was some kind of fallen angel from heaven.

"What did she do?" "She wasn't there for me. The proudest and most defining day of my life. And she wasn't there." Azula then stands up as begins to become angry. "She swore she would be there for me! But like the rest of my life! It was all a lie!" She throws her fist down, and would have created a massive blast of fire, if only she hadn't forgotten that she couldn't. Toph then stands as she joins the wavering and downdraught Azula.

"So Basilius came in and gave you his advice." "Yes he did." "So that's why you're so... You." a small tic of annoyance appears on Azula's face, but she just ignores it. "Yes. That's why I 'm me. Are you happy now peasant?!" "Hey no need to blow your top. I just saying I can understand you a lot more now. Why I can't believe I'm saying this." Trust me peasant, hearing the same words are just as shocking to me as they are to you."

"So Basilius had you played for a sucker too." "Yes he did. And I swear the very moment I reclaim my rightful destiny and birthright. The very first thing I will do will be to destroy all the Order's influence and power in the Fire nation startling with Basilius' head!" Toph just rolls her eyes. "I guess some things never will change." Azula then turns back to Toph with an a more aggressive stance.

"Why such I change. My life may have been a lie, but what Basilius told me was not." "Come on Azula you don't have to be like this. You remind me of how Katara and Sokka talked about Zuko before he joined team Avatar. You could do the same." "How am I supposed to that? And again why should I?"

"Well you could let Aang help you. He just has this gift to help change people for the better. He did it with me, Sokka, Kuei, Zuko, and who knows how many other people. If only you just let him he really give you a new life and purpose." Azula just looks down discouraged. "I don't think that's possible. It's too late for me." "Anyone can change, as long you are willing to." "But this new purpose you propose. It just isn't me and I don't know if it ever will be."

Azula shuts her eyes only to open them as Toph grasps her shoulder and sticks out her other hand. "Well maybe we can start here. I'm sorry for what happened today and ever since we rescued you." Azula just stares forward unsure of what to do, she then just sighs and grabs Toph's hand as they shake. "I apologize for what I did as well."

"See that wasn't so hard." Toph quickly punches Azula with a cheerful smile, Azula just remains motionless as she goes back to sit on the ground.

"I may have apologized, but that doesn't change anything else." Toph then just rejoins her. "Well at least we aren't at each other throats anymore. Whether we like it or not, we are going to need to work together to take down the Order." "I'll agree to that." The two just remain in silence for a few moments, until Toph breaks the silence.

"Thank you for listening Azula. I always needed to get some of this stuff off my chest. I even remember this one time when I tried to get Zuko to talk on a field trip, but it didn't work out." "Um no problem Toph." They both look at each awkwardly for a few moments. "This first name thing isn't going to catch is it?" "Probably not." They both look at each other again before they both laugh lightly at the same time.

They then both speak in sarcastic and mocking tones. "Maybe one day crazy we're reach a comfortable first name basics." "I already look forward to it peasant."

Toph and Azula then return to looking back at the sky dazzled brightly with stars and distant falling space rocks. "I do have one thing to say peasant. This sky is just beautiful for anyone to enjoy." "Yeah it's a real comfort to people like me." "I know that. I was talking about myself." Toph then gets her own annoyed tic. "Thanks for that."

Azula just laughably responds." Sorry peasant, it just makes one wonder what is happening out there in the world." "With this Order out there. Who even knows anymore."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Northern Earth Kingdom**

Across the silent night the mountains of the northern earth kingdom stand tall and strong. Since the dawn of time they've always stood as an obstacle to communication, trade, and exploration. Then a silent humming fills the air as suddenly an airship flies across the sky as it ends the regime of another feat of nature.

The Airship itself is another steel warship showing how its use has expanded throughout all nations. Stylized with Earth Kingdom symbols with several stone extensions for earthbenders to project their power across its vast kingdom. It is the first in the new Earth Kingdom's Ariel forces.

King Kuei himself is onboard with a council of personal general, governors, and advisors from across the Earth Kingdom. Since the war ended and his return to power Kuei has done his best to finally restore dignity and respect to the throne of the Earth Kingdom, after for so long being used as a puppet by Long Feng and the Dai Li. It took all his restraint and tolerance not to order the disbandment of the Dai Li.

He however had bigger problems that needed his leadership. And he proved himself worthy of that leadership as he became a symbol of peace, strength, and kindness throughout the Earth kingdom. War reparations and a dedicated work effort has repaired many scars of the war and many villages and towns were brought back from the ashes.

The earth kingdom entered a new era of unity as many city states and regenerate nations all returned to join a single nation, and a new vibrant economy had breathed a new life back into the people everywhere who had lost everything. His only regret was losing two dear friends he made in the progress, one to death and the other to the other's crime.

"King Kuei are you paying attention?" King Kuei is then knocked out of his thoughts as he returns to reality. "Yes I am sorry what were we discussing again?" "We are noting recent developments with the Avatar." "Oh yes my favorite subject."

"It seems that the Avatar has only added to his crimes. As you all know since his attack at the Bei Fong estate, he has spotted in the Fire nation where he liberated the former Fire nation princess Azula from the Keep."

The room fills with groans and sighs of regret and uncertainty until Kuei ponders on the idea."_Aang. My friend what on earth are you doing?_" Eventually the room goes silenced as the discussion continues. "So now do we have three fugitives on the run." "Yes it seems that the Avatar is trying to formulate a new team to further his unknown goal."

"What of General Fu's progress of capturing him. He guaranteed us that he would find him."

"General Fu has expressed difficulty in finding the Avatar. No doubt because of his flying bison. However he has reported that he believes that the Avatar is currently in the southern earth kingdom forests. As such he has formed a circle of observing stations from Omashu to the coasts, the Fire nation even has several naval ships to reinforce our positions. Even should the Avatar try to make a run for it, we will be able to follow and capture him."

"So General Fu is sure that this plan will work?" "He is confident, and to make sure he has deployed additional observers around key cities and regions around the Earth Kingdom. We cannot guarantee much, but the Avatar cannot run forever and when he does reveal himself. We will be ready."

"Very well I only wish that the Avatar would just give up, so that this nightmare can end." "As do we all do my liege, however there is one piece of bad news." "What is it?" "Councilmember Kota has still refused to acknowledge the general order of arresting the Avatar on sight. As such we cannot count on the White Lotus to aid in the capture process." "Well I can't really blame them. Now moving on what is next?"

"Well the last issue is the Elemental summit. Construction is actually proceeding ahead of expectations. Settlement is expected to begin in few months." "Then what is the problem?" "Well the construction firm assigned to build the summit has requested that additional resources be diverted to the site, so that they can complete the more lavish projects."

"Very well I'll authorize it; I just hope nothing else has to come up."

The meeting only continues as the airship continues its journey across the sky. Unaware of their sudden company, as a much smaller airship appears behind it. It's thick black and lean design allows it to disappear into the night sky. It quickly closes the gap between it and the much larger Airship.

Eventually the smaller ship reaches the larger ship and slows with to remain level with it as it carefully waits above it. A side door opens on the airship as several metallic cables drop to the surface of the airship. Then a dozen figures drop down and land carefully on the top of the airship, with smaller cables tied to their body to make sure they can fall off accidently or when a heavy breeze blows through.

"Okay we made it. Just keep an eye out for an entrance point." The figures then slowly walk across the ship and finally they find a hatch that leads into the airship and then one quickly pulls heavily on his cable letting the last person on the airship know that they have found it. Then suddenly all the figures stand at attention and raise the left hands in the air.

They are met with the sight of a black blur as a figure leaps down from the airship and lands down with a powerful landing. The figure then just remains still on the ground for a moment until finally standing revealing the thick black mask of the Black Bear. One of the other Order agents shallows his fear and approaches the Black Bear to speak.

"Sir we have find the entrance point." "Then why is it not open?" "We were simply letting you know that..." The man is silenced is the Black Bear grabs his by the throat and lifts him in the air. "My time is valuable. Had this not been a essential operation to New Dawn I would kill you." The agent feels a sense of relief as the Black Bear's grip slightly lessens.

"So instead I shall have the ground decide if you will die or live." The Black Bear then removes the man's safety cable and throws down the side of the Airship, where he hits the curve of the airship sending him down toward the ground as he screams in terror all the way. The Black Bear then turns to the remaining Order agents as they watch in fear while two of them painstakely open the hatch in order to get inside.

"Good. Now all of you know your objectives." "Yes. Seize control of the Cockpit and maintain stealth at all times. However we may need a distraction to keep security off our backs." "You let me worry about that." The hatch then opens as several agents leap in, while one turns away only to feel a grip on his shoulder." Excellent. Just remember should you fail me I will have to dispatch a rescue operation for the former second commander of this operation."

The Black Bear then walks away and enters the airship as the agent above just remains frozen. In utter fear at the touch of the Black Bear and hearing the heavy metallic voice that comes from the mask so close. He joins the group as the Order airship flies away before anyone notices.

The group casually walks together down the hallways of the Earth Kingdom's ship as the Agents draw blades in preparation for their assignment to take the cockpit. They then divide as the Black Bear goes off in one direction to complete the other part of the operation.

Several Eart**h** kingdom guards are seen walking down a hallway going about their business patrolling the ship. Then all of a sudden from out a hallway emerges the Black Bear walking down the hallway. "Halt!" The Black Bear mainly ignores them, even as they pull out spears and speak. "Stop now! Or we will attack!" The Black Bear just casually stops as the Earth Kingdom guards walk up to the hooded figure.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" the Black merely remains silent. "Okay don't want to talk. We'll see what the chief of security has to say." The guard then grabs the Black Bear's arm only for the Black Bear to quickly grab his arm, twist it completely backwards breaking several bones and then is finished as the Black Bear then kicks his knee. Sending the guard to the floor and looks up as he sees a hand slap him so heavily that he hits the floor unconscious.

The other guard then leaps at the Black Bear with his spear only for the Black to grab the spear away from him and breaks against the wall. The guard then backs down slightly. "Who are you?" The Black Bear then quickly jabs forward hitting the man's neck knocking him out instantly and to the ground. "An illusion."

Several other guards then emerge from another hallway as they see the scene." Intruder. Send out a general hail! We have an intruder." "Just one!" "This guy doesn't stand a chance against of us!" The guards charge ahead as one remains behind as a call station to send out a general alert throughout the Airship.

King Kuei and the council are preparing to leave only for the tranquility to be broken as several guards rush in. "What is the meaning of this?!" "My liege. We apologize but an intruder was spotted on the main deck, and we believe that he may be headed here. As per standard procedure we had to secure any VIPs onboard."

"One intruder. Where is the danger in one man?" "Yes simply have security dispatch this security." "We will sirs, but this is no exception we must secure this room until the threat is neutralized."

"Ugh... Did you really have to bother us for this captain? I mean how much damage can one intruder cause?"

A guard is thrown against a wall and falls to the ground, as two other guards emerge an try to stop the Black Bear. Only for the Black Bear to easily evade the attack and quickly jabs to disable one of the guards, while also swinging a leg into the other guard's chest sending him down into the floor.

The guard looks up as the black figure looms over him. "Please let me alone!" The black Bear merely grabs his armor and lifts him up until he is level with the mask. "Do not worry it will all be over soon." The guard is then knocked as the Black Bear quickly grips his neck knocking him as well, as his body falls to the ground to join the countless others that used to be an elite company.

The Black Bear then enters an elevator pod as it takes the agent to a higher level. Meanwhile on a higher level several earthbender guards lie in wait behind the entrance to the elevator pod. " We have authorization to use any force necessary to stop the intruder." Eventually the pod doors open as the earthbender guards then bend debris into the pod from the installed stone floors.

However the pod is revealed to be empty as the debris only scar the wall. "What where is he?!" " Ugh... break formation and setup defensive walls in each corridor, and fall back to the throne room." "Yes." "And disable that pod just in case." The guards then break off to protect the throne room as one remains behind and utilizes stone spikes to break the pod off its hinges and sending it straight down into the abyss.

The guard then turns around to join his fellow squad mates, unaware that the Black Bear just leaped inside the corridor after holding against the inner elevator shaft. The Black then grabs the guard and holds to the wall, where before he can resist the Black Bear bring two fingers to his forehead and speaks.

"The Order invites you to see the truth." The guard's eyes are consumed by their pupils as he enters a trancelike state. "Good remain here If I need you I will return." The guard then responds. "Yes I will." The Black Bear then walks off.

A Earthbender guard is seen raising a wall of stone, once it reaches halfway to the ceiling a noise sounds off in the distant. He then turns around to see if anything is there. "Chun you there?" No sound returns so he ignores it. He turns his head back and leaps back as the Black Bear is there facing him.

Two guards elsewhere are seen finishing another wall until they hear a scream in the distance. "You heard that?" "Yeah. Let's check it out." The two guards then slowly walk down the corridor, hands ready if anything comes up. Eventually after a little exploring they came across a body. "Man down! Kept an eye out I'll tend to him." "Yes sir." The guard runs to the man as the other stays in place.

The guard checks the man's pulse and sees that is still alive and picks him up. "Okay help get him to..." The man is then interrupted by the sight of the other guard falling from the ceiling and hitting the floor. "What the! Who's there!?" The man quickly raises a spike of earth and hits the ceiling area where the other guard fell from. Only for nothing to emerge.

The man then goes to the other man and picks him and struggles to move down the corridor. "Just a few more feet guys, and we'll be safe." The guard then stops as he enters the corridor that leads into the main throne. Suddenly he sees a shadow emerging from the side of another corridor. He quickly drops his fellow men and prepares to fight.

The shadow only approaches ever faster as it gets ready to make a turn. The guard not wanting to take any risk throws a small debris into the man as it he turns and enters. "Oh no!" The guard then charges to the other guard he accidently took out and examines him. "Somn are you alright?! I'm sorry there's something here hunting us." Somn then responds in a trance like state.

"No worries my friend. it was just a mistake." The guard then backs away. "Somn are you alright? You sound weird." The man then finds his head in the hand of someone. "Oh he's alright. No need to worry." The guard at the very corner of his vision only sees a black hand quickly move out and strike him.

A commander is seen waiting at a staircase that leads to the throne room. "Where are these people? They should have reported in by now." He just waits another few moments before finally giving up. "Ugh. How hard is it to set up a few barricades." The commander then walks off into the corridors.

It doesn't take long for him to stumble across one of the bodies. "No!" He runs to the man and looks up to see two more lying at the end of the corridor. The Commander quickly runs through the halls finding that all his men in his squad were taken out. "I need to get reinforcements. We've been compromised!"

The Commander returns to the staircase to see the Black Bear just standing there waiting. "Who are you!?" "I've been hearing that a lot today. Honestly don't you people have anything else to say." "Will you're mine now!" The commander then raises a wall of earth and throws it the Black Bear. Only to be easily evaded.

The commander responds by firing more and more bursts of rock and stone, only for each attack to end with failure as the Black Bear demonstrates flawless evasive action. The Black Bear then reaches the commander and with a quick jab and disables both his arms. The commander then tries to fire another rock with his leg only for them to met the same fate. He then falls to the ground as the Black Bear stands dominantly above him.

"What are you... going to do to me?" "You have nothing to fear Bender. Your time has not yet come, but it will." The Black Bear then finishes the man with a jab to his neck. "You're also lucky I was ordered not to kill anyone." The Black Bear then looks at the staircase and travels to finish the objective.

The Black Bear then finally reaches his destination, two solid marble doors decorated with gold and emeralds. The only thing in the way three dozen Royal guards. "Stand down or we will kill you if necessary." "You may try. If you desire, but you will all fall and I will enter that room unopposed. So do yourselves all a favor and stand aside." "You're mad if you think we're just going to stand down and let you in." "Very well the hard way it is."

The Black Bear then charges at the group of men as they make their own charge as well. The sides of the guards run out in an attempt to encircle the Black Bear. They then all move in as the Black Bear stands still. The troops take out their shields and charge forward hoping to crush the intruder with a heavy barrage of shields.

The Black Bear then surprises everyone by leaping into the air several feet and falls down to the side of the guards. The Black Bear then does a quick 360 spin kick throwing several guards to the floor. Before some can react the Black Bear quickly attacks several of them with high speed, mobility, reaction, and force; with a single strike a guard is knocked down.

Four others attempt to subdue the Black Bear only for the Black bear to leap up in a ball and kick two guards in the face, while grabbing the heads of the other two and colliding them together as the Black Bear rolls across the floor grabbing the legs of two others and forcing them down. The Black Bear only continues the assault as The Black Bear without mercy, takes down guard after guard with overwhelming ease.

The Black Bear then continues with quick and instant jabs and strikes that take down the remaining guards. The Black Bear then finishes the fight with a final battle pose, The Black Bear just looks around at the many bodies lying on the ground. "You are lucky that I went so easy on all of you." The Black Bear then looks back up at the doors.

The Doors are then broken down as Kuei and the council are shocked to see this Black figure enter completely unscaved and unscratched. The earthbending members quickly take position taking advantage of the stone floor, and easily entrap the Black Bear by submerging the Black Bear's legs underground and encasing the arms with rock. One of the generals then approaches the Black Bear.

"I don't who you think you are. But for all your skills and abilities, it appears that not even you are immune against the simple trick of entrapment." "It seems you are correct." "Now who are you!?" "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." "Really looks like you don't have much of a choice." "I wouldn't say so."

All of a sudden the Airship makes an instant turn as it throws everyone off their footing, they only cry out in panic and confusion. "What is happening?!" "That would be my strike force taking control of your ship's cockpit." The general then turns his back to several guards "What! alert security forces to apprehend them immediately!"

"Unfortunately that will not be necessary." The General then turns back to the Black Bear. "What do you mean by that?" "This has gone on long enough, I need to end this now." "And how do you plan to do that." "Simple."

Suddenly a heavy burst of wind blows through the room knocking everyone on their backs. The air is concentrated around the Black Bear when blows the stone entrapments into pieces. "Now you were saying." The Black Bear just stands there laughing a low metallic chuckle. The General roars as he pulls out a spike of earth and throws it the Black Bear.

However in a single motion the Black pulls out a small hilt with no blade, swings it up and it slices the spike of stone in half. The General is stunned at this revelation as suddenly he is blown across the room with another heavy blast of wind. Several other members try to flee only to be forced against the wall with another blast of wind.

A knocked out guard outside the throne room reawakes and sees the sight of the Black figure airbending. He then pulls out a blade and charges at the Black Bear. Upon reaching the figure The Black Bear turn around swinging the hilt and cutting the guard's blade in half. The guard is frozen solid with fear at this sight. The hilt despite being a few feet away from his head, can still feel the sting of air pointed directly at his forehead as if an actual blade was there.

The Black Bear merely laughs again as the guard falls to the ground, after a quick jab to his neck. The room at this point is filled with many guards, and council members as they prepare to counter attack. "It seems I have worn out my welcome." The Black Bear puts an arm in the air, creating a massive vacuum the sucks out all the air in the room, including the air inside their lungs.

One by one the individuals fall unconscious due to lack of oxygen until eventually only Kuei remains. "You... you di... you did it... You." King Kuei then falls as well as his vision goes dark.

**Moments Later**

King Kuei suddenly awakens to find himself held by two earthbender guards, he sees other council members in the same position. While others are just standing completely upright not even trying to fight or escape as the Black Bear walks from person to person placing two fingers on their foreheads and whispers into their ears.

"Sir. This one has awaken." The Black Bear then turns and walk to King Kuei as he is then thrown to the ground. "It all makes sense now. You're an Airbender! You killed Fire Lord Zuko! You framed Avatar Aang!" "Ah I can see you are familiar with my work." "Who are you? What do you want? And how are you an Airbender?!" "You will see." The Black Bear then puts two fingers to Kuei's forehead and speaks. "The Order invites you to see the truth."

Kuei's pupils then engulf his eyes as he enters a trance like state, he then stands up as the guards let him go. "I am honored to accept your invitation." "Good now return to your throne like a good little king." Kuei complies as he walks away. In time The remaining council members and guards are mindbended into submission.

The Black Bear then walks to an Order agent. "We're done here. Send a message to Basilius. The Earth Kingdom is ours. With the nations now under our control, he can now prepare for phase three." "Yes sir." The Order agent salutes and walks off.

The Black Bear then pulls back the hilt that was used earlier. "_Didn't believe I would need you again. Well one must always be prepared for the unexpected."_ The hilt is then placed in a belt underneath the robe. The Black Bear then walks to the conference table and examines the reports until finding one about the Aang.

"_Uhh the Avatar is still free. Why am I not surprised that Fu has still failed to find you, even with my visit and all his resources. Pray I never find you Avatar. For you will fall to me without a doubt." _The report is then placed down on a candle causing the image of Aang to slowly burn away, as the Black Bear walks away. Everything then fades to white.

* * *

**Team Avatar campsite**

Aang's eyes open suddenly and stands up in a fit gasping for breath. "_Why do I keep having these visions? Who is this person? Why do I keep seeing these things? And did I just see what I thought I saw? No its impossible! But is it!? Another Airbender? No it just can't be. I'm the last and even if another survived there's no way they would ever use their power like that. It's goes against everything we stand for. I have to tell Toph and Azula!" _

Aang regains his focus as he stands up as morning returns to reclaim the day. Aang rubs his eyes deeply and bends a small amount of water from the humid air to splash into his face to finally immerse himself completely into reality.

His vision now clear he jumps back to see Azula's and Toph's sleep bags empty. "Oh no."Aang quickly turns his head around. "_Please don't tell me that she ran off." _Aang finally looks and finds them sleeping side by side aside some rock, at some point their heads apparently collided with each other at some and have supported each other ever since.

Aang just looks on with a nice wide smile at this sight. _"Agh how nice. Maybe things can work out." _Aang slowly approaches them and sticks out his hand before pulling back. "Nah I'll give them a few more minutes. Besides seeing this moment will be too good to miss." Aang goes back as he patiently waits for his friends to awaken.

_"Man at least things are finally looking up, once we save Katara and Sokka the Order won't be able to stop us from exposing them. Just a few more days and it'll finally be over, and hopefully these dreams will go away too." _

**24 Hours Earlier**

Two earthbender troops are seen waiting inside a sentry post near the coast of the Southern Earth Kingdom. "I can't believe this of all the stationary post we were assigned to we had to get here." "Stop complaining already. Tomorrow base will rotate us for two other saps. We can hold out till then." "It's still stupid. I mean what are the odds that the Avatar will decide to show up here of all places?!" (AN Look out horrible irony)

All of a sudden a flying bison soars in the sky above them and flies into the interior of the Earth Kingdom. The two solders look at each other briefly before they leap out of the sentry post toward a messenger hawk waiting in case of emergencies. Within moments the message is written down and the hawk disappears into the sky.

**1 Hour later - Task Force Forward Operating Camp **

General Fu is seen with several other officers and task force members as they look over a map of the Earth Kingdom on a table. "From the intelligence reports that the Fire Nation supplied us it seems that after liberating the girl from the Keep. He may have been last seen flying south east toward the Earth Kingdom. " "We've seen these predications before Fu." "Yes for all we know The Avatar may be heading North."

"I doubt it the Fire Nation has already deployed a blockade in that area, and with a detachment of water tribe forces in the far south. There's really no where else for him to go." "Have faith my comrades we will find him one day soon." "You're right Fu. I mean it's not like the Avatar has a habit of evading heavily armed and global forces all hunting him down."

"Have more confidence the Avatar will slip one day and we will be there waiting." "So we've heard this many times already what makes this statement any different?" General Fu just groans. "Time is on our side my gentlemen, something the Avatar just doesn't have. Dismissed." The room then acknowledges and then leave General Fu to his private aide.

"I hate these staff officers, they just file paperwork. They know nothing about real combat and military operations, yet they always come in barking with orders and expectations for all of us!" "Calm down Fu we'll find the Avatar soon. Perhaps sooner then you believe." "What makes you say that?"

The aide then pulls out a small scroll. "This came in a few moments ago." "What is that?" "Look for yourself. I believe that you will be pleased." General Fu then grabs the scroll and reads it, upon finishing he smiles widely.

"Finally! The Avatar has been sighted in Sector C. Quick bring me the map of that area." The aide quickly grabs a map of the area for him. "Excellent. It's only a days' worth of travel. If we pack up now we will be there by tomorrow night! Contact the Sector C commander and have him choke off every boundary of the providence! Hell authorize the Fire Nation's request for use of our air space... Oh and deploy the advance scouts. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to hear this!"

"Yes sir." The aide then leaves as Fu relaxes in a chair. "By this time tomorrow night the Avatar will finally be mine!"

**The Next Morning - The Earth Kingdom Wilderness**

June and Vladen are seen traveling quickly across the landscape, where suddenly Nyla suddenly stops and sniffs.

"What's going on?" "It seems we finally find him Vladen. He's somewhere nearby." "It's about time. I though you said that this beast was the best!" "Hey it's not as easy for her when she has to remember a scent through memory. Hey look at the bright side at least you didn't have to pay for that trip to the Fire Nation."

"You still believe I'm interested in the Avatar's capture for monetary gain. I have better reasons then that pathetic excuse." "Sorry Vladen, but you know what they say. If something sounds too good to be true, it probably isn't." "You'll get what you want June. Just help me capture him and his allies." "I wait with breathless anticipation." Vladen then just leaps off and stares across the wilderness.

"_I finally find you. You coward. You fear paying for your crimes so you run. Well there is nowhere left for you to run."_

Vladen, Nyla, and June then walk off into the forest as they come ever closer to Aang.

**The Same Time - Sector C Entrance Point**

Two lines of Earthbender troops are seen standing at attention as General Fu's advance scouts arrive. A commander then walks up to them. "I welcome you to Sector C. I take it General Fu's main force is not too far behind." "Yes they will be here by nightfall, with reinforcements. Until then it is up to us and your forces." "Good we have two battalions of Earth and Firebenders at your disposal."

Another one of the scouts speaks. "Where have they been seen?" "Based on the reports we estimated they have a campsite in this area. We have managed to reduce the search area to roughly 10 square miles of possible territory. We couldn't go any further without risking the chance of alerting them to our presence in the area." "Don't worry we'll find them."

Katara and Sokka then suddenly emerge, all dressed in the standard dark green armor that was issued for the task force. Both of them armed and ready for battle.

Katara walks in carrying three water skins. For years since the war had ended she was world renowned for her caring, warmhearted, and hospitable personality. Even after the war had ended, she remain very active from helping the reconstruction of her home, and supporting reforms in the Northern water tribe that unfairly reduced woman to lower class citizens. However, since Aang's departure and crime and her heart being shattered in front of her, she has become extremely determined to bring Aang to justice.

As for Sokka, he walks in with a newly forged sword, a gift from Piandao to his prized student, as new required boomerang, and a standard battle axe. After proving himself to the world he was given leadership over his tribe under the guidance of his father, who has since then retaken charge with Sokka currently occupied. Again like his sister he worked only to help rebuild the world, and is now more determined than ever to capture Aang.

The only other real difference is that this goal has come to dominate their lives, to a point to where they have become reflections of their former selves. This change is visible in how they talk in a chilled and low powerful tone, and how their eyes seem to be constantly filled with anger. Even the Commander feels a chill going up his spine as he speaks to them.

Meanwhile Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki just wait near the Eel hounds they used to arrive there. Ty Lee finally breaks the very uncomfortable atmosphere. "So! We finally found Aangy and Toph. Do you guys think we can really beat them. I mean I got no problem sticking it to Azula, but they are still..." All of a sudden Ty Lee is interrupted as Mai throws a small dagger at her feet.

"He killed Zuko... and freed that coldhearted bitch Azula. As far as I consider the Avatar no longer deserves freedom." "Okay Mai. I'm just saying." Mai then just marches out to her and in a rare occurrence displays emotion. "There is nothing to say! He betrayed all of us! End of story!" "Jeez okay Mai. Man you've been moody lately. Your Aura... oh sorry." Mai then just sighs and walks off to join Sokka and Katara as they are being briefed by the commander. Ty Lee then walks to Suki who just stands up staring blankly in front of deep in her thoughts.

"So Suki how you feeling?" Suki just continues to stare in front of her. Ty Lee then snaps her finger in front of her face, and then Suki blinks briefly and finally acknowledging Ty Lee. "Oh sorry Ty. Guess I was just thinking." "Still worried about Sokka?" Suki and Ty Lee then turn their attention to Sokka as he just remains so focused on the subject, not even trying to crack a wisecrack or commit his own strategic input.

"I know that I agreed that I would help Sokka and Katara get through this. But I never thought that we would lose them along the way too." "Well Aang did sort of betray us." "I know. I just want this nightmare to end." Suki then looks back to Sokka, whose relationship has greatly broken down since Zuko's funeral. "I just want my friends back." Suki springs a small tear as Ty Lee hugs her briefly.

"So do I." Suki and Ty Lee then walk off as they must prepare for battle as well, whether they want it or not.

* * *

Yes you heard that right. The time has come for Team Avatar to face against the bounty hunter duo of Vladen and June(I bet you all forget that they existed at all). And then what you've all been waiting for Drumroll! Team Avatar vs. Team Avatar(oh and a bunch of other guys too, but they're not important). Let the speculation begin. Who will win? Who will lose?

Team Avatar which consists of a depowered Azula, a hanicapped Toph, and Aang a person who will never use lethal force ever against anyone. Or the double team up of two mericous bounty hunters, an entire elite task force and two army battilions who will have no problem taking down Aang or anyone else, and a reunion of old friends?

Until next time... Feel free to REVIEW!


	10. A World Turned Upside Down

Well I made it. 10 chapters. Sorry it took so long, this chapter was much longer then I thought it would be and it required a lot of editing to finish it. I have to say I didn't think I would make it this far, as such I would to thank the following people for keeping me going and giving my story a chance.

My New Editor AvengeBender007

A special thank you to Kamon722 and Aria's Locket

Mageddon725 of the Avatar Fanon Review Squad

Vladimir Zhivanevskaya

Jenny

Clara256703

Diceman711

Mary365

vash3055

Now let's start with what you all want to see.

* * *

Chapter 10: A World Turned Upside Down

"There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship." Thomas Aquinas

* * *

**That Night**

Two Task force troops slowly walk across the terrain carrying their prize, until finally reaching General Fu as he awaits standing up proudly and happy. Grinning uncomfortably as he tries to ignore the sheering and agonizing pain from his left leg from a recently developed limb. The two task force troops then drop their prize at General Fu's feet as the troops carrying him take Fu's sides.

Aang then tearfully and hesitantly looks up to see Katara and Sokka standing side by side as General Fu boasts as best as he can. "Well Avatar you led us on a merry chase indeed. But it seems your talent for evasive maneuvering has waned." Sokka then comments in a spiteful tone. "He never really had any. Then again there's a lot of stuff he doesn't have anymore!"

Aang just looks back down in pain as tears even begin to fall slightly from his eyes. "I have to admit Avatar. You proved quite the challenge, but like all of your efforts. They have proven to be in vain." General Fu then snaps his fingers as several other task force troops arrive with another prize.

"Nnooo..." Aang just stutters as he speaks. Toph then looks up equally exhausted and beat-up from her recent confrontation. Despite being blind, she still feels the despair around them. "Hey Aang." General Fu then just laughs. "Oh what an image. The great war heroes reunited. Not as comrades in arms, but as opponents on the battlefield."

Aang then just quietly whimpers. "Just end it already." "Very well. Troops take the prisoners into capacity. The Elemental council will no doubt be ready to pass judgment on these rouge traitors as soon as possible." Aang and Toph just look on unaware and utterly fearful of what will happen next.

"_How could it all have gone so wrong? I never imagined it would have ended like this. Now the world has no chance."_

Meanwhile...

Azula stands all by herself as she stares face to face with Appa. "Well Bison guess it's just you and me."

Moments later the sight of a bison flying away appears. As Appa and Azula steer into the sky...

* * *

**9 Hours Earlier**

Aang awaits quietly inside Appa's saddle as he overlooks the evidence Azula was able to collect from the Rising Eagle before their sudden departure. Aang just examines the evidence with a combination of happiness and relief, however at certain points a thing or two does bring a question to him.

_"Well a testimony from Basilius would have been nice, but there's enough here to bury the Order forever. Agh. But why couldn't there at least be anything about the person I saw in my dream."_ Aang just continues his search through the papers, as his companions begin to stir in their sleep. Azula slowly wakes to feel another head slightly colliding with someone else. Azula's eyes open and moves slightly as Toph begins to fall down to her side and onto Azula's crouched legs.

Finally regaining her hold on reality Azula jumps back in a surprise, and by extension wakes Toph as she also leaps back in shock. Toph responds by raises a small pillar of ground to grab onto as she tries to stand up, while not trying to put too much strain on her injured leg.

"What happened?!" "I don't know." Aang just chuckles as looks down at them. "Ah you girls are finally awake." "Why didn't you wake us earlier Aang!?" "Oh I though you guys wouldn't mind the extra time asleep." "Thanks a lot." "What were you two even doing last night?" Azula then abruptly speaks out. "Nothing that concerns you Avatar."

"Okay then. Well that you two are awake I was hoping that we can plan our next move and..." "Can't you give us a breather, we just woke up. Maybe if someone woke us up earlier we would have been ready by now."

"Fine." Aang just groans as he had hoped to discuss his plan to deal with the Order and his dream. Meanwhile Azula walks off to a bag of supplies and brings back some breakfast for her and Toph still suffering from her injury, all the while leaving Aang in silence.

Toph and Azula sit together and begin eat a small amount of dwindling fruit and rice. Eventually Azula breaks the silence. "Umm... Peasant about last night You wouldn't mind if..." "I won't tell anyone if you won't." "Agreed."

Azula and Toph continue to eat in distant silence as Aang waits in patience for them to finish, which eventually they do but only continue to sit and by act by themselves. Much to Aang's impatience who only continues to wait.

"Okay I'm sorry. Please just join me. We got plans to make." They just grin in agreement and pleasure at getting Aang to submit. Azula stands first and helps Toph up as she limps across to Appa, who also got up to walk to her so the journey could be shorter. Toph then rises a pillar beneath them so that they could join Aang in the saddle.

"Ok Twinkle toes, what's the plan?" "Oh this should be good." Aang just ignores Azula as he spreads out the papers and reports across the saddle. "I've been looking over this stuff and I have to say I think we do have a chance to bring them down."

"Courtesy of my efforts." "Yes crazy thank you very much. You've really earned this. Sorry for underestimating you. Moving on. So who are we dealing with anyway?" "Azula you've interacted with the Order before, so tell me if any of these names..."

"Probably not. The only members of the Order I ever came across and knew was Basilius and his aides." "So you don't know any other members?" "No. Only the Fire Nation war council and executive staff had regular contact with the Order. And Like I said, until you reappeared The Order had pretty much withdrew from the war. For some reason."

"Ok never mind then. Well I gotta say we do have a problem." "What kind of problem?" "We are dealing with some of biggest names in the world. Rajinish Zhang is the world's main provider of airships, Taranis Paquet controls the largest steel empire in the world, and Mohan's shipping company pretty much has trade around the world under Order control. And of course Ling Bai. I don't think I have to say much about her."

Azula's eyes just open in shock recognizing all those names as former prominent leaders and advisors in the Fire nation's war effort and council. She quenches her fist together as she sneers. "_Traitors." _"You alright Azula?" Azula just looks up in disgust. "I'm fine." Aang feeling the discussion just annoys her lets it go. "Okay then."

"Well Twinkle toes, you know what they say. The higher the pedestal, the harder the fall when they hit the floor." "I couldn't agree more. So when do we move!" "We can't do anything yet Azula." "Why not?! We have everything we need to bring them down, and expose the Order to the world as the traitorous cowards they are!"

"We can't Azula. The Order is holding our friends hostage in the task forced they created to hunt us down. If we expose the Order, Basilius will have them killed by General Fu." "Well then what would you suggest Avatar?"

"Don't worry about it Azula. All we have to do is find the task force and save Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee. Then nothing can stop us from bringing down the Order. I'm sure they'll listen to us when we show them this stuff and what is really happening."

"So let me get this straight. What you're saying is that what we need to do is find a militant task force that is hunting us, defeat them all, essentially kidnap five people against their will and hope they believe us, all without being captured or killed ourselves."

"Exactly. Glad you understand Azula." Azula then face palms as she groans annoyingly. "I look forward to it already Avatar."

"Oh calm down crazy we've faced worse situations before." "I know. But usually I was not on the receiving end of these situations." "Don't worry I admit it. It won't be easy, but it isn't impossible. And we need to do this, once we succeed then we move on to the Order." "How are we going to find them anyway?"

"Actually that's the best part. They're hunting us. So they're going to find us." Azula just face palms again and groans before coming back up. "Really! That doesn't sound pretentious at all. This is an excellent plan Avatar! I see absolutely nothing that can go wrong with it."

Toph just groans in annoyance. "Come on Crazy what else can we do? And besides Aang's the Avatar, even if they are trying to capture us they won't risk killing him or any of us."

"You don't know that! For all we know The Order may have... ah forget it I can tell when cries are falling on deaf ears." "Azula I know you're concerned, but trust me it will work." Azula just looks at Aang in silence as once again that word crops up again.

"Fine. Is this it?" "Actually there is a few other things I have to tell you two." "What is it?" "Well I've been looking over these papers and reports and I've been seeing a lot stuff. That's well kind of out of place." "What do you mean?" "Well for an evil malevolent organization bent on world conquest, it looks like they have a weird way of showing it."

"What are you talking about Aang?" Aang begins shuffling through another small pile of papers. "Construction forms for the rebuilding of ruined towns and villages, relief aid by the thousands for victims of the war, private and public organizations or institutions setup to restore life all over the world. And the Order is footing the bill." "And why is this important Avatar?"

"Well it not, it's just weird. Why would the Order be doing all this? As far as I can see, since the war ended the Order has been spearheading relief and reconstruction all over the world. There's really no reason for them to be doing all of this. Zhang's airships provide free transportation for refuges and supplies, Mohan shipping doesn't charge trade tariffs for relief goods, even Basilius has personality overseen the rebuilding of villages and towns destroyed in the war."

"Okay so they're charitable how nice. They're still trying to kill us all! And that's all that matters!" "I know Toph I'm just saying..." "Hearts and minds." Toph and Aang then look at Azula." "They're doing a hearts and minds campaign."

"What is that?" "Agh. Don't you people know anything about stragerty?" Aang and Toph just blankly look at her for another moment as she sighs. "How you people defeated us in the war I'll never know." Azula then collects her thoughts before responding.

"A hearts and minds campaign is essentially winning over a nation's loyalty by bribing the people with goods and services. So that when your forces move into an area for conquest they will welcome your presence, instead of fighting back."

"So you think the Order is just to win over the world." "Well if they go ahead with their plan to kill off the benders of the world. I can only assume they're hoping that these acts of generosity will put them in a better light."

"What that's just stupid! Even if they succeed no one would follow them after murdering tens of thousands of people!" "It doesn't matter the Order will be gone in a week once we present this evidence to the elemental council. Kota actually owes me a favor he could be a good place to start for support." "They probably just wanted to look nice in front of a jury and court."

"Whatever the reasons we have bigger problems." Aang then looks downdraught as he remembers his vision. "Last night I had another dream." Toph looks up with interest and speaks with urgency, as Azula just rolls her eyes. "What happened this time Aang?"

Aang closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "I'm not the last airbender in the world." Both Azula and Toph are rendered speechless by this, until Toph speaks. "Well... that's great Aang." "No. It isn't. " "Twinkle toes if this is about those fake armors Basilius made then..." "No Toph. I mean a real living actual Airbender."

"How is that possible? Outside of you, airbenders haven't been seen since well...you know." Azula decided not to finish the sentence as the awkwardness increases. "I can't explain it, but I saw a vision. No a nightmare of this mysterious black figure attacking an airship. I don't remember everything, but I can't deny what I saw. It was so real like I was exactly there."

"And you're sure that this person is an airbender?" "I don't know how, I don't even know if what I saw was even real. But If this person is an Airbender. I have no doubt that this is the same person who killed Zuko and framed me. It's the only explanation."

Azula at hearing that gulps deeply, though she does not show it Zuko has been occupying a large part of her thoughts lately. Despite their past, Azula has had trouble gripping with the reality that she will never hear, see, or speak with Zuko ever again. With her mother and father gone as well and having her uncle's scorn, she honestly beginning to feel very alone in the world.

"Aang are you all right?" Aang then looks back up. "Don't worry Toph I'm fine. Even if this person is real or not. Whoever he or she is will fall along with the rest of the Order." "But you're not alone anymore."

"Toph this person used airbending to kill, terrorize, and destroy. He is nothing like me or my people, and what he is doing is an insult to the lives and traditions of the air nomads and our legacy. He may bend Air. But he is not one of us! If I had the choice to restore airbending, but at the cost of our essence and history. I would not do it!"

"Okay Aang I understand. What does this mean for us?" "I fear that the Order is making their move soon. We'll have to move fast if we'll be able to stop them in time." "Alright then Aang I'm with you." "I sincerely hope that this doesn't blow me up in our faces." "Relax Azula. We'll be alright I guarantee it."

Aang packs the evidence they have in a specialized compartment inside Appa's saddle. Meanwhile, Azula and Toph then go around the campsite as they begin to pack up their supplies and bags as they prepare to leave. Eventually Aang decides to check on Toph, despite her injury still refuses to let that stop her from helping in any way she can.

"Toph I know you really want to help and you don't want your injury to slow you down. But you really need to limit your strain on it." "Just leave me alone I'll be fineee." Toph's leg then gives out forcing Aang to grab unto her. "Okay that's enough you're coming with me." "No let me go it's just a charlie horse I'll work it off."

"Just stop fighting and come with me. Azula I going to take care of Toph for a while. You keep working." Azula drops the bag she was carrying with a face of surprise before speaking. "Alright you two go off to relax, while I do all the grunt work." "Thanks."

Azula just groans as she resumes packing. Eventually Toph does give up and Aang then takes her inside Appa's saddle and lays her down.

"Sometimes I wish you would stop being so stubborn Toph." "Hey I'm just want to do my part, and I'm not going to let some leg wound stop me." "Toph stop thinking so much about your injury, it doesn't make you any less able to help. If anything if you keep putting too much strain on it you might do more damage."

Toph then sighs. "I know... But I just don't want you guys to think that this injury is going to stop me from being...useful." "Useful! Toph you're a master earthbender! You invented an entirely new element all by yourself! You can see beyond the horizon! And even ignoring all of that you're still very strong, intelligent, resourceful, and..." Aang stops as he looks down to see Toph grinning widely ear to ear.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" "Of course. No need to stop on my account. Keep going." "No I think you've had enough for today Toph." "Fine. Ugh. Man I just hope my leg gets better before we take down the Order."

"Shouldn't take very long. Personality I just can't wait to see everyone else again. Especially Katara." Toph then speaks in a slight sadden tone, but adds a layer of disinterest to avoid getting Aang's attention as she begins to grab her hair.

"Oh. You got a plan to make up with Sugarqueen?" "Oh definitively! After being on the run for a month I've just missed her so much. And Katara having to join this task force to hunt us down, I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself for putting her through this experience." "But Aang it wasn't your fault that all this just happened."

"I know. But maybe, I could have handled things differently in Ba Sing Se. Maybe things could have turned out better for all of us. Once this is over I'm going to beg to Katara and everyone else for their forgiveness." Toph only continues to speak in the same tone, but does a much poorer job at hiding her displeasure. "Can't blame ye Twinkle toes. Once this is over I'll enjoy quietly going back to my private estate and school with my students."

"Toph! Don't sell me so short. I'll fix things with Katara sure. But don't think I've forgotten my promise to you. I won't abandon you or anyone else a second time." Toph then becomes slightly uplifted. "I know you won't twinkle toes. It's just well after everything that's happened and what's going to happen. I thought the last thing on your mind would be helping me with my problems."

Aang then crunches down to Toph and takes her hand. "Toph you're my best friend. Don't ever doubt that." Toph then smiles upliftingly as she stands up and hugs Aang. "Thank you." Aang is initially taken back by surprise but returns the hug.

He truly regrets everything he did: From mistrusting Zuko, not being a good boyfriend for Katara, and abandoning Toph. "_I have to find a way. A way to balance my life. No matter the cost." _

Aang and Toph then break their hug as they separate and they look at each other briefly. Suddenly Aang looks over Toph's shoulder on a distant hill and sees a sight he thought would never see again. A face he never though he would never see ever again. A large bald face, with a 6 o'clock shadow, and an eye tattoo across his forehead.

Aang immediately grabs his bison whistle and speaks. "Toph hold on tight right now! No questions!" Toph then immediately responds by grabbing unto Appa's saddle as Aang blows into his whistle sending Appa flying away.

Vladen then breathes deeply and throws his head forward sending a powerful beam of light that flies through the air and explodes just as Appa soars away. Far enough for them to be safe, but not far enough for them to not be thrown into the air and flipped on their backs.

Appa is able to reclaim his stature, meanwhile Aang and Toph fall to the ground. Azula also blown back from the aftershock jumps back as she runs to Aang and Toph as they lie on the ground.

"What hit us?!" "A blast from the past Toph. Literally!" Aang then quickly raises several walls of Earth in front of them.

Vladen sees the walls and laughs. "They believe a wall can stop the inevitable." Vladen breathes deeply as he fires several beams of energy that fly out at the wall and blow it into pieces. He then spies Team Avatar as they lie on the ground.

Aang raises another line of walls along with Toph, as Appa and Momo join them. "What is going on Avatar?!" "Its combustion man! He's back!" Toph and Azula respond in shock, but for different reasons. "But he's dead! There's no way he survived that blast and fall last time!" "What are you people talking about?! Who is combustion man!?"

"Doesn't matter we have to go now!" Aang quickly grabs onto to Toph to help her with her leg as they run to Appa. Azula follows in a quick pursuit having learn not to question things when explosions start to happen. Toph then speaks out.

"Wait stop! We can't go this way!" "Why not!?"

All of a sudden June and Nyla appear from out of the forest. Before they can react Nyla shoots out its tongue at Appa as he tries to fly, only to fall back to the ground as the tongue's toxin begins to run its course.

"Hey kids long time no see." Nyla then fires her tongue out again. Aang then creates a burst of air between him and Toph blowing them in separate directions to avoid the tongue strikes. Azula runs behind a tree to avoid other strikes from the wild beast. "_Yes Avatar thank you for removing my bending. I'm sure it would not have come into use. Like say right about now!"_

**Toph POV**

Toph quickly braces herself against a tree as she responds with firing several boulders from the ground directly at Nyla and June. June is thrown off her saddle from the earth, not helped by the fact that Appa charged head on into Nyla forcing the shirshu into a large oak tree. Nyla then leaps away before Appa can continue another charge. Appa is then assaulted by another barrage of tongue strikes making it even harder for him to move.

Toph sends a series of stone pillars that rise from beneath Nyla sending him into the air to help Appa. However Toph then falls down as her foot gives out. June after seeing her poor companion fly into the air charges at Toph. Toph raises her hand as prepares another attack for June only for them to be slapped away as June's whip slashes across her hands. "AGH!" "You're going to pay for that you little brat!

Appa attempts to stand again and charge into June to save Toph, but the toxin are overwhelming and he falls down stunned and is forced to watched helpless. Toph opens her hands to reveal a line of blood across them, but shifts her foot and sends a small mount of dirt directly at June. Unfortunately she easily avoids it and runs out to Toph. "Now let's see you try to do that again without those hands."

June lifts her whip for another attack only to be stopped as Azula runs out and tackles into June forcing her onto the ground as they begin to wrestle around in the dirt. Toph prepares to intervene only to feel the thundering steps of Nyla as he runs back to protect his master.

"Crazy we have to go now!" "Give me a moment Peasant!" Azula is able to beat June away from her and tries to run only for June to grab her hair as she tries to pull her back. "You two aren't going anywhere!"

However June is thrown back as a spike of earth hits her sending her back freeing Azula as she runs to Toph. "Okay what is it?" "We have to help Aang before..." However suddenly Nyla reappears and growls loudly winning everyone's attention. "Before that happens."

They attempt to run only for Nyla to run and corner them."No offense peasant, but I think the Avatar can fend for himself!" Nyla throws her tongue in an attempt to stun the two girls only to be stopped by a smaller stone wall. "Agreed."

Toph raises a wall of earth to protect them as they then run off into the forest behind them. June then walks to Nyla as she rubs him to insure that he was alright. "Did those brutes hurt you precious. Ughh don't worry we'll get them." June then retakes her place in the saddle and Nyla

June prepares to charge at Azula and Toph as they remain in sight. Then all of a sudden June is attacked as Momo leaps onto her head and bangs against it. Nyla rocks around as June struggles to get the small lemur off her head.

Eventually June is able to grab the poor creature by its tail and throws him away, as Momo tries to fly he is quickly a quick slash by Nyla's tongue sending him down. June then looks back to see that Azula and Toph have now disappeared into the forest.

"Damn it. Okay let's move on!" June strikes her whip sending Nyla running, he just crawls over the wall and charges into the forest.

**Aang POV**

Aang hits the ground after blowing himself and Toph away. Aang then quickly picks himself back up as he sees Toph and Appa under attack by June and Nyla. "No!" Aang prepares to run only to be met with an explosive that detonates a few feet in front of him. Aang then looks back up at the hill to see Vladen running to enter the battlefield. Aang responds by throwing several wisps of air at him.

Vladen stop and braces himself as the air blows him back, but only slightly. Vladen the fires another beam of light that flies and hits Aang at point blank range. Aang at the last moment bends rock around his body which allow him to survive the blast, but is thrown back violently. Vladen finally arrives as he slowly approaches Aang.

Aang remains still on the ground but peeks upwards to see Toph with Azula escaping and is slightly relieved, allowing him to focus on his problem. Aang remains still as Vladen approaches ever closer. "_Just a little further."_ Suddenly Vladen just stops. "How stupid do you think I am?"Aang's eyes immediately open widely. _"He can talk!" _

Vladen then fires another beam of light at Aang, which he avoids by thrusting himself away with airbending. He then lands on a nearby rock mount as Vladen scoffs.

"Do you plan to stand and fight like a man, or will you continue to run and hide like a child?" "Well it's not like I have much of a choice." "Then run!" Vladen fires another beam of light that blows the rock mount and ground into pieces.

Aang however leaps into the air to avoid the blast, only to be met with another blast behind as Vladen twisted his head upwards to fire another blast. Aang is still able to land safely on the ground slightly disorientated as he stands to face Vladen.

"So the prey will face its hunter after all." "Listen to me. I know there's a reward on my head. But you have to let us go! There's a bigger threat in the world and only we can stop it. If you let us go now I promise I'll pay double whatever the reward is now!"

Vladen without a second thought responds only by firing another beam of light that explodes only a few inches away from Aang. Vladen looks on only to see that again Aang just barely evaded the blast.

"You honestly believe I'm doing this for something as pitiful and meaningless as money." Aang responds with slight surprise. "Then why are you doing this?!" "Have you forgotten already? Have you forgotten what you did all those years ago?!" Aang just looks on confused. "No! What did I do?!" Vladen looks greatly angered as he shouts.

"You dishonored and murdered my brother!"

**Toph/Azula POV**

Azula and Toph stop in a small cave to rest after Toph bended the ground beneath them to get away from June and Nyla. Toph still feeling the pain from her leg leans on the wall to support herself, until Azula walk up to her and helps her sit down.

"You okay peasant?" "Yeah I'll be fine. We shouldn't stay here long though, her mole thing will be able to track us with our scents. I can't believe that I liked June the first time I met her." "Ugh! who are these people anyway? And how did they just randomly attack us? I mean really, how does this just happen?" "Get used to it. In good old days this kind of stuff would happen every other week."

"Well then you must be experienced with handling attacks from short-sighted, witless fools. So I'll just leave it to you then." Toph then gets a smudged look on her face. "You know crazy last I recall you attacked us like 10 times in the good old days. So what are you saying about yourself?"

"These people have tricked into believing a deception, I was not." "But didn't Basilius trick you by having you turn against..." "Oh shut up." Azula then leaves to check the outside of the small cave to look out for June and Nyla.

"Well normally I would just throw a couple blasts of fire at this person, regardless of whom they are. But since we don't have that option what are we going to do?" "I wasn't there the first time around, but from what Katara told me we just need to blind the mole thing's nose. If it can't smell us it can't find us." "How do you suggest we do that?" "I don't really know, but let if we can..."

Toph's voice begins to disappear into the background, as Azula sighs and thinks. After awhile She walks up to Toph and takes her shoulder to get her attention. "I have an idea. Come with me."

**A few moments later**

Nyla is sniffing the ground as he tries to find the trace scents of Azula and Toph, as June keeps an eye out by herself. Eventually Nyla gets excited and starts running until reaching a small field surrounded by small tall trees with Toph limping slowly across the center. _"Bad move kid."_ Nyla slowly creeps around Toph using the trees and bushes as cover.

Suddenly Nyla lashes out his tongue striking Toph in the back as she then falls to the ground. June chuckles as she walks off of Nyla and walks to Toph on the ground with Nyla in tow.

"Well kid, better luck next time. Oh and don't worry the stun should wear off in a day." "That's good to know." Toph the turns on her chest raising a mount of earth beneath and into June sending her soaring the field into the trees.

Before Nyla could intervene to save June a heavy stone hits his head quickly focusing on Toph, as she waits there with a grin across her face. "You know you and I may be kindred spirits in a way, but I'm still going to take you down."

Nyla growls in anger as he charges at Toph.

**Azula POV**

June lands behind the field and hits the ground hard as she rolls across it, until finally coming to a halt. "Oh that little brat is going to pay for this." "Oh don't bother. Trust me, no one's tried more than me." June quickly turns around to see Azula walking up to her. "Come to save your friend?" "Actually no. I'm here to make you an offer." "Really."

"Yes. I have to admit the original plan was to trick your beast into attacking you, but what the blind fool did not know was that I planned to use this opportunity to escape." "And why should I believe or let you go?" "Because I am the sole remaining heir to the Fire nation. The people may challenge me, but even they cannot refute my blood claim. Let me go and I will reward you handsomely when I become Fire Lord."

Azula and June walk around in a circle as they try to find an advantage point, while June attempts to look into Azula's face for any trace of deception or lies, but finds none. "You're serious." "Yes I am. The Avatar and his friend kidnapped me and have held me against my will. I owe nothing to them, so again take them and spare me and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

June and Azula finally after making a complete circle stop, as June considers the proposal before coming to a decision. "Sorry but I can't take that risk. You're coming with them too." Azula then grins widely. "I thought you might say that."

All of a sudden June collapses to the ground as Nyla's tongue strikes across her back. Azula then laughs as she walks up to June on the ground. "How did you do it?" "What? You mean to tell me that you never the simple concept of being a distraction."

June then grumbles in annoyance as the toxin finally runs its course.

**1 Minute Earlier Toph POV**

Toph then raises a wall of earth to protect herself from several tongue strikes from Nyla, he then quickly charges at Toph bursting through the small wall. Toph quickly bends the ground beneath her so that she can get out of Nyla's path, while also rising another wall in front of Nyla causing him to hit it straight on.

After landing on the ground Toph stands back up as she limps back to battle knowing that time is short. Nyla then just turns around and confusingly looks around as the blow made it hard to focus on his surroundings. "Maybe this should clear things up." Toph then slowly reenters the field again positioning herself in very specific fashion. _"Okay this seems about right."_

Nyla then charges at Toph as she remains still waiting for the right moment. Then the opportunity arrives, Toph stomps the ground and feels Nyla's gag reflex begin signaling the beginning of another tongue strike. Toph then bends herself beneath the ground as Nyla's tongue flies out in the forest and hits June in her back after walking into that position by Azula.

**End of POV**

Before Azula can take another step Nyla then charges in, forcing Azula to back away with surprise. "Sic her boy." Nyla only continues to growl and snarl as Azula backs away slowly. "_Okay peasant any moment now." _The seconds only go by as Nyla gets closer and closer, and finally shoots out his tongue at Azula.

Then to everyone's surprise a stone wall rises from the ground to shield Azula from the tongue strike. And then another much larger stone pillar rises up into Nyla's head knocking him out, while stone entrapments rise and surround Nyla's legs trapping him. Toph then emerges laughing at Azula as she sighs in relief.

"You couldn't have done that a moment earlier Peasant." "Consider it payback for using me as bait Crazy." "Fine. Let's just get back to the avatar already." Toph walks past June as she lies on the ground and she just can't resist. "Oh don't worry it'll wear off in a day." June sneers in anger as Toph limps off with Azula helping her.

As Azula and Toph continue to get back to Aang, stones and rocks fall from Toph's body revealing that she had bended a small suit of rock beneath her clothes to protect her from Nyla's strikes. "Gotta say Crazy that wasn't too bad of a plan." "Why you people continue to underestimate me is beyond my understanding."

"Just one thing. I still can't tell if you are lying or not, so is what you said about leaving us a lie or the truth?" Azula then stops as she ponders. "How did you hear me?" "Being born without sight has more advantages then you think." "Well that's nice for you. As for my answer I'll just leave that up to your fair-minded interception. After all you can trust me."

Azula then let's go of Toph as she just narrows her eyes on Azula with suspication and confusion, eventually Toph tosses the idea away and just bends the earth beneath them so that they can get to Aang faster to help him.

**Aang POV**

"Your Brother!? But I didn't kill him! It was an accident!" Vladen then fires another burst of light which detonates forcing Aang to evade the attack. "I know! You were his last mission, but instead of killing him in a honorable duel! You left him to die an dishonorable death by his own hand!" Aang hides behind a small mount of dirt that he rose to protect himself.

"Oh I suppose that is what did happen." "Now after waiting for so many years, you must pay for his dishonor." Vladen fires another blast at the mount of dirt blasting to pieces only to reveal that Aang is no longer there. Vladen quickly checks his surroundings to look for Aang, only to see no one.

Aang then emerges from the other side of the field after going underground to avoid detection from Vladen. "_I just need to find a way to hit that center eye, then it's over." _Aang then bends out a boulder from the ground and throws it at Vladen. Vladen quickly turns to see the boulder flying at him, and instead of blowing it up just dodges it by leaping out of the way.

"You think I don't know what you're doing? You think by raining debris on me it will disable my eye allowing you to stop me. I learn from my experiences. Do you?" Aang responds by firing another barrage of boulders that fly out at Vladen.

Realizing that he can't dodge all of them Vladen quickly fires a beam to destroy one of the boulders and then throws himself underneath it allowing the other boulders to fall harmlessly around him, while small rocks and dust fall on his back.

As Vladen stands back up he fires another blast of light that explodes where the boulders seem to have been coming from. The blast misses Aang but he quickly leaves knowing his position has been compromised.

_"Ugh that trick isn't going to work with this guy. What to do? Long range attacks won't work, and if I get in his sights he'll blow me to pieces." _ Aang eventually decides to try something.

Vladen simply waits for Aang to make the next move, when all of a sudden a powerful burst of wind blows into him and sends him onto the floor. Vladen after regaining his stance see Aang up in the air mocking him, as he then runs off away into the forest.

_"He dare mock me. He will not deify me as well!"_ Vladen then charges after Aang as he leaps away. As Aang runs through the trees every so often is reminded of Vladen's pursuit as an explosion detonates not far behind him. Eventually the pursuit comes to an end as Aang reaches a lake of water that he saw from the sky the day before.

Aang slides into the lake and freezes the surface so that he could walk on the surface, and just waits as eventually Vladen emerges from out of the forest and they stare down at each other. "You must be stupid to just stand there. If my brother was to perish in a honorless death, at the very least it should have been against a more worthy adversity."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, but just because he died doesn't mean you will be satisfied with revenge on me." Vladen then chuckles softly which then turns into a mild laugh. "You honestly believe that I'm doing this for something for a cause as worthless as vengeance." Aang then looks genuinely confused and surprised. "You don't want revenge for me killing your brother."

"No. I plan to avenge his death by bringing you to true justice, once your dishonor has been made known to the world and you are made to pay for your crimes. Only then will the honor of my brother be restored! "

"Well nice to know you're not planning to kill me." "What would killing you accomplish? My brother would still have died a dishonored death. But by bringing you to justice honorably, I can use that glory and respect to restore my brother's honor. Even from beyond the grave."

Before Aang can rebuttal Vladen responds by firing a massive beam that flies out toward Aang, Aang then uses the water that he had been quietly building beneath him for some time to launch him into the air with a massive pillar of water.

Aang then bends the water that survived the first blast and rains is it down on Vladen dosing him with water till he is soaking wet, until Aang drops a few feet in front to of him. "Really soaking me is your solution" "Oh you'll be surprised what you can do with water."

Vladen just ignores Aang as he prepares to fire another blast only to react in shock that he can't move. He looks around himself to see that the water that dosed him has frozen into the ice, he tries to fight against the ice as he tries to walk only to realize that his legs has been frozen to the floor.

Vladen tries to get one last blast out at Aang only for the ice to completely immobilize his body completely as he is unable to focus energy in his eye to launch another attack. Aang then walks up to Vladen trapped in the ice with his arm stretched out forward.

"The ice will melt in a few hours. A little Hypothermia but you'll be fine. Just know this while I respect that you have not let revenge poison your spirit. I would advise to not pursue me again. The world is going to change in the next few days, and I'm going to be needed. But if it pleases you I will do whatever I can to help restore your brother's honor once I'm done. Please take that under consideration."

Aang then walks off leaving Vladen trapped in the ice. "_No. That child deified me and my brother. If anyone will restore his honor it will be me! I will not give up!" _Vladen focuses deeply on his body and breaths, as he slowly builds intense heat around his body and the ice begins to rapidly melt.

**Moments later...**

Aang only continues to run through the forest as he tries to find Toph and Azula, eventually he gets the shock of his life as an explosion detonates a few feet behind him blowing him down a hill and into a tree. Aang tries to stand up only for that blast to have taken a lot out of him as he struggles to stand up. Aang is however still able to see Vladen slowly approach him with a face of anger.

"Please... you don't... have to do this..." "You brought this on yourself child." However before Vladen can take another step he is suddenly hit with a pillar of earth that rises up from the ground and hits him straight on. Aang then gathers the strength necessary to stand up as he uplifted to see Toph and Azula arrive.

"Toph! Azula! You found me!" Toph continues her charge by hitting Vladen directly with a continuous series of spikes that fly out and hit directly him in the head, which he is barely able to shield by bracing his arms. Toph then grabs the ground and sends out a massive tremor that tears through the ground and bursts out underneath Vladen sending him rolling across the ground.

Toph smiles widely as he rolls down the hill but then remembers the pain in her leg as it nearly gives out. "Ugh! I hate my leg! Oh and it's good to see you Twinkle Toes." "Thanks Toph I owe you one." "I think you owe a couple by now Twinkle toes." "You two can recite old debts later let's end this already." "No offense Azula but maybe you should let me and Toph take care of this."

Azula looks on annoyed as Aang and Toph go off on another stone platform. "_So is this what I've been reduced to." _Azula tighten her fists and walks off with smoke coming out of her ears.

Vladen remerges and struggles to focus and looks up in the air and accidentally fires a small burst of energy that explode a few feet in front of him. Vladen quickly covers his forehead to help reduce tension there. _"No. That hit disrupted my focal point. I have to be careful." _

This does not go unnoticed. "His eye is finally missed up. Toph this is our best chance to finish this off." "As if I needed an excuse."

Vladen then stares back up to see another barrage of stone and rock that charges at him. Vladen dodges the attack and decides to flee down the hill with Aang and Toph in quick pursuit, as Azula is forced to remain behind much to her annoyance.

Vladen finally stops at the bottom of the hill and enters a massive clearing, as he tries to focus his mind and reduce the tension in his eye. Only to be met with the sight of a large burst of fire that lands in front of him blinding him. Vladen turns around to see Toph and Aang there.

Toph rises a pillar of stone beneath her which she then breaks off a section and launches it at Vladen. Meanwhile, Aang bends a ball of air and circles around Vladen leaving behind a line of fire to keep Vladen trapped.

Vladen desperate and distorted fires a blast at the earth pillar which blows it apart and rains debris around him. Then the debris suddenly rises and engulfs Vladen's body strangling his body's mobility. Aang then hits Vladen with a series of heavy wind blasts that rock him around the area.

Toph then forces the ground to hit Vladen which sends him away across the field. Aang keeps blowing air at Vladen forcing him back, then he is joined by Toph who bends the earth beneath Vladen pushing him backwards until eventually he reaches the side of a small cliff.

After hitting the wall the stone Toph and Aang bends the earth to trap his arms, legs, chest and forehead finally trapping him. Vladen exhausted and distorted is no longer able to fire another blast or break himself free of the stone entrapments.

"Try to get out of this one combu..." Aang then quickly silences Toph before she can finish. "You don't want to finish that sentence Toph. Trust me." Toph silently agrees as Aang walks up to Vladen.

"Don't worry about being trapped, you'll be able to free yourself after a few hours of rest. I'll tell you again! Once this is over I'll help you restore your brother's honor anyway I can. But I am not a criminal. Once you see that I hope you will understand, and decide to take up my proposal."

Vladen only looks down with distaste. "You will pay for your crimes in one form or another Avatar. I will avenge my brother one day. I and I alone." Vladen then spits out at them as he then tries to struggle against the stone restraints hoping to get free.

"I hope you do." Aang then walks away as Toph stands frozen from disbelief at the mere idea of combustion man having a brother. Eventually she just limps away with Aang relieved with the battle finally over.

**Moments Later**

Toph and Aang are slowly going back to the campsite as Aang helps Toph by letting her lean against him. "Soooo combustion man had a brother. Gotta say didn't see that coming." "Neither did I Toph. So what happened to June?" "Oh we tricked Nyla into attacking her, she'll be fine." "Wow. Good plan Toph."

Toph then insincerely groans. "Actually it was Azula's plan. I got give her credit, she kind of surprised me actually." "See Toph we can trust Azula, after everything that's happened even she can still change for the better." "I guess you're right Twinkle toes?" "Oh well, did anything happen?"

Toph finds herself unable to speak as she remembers earlier.

_"but what the blind fool did not know was that I planned to use this opportunity to escape."_

_"The Avatar and his friend kidnapped me and have held me against my will. I owe nothing to them."_

_"Well that's nice for you. As for my answer I'll just leave that up to your fair-minded interception. After all you can trust me." _

Toph then speaks. "No. Nothing else happened. After we beat June and her mole thing we went looking for you." Aang then smiles as he speaks. "Good to know." Toph loosens herself as she ponders.

"_It has to be a trick. It has to be. I mean Azula might be Azula. But after everything that's happened there's no she wouldn't try to see this out to the end. Especially after what happened last night. But could she?" _Toph decides to shrug off her thoughts as they arrive at their campsite. "Toph I'm sorry but can you..." "Go check on Appa and Momo, they need you more than me right now." "Thanks!"

Toph rises a small pillar to help steady herself as Aang quickly goes to help Appa. Toph out of wonderment stomps her foot down and is relieved to see Azula returning not too far away. _"I'm just being paranoid. There's no way Azula would just run off."_

After a few minutes Aang is still examining Appa and Momo, as Toph continues to rest as Azula finally arrives. "I'm back. Thank you for leaving me behind out in the middle of nowhere in a forest with people trying to capture or kill us!" Aang now more relaxed from making sure that Appa and Momo are alright responds.

"Sorry Azula, but we couldn't risk you going against Vladen, but don't worry. Me and Toph took care of him." Azula was about complain about her present powerless state before that name rings a bell. "Wait Vladen. You mean Vladen of the Dragon's Banes?" Aang and Toph look up in curiosity. "The Dragon's Banes?"

"Well Bane now I guess. They were originally two brothers who had achieved a higher form of firebending. They quickly became the Fire nation's most well renowned bounty hunters and Agni Kai duelists. Even my father had some respect for their power." "Oh what happened to them?" "I don't know, before I was 'wrongly' imprisoned I had heard that one of them died. "

Aang and Toph nervously smile and look down, much to Azula's acknowledgement. "I take it you had something to do with that Avatar." "Well you see..." Azula then raises her hand. "I don't want to know, just tell me when we can leave before they come back here looking for payback."

Aang frowns slightly. "Well the bad news is that Appa is still recovering from Nyla's toxin, so he can't fly yet. But the good news is that he didn't get hit with a lot of toxin. So he should be able to fly shortly, it never really lasted that long anyway."

"So we'll stuck here!" "Yes Azula, but don't worry by the time June and Vladen recover enough strength to escape we'll be long gone." "We should at the very least move to a different location, in case they recover faster than expected."

"We'll leave by dusk Azula I promise. Appa still needs to recover if we try to leave sooner Appa might hurt himself, and then we'll be stranded for good." "Fine, but we really should still..."

"Oh calm down Crazy, what else could go wrong?" "You know sometimes I wish you people would stop saying that!"

* * *

**Meanwhile hanging on a tree overlooking the camp**

"Well lookie here. Toph and Aangy, and best of all Azula all together. " Ty Lee then leaps back to another tree taking careful caution not to land on the ground to avoid setting off Toph's seismic sense.

After about an hour later she returns to the Task Force's forward operating base, as Sokka and the other commander are seen overlooking a map of the region.

"The scouts have reported no sightings in these areas. The Bei Fong's detection ability has really slowed us down as we try to unintentional avoid giving away our positions." "Don't worry the special equipment we brought will hide us from Toph's ever viligiant sight." "Well we still only have half the picture, once the remaining scouts return we should know where the Avatar and his associates are. Assuming that they are still here."

"Oh don't worry commander. They're here alright we just have to be sure where before we can deploy our forces." "Well look no further." Sokka and the commander then turn to see Ty Lee entering the command tent. "I just saw their campsite. It was right around here."

Ty Lee goes to the map and points to an area on the map, while also giving Sokka a quick wink which he just ignores, much to her dismay. "Excellent they've have pitched camp in a Peninsula, there's only one way out and into the Earth kingdom, its perfect. I'll begin deploying our forces to seal the noose. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Yeah they took a beating from someone, I actually found them because of a lot of explosions and loud sounds. It was actually almost scary." Sokka then rejoins the conversion. "Good they'll let down their guard it'll mean they won't be able to put up as much fight as we thought."

Ty Lee just looks at Sokka surprised. "That's all you have to say. I mean I know what they did, and Azula deserves everything she's going to get. But. Aang and Toph were our friends." "That was the past Ty Lee. You should try living in the present sometime." "I know but maybe we should to talk and help them first..."

Sokka then turns back to Ty Lee with a look of intimidation and near anger, as he speaks in a deep commanding tone, more than enough to set off a few goose bumps.

"Ty Lee, Aang and Toph may been our friends in the past, and I do regret having to be the one who brings them to justice. But that has changed for good! They are now criminals and rouge! I would recommend that you get comfortable with that fact, or do us all a favor and spare us the constant and whaling cries of complains from your mouth."

Ty Lee backs away slowly as she begins to actually get frightened at Sokka's words. "Since we've joined this task force you have contributed nothing of any use so I don't even why you're here! But if you're going to stay either get with the program, or get packing! Because unlike you I have a duty to do to." Sokka then turns on his back as Ty Lee runs off in sadden mode.

Ty Lee runs out in tears as she stops at a wooden post, and then her tears and sadness are channeled into anger and frustration. Ty Lee then screams as she punches the wooden post and actually makes a massive dent in it and splinters its back. She begins to calm down as she breaths deeply and faster.

_"I don't care anymore! All he cares about is Aang and trying to capture him! I give up! All I want is Azula's head, after that I'm gone! I don't care what anyone says!" _Ty Lee tries to storm offonly to see Suki standing in her way.

"Ty what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong!" Suki examines the wooden post as it has now actually fallen over, taking the tent it was supporting with it. "You don't say." Ty Lee and Suki just stare down at each other until the silence finally breaks.

"Ty please tell me what happened?" Ty Lee tries to remain stubborn another few moments before realizing that she doesn't likes it and breaks down. "It's Sokka! He basically just told me to blow off and get lost! And then he said that I do is nothing but cry and complain! It was like he was trying to hurt me! I wouldn't be surprised if he was smiling in glee back there!" Suki only responds with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Oh my gosh! Ty Lee I am so sorry for this. Sokka went way out of line, and this is unforgiveable." "I know! Suki you need to do something about Sokka ever since we've joined he's gone off the deep end!" Suki gets a determined look on her face and looks at Sokka's command tent in disgust. "Oh I plan to Ty. Trust me." Suki and Ty Lee then walk off.

"So what are you going to do?" "I have had it up to here with his attitude, his determination, and his duty! He has to decide what he really wants and cares about. Us or capturing his best friend. Which frankly, I still found hard to believe. I mean okay at first it was awkward, but now it's like that all he cares about is capturing Aang." "Katara too, and that honestly kinda of scares me. I mean they loved each other a month ago, and now Katara sounds like Zuko when he was crazy."

Suki then sighs as she looks depressed. "The only reason I joined was because I wanted to help Katara and Sokka get through this. But I didn't sign up for this."

"I'm honestly believe that there's something seriously wrong with the world. I mean first Aang kills Zuko, then he gets Toph and they murder her parents, then they free Azula of all people, and now all of our best friends are it each other's necks! Where does it end?! I just want things to back to the way they were." "Me too Ty. Me too." Ty Lee then sadly sighs.

"Oh well you do what you gotta do Suki. I'm going to check on Mai. Last time I saw her she was still sick from the stomach flu. Hopefully she's better by now." "Mai is still sick! It's been a three days since she startled upchucking." "I don't know maybe its food poisoning or something. Just take care of yourself Suki." Ty Lee walks off leaving Suki alone with her thoughts, as a tear falls from her eyes.

_"Please Sokka. Come back to me. Forget everything else. Don't make me do this."_

**1 Hour Later**

Sokka is seen dressed in his battlefield armor and he arms himself with his arsenal of weapons, as he prepares for the coming battle. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted as two people enter his tent, he quickly turns and is relieved to see the field commander and his sister Katara. "What going on?"

"Well our advanced scouts have all called in. The ballista are in position and are ready to fire whenever we see them coming." Sokka then places a small device in his ear. "Good remember to remind everyone of the shortwave frequency codes for the radio headsets."

The commander then speaks annoyed. "Radio shortwave accursed machine. If man was meant to hear and speak across the horizon they wouldn't need this radio." "It's a useful tool it'll allow us to better coordinate our forces."

"I know but still where will do we draw the line on how far we let these new machines govern our war effort. Call me old fashioned if you want, but I prefer the strength of my men over any metal contraction."

"Take it up with the General Fu he'll be here soon enough." The commander then responds in shock. "What? I thought the general wasn't due till tomorrow." "He decided he wanted to be present for Aang's capture. He'll be here within the next few hours with reinforcements." "You people aren't taking any risks." "No we are not. Is everything else ready?"

"Yes the squads are entering their deployment and lookout positions, and they are all wearing the issued shock absorbanent boots. The Bei Fong won't be able to detect our forces as they make their approach, but they'll still have to be careful." "Good we'll have the element of surprise and they lost their best advantage. All we have to do now is wait." "Yes. May victory bless us this day."

Sokka and the commander then bow in respect to each other and the commander then leaves leaving Katara and Sokka alone as she finally speaks.

"So are you ready?" "More then you know Katara. I'm just a little surprised that you're so into this Katara. I mean it is Aang." "I know that Sokka, but it still doesn't change what he did and I won't hesitate when I face him. I just hope he gives without a fight." "Good out of everyone here. You're the one person he won't fight back." "I know that."

Katara and Sokka then walk out as they plan to go to their predestinated deployment areas. As Katara walks ahead as Sokka suddenly finds himself pulled back by a hand behind a tent. Sokka tries to fight back and tries to draw his blade only to see Suki of all people there as she lets him go.

"Suki what are you doing here? You're supposed in your deployment zone." "I'm not going." "What! Why not? This is our best opportunity to capture Aang we might not get another..." "Do you even hear yourself Sokka? What happened to you? This is Aang your best friend, the guy who saved the world, and in a few years was going to be your brother in law."

"You've been talking to Ty Lee haven't you. Listen I've told you already..." "No! You've had enough time to talk it's my turn now! And that's another thing. What gave you the right to treat Ty Lee like that? All she did was worry about her friends who we have been hunting down for the past month."

"I can't believe you're defending him Suki. He committed murder!" "I can't believe you of all people aren't defending him. I mean hasn't he at least earned that much?" "Aang made his choice, and now we have to stop him. Just because he's the Avatar doesn't mean he has the right to get away with whatever he wants." "You're right he did make a choice. And now you have one too."

"Suki don't so this!" "Why not! Clearly your mission and duty is the most important thing of your life! Why do you need me?" "Because I love you Suki!" "Then prove it to me! Stay here with me!" "You know I can't do that Suki." "Fine go and do your little mission. I hope Aang finds a way to escape. But don't except me to be there when you fall flat on your face."

"You just don't understand." "You know what, you're right I don't understand." Suki then walks away before turning back to say. "And I don't want to understand." Sokka just groans before deciding to walk away and head toward his deployment zone.

_"She just doesn't understand, but when I return she will. Nothing more but an empty threat."_

**Another hour later Avatar campsite **

**Dreamscape**

Azula finds herself on a cold hard floor, but yet feels like she's on fire. "Where am..." Azula looks up to her horror to find herself in a world that is literally a burning inferno, with nothing but fire as far as the eye can see. She looks up to see that the sky is tainted red glowing off a red moon.

"What is this place! Where am I" Suddenly to her shock a deep and menacing voice speaks from the sky.

"You're off course!" Then a massive fire flies from out of the sky at her, which Azula barely avoids by rolling across the ground. "Remember what you really are! The last heir!"

Azula then tries to run away as she begins to panic. "Who are you! Leave me Alone!" She is stopped as a wall of flames rise in front of her. You cannot trust them, They will betray you! Like all the rest."

Azula then stops paralyzed in fear. "Remember what you are! You cannot your destiny!" All of a sudden from out of the flames comes a massive bright light. Azula shields herself as she tries to back away, but then she feels a hand on her shoulder. Azula then looks back to see Zuko standing there looking at her.

"Azula are you alright?" "Zuko! Where are we?! What is this place?!" "I don't know? But we have to get out of here come with me." Zuko then sticks out his hand to Azula as she just looks at it with confusion for several moments, unsure of what to do or to trust Zuko. Eventually Zuko speaks out as the flames continue to encircle them.

"Azula! Take my hand we have to get out of here before... AGH!" Much to Azula's horror a blade of fire is suddenly driven through Zuko killing him instantly. Zuko then falls down in Azula's arms as she begins to cry.

When she looks ahead to see a huge, tall, and menacingly figure dressed in thick war armor with a helmet and crown covering the tyrant's head. All shimmering with a aura of fear and dread. Azula is just speechless as he speaks. "Weakness must be purged. For all shall fall to your power. Once you remember!"

The tyrant then rises a gauntlet to Azula, as she sits just slides back slowly with a face that would personify fear itself. "Now remember or perish alongside him!" The tyrant the launches forward at Azula as she screams.

The sound of a girl crying fills the air as everything goes to black.

**Dreamscape ends **

Azula wakes up in a quick yelp as she stands up deeply breathing. _"No! It can't be happening again. First the voice comes back! Now the dreams! The doctor got rid of them. Why are they back!?" _

Azula puts her hands up to her head in frustration, she then feels a small little hand grabbing unto then opens her eyes to see Momo at her side as he tries to comfort her. Azula sighs and stands up after petting Momo to see Appa walking around, and sighs in relief as flight should not be too far behind.

Azula looks up to see that the sun has begun to make its descent toward the horizon, and is taken back at how long she must have fallen asleep._"Agh... What am I doing here?" _ Her thoughts are then interrupted as Aang speaks after jumping out of Appa's saddle. "Ah Azula you're finally awake, are you alright I thought I heard you struggling?" "I'm fine. But why did you let me sleep for so long?"

"I don't know just looked like you could use a little sleep to me." "Well never mind. Has the bison recovered yet? and where is the Bei Fong?" "Well Appa is almost good to go, so don't worry we'll be leaving shortly. And Toph went to make a last minute check on our guests from earlier. She should be back in a few minutes."

"Good the sooner we end this nightmare and I am allowed to leave the better." "You know Azula I don't like the situation any more then you do, but you should have more faith in us and in yourself. Besides once we deal with the Order things will get better."

"You don't know that." "Of course I do. Once we expose the Order our names will be cleared and we can all return to our lives."

Azula then turns back with a slight spiteful tone. "No you and the Bei Fong will return to your lives. I on the other hand will quietly return to my warm prison cell. Happily forgotten by the rest of the world." "No that won't happen I'll help you Azula."

"You say you trust me and you want to help me, yet you still refuse to return my power to me." Azula then turns around. "Why?" "My problem isn't that I don't trust you Azula, I do. My problem is that you don't trust yourself. In the end that's your problem isn't. You hold yourself to such a high regard that even you aren't good enough for yourself. No one is." Azula then sighs as she turns back again.

"What you say doesn't matter my life was a lie, my goal is unattainable, and I have no one anymore. No matter what happens you and her will be remembered as the great heroes, and as for me I'll be remembered as the mad puppet princess who believed she could take on the world." Aang then quietly walks up to Azula as he places his hand on her shoulders.

"Then why not make a new legacy for yourself? We all have a place in the world, I'm the Avatar, Toph is a Bei Fong, even Basilius has his place. Its waiting for him in a maximum security cell at the boiling rock." Azula smirks lightly as she tries to contain her chuckle. "So Azula just ask yourself what and who want to be?" Azula ponders for a few moments as comes the same answer.

"It doesn't matter. Who I want to be and I want will never come, no matter what I do." "Please Azula there's more to the world than just being Firelord. You can be so much more." Azula then stands up. "You think I don't know that Avatar. You just don't understand. I've lost so much more than that. I've lost my home, my family, and my dignity. And no matter what I do. I may never get it back."

"You know what Azula." Azula then looks back at Aang wondering at what he will say. "You're absolutely right." "Thank you so much for that Avatar! You're just so helpful." Aang just sighs before speaking again. "What I meant was that you can't do it by yourself. And you're not alone you have me, Toph, and so many others." Azula laughs quickly as she speaks. "Name one."

"Well your uncle..." "He hates me moving on." "Iroh doesn't hate you Azula, he just doesn't understand you. And it's not like you made it easy for him. But if he could see what you are now, what you've done and doing. I'm sure he would be proud. " "Oh yes I'm sure uncle of all people will be more than willing to help me."

"Of course he is and so are others if you're willing to let them. Azula you can't just rely on yourself to do everything, no one is that strong. Our legacy is not defined by our actions, but by how people chose to remember us. How do you want to be remembered Azula?"

Azula just remains silent as the question just seems to confuse her, as if she was asked some complex and thought provoking question about the structure of the universe or the spirit world. But in reality she's being asked a simple question, and the answer is just simply beyond her. Aang then just sighs as he lets go of Azula's shoulder and walks off.

"I can't make your decision for you Azula. While I would like to see you on a better path, this is ultimately your decision and your life. You don't have to do anything right now if you don't want to, but you can't run from this issue forever. Eventually you will have to decide what you want from yourself and those around you. Just know that are those who still do care about you."

Azula then sighs as she looks back up at the sky and baths in the warmth of the red sun, one of the only things in the world that still brings comfort to her. _"How you got through this Zuko, I'll never know." _

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Toph has returned confirming that June and Vladen have still not been able to escape, much to their collective relief. They then get into Appa's saddle as he prepares to fly. "Okay Appa just take it easy and fly low in case you want to land for a break." Appa roars in approval as he flies into the air and maintains a steady pace above the tops of the forest.

"Well at least that's over now. What's next Twinkle Toes?" "We'll head toward the white lotus headquarters, where we'll be technically 'captured' by Kota and his sentries. When General Fu and his task force arrives to collect us we'll make our move to free our friends. After that we'll make our final move against the Order and bring them down." "Well at least we have an actual plan. I have to say Avatar I was worried."

"Come on Crazy I told you we would be alright." "Fine. I'll admit it's a adequate plan." "Adequate? Come on Azula even you can give more credit than that." "Once I see the Order collapsed I'll give you a better evaluation. Is that fair enough?" "We'll see." Appa continues to fly low to the ground, constantly maintaining the same pace and speed as the toxin has still has an effect on a few of his muscles.

Meanwhile in the distant parked alongside the side of tree covered cliffs are the different teams and squads of regular and task force troops. As they await to see Team Avatar at the exit of the peninsula. Eventually a scout hiding at the top of a tree finally eyes their prize. He readies his headset and binoculars as he speaks, much to the delight and relief of everyone else.

"I spotted the bison. They're approaching at about 15km from the southwest at about 100 meters in elevation. They should be entering range in a minute or less." On the ground siege teams prepare to load ballista with their specialized ammo. At the same time several bender teams prep their attacks. As earthbenders raise a boulder, which is dowsed with oil from a waterbender, and a firebender waits for the signal before igniting it.

Appa meanwhile flies ever closer completely unaware of the rain of hell that is about to be unleashed on him. As the seconds countdown everyone remains tense as they prepare to face some of the most powerful benders and greatest heroes of the world. Finally they get close enough.

"5km! They're in range open fire!" The ballista then launch a series of large metal rods into the air directly over the poor bison. At the same time the firebenders ignite the boulders which is followed by the earhtbender launching it into the air. Altogether the taskforce creates a massive hail of metal and fires raining toward team Avatar. Their mouths fall down in utter shock and disbelief, and respond in unison.

"Oh you have..." "Got to be..." "Fucking kidding me!" Aang quickly hands control of Appa's reigns back to Azula, as he prepares to protect them from the coming barrage. "You know Avatar. If nothing else I am sorry for all those surprise attacks five years ago. I finally see the irritation of them!"

Aang looks at the sky as begins to funnel air into his hands and breaks it up into several whips. Eventually as they get close enough Aang leaps up and throws a large series of whips that fly out across the sky breaking and shattering the boulders into debris.

Yet the distraction proves to be a success as Aang focuses on the flaming boulders, the metal rods are able to reach above them unhindered by the blasts of wind.

They then break apart as designed and unleash their cargo. Dozens of small metal explosives that rains down on Aang as he tries desperately to destroy the remaining boulders attack. By the time he notices it's too late.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Aang creates a thick dome of air around them to provide some form of protection as the explosive fall around them and detonate in a large series of explosives flooding the area with thick black smoke.

Meanwhile the commander, Katara, and Sokka looks on after getting a better view. "I do have to say that contract with Paquet industries was worth it. Don't you agree commander?" "They're just machines. Nothing more. We still have to capture them after all."

At that moment Appa emerges from the smoke as he makes a sharp descend towards the ground within seconds. During this Toph clings to Appa's saddle for her dear life as she falls down with Appa screaming in panic all the way. Azula and Aang on the other are not as fortunate.

Azula is thrown forward and falls off Appa's head and falls across the sky only to be saved as she falls unto a tree which cushions her blow on the way to the ground.

As for Aang he falls up into the air and falls down, until he uses his glider to save his life as he hits the ground with a powerful thud sending him rolling across the ground.

With all of team Avatar separated and isolated the task force makes their move as they begin to enter the battlefield. Before the scout in the tree is able to climb down he is hailed.

"Wait scout! Where did Aang land!? Where is the Avatar?" Identifying the voice as Sokka the scout responds. "The explosives send the bison falling to the ground, however I saw two others fall in different areas. I can assume that the fugitives are on their own at this point." "Good. They disorganized, isolated, and weaken we cannot fail! Can you give us an estimate of their locations?"

"Yes The Avatar fell the closest to our forward positions, I estimate 300 meters. The Bison and the remaining occupant fell in the eastern sector, I estimate 800 meters. I could not identify the last figure but whoever it is fell in the western sector, I estimate 600 meters." Sokka then addresses the task force.

"All forces engage the western and eastern targets. We'll deal with the Avatar. Move out!" Sokka then turns to his sister as she awaits at his side. "I hope you're ready." Katara then looks back smiling. "More then you know."

Katara an Sokka then walk down into the peninsula and forest backed with 2 dozen troops and benders. At the same time Mai and Ty Lee riding on eel hounds run into the forest followed with 2 more squads of task force troops.

Meanwhile back at camp General Fu arrives with reinforcements as he smiles widely at his plan. Backed with the presence of two airships as they blockade the airspace of the providence as they soar above their heads and fly toward the battlefield.

"So it all finally begins comes together, by the end of this night the Avatar will finally be mine."

**Aang POV **

Aang picks himself up and recovers his glider as he tries keep himself together at the utter shock of being attacked twice in the same day. _"No. Can't stop! I need to find and make sure the others are alright and escape! I'm not going to let these people whoever they are stop me!"_

Aang walks a few steps as he regains his footing and jumps up into a tree as he prepares to make his next move. When suddenly he hears the last voice he ever expected to hear calling out to him at that exact moment. "Aang are you out there! It's me. Katara!"

_"No it can't be. Of all places. Of all people. How can she be here?" _Aang takes a quick peak around the trunk of the tree and to his everlasting shock sees Katara walking across the forest floor in a task force uniform.

_"She's here! But how... Wait the task force! It's a trap! I have to save her!"_ Aang prepares to leap out to see Katara, when suddenly every instinct he has kicks in telling him to stay hidden. Forcing Aang to just watch as he hesitates and is consumed by a shroud of doubt.

_"I have to save Katara! So why do I feel like this? I have to. I want to. Yet I... I..." _Aang continues to spy on Katara as she walks ever further away calling out his name. _"No I have to she doesn't know the truth! But I can prove it now! Then she'll help me! I have to!" _Aang then throws all caution to the wind and follows his heart as he leaps out behind Katara and walks to her.

"Katara."

Then at that moment Katara turns around and Aang is just overwhelmed at seeing her again, when doubt falls on him again. They lock eyes for what felt like an eternity to Aang, only to be set free as Katara speaks. "Aang." Aang smiles widely as he struggles to hold back tears, but a few do escape as he casts away all doubt.

Then Katara runs out toward him and Aang does the same, to Aang it seems that time itself had slowed downed. As he had suddenly feels every dream he had about reuniting Katara coming to reality ever since that fateful night a month ago. The sensations and feelings come to an end as they come together and embrace each other in a tight warm hug. During which Aang feels a different and odd sensation but chooses to ignore it.

"Oh Aang I've missed you so much." "I've missed you too Katara." Aang tries to sneak a quick kiss only for Katara to quickly let go of him as she speaks. "Aang wait you have to be careful. I'm not alone. There's a task force here hunting you. I was able to delay them but they'll be here soon." Aang does not welcome that dose of reality, but finally breaks free of his fantasy come true.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry it's just... You have no idea what it means to see you again. But why did you join them?" Katara smiles widely as she puts her hand on his shoulder much to his delight "I'm sorry Aang. But it was the best way for me to find and help you." Katara begins to tear up as she speaks with a sympathetic tone.

"Please forgive Aang I should have more faith in you back in Ba Sing Se. Maybe if I..." Aang then interrupts her as he grabs her hands and speaks. "No Katara! Please don't blame yourself. We both have could done things differently. Besides there's more to the story that either of us could have ever known." "What is it?" "I'll tell you later we're together again and that's all that matters right now."

Katara shakes off her tears and she sinks back into another hug with Aang as the distance between their faces begins to close.

**(AN: Forgive me Kataang fans, if it means anything writing these scenes were very hard)**

At that moment an elite trained Yu Yan archer on loan from the Fire nation is standing on a distant tree. As he takes out an arrow and takes careful aim directly at Aang's back. "Remember. Just immobilize him. No lethal strikes! The Yu Yan archer just silently complies as he pulls back on the bow string and then just lets go.

Within seconds Aang is overjoyed to embrace Katara a second time, only to have another metaphor personified again in the same day. As they kiss Aang gasps in pain as the arrow pierces his back in an non-vital area to insure his survival, but the pain is still vast both physical and emotional. Aang lets go of Katara and falls as he painfully looks up at her face in utter horror as he realizes the truth.

"Why... I love...you!" Aang feels his entire world being destroyed around him for the second time, even with everything that's happened he always thought Katara at the very least would be there waiting for him. And she was, but not as his friend or girlfriend, but as another adversity and he just can't believe it.

"I loved you too Aang. But someone needs to keep the gods in check. Zuko would have agreed." Before Aang can even respond Katara kicks him across the face knocking him out. "Don't worry Aang it's all over now." Katara is then joined by Sokka and a dozen other task force agents as they surround Aang and relish in their victory.

**Azula POV**

Azula falls down through the top of the forest after the explosive attack and was able to halt her descent by sliding down one tree after grabbing it. After reaching the ground she leaps off and falls to the ground broken and tired. "This... is... just ridiculous." Azula tries to stand up but struggles to do so as the tear and wear on her body only seems to grow by the minute.

_"Ugh... I have find the Avatar before these people find me. I'm defenseless I wouldn't last a minute." _Azula continues to walk through the forest hoping to find Aang or Toph while taking the most precise caution she can take travelling in enemy territory. After hearing a slight humming sound Azula then looks up to see a Fire Nation airship and another different airship decorated with Earth Kingdom insignia. "Oh joy."

"Look there she is. I have the target in sight." Azula then looks back behind her to suddenly see a small squad of troops running after her. "Oh come on!" Azula then sprints away into the forest in quick pursuit by the troops.

Meanwhile Mai and Ty Lee are not too far away riding on eel hounds as they hear the transmission on their headsets. "What? You found Azula!" "Where are you?!" One of the troops chasing Azula responds. "Keep an eye on the sky." The solder then points his arm in the sky as he shoots a flare of fire to show their position.

Mai and Ty Lee then see the flare giving away the close proximity of Azula's position and begin to charge toward it.

"Finally found her. Now for some payback. Wouldn't you agree Mai?" "Personality I was hoping to find and deal with Aang for what he did. But Azula will make a good consolation prize."

**Toph/Appa POV**

Toph groan as she tries to get up after her and Appa's crash-landing, the pain from her leg now spread through most of her body much to her displeasure. "Ugh... what happened this time?" Toph then hears a slow growl from beneath her, as she remembers who else is with her. "_Appa!"_

Toph then fights back the pain long enough for to stand up out of the saddle and slowly walks out as she checks him by rubbing her hand across his chest. "Appa! Oh no! What am I going to do?! I can't heal him! I have to find Aang and..."

Toph then trips as her foot gives out from the injury. "Ugh! I hate my leg so much right now!" Toph then gets herself up as hundreds of thoughts just race through her head.

"_Just suck it up. Appa needs you now! I have to find Aang. Azula too. And these people whoever they are going to pay for this!" _Toph bends a small platform beneath them as she prepares to bend herself and Appa away. When all of a sudden she feels several troops running directly at them. What shocks her is that she did not feel them coming at all until they startled to run.

"That's... Not... Possible."

Then several troops and task force members run out of the forest with weapons drawn or as they prepare to bend. Toph is still frozen from the shock of not seeing them coming, but then finally reacts as they gets closer. Toph quickly raises a wall of earth and launches it straight out at the approaching troops.

However as the wall of earth flies out at the troops one of them, also being an earthbender, raises a spike of earth the breaks apart the wall. However then the Earthbender is send flying away as the ground beneath him raises up and throws him away.

Toph then raises a smaller wall to protect her and Appa, when suddenly it is blown apart from a firebender. Allowing several me to get around it as they prepare to surround her. Only to be met by a barrage of rock and stone that fly out at them and force them back. As Toph and the troops continue their exchange.

Appa is able to stand up, but only slightly as he looks across the area to see troops from every direction slowly walking up to surround them. Toph preoccupied with the few troops who did reveal themselves does not feel the others slowly approaching them.

Appa then looks back to Toph who after chasing off the troops grabs her leg in pain, and sees that she has still not felt the others approaching. Appa then quickly reacts knowing that he cannot do anything now, but that she at least must not be captured right now. Appa slowly and painfully turns around towards Toph.

"Ah finally. That takes care of them. Now let's..."

Toph is then relieved after forcing the troops away, then her calm composure is shattered when she kicks the ground to send out a wave of vibration. Much to her utter shock it reveals that she and Appa are now completely surrounded by several dozen task force and regular troops. "How are you guys doing this?! Don't worry Appa I won't leave you again!"

Toph collects herself as she tries to make sense of this new development. When she sends out a wave of vibrations through the ground, she can see faint images of where they are or were standing. However with the boots they wear it makes it almost impossible for her to see them coming, unless they are either running or stomping their feet across the ground.

Despite this she stands determined to fight them. Then she is hit with two sudden and terrifying realizations.

That she is now completely surrounded and is in almost no state to fight them. And the much more frightening experience of suddenly being thrown into the air by Appa who created a blast of wind at Toph sending her away to safety from the troops.

Appa is then trapped as two walls of earth rise up and box him much to his surprise. Appa goes into a panic as he tries to fight back and get free, but is squeezed in as the walls push inward. That combined with his injuries and exhaustion forces him down into submission, as he growls and struggles against his captors.

"Ugh! Split and find the girl. She can't be too far! But keep a guard on the bison if we can him contained then they have no chance of escape!" The troops respond in kind as a few remain behind to guard Appa, while the rest deploy back into the forest to find Toph and anyone else.

Meanwhile Toph after hitting a rough patch of dirt and a tree struggles to stand up, luckily while the blast was strong enough to get her to safety without too much harm. It still hurt a great deal, but not as much as another thing that pings at her heart.

_"Ugh... How did that even happen?" _Toph then gasps as she quickly kicks the ground to see dishearteningly that Appa is trapped and again is stunned to see that she can see no one else. She supports herself against a tree as she grabs her in frustration and a tear falls from her eyes.

_"Why is this happening again?! I didn't even have a chance this time! and now he's trapped and we're all separated..." _Toph then falls to the ground as she continues to cradle her head. " _Appa I'm so sorry. Why can't I ever protect you?" _Toph then sniffs as she then quenches her fist and stands up with a determined look and stance.

_"No. It won't be like last time!" _Toph raises a small platform of rock beneath as she prepares to move, right before taking one last glance back at Appa. "_You gave me this chance. Don't worry I won't waste it. I'll be back Appa." _Toph then bends herself away as she goes to find either Aang or Azula.

Meanwhile a task force solder searches through Appa's saddle to investigate and collect any material and belongings of Team Avatar that could be put to later use. He throws several bags of supplies and possessions to the ground, when suddenly a stumbles across a small compartment built into the saddle.

Before he can open it a very angry flying lemur pounces onto his head and hits against him without end. "Agh! Someone help me get this thing off!" The solder eventually is able to grab Momo's tail and throws him off.

Momo attempts to fly away, but before any of the other guards can intervene, he is encased by stone from a rock hand that flew out and grabbed him in midair. Momo falls to the ground where he struggles to get free, until he is picked up by an earthbender task force solder and placed with Appa.

"Good job there." "No problem." The earthbender then leaves as the other solder resumes his search by opening the compartment. Much to his surprise the compartment is filled with nothing but papers. Most of them labeled to his confusion. "命令."

"Hey guys come take a look at this." He is then carefully joined by two other guards who take caution as Appa does not make it easy for them to get in. "Okay what is it?" "It these papers. They must be some kind of intelligence." The two men look at it confusion while one recognizes the symbol. _"The Seal of the Order!"_

"What should we do with it?" The disguised order agent then speaks out. "I'll take it back to base for archiving. It should expose whatever the avatar is planning." The agent then takes out the compartment, as it is transportable, and carries it with him for disposal.

**Azula POV**

Azula continues her run from her pursuers as she pants and gasps, not even looking back for fear that they might catch up to her. Eventually she keeps running when suddenly her foot is caught in a loose uplifted tree root, causing her to fall on her face onto to the ground.

_"_Ahh. Damn tree." Azula then rolls back onto her back as she looks back to see that no one else seems to be following her anymore. _"Where did they... ah forget it. I need to escape before they find me again." _

Azula then regains her footing as she walks away slowly, but after only a few steps a dragger flies out and strikes only a few inches in front of her. Much to her shock at its appearance, as she recognizes the handwork on it and who uses it.

"Well. Well. Lookie at who we got here Mai. It's Azula." Azula then turns around to see of all people Mai and Ty Lee on two eel hounds running up to her as they then just stop behind her. Azula herself is just stunned at this sudden and unexpected reunion. Much to their surprise they see Azula hesitating for a brief moment only for her to throw out her hand forward.

"Mai! Ty Lee! Isn't this a wonderful surprise. For me I was looking forward to finding the two of you. And here you are. I can now personality thank you for betraying me..." "You can stop with the act already. We know you can't firebend. Hell if you could half the forest would have been burned down already."

"Yeah Azula. For once you're at out mercy! Isn't that funny." Azula is actually distributed as Ty Lee said that with a devilish smile on her face. "Well girls I have to say I'm impressed. Truly since our last encounter the two have grown from being..." Azula then just sprints away after taking a few steps backwards, much to the amusement of Mai and Ty Lee.

"Should we just end this now. It is kind of embarrassing even for her." "What! Come one Mai. Its Azula! We're never going to get this opportunity again. Let's have some fun first." Mai then rolls her eyes and sighs, before smiling as the idea of pounding Azula comes into her head. "Fine you have a point." They charge off after Azula on their eel hounds after giving Azula a fairly head start.

Mai and Ty Lee after a few seconds of pursuit are surprised to see that Azula has all but disappeared. As for Azula herself she hides on top a tree not too far away, as she tries to calm down and relax.

_"What on earth am I going to do? I can't fight them. But I can't shake them. Oh Mai Ty Lee why did it have to be the two of you?"_ Azula just hides in the tree as she hears the approaching footsteps of the eel hound and comes to a decision.

"Azula where are you? Don't you want to come out and play like in the old days?"

Then all of a sudden Azula leaps out of the tree and throws herself at Ty Lee and Mai. Azula is able to throw Ty Lee off her saddle, the resulting crash scares the eel hound and sends it into Mai's eel hound in a collision. Mai is also knocked off as well but is able to cushion her fall due to seeing it coming.

After that Azula jumps up and throws a small dagger that she was able to grab from the holster tied around the eel hound's' saddle. The dragger strikes across one of the eel hounds sending it off in pain as it tries to recover from its wounds. Azula then leaps back as she finds herself surrounded by Mai, Ty Lee, and the last eel hound which is ordered by Mai to keeps its distance.

"Well Azula I would say you should just give up, but since we all know that's not going to happen. Please try to make it as satisfying as possible." "Sorry to disappoint Ty Lee but you won't be getting anything satisfying today." Mai then speaks. "We'll see about that Azula."

Mai then draws several needles from her arm which she fires at Azula containing a new chi neutralizer, which she barely avoids. Then with Azula off her footing Ty Lee engages Azula head on as Ty Lee repeatedly strikes with her hands and feet. Azula familiar with Ty Lee's fighting style is able to block with effectively. However that just tells Azula that Ty Lee is just holding back from her full potential and is just toying with her.

Much to Azula's surprise Ty Lee is able to grab her and with her bear strength is able to then throw her across the field. As Azula tries to stand up she is then kept down as the eel hound swings at her with its tail. Mai and Ty Lee then close the gap around her.

"You know Azula you really are sad. You had it all a throne, power, respect. And you lost it all just trying to keep it. Ironic isn't it." Then Mai walks up to Azula and speaks. "Yeah Azula and now you're nothing just like back then. The only difference is that now we can do this."

As Azula raises her head she is met with Mai's foot as she kicks Azula across the face. Azula is thrown back on the ground as tries to look up to recover, only to hear them again.

"You know I remember once after Zuko came back from visiting you that one time. He had so much pity, so much sympathy, so much compassion. I feel sorry for Zuko. For ever caring for a such a heartless, inhumane, insensitive, and cold excuse for a sister, a friend, and a human being!"

Mai then follows with a sharp kick to Azula's waist sending her back again in tears as Mai speaks with greater anger.

"It was more than you ever deserved. And now Zuko is dead. And all we have left is you!" Mai then tries to kick Azula again only for this time Azula is able to grab Mai's foot in midair, and then Azula flips Mai onto the ground.

"You two just don't understand." Azula then jumps back as she enters another fist to fist fight with Ty Lee. This time Azula finds it harder to keep up as Ty Lee actually tries this time to beat her.

"What's there to understand Azula?! You've don't care about anything or anyone but yourself! So why should we do the same thing?!"

Eventually Mai gets up and joins the fight as Azula holds back strikes from Ty Lee knowing it's all over if she hits a nerve point. Mai launches several small daggers that fly out at Azula which slashes across her back sending Azula creeing back in pain.

Ty Lee then uses that opportunity to immobilize her arms. She is able to strike one but Azula is able to keep herself out of range before Ty Lee can take out her other arm.

Azula then backs away as she holds her arm in place as Mai and Ty Lee charge at her. Azula again struggles to keep up with them, but eventually they break through her defenses and beginning beating on her. Working together Mai and Ty Lee are able to beat Azula with blows on her everywhere.

As painful as the punches and kicks are Mai and Ty Lee are unaware that to Azula the most powerful attacks come from the fact that is Mai and Ty Lee who are beating down on her. It all ends Azula as is once again thrown to the ground as she struggles to get up from that beating.

"What are you going to do now Azula?" Azula looks up at them with her nose bleeding and eye beginning to darken as she whimpers. "It seems I have no choice but to surrender." "Yeah right." "No. I mean it." Azula then raises her hand to them as she submits. Ty Lee then prepares to slap it away only for Azula to use what was left of her strength to grab Ty Lee and throws her into Mai.

Azula then sprints for her life trying to get away from them. Mai and Ty Lee then stand up as they look on at Azula. "She does not know when to give up." "Well it least she's consistent." Mai then signals to her eel hound to pursue Azula. Which it does. "Let's end this already. I've had my fill."

Azula stands up she leans herself against a tree as she tries to recover from her injuries, when she puts her hand against it she is surprised to see that it moves slightly. She looks down to see that is it has been uprooted to a degree.

Then she hears the voices. "Azula! Come out. Come out wherever you are." And then Azula looks ahead to see the Eel hound from before reappear as it slowly walks up to her snaring along the way.

Azula finds her trapped between a tree and two hard places, as the eel hound and Mai and Ty Lee come ever closer. Then much to Azula's regret she knows she has to knock out two birds with one stone. The eel hound then charges at Azula and right before reaching the tree, Azula leaps out of the way causing the eel hound to crash head on into the tree knocking it down and the eel hound as well.

"Get down now!" The Tree then falls down as Mai and Ty Lee look up in shock after hearing Azula cry out to them. Then without a second thought they drop to the ground allowing the tree to land on top of them without harm, yet still trapping them in place as the tree holds them down.

Mai and Ty Lee struggle to get free but the weight of the tree proves to be too much. Then to their irritation see Azula just walking away in front of them but remains within earshot.

"Azula you bitch! Get back here and help us! You can't leave us..." "Ty Lee just give up. Its Azula all she cares about is herself. She wouldn't help us if even had to." "The what are we going to do?!" "I'll see what I can do. Just please be quiet. I promise you we'll get Azula for this!" "We better."

Meanwhile Azula then just walks away ignoring their cries of help and resentment. Eventually after getting out of their sights she falls to the ground, collapsed from the pain of facing them. A few tears escape from her eyes as she silently weeps.

**Aang POV **

_"Ugh... What happened? Did I really see Kata..."_

Aang silently groans as he opens his eyes slightly wondering what happened to him. Then he remembers the painful sting of the arrow in his back, which much to his relief had been pulled out and the wound healed. But even that hails in comparison to the stab in the back from the woman he loves.

As his awareness of the situation slowly returns Aang can tell that he is being carried by several troops, and that his hands and feet have been restrained with metal shackles. Not only that but his glider is gone, most likely confiscated to deprive him of his most powerful tool. Despite this Aang continues to fake unconsciousness to avoid suspicions that he has reawaken as he processes his thoughts.

_"No. Why did Katara do that? Katara used me. Katara knew my feelings and used them against me... How..? Why..?No I can't believed it... But it did happen. How! Katara would never have betrayed me! But she did! Agh! I'm just going around in circles. I need to get free, find Katara, and tell her the truth! Then she'll understand! I know she will! This is my best chance! I can't let this opportunity slip through my hands!"_

Aang immediately tries to get free as he creates a blast of wind that blows out in all directions surprising all the troops. As they are thrown back by the wind allowing Aang then falls to the ground, afterwards he roll to the edge of the path and rolls down a hill to get free. All along the way Aang bends water from the grass beneath him and into his shackles.

Before he gets too far the ground reaches out and tries to grab him revealing that they at least a few earthbenders escorting him. Aang is stopped in his tracks but manages to freeze the water inside his shackles and then slams it against the ground freeing his hands. Aang then bends the water into a single blade and cuts through the leg shackles freeing all of his limbs.

Aang then looks up to see several rocks and debris running down toward him, as several firebenders prepare to join the attack. Aang raises a wall of earth to quickly save himself and prepares to throw a blast of air at the top of the hill. Before that another earthbender raises from the ground from behind Aang and launches a boulder into his back.

Aang is hit throwing back down to the ground from that blow as the earthbender retreats allowing the fire benders to rain down fire onto Aang from above. Aang then regains focus just long enough for to create a dome of air around him for some protection. The air however feeds the flames making it much larger engulfing the area in fire as it spreads outwards before dissipating. Aang is then seen standing but just barely.

"_Man these guys are pros."_

Aang then looks back to see that the earthbenders have created small platforms for them and the firebenders and then charge after him. Aang then jumps up as he bends the air around his legs so he can run faster, but with all the trees he can't reach his top speeds letting the task force keep their pace with him.

Aang continues to run avoiding both trees and spikes risen from the ground from the earthbenders. Eventually once they get close enough Aang finds himself now trying to avoid blasts of fire flying around him. _"I need to get these guys off my back."_

Aang then looks back quickly to see three platforms chasing after him. A mistake. Aang is hit by a wall of earth that rose in front of him allowing the platforms to finally catch up to him. "Circle the Avatar and smoke him out!"

The Firebenders launch off with a salvo of fire engulfing him as Aang bends a stone shield around him to protect him. "_I Need to end this now! Before it's too late."_

Aang then bends a secondary shield around him and shatters the outer shield into hundreds of pieces and launches into every direction. The debris disorganizes and disorientates the squads of troops. Aang the bursts out of his dome and runs out with powerful bursts of air focused at each squad disbanding them and scattering them apart.

Before most of them can react Aang bends a whips of air which he uses to cast most of the troops away. The remaining troops then regroup as they launch a final strike with a massive hail of boulders and fire blasts. Aang then bends another stone wall to absorb the attacks as he panics, then he quickly bends an air ball and hopes upon it as he rides it to pull off a risky move. "Forgive me."

Aang bends water away from the plants, trees, and grasses killing them as he takes away more water then he would normally feel comfortable taking. Aang then throws the water directly at the troops gathered together and dousing them. Aang then quickly freezes the water trapping most of the troops in the ice.

Aang then finishes the fight by landing in between avoiding a few last minute blasts of fire and swings his leg in a circle sending out a whirlwind that flies out sending all troops soaring away ending the fight. Aang then collects himself as he wonders what to do next, when he hears a man nearby him groaning. Aang goes to a nearby Fire Nation solder as he tries to stand back up, he is helped by Aang much to his discomfort.

"What! Get away or I'll..." "Don't worry I won't hurt you anymore. I just want to ask you a question." "You killed our beloved leader I will never cooperate with you!" The firebender responds by firing at Aang at point blank range which is able to just avoid by bending backwards, Aang then lifts his hand up and blows the solder with a blast of air knocking him out when he hits a tree.

Aang sighs as he hates using more aggressive moves and the fact that he had hoped to get answers to where Sokka or Katara were, as they most likely would have left to help find and defeat Toph or Azula. Aang then hears a very strange sound coming from the air, like a very low mechanical machine. "What is that?"

Aang turns back to the solder and reaches down to examine him until he recognizes a small piece of metal in his ear. "Radio? I remember this from that demonstration in Omashu. Just what I needed."

Aang then grabs the man's small radio headset from him and speaks into it. "Katara... Sokka... It's me Aang." A few moments of static and anxiety pass until finally he gets a response.

"What! Aang Where are you?! Aang tell me where you are and I will come to help..." "I'm not falling for the same trick again Sokka! Listen I know you guys believe that I killed Zuko and right now you're just doing your duty. But please give me a minute to explain what's really happening. And you'll understand that I was framed!"

"No Aang! You're not getting out of this that easily! So please do us all a favor and surrender and take responsibility for your crimes." "Crimes! What crimes? I told that I was framed!" "Really Aang. So you're telling that you haven't freed a high security fugitive AKA Azula, you didn't assault several dozen Keep and Earth Kingdom personal, attacked the Bei Fong estate, and a private security Fire Nation group."Aang then groans.

"Okay I did do all that. But there was a reason for all of that! And I didn't attack the Bei Fong... Ugh... Please Sokka just meet with me and Katara and I'll tell you all the truth! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Why not just tell me over the radio for everyone to hear?" "No this has to be between you, me, and Katara. If our friendship ever meant anything. Anything to you! Please give me this one chance to explain myself! I swear to you that it will explain everything! I promise!"

A few more moments of static pass until finally Sokka responds. "Okay Aang you get one chance. Where and how?" "I'll make myself easy to find. Just keep an eye on the skies and don't forget to bring Katara." "Oh I won't." "Okay thank..." Before Aang can finish Sokka terminates his connection. Aang then looks down at disbelief as he found it hard to believe that the person he was just speaking to was Sokka.

"What is wrong with everyone?"

**Several Minutes Later End of POV**

After launching a flare of fire into the sky Aang patiently waits as he will finally come to confront his oldest and greatest friends, his liberators and guardians from the war, and in what was surely going to happen in a few short years his family. Well in a literal sense.

Despite that Aang is almost afraid of them seeing their actions and determination at how far they were willing to go to fight, capture, and reject him. As a result he gulps deeply as he hears several people approaching. Despite this he can't let go of his faith and hope that somewhere he can still reach his friends and make his dream of all them reuniting again a reality.

Aang then turns to see finally both Katara and Sokka emerge from the forest and walk into the clearing and just stare across at each other. Aang looks back with a profound sense of pain and loss as he hopes not to lose them. Katara and Sokka only look on coldly and a lack of care or interest. Aang then speaks and hesitates as he is really at a loss of words.

"Sokka... Katara... This should never have happened... All of this is just unbelievable... And knowing the truth I can't blame you for..." "Just get on with it!" Aang is taken back as Katara said that without compassion of any kind. He begins to feel all the hope and joy he had in the world just draining from his body. Aang then speaks clearly breaking apart as she begins to tear and his voice cracks.

"Okay... I guess that is all that matters... Isn't..." "That's why we're here." "Okay here's the truth. There is an organization that exists out there in the world. The Order. They killed Zuko and framed me. I know this sounds strange and almost unbelievable but there is another airbender in the world. He is the one responsible for Zuko's death. And since that night I have been trying to find them and expose them to the world. That's why I freed Azula she was the only other one who knew who they were. And now thanks to her I finally have evidence to prove it. Not only that but I discovered that they are trying to destroy..."

"Stop. Just stop Aang." "Really Aang that's the best you could come up with. A secret society that plotting and manipulating the world and people." "Please listen! I trying to tell you that they are trying to kill the world's benders. If we don't stop them now then they might succeed."

"Wow really Aang. Even if we believed you how is that even possible? Why are they even doing this?" Aang is once at a loss for words as he struggles and is continuously depressed and angered that they just keep rejecting him. "I don't know why or how? That's not important!" "Really Aang that's not important at all." "Or more likely you couldn't come up with a reason."

"I'm not making this up! Please just...!" "And how convenient that there is just suddenly another airbender just right now after you gave up looking for survivors years ago. I mean have you met him? Can you prove any of this?" "No I can't It was in a dream! I probably shouldn't have said that. But I can prove that the Order does exists! Please just have some faith in me! Like I have had in you two! Like I always will!"

Aang is now speaking with literal tears rolling across his faces as his heart just begins to break and shatter with his voice just breaking. Aang just feels trapped, as if no matter what he says it won't be enough to convince them of the truth. Even if Basilius were to walk up right behind them and wave at him. Aang feels like not even that would not be enough to convince them.

"You know what Aang. I've heard enough. Oh and thanks for giving us your location." Then all of a sudden several walls of earth rise up and completely surround him and encircle him. Aang looks on in tears at this development as he had hoped this wouldn't have happened. Katara and Sokka then walk up to him as task force solders enter the field.

"Surprised Aang. You know what Aang. You've always been so naive and so trusting. Don't you think it's time for you to grow up. At least a little bit." Aang then painfully looks back at Katara and Sokka and is just at a loss at words and just can't look at them or do anything. At the same time he is shocked and yet also expected this to happen.

All of a sudden most of the task force troops are suddenly are attacked by the ground as it reaches out and attacks them. Aang then is able to get free by breaking the stone walls. Much to the surprise of everyone Toph comes in riding on a platform of stone as she charges toward Aang, meanwhile the task force regroups with Katara and Sokka.

"Aang! I was startling to think I wasn't going to find you." "Toph. You're here." "Come on we have to get out of here!" Aang looks up to Toph and knows that it is the best choice. They would find Appa, Azula, and then escape. But as he looks back at Katara the hold she has is just too strong, and he can't just let it go.

"No! We have to save Katara and Sokka!" "What they're here! Where?!" "Over there can't you sense them?" "Sometimes I can, most of the time not so much. They're wearing some kind of boots that shield them."

"Well it's good to know that they function. It's a shame that we needed them" Toph then detects Sokka as he walks up to them. "Toph Its good to see you again, too bad you can't exactly say the same thing." Toph is just taken aback at Sokka as he speaks to her without any compassion or care.

"Sokka? What are you doing? Why are you doing this? We're your friends!" "I have not forgotten Toph. To be honest I'm disappointed that you. Of all people you would take his side. After everything he did!"

"Everything we did! Listen to me Sokka I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm sure Aang must have told you already that this is all a lie. And I can prove that he's not lying!" Katara then steps up to join Sokka with their verbal lashing. "And why should we believe you? You're as guilty as he is Toph!" "Guilty! Katara have you gone insane too?! What happened to the two of you?!"

"Nothing happened to us. We're just doing our duty and our mission to our nation, our people, and an old friend. But apparently something happened to the two of you." "So let's just end this already!" At that moment the task force charges as Sokka signals their charge cutting them off from further pleading.

Aang and Toph then freeze as this moment freezes in their head, the forces of all nations their friends reunited, in some ironic twist of an old dream. Now perverted into a new reality where the world stands against them. For them it seems that time slowed to a slug as they just can't react or act as this horrifying situation descents upon them.

Aang and Toph then cringe their face and tears escape from their eyes, but then they look at each other briefly and know that they must face this nightmare. Whether they like it or not.

_"Katara... Sokka... I will save you two. We'll be together again. I know we will. Even if I have fight you both to do it."_

_"Why? Why is this happening? Why is anything of this happening? Has the world turned upside down!? I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. Why can't there be a choice?" _

Aang then steps forward as a large volley and hail of earth, fire, and water are thrown at him. Aang throws a huge wave of wind and blasts it forward ahead of him scattering most of the attacks. Toph then follows with grabbing Aang as they then leap up into the air using the earth as a springboard. Firebenders create a net of fire beneath them as they make their descent, which is quickly blown away by Aang.

They then land right in between the task force as Aang and Toph then raise several stone walls and firs them off is both directions. The earthbenders are able to shield themselves from the attack, other are not as fortunate. Toph then bends a platform beneath them and rises it up to avoid several earthbending attacks.

From there Aang launches several bursts of fire at the task force from above to break up and disorganize them. But then the pillar Toph created falls apart as Toph and Aang separate in two directions. Toph quickly raises a shield of rock as several firebenders attempt to attack her. Toph then sends small tremors beneath them which send them flying back when the ground explodes beneath them. Just them Toph feels a familiar foot pacing, and then turns to face Katara...

Aang lands to the other side of the pillar and hits the ground with a burst of wind covering the area with a light dust cloud. Those unfortunate enough to be trapped in the cloud are quickly blown away with quick blasts of wind from Aang. Several waterbenders then run in and unleash a series of water whips from their water skins that lash out at Aang. Aang is able to evade the whips and raises a small but controlled wall of fire in front of them killing all the whips instantly and forces them to fall back. Then Aang turns to face Sokka backed with several other troops...

Katara then bends water from her waterskins in a circle of water that she spins at high speeds and walks to Toph. Toph tries to bend stone debris at Katara only to be deflected by her water when it hits. Katara then bends the water into three small streams and throws them at Toph. Toph raises a wall of earth but the water slam blast through it. As Toph prepares to shield herself it is finally revealed that a smaller whip had reached down to grab her injured leg and knocks her down. Toph kneels in pain as Katara stands over her.

"Well Toph doesn't this bring back old memories." "Katara. I'll always looked up to you. You were my first best friend. You taught me so much. And I know I did the same to you. So..."

"You know Toph I have to admit I wasn't looking forward to fighting you. But when I heard that you and Aang attacked your own parents. I had the realization that something was wrong... with the two of you and that no matter what I had to stop you and him!"

As Katara said those words Toph just bursts into anger, ever since her parents were murdered in front of her she had to live with the fact that she was framed for that. And to add insult to injury she would never have the chance to make peace with them.

Toph then rages as attacks Katara with a fist that shoots from out of the ground and knocks Katara off of her. Toph then attacks Toph by raising a mount of stone from the ground and send it across the ground toward Katara. Katara is the saved as several earthbenders come and are bend it back slightly. Toph is prepared to counter this but is forced to flee whenever several firebenders begin attacking her sides...

Sokka then charges in swinging his blade at Aang as the remaining troops attack with their own weapons. Aang again is able to evade using his airbending and once he see an opportunity in their defense and blows them away, but is driven away from Toph. During this a few times Aang is able to grab Sokka and feels a strange sensation about him but ignores it again. Eventually only Aang and Sokka are left.

"Come on Sokka even you can't take me on alone." "You're right I can't. Good thing I'm not alone." All of a sudden two troops leap out of the trees and land around as they attempt to strike his arms and legs to stun. They are able to land a few strikes making it harder for Aang to more but still retains his bending.

Aang tries to knock them away using earth spikes that rise up from the ground, only for them to dodge it. Aang then keeps them at bay with a small shield of fire around him, then the earth from beneath him rises up and tires to shallow him in a cage of stone. Aang is able to get free by leaping out in time but is then pulled back down by the two troops from earlier. However then Aang is able to blast them away be sending air through his legs and feet. Upon landing Aang looks around as he tries to regroup with Toph...

Toph quickly protects herself by raising a wall of stone to deflect the fire blasts, then a rock spike is risen up which hits her in her chest knocking her down. Toph then limps out of her small box as she struggles to fight back against the power backed against her. Toph bends a small ditch in the ground and uses it to steady herself. Toph is then confronted from multiple sides as earthbenders and firebenders prepare for a combined attack.

Meanwhile in the distant General Fu then finally arrives with a few earthbenders at his side riding on ostrich horses. As they look ahead to Aang and Toph fighting for their lives, but still holding their ground.

"It seems that we have arrived in the nick of time. But we must bring this to an end. Come with me." General Fu then jumps off his saddle and is joined by his men as they walk up slightly and join together. "Let us prepare an arena of our own. Collapse the ground beneath their feet." The five then join together as they build their power.

Then they hit the ground collapsing the floor creating a massive pit as it spreads out towards Aang and Toph.

"Aang watch out!" They then stop to see the ground falling in front of their eyes taking everything with it. Toph and the remaining task force troops make a run for it as they try to escape from the growing cavern. Just then a firebender looks and sees Toph as she runs, and throws back a blast of fire at her.

The blast of fire lands in front of Toph stopping her as she falls back, allowing her to fall into the pit which had finally stopped collapsing as Fu and his men stand up. Toph however is able to cushion her blow using earthbending, this is viewed by two people Aang and Fu.

"Toph!" Aang then runs to the pit as he hopes to save her only to be stopped as Katara and Sokka stand in his way and force him back further away.

General Fu looks down into the newly created pit at Toph with gratification. "Men. Focus your efforts to capture the Avatar. I will handle this child." General Fu then leaps into the pit as the others run back.

A**zula POV**

Azula breathes a sigh of relief as she places her arm on her forehead after finally escaping from Mai and Ty Lee. As she carefully make her way through the forest having recovered some of her energy and strength after resting.

Despite that she still can't move her left arm and her body is riddled with pain as it slowly heals. But at the very least welcomes this new relatively safe and calm area. As she tries to recover from the distress from having to fight her best friends.

"_Why did that have to happen? Of all people why did it have to be Mai and Ty Lee? Why do I care so much? Agh! Well with all hope we shouldn't see each other again. It'll better for all of us. They should be rescued eventually. And by then I'll be long gone." _

"There she is!" Azula turns around to see a squad of three regular troops now running after her. "Oh come on!" Azula runs again hoping to escape this pursuit like the last, only to be met with two more task force troops in front of her. Azula throws her arm up as she is surrounded by the troops, with one who sticks a spear in front of her face.

"Well it seems we finally found the catch of the day boys. One former princess." "It seems you have indeed captain. I congratulate you for your sheer luck and lack of effort. A true hero." "Don't get smart pretty. You're in a tight spot as it is already and it looks like you already were." A nerve pops out as she hears that before she relaxes back to a cool composure. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?" "I said..."

The man is then silenced as Azula knees him in the groin, Azula then immediately grabs the solder's spear with her good hand and twirls it around her knocking two other solders in the head before they can react. A solder draws out a blade and swings at Azula, only for him to hit the spear which she then uses to the spear's end to trip the man onto his back where she kicks him away.

The last solder being a firebender backs away as throws several balls of fire at Azula, only for to dodge them as she charges directly at him. The Fire bender then launches a stream of fire forward at Azula only for her to slide down on the ground as the fire passes in front of her face above her. After reaching the man she knocks down his legs sending him down. After hitting the ground Azula rises up and whacks across the face knocking him out.

With the entourage dealt with Azula returns to the captain as he lies on the ground. "So what did you say earlier again?" The captain just groans as he falls unconscious. "That's what I thought." Azula throws the spear away and walks off, but suddenly stops when she hears a familiar voice come out of nowhere.

"Hello... is...yone there... This... Mai and..." Azula returns to the captain and pulls out a small device in his ear for where the voice is emerging from all broken and static filled. "I repeat this is... and Ty Lee... we need urgent... itance... Is anyone there!?"

Despite the static Azula can tell that Mai is speaking and asking for help. Despite this she then throws the earpiece to the ground and walks off without an ounce of concern. "They're be fine."

After a few steps Azula tightens her fist as she looks back conflicted.

**Aang POV**

Aang is then knocked away after being blasted away by Katara's burst of water sending him away from the pit where Toph was. Aang then gasps back as he looks at Katara charging at him with whips of water attacking him which he deflects one by one with airbending. Meanwhile Sokka charges in with his blade.

"Please I don't want to fight you! It hurts me more then you know!" They just ignore him as Katara collects the water back together and freezes it throwing 100s of small ice spikes at Aang, after which Aang is able to shield himself by raising a wall. Aang then walks back as Katara smashes through the wall with a massive burst of water which engulfs his body.

"You'll have to if you want to get out of here." Aang sends out a light blast of air to free himself from the water but not enough to really hurt them. Sokka then throws a boomerang out at Aang which he is able to deflect with a blast of wind.

Then Sokka draws his blade as Katara bends the water back to her hands which she then freezes into blades of ice and then she charges at Aang. They swings their blades at Aang which he is able to avoid using his airbending enhanced agility and speeds.

"Please you don't have to do this!" They just looks on with awe and shock. "Really. We have done nothing but try to capture and fight you since this night startled. And you still haven't accept it." Eventually Aang is able to create a wind blast sending them all apart allowing to focus on Katara.

"I know that... But I still love you Katara. The both of you! And I know you love me too Katara." Aang then grabs her arm as he looks into her eyes, once again he feels something strange but ignores it.

Aang had hoped that would reignite Katara's feelings for him, then he gets his answer. Katara uses the opportunity to strike Aang with a whip of water sending him soaring back.

"I told you back in Ba Sing Se Aang. Its over between us. And I meant all of it." Aang then tries to stand only to be met with another whip of water to his face slicing a deep wound across his cheek.

"And really Aang did we ever have a relationship? Sure we had our moments, but every time I tried to get close to you. You cut me off like you did with everyone else!" Katara follows with another blast of water at Aang forcing him back. "You chose your duty over us! So now you see what that feels like!" Aang then looks back up with his face just shattering under the pressure as Katara whips his body with water.

"You may have saved the world, but after that you became a bad friend... A horrible boyfriend... and now a failed Avatar. Even if you didn't kill Zuko Aang, you would have still lost us all eventually. And you know what we all would have moved on and you would still have been left back there all alone. Just like before."

Katara then strikes again only for time for Aang to bend the water away, Katara is then knocked to the ground with a light blast of air focused at her legs. Katara then looks up to see Aang standing over her with his hand pointed directly at and face covered with anger.

Sokka attempts to intervene only to be stopped as Katara sticks out her hand. As Aang looks down at her he is rapidly consumed by sadness and pity as he hesitates to even move or breath."I can't..." "What a surprise. I can do and say whatever I want and you won't lift a finger to stop me won't you Aang. Well guess what? I hate you."

Those words struck Aang at his very core and heart and finally he just gives up as finally can't deny what he should have known from the moment he saw her. _"It's Hopeless."_

Aang then falls to his knees as his world, hopes, and dreams all die in one single second. And just to add insult to injury Katara speaks one last time.

"Avatar. For the murder of Fire Lord Zuko and numerous other crimes. I am placing you under arrest."

**Mai/ Ty Lee POV**

Mai and Ty Lee are still trapped underneath the tree as they lie in wait for help of any kind. "Ughh. Still no response! I don't care what they say this radio thing is stupid."

Mai then puts it down as she resists the urge to smash it against the ground, the silence is finally broken as Ty Lee speaks.

"This is my fault isn't." Mai just remains silent for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Yeah it kinda is." "You know Mai would it really hurt you to be nice at least once to someone else?" "No. I just don't want to." Ty Lee then sighs as she resumes her wait, after a few minutes she hears a deep growling sound from next to her.

"Ugh are you still sick Mai? No offense but it is startling to get annoying." "That wasn't me! And what do you think I am? A platypus..." Just then another much louder growling sounds off as they turn to see a platypus bear emerge growling and angry. "...Bear." The creature just angrily growls as it sees them as trespassing on her territory. Mai then urgently uses the radio set again.

"Hello! Is anyone there?! Please we need help! Will anyone respond?!" Mai and Ty Lee begin to look down in fear as the platypus bear gets ever closer to them growling and sneering as it approaches. "Please someone! Anyone!" Then right before the platypus bear can strike a rock hits it across the face.

"Get away from them!" Much to the surprise of everyone, including the bear, they are shocked to see Azula standing there. Mai and Ty Lee merely look on with awe with their mouths hanging. "Azula?" Azula then enters the small field as the platypus bear stares her down and growls deeply as they circle around each other.

"Azula what are you doing here?" "Saving your ungrateful lives apparently." Azula then runs forward to met the Platypus bear. They continue their circle as both try to look for an opportunity to strike. The Platypus bear then charges forward at Azula and tries to tackle her. Azula quickly dives out of the way.

Azula then stands as she wonders what to do next, her thoughts are cut short as the platypus bear walks on its two hind legs and begins swinging her paws at Azula. Azula is able to shift herself out of the way each time and between strikes she just looks for any opportunity. The Platypus bear then strikes downward and hits the ground, giving Azula her chance. Azula hits the bear in her bill and follows with a quick kick to the head.

She then raises up and knocks Azula on the ground and tries to pounce on her but Azula is able to roll out of the way. Azula then leaps up as she follows with a kick to the platypus bear's bill again sending her railing back. The Platypus bear then gets a second wind as she stands up on her two hind legs and prepares to attack Azula again much to her dismay.

Just then a dragger flies out and slashes across the platypus bear's back sending her back to the ground in pain. Azula looks back to Mai to see that she was able to save her as well.

At this point the platypus bear falls on its back and gets up, she then just decides to concede her territory and leave in peace. Azula catches her breath as she walks back to Mai and Ty Lee still trapped. "I'll going to lift the tree, but I'm going to need the two of you to push up so you can get free."

"You're helping us?" "Yes I am Ty Lee. Now are you going to help me help yourselves, or am I going to have to all the work as usual." Azula then puts arm underneath the tree as she lifts up with all her strength visibility struggling in pain as it is too much. Mai and Ty Lee only look on as if they saw a ghost. "Are you going to stare or help me!? Do something!"

They just stop arguing and cooperate together as they not able to lift the tree, but are able to move the tree long enough for Mai and Ty Lee to crawl to freedom.

Mai and Ty Lee then look up to see Azula's hand stretched out in front of both of them. For a moment they pause to absorb this new reality and hesitate, but then they grab her hand as Azula helps pulls them back up. The three old friends now just stare across from each other in silence and confusion until Ty Lee asks the obvious question.

"You saved us? After everything we did you saved us?" Azula just remains silent for a moment as she struggles to speak. "Yeah. I guess I did." "Why? And how did you even know?" "Well I didn't know about the platypus bear, but I heard your voice and there was no one else around. Sooo... I... decided...to make you two were alright." Ty Lee then awkwardly responds. "Thanks"

Azula then reaches down to grab her chest and arm as she almost collapses from the pain. "Here maybe this will help." Ty Lee reaches down to Azula where hits a few nerve points in her shoulder and around her chest. Azula feels the pain disappear and regains some mobility in her left arm. "This will suppress the pain for now and there's your arm back."

"Thank you... But it still hurts." "Well you do need heal Azula..." "Not that. Well that hurts too. But. Ah. What I'm referring is having to... face the two of you. That was something I was not particularly looking forward to."

Mai and Ty Lee are just stunned to hear that come out of Azula. Despite this however they can visibly see that Azula is struggling as she speaks in a low and insecure tone as she looks unsure and downtraunt of herself. Not helped by the fact that her face is still battered from their last encounter. "Are you alright Azula?" Azula looks back and speaks in a more plain but high tone.

"Well I guess I haven't really been myself lately. Or maybe it could be the other way around. I really don't know anymore. Ever since I joined the Avatar things have been..." Her encounter with Basilius flashes in her head before she replies.

"Enlightening."

Azula then just sighs as she remembers the reality of the situation and takes a defensive stance, but at this point she is just barely able to stand as the fight with them, the squad, and the platypus bear took a lot of her.

"Well I may have saved the two of you but it doesn't change anything. Anyway I suppose this is the time where the two of you take advantage of this opportunity to defeat and capture me. To finally fulfill some dream or misguided goal of payback against me. I can't really blame you for that, but I can't go down without a fight. With what's at risk I have to at least try."

Mai and Ty Lee just look at Azula with confusion and a little sympathy. Not sure if this is Azula telling the truth, or is just some scheme to win them over in order to manipulate them again. But as they see this person in front of them.

A person who is just so unsure, so bewildered, and so self-conscious of themselves that they find it hard to believe that this person even is Azula. And again her face doesn't make it easy. The greater question, is that really a bad thing? Mai decides to put that to the test as she walks up to Azula and speaks.

"Azula before we end this can I ask you a question?" "If you really must." "Do you miss Zuko?"

Azula is just shocked at hearing Mai say that as she just wonders what would compel her to say that. While she was more than ready to go off on a rant to question the relevance of that question, she is suddenly overwhelmed with memories and repressed feelings of her deceased brother that she had been ignoring ever since she learned that fact and escaped from the Keep.

Azula then lowers her guard as she looks down and sniffs as she rubs away a tear from her eye. "Why would you ask me that?" "I guess you could say I'm curious." Azula then looks back up to see Mai also breaking up from that experience.

"He was my brother. What do you think? Okay. Fine we never got along, I almost killed him a few times myself, and we hated each other. But no matter what he was still my brother... I loved him... I miss him... Ever since this startled all I wanted was to ignore him, but now I can't get him out of my head. And I'll never be able to see or talk to him ever again!"

"Then why did you hate him? Did you hate him?" Azula begins to just fall apart in an increasingly fast and tear filled response. "Maybe. I don't think I ever actually did. Or maybe I did. I don't know anymore!" Azula then sits on the ground as she begins to literally cry.

"I'm just so confused. It's like I'm being pulled in hundred different directions, and no one wants to help me. And my head feels like it's being torn apart, and I don't know what's happening to me! The voices! The Dreams! And I'm just... Terrified that's it happening to me again."

"Again! When did this happen before?" "Ty Lee what do you think happened to me during those five years when I was imprisoned at the Keep. Every day was just an utter nightmare as my mind and body was tortured and abused. I was just tossed aside as the world forgot me. The doctor did his best to help me, but it was never enough. In the end I realized that all I needed was myself."

Mai and Ty Lee then just roll their eyes, but are surprised as Azula then takes a brief pause and only continues to speak again with that broken and depressed tone from earlier.

"But I was wrong. There are things then even I learned about myself, that I never believed were possible. And looking back I just wasn't strong enough. I never was and now whenever I look at myself. I don't recognize the person looking back at me."

As Azula said those last few words, Mai and Ty Lee realized that this person was not the same Azula they joined the task force to hunt down for. Instead they see an old friend, or at the very least a shadow of that person.

As Azula remains in a private pity party, she is suddenly joined by Mai and Ty Lee who also begin to tear up for their actions to Azula. They then sit down with her and comfort Azula as she continues her sulking.

"I know who I see when I see you Azula." "Yes I know a cold, heartless, and pathetic human being." "No. I see someone I haven't seen in years. A person who cared and didn't know what the world wanted from her. So instead she just wanted to be herself, but then she forget who that was." Ty Lee then joins in.

"Yeah Azula. For long you were just so wrapped up in this vision of seeking power and strength. I actually wondered at times what happened to my best friend. And I see her again right now in front of me. Hopefully she sticks around this time. I just wish there was something we could have done earlier to help you."

Azula then relaxes in thanks to her friends as she pulls herself together but still remains a little lucid, but much more happy then she had ever felt in years.

"Well it's never too late to start. And I think I know how you two can help us now."

**Toph POV**

Toph just lies on the ground after the ground beneath her and Aang collapsed. Toph then stands up as much she can with her leg still reminding her bottomless hatred for it. "Aang... Where are you..." Then a voice screams out from across the nearly created pit.

"Toph Bei Fong! I have to say it is an honor!" Toph then turns to where the voice originated she tries to locate him only to her dismay see that this person is also wearing the boots preventing her from seeing him. That immediately goes away as the man jumps down into the pit creating a small wave of earth that charges toward Toph which she easily deflects.

"Yeah I am. And who are you supposed to?" "Very well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am General Fu, victor of the battle of Tan Lu, high commander of the Earth Kingdom's seventh army, and leader of the task force. And I am bringing you two traitors to justice" Toph at first is confused but remembers where she heard that voice. She grits her teeth as she speaks with utter rage.

"Us traitors! Oh no! I remember you now! You work for the Order!" General Fu is slightly taken back as Toph is aware of his connections to the Order and now knows that he cannot let her expose him. He quietly expresses relief for sending the other troops accompanying him to go after Aang.

"Well aren't you the delusional one Bei Fong, it seems your travels have to come to thin your mind. Let hope that for the world's greatest earthbender your body has not done the same. In fact let us put that title to the test." "Oh you did not just say that! Bring it on I'll be more then pleased to wipe the deck with you!"

Toph begins the attack by attempting to engulf General Fu as the ground beneath him attempts to reach out and grab him. General Fu is able evade it and lands elsewhere only to be met with a large stone that Toph launched when he landed. General Fu then tries to reclaim his balance as he just barely avoids a series of small pillars that try to strike out at him from behind.

_"Damn. Those stories about her weren't exaggerated at all. I need to gain an edge force her into a defense..." _General is interrupted as the ground swings up and slaps him in the face, General then moment ally pauses as he tries to recollect himself much to Toph's amusement. "Oh come you can at least try better than that. Even twinkle toes put up more of a fight during training."

General Fu then finally gets his opportunity as he launches a stone debris directly at Toph's head. Toph is able to focus on it shattering it before it reaches her, but in doing so she reaches down to steady her leg and groans slightly. This does not go unnoticed as General Fu observes.

_"Seems like the girl has an grievance with her leg. Could be just what I needed." _

General Fu takes advantage of Toph's pause to bend himself away and steadies himself as he slowly walks around Toph to avoid being detected much to her annoyance. "You coward! You think these stupid little shoes are going to help you!" Toph then punches the ground sending a wave of earth in every direction.

"They may not help me now, but there is one benefit."

General Fu then exposes himself as he breaks apart the wave of earth that was charging toward him. Before Toph can react General raised a small spike of earth that rose beneath Toph and strikes her directly at her injured leg. Toph just falls down as she braces her leg as a she tries to contain a scream of pain while Fu boasts as he pads his leg. "Armored security."

"_Fuck... This... Leg...!" _Before Toph can continue General advances his attack by raising a mount of earth and sends it across the field head on towards Toph. Toph quickly crawls away just avoiding that attack, all the while desperately throwing rocks and stones at General Fu to throw him off, but he easily evades or deflects them.

Just then a message comes through his radio headset. "General Fu! I am pleased to report that we captured Avatar Aang and he has surrendered." "Good send reinforcements back to my location and we can finish this once and for all. Contact sergeant Gao he knows my location." General Fu then turns his attention back to Toph.

"It is over child the Avatar has surrendered, your bison is in capacity, and we will find the princess in due time. Assuming she has not abandon you." Toph then quietly looks up as she whimpers, before she can say anything. General forces the earth around to throw Toph rolling across the field.

"No." "Please child there is nothing left for you to fight on for. You're all alone. So give up already." Toph slowly stands up as she tries to hold herself together as the blow to her leg combined with her former injury makes it very difficult for her to stand. Despite that she still confidently stands.

"All that means is that I have to free them and find Azula." Toph then coats her injured leg with stone to hold it in place and steady so she can move a little easier. "Very well if you insist. I have no problems with snapping your other leg and carrying you off." "Just try it."

Toph then raises a small platform beneath her and charges toward General Fu. General Fu then raises a wall in front of him and launches sections of it at Toph, which she easily avoids by bending her platform to go around the wall.

Toph then sends a crack of earth and a rock directly at General Fu. He is able to break apart the rock in midair, and raises pillar it front of Toph's platform knocking it apart. However before that the crack across the earth reaches Fu and then spews out at him, sending him into the air showered with rocks and stones.

Toph lands on the ground as she then stands up just ignoring the pain coming from her leg, as she raises a small boulder of stone and launches it directly at General Fu. General Fu quickly raises a thick wall to protect himself from the boulder, however it is revealed that that was another distraction as Toph then hits General with his own move as a spike raises up and strikes him in his chest.

Toph then charges at General Fu as best as she can while he is disoriented. All the while Fu throws several stones at her all the while easily avoiding them in her mantis form as she shifts from side to side.

General Fu then is able to regain his standing as Toph finally reaches him and they collide together as they grab each other's hand staring face to face. Toph struggles to hold Fu back as he pushes down against her as his strength is more than enough to keep her at bay.

"Coming up to me was a mistake child. Now I shall end this and you will pay for every blow." Toph struggles as she falls further down and speaks with struggle and difficulty. "Fine. I'll admit this was a bit far. But it was worth just to do this."

Toph after being pushed back enough had bended a small amount of hard rock around the tip of her foot, and then she kicks upward at Fu's foot striking with all her remaining strength. The impact sends his femur and ulna backwards as Fu then just collapses to the ground letting go of Toph. Then before he can react Toph bends a slap of earth and swings into Fu sending him rolling away across the ground.

"Be sure to me know how the leg turns out Fu!" Toph then limps away to the corner as she bends herself out of the pit leaving Fu behind as she goes to find Aang. After just a few steps a blade is suddenly drawn on her neck, and Toph remembers how much she hates these new vibrations absorbing boots.

"Before you do something stupid. I'm just going to tell you that they are five firebenders, 5 earthbenders, and a Yu yang archer ready at any given moment to hit you with everything they got. Sure you might get some of us, but aside from me you don't know where of any them are and you can't find them." "Your point."

"I'll be blunt. Come along peacefully or we will attack you. You can't win." Toph slightly groans as she is just exhausted from her fight with Fu and the earlier battles, plus after ignoring the pain from her leg for so long it is on the verge of collapsing despite the stone cast. Toph silently growls as she speaks.

"Make me." "Fine I will." Just then Toph feels the sting of a small needle as it is lodged in her shoulder. "There your bending is gone. What are you going to do now?" Toph then groans in annoyance as her bending slowly disappears.

"Fine take me away." "You are surrendering. I half expected you to keep fighting." "Oh I'm not surrendering I'm just not going to fight you right now. That can wait till later when you idiots take me to Aang." "Good luck with that." "Just a piece of advice when this wears you better be as far away from me as possible." "I'll take that under consideration."

The troops then surround Toph as they slowly take her away.

**Appa POV**

Appa continues remains in capacity in his pen as several guards remain there to make sure that he is not rescued by any member of Team Avatar, and that if do return they spring a trap using the perfect bait. Appa then suddenly jerks around as he tries to break himself free, having recovered some of his former strength.

Appa is then send back into submission as a firebender comes up to him and burns a fire in front of Appa's face. "Don't get any ideas bison. After all you know what they say about fire." Appa is then forced back down much which sends the firebender back to join the other guards.

All of a sudden two small bombs are thrown around Appa from the top of a tree, much to the guards' surprise. Before they can react the bombs explode engulfing the area in smoke, much to the relief and distress of the guards.

As they panic and struggle to find their way through the smoke, one of them is knocked out by a dragger which strikes him in the back of his head. Two other guards find each other and stand back to back to protect themselves.

Only for someone to land right between them and send them to the ground after a quick punch to their nerves. Another guard finds himself free from the smoke only for someone to grab him into the forest with his cries muffled as a hand covers his mouth.

As the smoke finally clears the last guard, an earthbender captain, stills on high guard keeps his hands up to fight back against whoever is attacking them. Suddenly from out of the forest comes Azula as she walks up with her arms in the air and speaking.

"I have come to negotiate. Free the bison and we will let you go unharmed with your men in peace when you wake up." "And why should I listen to you." Just then he is grabbed by some assailant who pulls a dragger to his neck. He tries to look behind him with his peripheral vision to see who the person is, only to be reminded that there's a blade on his neck as Azula approaches him.

"You wouldn't kill me. You need me." "You're right. And there's no need for that. Like I said just free the bison, we'll knock you out and once you wake up, we'll be long gone." "No I won't help you. And there's not a thing you can do to change my mind." "Oh really. Let's see about that."

**1 Minute Later**

The Earthbender captain then frees Appa and Momo by tearing down the stone entrapments holding them in place, all the while he quietly panics and squirms in place from facing Azula. He is then, much to his relief, knocked out by Ty Lee who quickly punches his nerve point and runs to Appa as Mai engages Azula.

"Jeez Azula did you really have to go that far. I guess some things will never change." "Well whether I get through this with my sanity intact or not. There's some skills I'll always appreciate having learned." "You have my pity Azula. Try not to wear it out anymore then you already have." Mai and Azula then join Ty Lee who thrown herself on Appa's head

"Oh Appa we're so sorry for doing all of this. Please forgive us." Ty Lee then slides off of Appa's head where she is then licked along the way, much to her enjoyment. "How is he anyway?" They quickly examine his body to see to their dismay, many various wounds and injuries scattered across his body.

"He can probably stand and walk. But I doubt that he can fly yet." "Then how are you going to save Aang and Toph?" At that moment Appa gets up and despite the pain jumps up into the air and flies over their heads and then lands behind all the while doing his best to ignore and reject the pain all around his body.

"I don't think he's going to let that stop him from rescuing the Avatar and Bei Fong." "Speaking of which..." Mai then pulls Azula to one side as she speaks.

"Azula. Zuko and Aang. He wasn't the one who killed him did he?" Azula remains silent for a moment until finally speaking. "No Mai. Avatar Aang was framed for Zuko's murder. That's why me and the Avatar and the Bei Fong are out here. We're trying to find the truth and the person responsible." Mai then stands up with confidence and sincerity as she grabs her shoulders.

"Then who did?"

Azula was about to open her mouth before she suddenly is hit with second thoughts. While it would be nice to have Mai and Ty Lee as her allies again, the burden of having knowledge that the Order exists would place them at great risk. Even if they were to join her on her journey, it is not a lifestyle she would want them to have.

And if they were to leave with the information they most likely not remain silent with that knowledge and use it despite her warnings. And once the Order discovered that they knew the truth they would most likely be killed or captured as well. And that is a though that Azula does not think she could live with, nor a risk that she is willing to take with their lives. Whether they know it or not.

"We don't know yet. But we are on the right trail, Aang believes that they may be some kind of rouge surviving airbender." Mai and Ty Lee then look at Azula with a face of shock which slightly distributes Azula. "Is something wrong?" "You just called him Aang." "Well that is the Avatar's name." "Sorry that just took us by surprise."

"Anyway? Is that really the truth Azula?" Mai stares deeply into Azula's eyes and face as she looks for any sign that she might be might lying or hiding any information from them, but once again there is none.

"Yes Mai. We don't know yet. The only reason Aang went to save me was because he needed to make sure I was safe. He believes this airbender might be targeting what's left of the Fire nation's royal family for revenge for what happened during the war. But again we can't be sure right now."

"Then what about the murder of Toph's parents?" "I don't know the details of that. I wasn't there, but as far as they told me it was another trap apparently. They didn't do anything." Mai tries again to see Azula but then looks away disappointed both in the lack of answers and the lack of faith she has in her old friend.

"Okay Azula I believe you. I hope you find this mad man and end him for Zuko." "Don't worry Mai. I won't forget what this person did to Zuko. Ever." Azula's mind focuses on Basilius though as he was the one who most likely ordered Zuko's assassination. Then Ty Lee interrupts.

"If there's anything else we can do Azula?" "No there isn't. Just keep this to yourself if you tell others about this, people will wonder how you know, and I don't want to see the of you dragged down to my level." "Wow Azula. Modesty I am impressed. But why can't we help?"

"Like I said we aren't sure right now. This could be bigger than all of us think it is. And I don't want to see you two hurt if were wrong." Mai just looks on for a moment and fights the urge to fight on in Zuko's memory or to honor Azula's request.

Mai then just sighs. "Fine Azula we'll keep this quiet for now. But if you fail just know this. I won't ever stop to find the man who killed Zuko. So you better find him before I do."

Even Azula is taken back as Mai said that with a heavy tone of concealed anger and spite. "Agreed." Mai and Ty Lee then look back at Azula's face one last time as they decide to make their resolutions before departing.

"One last thing. We're really sorry for the things we said and did to you Azula." Ty Lee then speaks. "It was out of line, and we were just..." "You don't have to say anything..."

"No yes we do. Like everyone else we didn't want to give you a chance. And we took out our past on you. Without even giving a second thought to what you have gone through." "Yeah you guys did go far, but I can forgive you two for that."

Mai and Ty Lee then look back at Azula. "I have to say ladies I didn't see this coming at all." "Well neither did we, but I am glad to see how things turned out. Especially with you Azula. I hope you find the answers and your self. Aang and Toph were... Are great friends. I'm sure they're help you. Just like we could have." Azula tries her best to hold back a tear.

"Thank you Ty Lee, I'm sure they will be. Maybe there's hope for me yet. Man this just made the day." Mai then says. "Just like old times." Ty Lee talks. "And maybe the future." and Azula finishes. "Why not."

Then suddenly all three of them are hit with a sudden extreme sensation of nostalgia as they all remember the past. Then suddenly as if by instinct one by one Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee then put their fists together and raises them in the air as they recite.

"Firesat. Firesat. Firesat. The Girls of Fire nation academy are the true Dragon's power. Rag!"

They then quickly return slightly embarrassed by that moment, but at the same time also happy. Ty Lee then breaks the silence

"Wow! I thought I was the only one who remembered that." "Well let's just pretend that didn't happen." "Agreed." "Really. Come on." "Ugh lets go Ty Lee, it's only a matter before someone notices we're gone. We wish you the best of luck Azula. You deserve that much and more."

Mai and Azula shake hands, and Azula goes to do the same with Ty Lee only to meet a massive bear hug that causes Azula gratitude and anxiety as she struggles to breath.

"Thank... you... Ty... Lee.. You can let... me go... now!" Ty lee then let's go remembering her strength. "Oh sorry Azula. And don't worry your secret is safe with us." Ty Lee then joins Mai as they leave Azula on her own with Appa and Momo. _"Goodbye my friends." _

Azula stands all by herself as she stares face to face with Appa. "Well Bison guess it's just you and me."

Just then as Azula grabs Appa a thought sneaks in from the deepest crack of her mind. Her one best chance for escape lies in front of her. Her best chance to use the evidence to expose the Order without worry, reclaim her power, and restore her to glory. The thought continues to cycle through her head without end, and for a moment she is genuinely tempted by it.

Azula then comes to a decision as she enters Appa's' saddle. "Let's go save Aang and Toph."

* * *

**End of POV (Okay this is where that prologue from earlier kicks in)**

Aang is seen at General Fu's feet as Toph is being escorted in the background. "You know Avatar." Aang then looks back at General Fu. "Things won't be so bad. I can assure you that with your capture Order will be restored to the world."

Aang is then carried off along with Toph as the others make final preparations for their mission. Toph then quietly whispers to Aang. "Aang this is your last chance you can save them, take out the task force, and we can go and expose the Order." Aang then just responds without care or concern.

"No." "No! What do you mean no?" "It doesn't matter anymore. No matter what I said, no matter what I did. Katara and Sokka won't listen to me. They never will. And I won't fight them. I can't."

"So you're just going to give up..." "Be quiet. Prisoners are not afforded the luxury of speaking." Toph sighs frustrated knowing that she is powerless, and Aang is unwilling to do anything to fight Katara and Sokka.

"So what happens now?" Sokka then answers Toph. "What happens now is that you two will be taken to Ba Sing Se for trial and then imprisonment." Toph looks up at Sokka and is just so dishearten at hearing this and is in utter disbelief.

"Sokka... Please. Don't do this." Toph then grabs onto her arm and pulls off her black arm meteorite bracelet that he gave her all those years ago. "Remember all those years ago. Please." Sokka just looks down at Toph for a moment and just throws the bracelet to the ground without any care. Toph breaks down with tears as the last of her childhood crush on Sokka dies away at that moment taking away a small piece of her heart with it.

"You made your choice Toph. You could have walked away but you decided to join him. Now you have to live with those consequences. Whether you like it or not." Sokka then walks away leaving Toph to fall to the ground as she grabs her face and finds her breaking down her tough stature to once cry at this new reality.

"Send a hawk dispatch to the elemental council. Tell them it's finally over."

When all of a sudden the area around them suddenly begins to have random explosives. Disbanding and forcing the troops to scatter as thick smoke engulfs the area as random confused and disorganized chatter fills the air.

Everyone then looks up to the sky to see Appa soaring and charging in with Azula at the reins much to the shock of everyone at the field. Several firebenders try to shoot down Appa with a few blasts, only to be blown away along with most of the taskforce when Appa lands on the ground and swings his tails creating a massive blast of wind.

Aang and Toph group together as the wind blast disturbs them as well until they look in front of them with the first sigh of relief and joy the whole night. As Azula and Appa arrive and land in front of them. Azula then leaps out off Appa's head as she confronts Aang and Toph.

"Azula you're here!" "Will where else would I be. " Toph doesn't respond and is still shocked that for the first time of her life she is happy that Azula is here to do of all things save her. Azula just scoffs and remembers that they completely surrounded.

"Ugh... Avatar I think we should go now!" "Azula I'm sorry it's just... Wait what happened to your face!?" "That can wait till later Avatar! We have to move!"

Aang, Azula, and Toph take a few steps before being cornered by Sokka and a few other task force troops. "You're not going anyway! This won't stop us we won't give..." All of sudden Sokka and the troops are tossed away as a platform of rock rises up and throws them away.

"Didn't think you had it in yeah Aang." "I didn't do that. I thought you did Toph." "I did."

They then turn around to see a Task Force Earthbender standing there stone. Azula takes a defensive position only to see the man bow in respect to all of them.

"The Green Dragon wishes you the best of luck and fortunate in your war against the Order. Just know that you are not alone in your fight."

All three of them gets faces of utter shock at hearing this, but before they can respond the Earthbender bends small platforms beneath his feet and disappears into the forest. Aang meanwhile recalls that name. _"The Green Dragon. The terrorist?"_ Aang's thoughts are then interrupted as Azula grabs his arm.

"Do I really have to say it again!" At this point most of the troops are able to recover and regroup as they charge back to stop Appa. Azula takes the reins of Appa as Aang takes Toph and lets her down in the saddle. Appa then flies up only to be suddenly stopped, Aang goes to the back of the saddle to see to his horror. Katara holding Appa in place with a stream of water.

"Avatar we need to get free now!" At this point General Fu recovers and rejoins the task force troops as they get ever closer to Appa. Aang however is fixated as he and Katara once again lock eyes. At that point Aang is overcome by memories:

Seeing her for the first time after being freed from the iceberg, their first dance at that cave in the Fire nation, their first kiss at the cave of two lovers, their first date at the Jasmine Dragon, and everything they experienced just flashes before his eyes in one moment as tears fall down. But in her eyes all he sees is anger and rage.

Ever since he saw her in the forest he was just overcome with his love for her. Even when she stabbed him in the back, refused to believe him, and broke his heart. He still always loved her, and he can't fight back against those feelings even if it meant saving the world. Katara is his world, but now his world is over.

Aang then comes to a painful decision and realizes that they have to escape. No they must escape. And he can let her stop them. A single tear falls from his eye. "I'm sorry." Aang thrusts his arm forward and hits Katara with a direct blast of wind sending her rolling across the ground, freeing Appa as he goes into the air.

Leaving Aang to once again stare down at Katara as he slowly flies away, despite relieved at her recovery the mere act of having to harm her was more hurtful to him than anything he had ever experienced before. Then as she disappears on the ground as Appa gets ever farther away Aang only continues to look on without end, reminding him of a familiar sight not too long ago.

General Fu looks up at horror before tearing away a headset from one of his men. "Airship commander. Shoot the bison down!" "But sir we might kill them!" "I don't care! If they escape into the heart of Earth Kingdom we might never find them again!" "But..." "That's an order." General Fu then looks back up breathlessingly awaiting to see what happens.

Meanwhile Azula steering Appa has her own problems as the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation airships from earlier try to cut them off. Appa then slows down as his body's wear has refused to let go of him. "Come on Bison you've faced greater adversity before. I would know. This is nothing to you. Don't give up on us now. You can do it!"

Appa then complies as Appa charges back up as he evades several fire blasts and stone debris being launched from each airship. Appa desperately moves side to side at different angles as Azula steers him straight on through the airships. As they go through Toph and Aang hang on their lives.

"Azula what are you doing?!" "Going through them! If we go around they'll still be able to shoot at us! But their blindspot is right above them!" "I take it back Azula. You're not crazy! You're insane!" "More then you know peasant!" Azula only continues her route as she steers Appa through the barrage of stone and fire.

Then all of a sudden Appa reaches the gap between the two ship unscaved as extra fire and ricochets from both airships accidentally fire and hit each other. As Appa flies away into the sky finally save from the task force and enter the heart of the Earth Kingdom secure from any further attacks for the time being.

General Fu along with the task force look up in disbelief and fear. Yet several others who decided not to put their best effort into capturing the man who saved the entire world quietly smile and rejoice.

On a distant hilltop Vladen having finally broken free from his entrapments using nothing but his bare strength looks on and smiles. "You have proved your worth Avatar. I look forward to our next engagement." Vladen then jumps back down to find June.

Meanwhile on Appa Azula finally relaxes and soothes back into Appa's neck as her grip on the reins loosen. "Well we finally made it." Aang then responds with a broken and depressed tone. "We did. But at what cost?" "Will where to now?" Aang then responds with a bit of spite and quiet anger as he begins to break down. "I don't care! Take us anywhere."

Aang then begins to silently weep and sob as the experiences of facing Katara and Sokka refuse to leave him. Toph now looking straight on at Aang can feel the pain pouring from out of him, as if she could really see him. And even she cannot hold back tears at being forced to fight back against old friends and hearing their harsh words.

Toph then gets up ignoring her leg as the pain seems to finally diminish in comparison to the pain in her heart. She goes to Aang. Upon reaching him she wraps her arms around Aang and comforts him as she tries to relieve his pain. Aang at first resists but in time returns the hug as he share his pain with her, and unfortunately uses her blouse to catch his tears. Even Momo does what he can snuffing with the pair.

Azula meanwhile looks back at the sight and is touched at the sight of the two friends comforting each other. Though she does not understand their pain, she can relate. Then for reasons Azula cannot explain gets up from Appa's head, walks into the saddle and does the unthinkable. She joins the hug, but only slightly, and does her best to comfort the grieving pair.

Appa only continues his flight as he shares their pain as well, but even now he knows he must find a safe place for them to rest and recuperate. Appa only disappears into the nighttime sky far above the plains of the Earth Kingdom.

**The Next Morning**

Azula groans and rubs her eyes before leaping up in surprise to find herself in Appa's saddle having dozed off at some point. She looks around to see that Appa at some point during the night landed, yet also sees that she is alone in the saddle.

Azula grabs her chest as she stands feeling some pain as she is still recovering from last night. Yet relishes the fact that it is now solely physical pain and not the emotional hardship of having to fight Mai and Ty Lee. Despite that she quietly gets out of the saddle making sure not to wake Appa or Momo.

Azula upon getting out sees Toph sitting against a tree, and Aang sitting on the edge of a nearby cliff sulking. Azula remembering the night before decides to approach Toph first. "Umm Peas... Toph what happened?" Toph at first does not respond as she is focused on her own thoughts, but then speaks demoralized and without much care or interest.

"Oh sorry Cr... Azula didn't see you there." "I thought you were blind." "Oh yeah I am. It's just... well we really just don't know what to do now. And Aang is still down from yesterday. Can't really blame him." "Are you alright?"

"Ohhh no. Last night was pretty rough for the both of us. Kind of surprised you fell asleep actually." "Well after spending 5 years of trying to sleep on metal sheets and stone floors. I guess anything else would be an improvement." "That makes sense."

"What about the plan for The Order? We still need to do something. Perhaps if we use the evidence..." "They took it. All of it. Fu must had some guys tear apart Appa's' saddle looking for it. Right now we wouldn't be able to prove the Order's existence to anyone." "So what we just give up now?"

"To be honest I really don't know Azula." Azula groans before looking back at Aang. "I'm going to talk with him." Toph then gets up and pulls on her slightly. "I don't think that's a very good idea right now. We really should let Aang..." "What? Let him sulk and cry as the Order continues to build its strength and power. Yeah I don't think so."

Azula then shakes off Toph and walks to Aang as he continues to sit alone. Toph tries to stop Azula, but then decides against it. Even if Aang is in pain it doesn't change the fact that the Order is still out there plotting the destruction of the bender world. Toph then stands by as Azula finally reaches Aang

"Well Avatar I'm ready to go what's our next move?" Aang simply remains silent and ignores Azula. "Umm Avatar did you hear me?" Aang finally replies but slightly angered. "I heard you! What do you want from me Azula?!"

"Gee I don't know. How about a plan of action! I understand your need to heal and that you are still hurt from having to fight your friends and allies. But we need you now! Whether you like it or not!" Aang then stands up as he confronts Azula.

"Will what do you want me to do Azula?! We have no evidence! No plan! No allies! Nothing! We have no way of fighting back! And no way to prove our innocence!" Aang then sits back with his back turned as he continues to speak. "The Order had everything planned in advance! We never had a chance from the start!"

"You know Avatar what? We may have once been enemies, but now we must work together. I see that now. Yes you freed me for information on the Order, and this arrangement was originally only a temporary one. But if I see no cause worth following. Then I'm out." "Fine! Leave Azula! You'll be doing me and Toph a favor!" Azula is actually surprised at this before picking another tactic.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're just going to give up, crawl away, and cry. Just because you had to fight your girlfriend. Oh boo hoo. Grow up already. You think the Order going to give up and play fair while you feel bad for yourself? " Toph then decides to intervene. "Okay Azula that's enough!" Toph tries to grab Azula only for her shake her off.

"No Toph he needs to hear this! In fact You know what? I take it back. I take it all back. This is no surprise at all. After all it's not like this is out of character for you Avatar." "What is that supposed to mean?!" "You're a coward. Whenever faced with adversity you run away. Why should this be any different?" "You don't know what you're saying! So shut up!"

"Oh really let me see." Azula raises her hand as she lifts a finger every time she recounts a past action. "You ran away from your people when they were about to be killed, tried to run away from the war when you discovered it, ran away from the Fire Nation on the day of black sun, facing my father until you had no choice, your own friends, and let's not forget Zuko. Face it Avatar running away has become your trademark."

Toph then hears enough and tries to stop Azula only to stopped by Aang as he turns around and points his staff directly at Azula's head and he slowly walks up to her. Azula walks as well but shows no reflex or reaction and does show any fear as Aang himself becomes very angry.

"You don't understand Azula! You don't know what I felt last night! And every single time I was. Forced! To run! You have no idea how I feel! And you know what!? You never had! And you never will! You don't know what it means to love someone! And be forced to fight them! For no matter what you say! To have every opportunity just shoved back at your face! You don't know what's that like So shut up! Before I..."

"Before you what? You already took my bending. What else can you possibly do to me? Nothing." "I'll! I'll... Um." Aang struggles and struggles as he really wants to do something. But can't. As such he just stands down and begins to calm down much to his surprise. Azula then breaths deeply and relaxes, despite not being afraid she is still standing in front of the most powerful person in the world.

"Feeling better?" Aang is actually surprised at this transition in emotion he still feels utter anger at Azula, but as it slowly goes away the feelings of sadness and dread go with it.

"Yeah a little. I still kind of want to smack you across your face. But I do feel better. How did you know that would work?" "Well Mai and Ty Lee beat you to the punch yesterday if you wouldn't mind." Aang then looks back to Azula to see that her eye is still black and her broken nose.

"Oh sorry Azula." "Aang bends some water as he uses it to heal Azula's eye and nose as best as he can. "Besides Avatar have you forgotten what I'm best at? Compared to others you're a walk in the park."

Aang just looks puzzled at his feelings, both insulted by Azula at being manipulated yet still welcomes the release of his emotions and the clarity of his mind. Toph now relaxed herself also joins. "Wow. You really are good at this stuff." Aang then looks go of Azula as she relishes of her newly healed face.

"Yes I am. Now while I would normally have no problems indulging myself. We still need to do something Avatar." Aang then looks back down still depressed from the events of last night, even Azula can understand the look on his face and sighs.

"Yes I know you are still afraid of the Order, and you feel a sense of hopelessness after last night. Yes I know we have nothing left to attack the Order with. Yes I know the entire world believes that we're wanted rouge criminals and the ones truly responsible are still out there plotting who knows what. Yes I..."

"Okay we get it! Moving on!" "Sorry. Couldn't resist. My point is I understand that you're in pain. The both of you." Toph looks down as well despite not as emotionally compromised as Aang, she still doesn't like the idea of their old friends now being their enemies anymore then he did.

"But that still doesn't change the facts. We are the only ones who know about the Order's true intentions and their leaders. If we give up now that only guarantees their victory. You might not have been able to save her this time and she may not want saved, but if we fail then our world is over. Along with her." Aang then turns around.

"I know it's just I love her... and I had to fight them... Hurt them... And I don't want to do anything. Even though I know that I have to. And I can't stand it!" Azula then grabs his shoulder as he looks back.

"A man once told me that our legacies are not defined by our actions, but by how people choose to remember us. How do you want to be remembered Aang? A man who stood against the greatest of adversities and obstacles when no one took his side and triumphated in the end; or as a criminal who ran and hide from the world?"

Aang takes in that reality and smiles at Azula for using his words against him. He sighs as he truly hoped to see the end of the Order with Katara and everyone at his side. Letting her go the first time was easier since he knew he had a plan to go on. But now with the future shrouded in mystery, Aang feels uncomfortable. But he knows he has to keep fighting whether or not Katara is with him or not. In the end Azula is right.

"You're right Azula. I have to put aside me and Katara. At least for now. We have to stop the Order. No matter what. I just hoped that I wouldn't be alone in this fight." Aang still looks down depressingly as Toph decides to grab his hand to get his attention who was also inspired by Azula's words.

"You'll have me Aang and we'll always be a team. Let the Order throw their worst at us. I know we take it together." Aang then looks back at Toph and smiles upliftingly as he grips her hand as well.

"And I'll be there as well. I owe Basilius for a lifetime of humiliation anyway." "Wait what was that last part?" "Oh nothing important." "Well come and join us." "No. I may aid you but I still have some sta...ugh." Azula is then forced into the pair and takes Aang's other hand to avoid falling over, she looks back to see that Appa an Momo had woken up at some point and walked up to join them.

"Come on Crazy was that so bad?" "Fine I'll indulge you two this one time. But don't expect this to be commonplace." Aang finally has a genuine smile at the sight and experience of having Toph, Azula, Appa, and Momo who convientialy climbed onto his back all united together. Well looks like we're all in this together."

"Weren't we already in this together?" Toph then butts in. "Yeah we were. But this kind of makes it official." "But? ugh forget it. So what now then." "Like you said Azula. We'll keep fighting in any way we can. We may have lost this chance, but they'll be others. We may not know their plans, but we do know where to hurt them. The war maybe between us and them and the odds are against us. But it isn't impossible."

"Yeah 6 kids did beat the Fire Nation." "Yes Peasant. Thank you very much for that." Azula then let's go as she walks off slightly. "Well we better get moving soon. The Order won't wait for us forever. But we need to start somewhere. We may not destroy the Order. But I think we'll prove to be quite the nuisance. Something you all have great experience in."

"I'll take that as a complement. But we have to be careful if we just outright attack the Order. General Fu could still retaliate against Katara, Sokka, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki." At the sound of their names, Azula's mind takes her back last night as she remembers her reunion with Mai and Ty Lee and their words. "I wouldn't worry too much about Mai and Ty Lee." "Okay but that still leaves Katara, Sokka, and Suki."

"Umm I doubt it. Your friends are high profile VIPS and globally renowned. Killing them would attract far too much attention, investigations, and questions. If the Order is truly trying to kill the world's benders, the last thing they would want is to put themselves into the spotlight. At least with Zuko he was alone and there was no one else but you." Aang and Toph just look with slight confidence at Azula's theory, but are still unsure.

"How would you know that?" "Because that's what I would do if I was a member of the Order. And if there's one thing I learned from Basilius. It's how he thinks." Aang and Toph then look at each other again and decide to shrug it off. "Are you sure?" "It's not like there's much we can do anyway. We'll just have to take the risk." "Fine I just hope you're right Azula. I really do." Toph then tries to reassure Aang.

"Don't worry Aang. Even if they're not with us. They'll be safe, for now it's probably better that they don't know the truth." "With the Order's plans ignorance is the best protection anyone can have until they make their move." Aang then smiles still having some doubt he at least welcomes the chance of hope. "Thanks girls I really needed that. In fact I think where to start with the Order."

"Where?" "The Green Dragon." "You mean that guy that other guy brought up. Who is he anyway?" "He's a terrorist as far as I knew. A year after the war ended there were attacks and crimes committed across Ba Sing Se. A steel works was blown up, the new Ba Sing Se airport strip was sabotaged, and a police station was ransacked. The only link in all crimes was a graphic image of a Green Dragon. Hence the name."

"Sounds like this guy is bad business." "He is, or was. I spent an entire season trying to track him down, but I could never find a trace. This guy was a professional. Kuei believes he may have been ex-military. But now with the Order in preservative, he may have not been attacking the city of Ba Sing Se, but the Order itself."

"So we're not alone in this fight. This Green Dragon may prove to be an useful ally." Toph then voices her mind. "But we have go back to Ba Sing Se. As if I didn't hate the city enough, now everyone there is out to get us."

"We'll just have to be more careful, besides this Green Dragon could be our next best lead." Azula then speaks. "Well I have no problem the sheer size of the city could actually work to our advantage." "Fine I won't be stand in our way. If we have to go back to Ba Bore Se. I can take it."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**A Few Moments Later **

Aang is seen examining Appa to make sure he is alright, after being stunned, bombed, and tied up like an animal. There are many wounds to heal as Aang works intensely to help his animal guide and dearest friend. Eventually his thoughts are interrupted as Aang hears someone behind him.

"Hey Twinkle Toes." Aang then turns around to see Toph. "Oh hey Toph you alright. I thought you were with Azula." I was. I just wanted to check on you and Fluffy there." "Appa took some damage, but he'll be alright. But we really shouldn't push Appa too hard for the next few days." "That's good. But how are you Aang?"

Aang sighs before he speaks. "I do feel better, but I still have a little irritation. But is should go away eventually. " "Well I just wanted to make sure. I mean you and Katara after all, something like that just doesn't go away." "I know. And it didn't go away. That night will haunt me until this nightmare is over. But what Azula said was right there are more important things then my feelings for her right now."

"I know. I can sympathize." "Really how?" Toph then gets defensive as she speaks."I don't want to talk about it. So just let it go." "Okay fine! But if you want to talk about something. Don't be afraid Toph." "It's not important anymore anyway." Toph then grabs her arm where's her arm bracelet once laid as her mind focuses on Sokka.

"It's just still after everything we did. I still can't believe that they would turn on us so easily." Aang then looks up with a look of wonderment as he recalls another thing from that night. "Actually now that I'm thinking more clearly. I don't think Katara and Sokka were entirely acting on their own will." Toph gets a look of confusion but also relief.

"Really? How?!" Aang stands up and faces Toph all the while recalling that feeling he had every time he came into contact with Katara and Sokka. "I can't exactly explain it, but a few times when we came grabbed and fought each other. I could swear that I felt something different within them, something that seemed altered and changed about their spirit or aura. It felt corrupted."

"Oh my Gosh! How is that even possible?!" "I don't know. But it would explain why they betrayed us so easily and fought so hard against us. All I can say is that the people we fought that night weren't entirely Katara and Sokka. And if someone is responsible for this. They're going to have to answer to me one day. This is a crime beyond even anything I can imagine."

"But when I fought them I never felt anything strange." "Really! Are you sure Toph?" "Nope they just felt like... well them." "So only I felt it? How is that possible?"

* * *

**Flashback - Two nights after Aang and Toph freed Azula - Task Force Base**

Katara opens her eyes suddenly, as she begins to breathe deeply. She quickly looks around her in a panic to find herself inside a small room covered completely with metal, with only a small dim light in the ceiling lighting the room. Katara only continues to panic as her arms are chained to the floor, and struggles to make sense of her situation.

"Is anyone there!? Let me go! You have no right to keep me here!" Katara hears no respond as the silence of the room continues. _"What is happening!? The last thing I remember was visiting General Fu, but after that everything went black." _Katara only continues to struggle and fight and gets extremely frustrated as she is virtually helpless in this situation.

Eventually Katara hears some mechanical sounds as the door opens flooding the room with light. Katara tries to shield herself by shutting her eyes, only to be spared as a tall shadow quickly blocks the light and a figure enters the room.

"Who are you?! You have no right to hold me! Let me Go!" As her sight begins to recover she can make out the figure as a tall figure completely dressed in black armor and robes, with a thick black mask covering the person's face. The figure then approaches up to Katara in silence, just ignoring Katara's cries of help until the figure reaches Katara, and crouches down to see face to face.

"What are you?" The Black Bear just stands there for a moment before speaking that mechanical voice that sends shivers down Katara's spine. "An illusion." The Black Bear then raises two fingers and lifts them to Katara's forehead. "The Avatar and Bei Fong are a threat to the four nations. And only you can stop them. Him and all his allies. You must stop them. At any cost. It is your duty."

Katara's pupils then engulf her eyes as she enters a trance like state. "I will do my duty." "Yes you will. Sleep." The Black B**e**ar then releases the shackles on Katara as she falls back to the ground unconscious. The Black Bear then leaves.

Sokka is seen in another room struggling across the floor also in chains, eventually the door opens much to Sokka's anger. "I don't know who you are or what you want! But you're going to pay for this! This is..." Sokka is silenced as the Black Bear reaches down and grabs Sokka by his n and holds him up. Sokka struggles to get a word out as the Black Bear puts two fingers on his forehead.

"The Avatar and Bei Fong are a threat to the four nations. And only you can stop them. At any cost. It is your duty." Sokka's pupils then engulf his eyes. "I will do my duty." "Good. Now sleep." Sokka then falls unconscious and back to the ground, after the Black Bear releases him as well.

**Fifteen minutes later**

General Fu is seen in his office pacing around in circles breathing deeply in anxiety of the Black Bear's presence in his facility. Eventually General Fu decides to sit his chair as he rubs his head. "I just need to relax. Its only one person, so what if it's the Black... Bear..." General Fu gulps deeply as he sinks into his chair. _"Well don't_ _worry_._ Once this transaction is over The Black Bear will leave, and I won't have to deal with..."_

"It is done." General Fu jumps up in the air from chair as the voice comes up from behind him, as he turns around to see the Black Bear standing there. "How did... How did you get in here?"

"Do not waste my time with stupid questions, I had to make quite a alteration in plans to be here." The General then collects himself but still has a nervous undertone in his voice. "Fine. Were you able to convince them to continue their mission?"

"Did you not hear what I said? It is done. They will fulfill their duty to capture the Avatar to the best of their ability." "All of them?" "No. I only had to take action on the two members from the Southern Water Tribe, they presented the greatest threat and yet the best opportunity. The Avatar is weak he will not dare fight back against them."

"What of the former Fire mistress? She was there too." "The girl will retain no memory of that meeting. She was already driven to capture the Avatar and the former fire princess more than any other. It would have made little difference if I decided to implicate the procedure or not." The General sighs in slight relief as he finally calms down.

"Just remember they are our only hold over the Avatar keep them alive and in your custody. However if you hear from us otherwise kill them immediately." "What! kill them. But wouldn't that bring eyes and ears looking for answers. " "If then Avatar exposes us then what do we have left to lose. This insurance will guarantee his silence." The Black bear clinches his fist before remembering Fu.

"Now you must uphold your part of the bargain." General Fu then reclaims his assertiveness and speaks back. "No it's not time for that yet. Besides we have not yet overthrown the four nations. So until that happens I will hold t..." General Fu is then interrupted as The Black Bear grabs Fu's throat and lifts him a full foot off the ground and strangles him.

"Listen to me you insignificant worm. The Order has aided your career ever since you were a lieutenant, we supported you over Long Feng after the end of the war, and we have also promised you the city of Ba Sing Se once the four nations have been overthrown in Operation New Dawn."

General Fu begins to suffocate as the Black Bear tightens the grip on the General's neck. "You're not dealing with the Order council, or some petty officer, you're dealing with me! And you will not deny me!" "I... I was... actu...lly... go...going... to... ag...ree. with you." The Black Bear then throws Fu to the floor as he regains his breath.

"Ok. I have what you want. Just give me a few minutes." General Fu then goes outside his office and speaks to an aide to get something. After a few minutes the aide returns with a paper which General Fu takes and enters his office to see The Black Bear sitting his chair much to annoyance and terror as he hesitates walking back up.

"Here it is." "Let's see it then." General Fu then takes the paper and rolls it across the desk to reveal an incredibly aged map of the southern earth kingdom, covered in dust which Fu blows away to reveal a single marking to indicate a location.

"If I may speak out of turn." "If you must." "What does Basilius want with the pillar? I mean if what he says is true then it's just a marker from the old age." "Basilius has plans for the pillars. In order to implicate them we must know the locations of all four."

"What are those plans?" "That is not your place to ask, do I have to remind you of your place?" General Fu quickly responds in slight fear. "No! I was just wondering how..."

"Basilius has operations for the pillars, not of which concern you. Just be pleased with the fact that you have your precious city in exchange for this piece of parchment." "A parchment that archived in highest secured level of the Ba Sing Se library. You have no idea what I had to do to get this." "That was your problem not mine." "But you see..."

A knock on the door disturbs him. "Excuse me." General deals with the person at the door and dismisses the matter, but when he returns he sees in shock that the Black Bear has completely disappeared with the map in hand. General Fu tries to look around, but decides against as he is relieved to have the agent gone.

"At least that's finally over now. I can calm down and focus on my mission."

**Present - Task Force base**

General Fu lies at his desk after recovering from the medics examining his leg. And like of the task force as they wallow in disappointment and frustration at their failure, for what was their best chance to capture Aang. The only difference between them and Fu, is that he is currently being insulted and demeaned by a small radio set from a man hundreds of miles away.

"So General Fu what you are telling me is that after weeks of searching and hunting the Avatar, with limitless resources and support at your disposal. You still failed to capture him!" "Basilius I assure that it wasn't my fault! The others..."

"I do not want to hear excuses Fu. I expect results. You are lucky that we already have put our contingency plan into action. Otherwise you would find yourself in a stone quarry Fu!"

"Please Basilius! Give me another chance. I can find him!" "Are you deaf? I've told you that we already initiated another plan in operation that should deal with him eventually." "Really? What is it?" "That does not concern you. Did you at least destroy the evidence he collected?" "Well yes. He..."

"Good then he has nothing now. But as of now I will personality deal with the Avatar from here on out. We will most likely be his targets at this point anyway. But keep your task force and operations intact for the public's eyes and continue your hunt to maintain the pressure on him. New Dawn is still vulnerable, but once it begins. We will be unstoppable."

"What of his friends?" "Same as before. Keep them alive and with you. If the Avatar even attempts to expose us kill them immediately. Until then this war must remain in shadows. It won't be too long now anyway." "Yes and as promised for my efforts..." "Yes General the City of Ba Sing Se will be yours to rule. As per our arrangement. Now I must be off." "Yes but I was wondering of another matter..."

General Fu is then silenced as the radio transmission ceases into long bleep, much to his relief. "Well that could have gone worse."

Meanwhile in the mess hall Katara sulks down at her failure only to be interrupted by the remarkable cheerful Ty Lee.

"Hey crouchy feeling any better?" Katara only looks up in dismay. "How come you you're so happy?" "You weren't able to get Azula like you want." "Well.. You how she is. Azula's really tricky." "What else is new." "Katara are you alright? I mean it was Aang and..."

"Ty Lee we've been through this before. I'm fine! Me and Aang had a past together. But my feelings don't mean anything anymore. Aang is a criminal and I will do whatever it takes to stop him!" "Okay Jeez. Just wanted to know if you were okay." "Like I said. I'm fine." " Oh well by the way have you seen Suki lately?" Katara then gets a confused look in her eye.

"Actually no. Kinda of weird Sokka told me she's been distant lately." "Wow. Really. I had no idea." "Is that supposed to a joke or something?" "Really? Come on Katara they've been on ice ever since this whole mess startled. How have you not noticed?" Katara then gets a look of realization.

"I didn't know. How could I miss something like that. Ugh!" Katara then grabs her head as it throbs in pain much to Ty Lee's concern. "Katara you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine. Felt like someone just hit the inside of my head." "You should check that out." Katara then stands up. "I'll take your advice. Catch you later."

Katara then leaves as Ty Lee waves goodbye and helps herself to Katara's leftovers. Mai then suddenly emerges having returned from the restroom much to Ty Lee's delight.

"Mai you're back are you feeling better from the stomach flu?" Mai speaks still clearly ill. "Yeah I'm fine." Ty Lee now over her initial glee looks clearly at Mai and sees that she is still sick to her stomach.

"Mai you look horrible. You have to see the doctor." Mai just pushes Ty Lee to the side as she grumblingly speaks with a growing tone of anger. "I don't want to see a doctor! And you can't make me!"

Ty Lee now irritated at Mai's recent behavior quickly jabs at Mai's neck much to her anger. "What are you doing Ty Lee?!" Mai attempts to fight back but finds her arms and legs stunned, Ty Lee then grabs on to Mai's body as she carries her off. "Don't worry I didn't hit you too hard Mai. It'll wear off after we see the doctor."

"You know you're going to pay for this." "I know I will, but come on Mai the doctor will help you." "I'm just sick there's nothing else wrong with me."

**1 hour later - General Fu's office**

General Fu is seen at his desk mentally panicking at his recent encounter with his superiors and others he still has to contact. _"Why_ _do I have to me today." _"Excuse me." General Fu welcomes the break in concentration to see Ty Lee smiling widely and filled with glee, with Mai who just looks monotone and with her eyes open as widely as possible and her mouth hanging open.

"Can we talk for a quick minute?" "Yes is something wrong?""Oh no nothing is wrong in fact it's wonderful." Mai with Ty Lee's help gets inside with her face still in relative shock. "Is she alright?" "Oh Mai she's okay, but we need to leave the Task Force." "What! The two of you are valued members of this task force. Why would you want to leave?"

Mai then regains her composure as she prepares to talk, only for Ty Lee to throw her arms around Mai's neck and cry out.

"Mai's going to have a baby!" "Thank you so much for that Ty Lee." General Fu is taken back by this revelation along with anyone else in earshot and stands up. "Oh my. If I may ask, who is the father?" "Zuko! He and Mai must have done it right before he...!"

Ty Lee is silenced as Mai puts her hand over her mouth. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be very loud?" Mai then let's go as Ty Lee whimpers and Mai speaks in her regular tone but with a cheerful tone begins to grow. "It was about a month before we left for Ba Sing se, and with everything that's been happening I just never thought this could have happen."

"So maternity leave?" "Yes I am honored to have had a place here." After lying Mai then stops as she places her hand over her lower chest. "But for the for the sake of my future child I cannot stay." "And I need to go too. To make sure that Mai will be alright!"

General Fu thinks about the situation and recalls a similar one not too long ago. He is under orders to keep them here. But even he can't keep a pregnant woman in capacity without being noticed, and unlike last time there are too many people around to see what could happen.

General Fu then comes to a decision. "Very well you may leave. I'll file a discharge paper later, just leave behind any..." Ty Lee and Mai don't hesitate as they tear off their issued task force amulets and throw them on Fu's desk, they quickly give a bow of respect, and walk away.

"We'll be taking that Fire nation airship back home, in the mean time I have a baby shower to plan!" "No you're not." "But Mai you can't have a baby without..."Mai and Ty Lee's voices disappear in the background as General Fu then begins to mentally cry.

"Well at least I still have the others, it's not like this day could get worse." A few moments later a task force solder enters and speaks. "Sir we have a message from the council of five demanding a progress update on your capture of Avatar Aang and his team."

General Fu gets a tick that travels across his face before getting up and leaving. "Send them a reply that I'm not available." "When will you be?" "Hopefully never."

Meanwhile after saying their goodbyes Mai and Ty Lee are seen walking toward a Fire Nation airship parked on the ground for resupply before its departure. "So do you think Azula can really change for the better?" Mai remains silent for a moment before responding.

"I hope so if there's a chance, any at all, then Azula deserves it from what we saw. And if anyone can help her its Aang. I hope they do find the ones responsible for Zuko's death. My child will grow without a father. Do I really want to add an aunt to that list if I can. Besides I need someone to back me up, because there's no way I'm letting my parents get anywhere near my child."

"Don't worry Mai I'll help you." "I knew that already." Ty Lee then gets an annoyed look. "Are you trying to say I'm not good enough?" "I didn't say anything." Ty Lee then just ignores it as they continue. They walk a few more steps before hearing a cry from behind them.

"Wait!" Mai and Ty Lee turn around to see Suki running up to them also having abandoned her task force armor. "Mind if I join you?" "No you can come. But why?" "I've had enough of this place they can capture Aang on their own, if they even can now." "But what about Sokka?" Suki just remarks with spite and slight distress as she snuffs. "What about him?"

Sokka is seen waiting his room with a small letter in hand. He begins to squirm and crushes the paper in his hand as he then throws it to the ground. He then gets up and takes out his frustration by destroying his room. The letter itself had only one word.

"Goodbye."

**Team Avatar Camp **

Azula is seen walking in the forest alone after Toph returned to see Aang, as she just needed a few moments to herself. "Ugh. Finally some peace and quiet." "Yeah you've really earned it this time." Azula then rolls her eyes as she assumes Toph has returned. "Oh what is it now... Ahh!" Azula leaps back in shock on the ground.

"What! No this is impossible! This didn't happen last time! You can't be here!" "Why is it impossible. It's just me." Azula slowly steadies herself as she still panics as she walks up to the source of the voice in front of her. "No... No this isn't real! You're not real. This isn't happening!" Azula at this point has shut her eyes and covered her ears with her hands as the voice continues.

"But why wouldn't I be real? It's just like last time. Remember?" "No! This never happened before! And it's not happening now!" Azula then gets up and tries to run away only hear the voice again following her. "You know you really didn't have to do that." "Do what?! No... No. I'm talking to nothing. I'm all alone! There's no one else here!"

"You know for someone who doesn't believe I'm here, you making a very poor job at hiding it." "Stop talking!" "Well that doesn't really matter. What really matters is you and your friends. You could have run away left them to fend for themselves, but instead you stayed with them. Even after everything they did to you. You still wanted to be their friend."

"Stop talking to me. You don't know anything. Besides the Avatar and Peasant would have been lost without me!" The voice then chuckles.

"Who's talking about them. I'm talking about Mai and Ty Lee. They were your friends I remember that. And now they are again." Azula then gives up and confronts the source of the voice enraged but also unsure as she just want it to stop.

"No they're not. I was... was... just manupila..." "No you weren't. You cared about them and you wanted to help them." "Okay so what if I did. It doesn't mean anything to this! And it doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Really you could have just left them for dead, but you didn't. You chose to save your friends, you chose to save Appa, you chose use him to save Aang and Toph instead of escaping. I didn't do anything, you decided to do all that all on your own. Face it you've changed." Azula then gives out as she screams and grabs the person to reveal...

A small young girl dressed in a fire nation komoto dress with her short black hair covering her face, despite this Azula grabs onto her clothes and shakes her violently. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?! What are you doing?!" "How can I answer those questions if you can't do it yourself." "What are you blabbering about child!? I know what I am! And I don't need you to tell me this!"

"Then prove me wrong. It's time anyway." The girl then begins laughing out loud. To anyone else it would be nothing more but a honest and innocent child's laugh. To Azula however it tortures her very soul as it echoes back and forth in her head grating every inch of her mind and spirit. "Stop laughing at me!" Azula then grabs a rock from the ground and prepares to slam it against the girl's head to stop the voice.

Azula then turns her head to see that there is no one there. "Th. Tha. That was not possible. Sss. She. She's not there!" Azula then just remains in a panic as she backs away in a panic. "What is happening to me?!" Azula then panics again as the voice of a tyrant starts speaking in her head only feeding her delusions and madness further.

_"It's time." "Time for what?!" "Time for you to remember what you really are. But should you fail then the consequences could be disastrous." _Azula then runs away hoping to escape the confides of her mind by flooding it with random thoughts and memories. Azula eventually returns to the outskirts of the avatar campsite, before stopping at the side of a tree and relaxes as she soothes back into her prized but dwindling sanity.

"Why is this... This happening to me again...? Forget it I... I just need to get through this like last time. I won't fall there again. I won't fall again. I won't fall again." Azula then crouches as she buries herself in her knees and finally relaxes. She then groans as she begins to feel disoriented and increasingly warm as she finds it hard to focus on herself and her surroundings. Eventually Toph having detected Azula's approach arrives to met her.

"Oh hey Crazy you're back." "Please stop calling me that. I'm not in the right mood for this right now." "Okay sorry Azula. Oh well we're ready to go if you are." Azula speaks in a disoriented and dazed tone. "Really... Good it's about time... We might still be..." Toph then a slight concerned look and tone as she questions her.

"Are you okay? You sound weird." Azula then regains her composure as she speaks normally again with only a hint of distress. "I'm fine. Just a little warm." "That sounds strange coming from a firebender. Let me see." Toph quickly places her hand over Azula's forehead to see that it has become very warm with drops of sweat falling across her forehead.

"You must be getting a fever or something." "Yes! That must be it. A fever. I should be fine soon enough." And with that Azula joins Toph to rejoin Aang on Appa as they prepare to fly away. "Next stop. Ba Sing Se."

Aang gulps after that knowing the that returning there will bring back unwelcome experiences and memories from his frame, yet after looking back at his company and regains some confidence. And with that Appa soars into the sky.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 10 man how long was that. Well I have some news for all of you just to end this chapter out.

I finally acquired an editor and we're going to work together to fix my earlier chapters and to make sure any future updates are written in a much more understandable and comprehensible manner. Plus on the side I'm finally working on my Sons of Fire spin-off that will be uploaded soon.

Lastly, after realizing how long this story is going to be I decided to separated it into different books or sections, sorta like the original series, to help the pacing. Conveniently the first of these books ends with chapter 10, so until I launch more updates consider these chapters Book 1 which I will name later.

So that's it if my plans and ideas work out you'll all be getting a much better story courtesy of my new editor and a second story soon enough. These are efforts I'm taking to give you my readers the best story that I can possibly deliver. Hope you all like it.

Until that time and just like every other time feel free to review...


	11. Author's Note

Author's NOTE:

Hello it's me, and to start I want to apologize to anyone who was expecting a new chapter update, but this is some news I just need to get across.

Before I get started, I will tell you now that I am working on Book 2(about half of it is done now, and the rest has been planned) and once it is completed I will begin uploading them bi-weekly once my hiatus is over. Yes bi-weekly, I intend to finish all of Book 2 before I can begin uploading them, so that way I can give you my readers continuous uninterrupted uploads.

However before that I am pleased to announce that in honor of the 1-year anniversary of my story I will be releasing a re-mastered edition of Book 1: Revelations, courtesy of my new editor: Aria's Locket. Sadly due to other commitments my old editor has been forced to take a break from our partnership. But regardless, I am pleased to be working with one of my favorite Fanfiction writers on this entire site.

The re-mastered edition will mainly be a massive grammar edit and clean-up, however I am taking advantage of this opportunity to fix certain story flaws and characters faults that were pointed out to me. So I would advise a second run through of my story to any of my readers.

As for Sons of Fire, sadly thanks to the Search miniseries released a few weeks ago that story is under heavy revision so don't expect an update for awhile.

And that's all I have to say, so until next time feel free to review my story.

BTW this note will be replaced by the actual chapter 11 when its ready to go.


End file.
